La Unión de Poderes
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final
1. Default Chapter

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES 1

AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

Hola a todos, de nuevo soy yo con la continuación de la historia de "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" en un inicio pensé en dejarlo así pero como he recibido muchos correos preguntándome cuando empiezo la continuación, aquí esta, pero antes dos cosas, la primera, que graciosos, les pedí que me mandaran sugerencias y solo dos personas lo hicieron, una es Carlos Privatt de Lima Perú gracias por tus sugerencias, y voy a tratar de corregir todos esos detalles que podrían quedar sueltos, y a Noeli milagrosbm22 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com voy a tomar tu sugerencia no se me había ocurrido algo tan sencillo GRACIAS.

Y la otra me encanta recibir correos de todos ustedes, pero no me gusta leer que me dicen que no estudiaron por leer mi historia, muchas gracias por comentarme eso, pero acuérdense que esto es para pasar el tiempo, no para descuidar las obligaciones.

Bueno lo que en la mayoría de las historias dicen, estos no son personajes míos, son de CLAMP y yo me estoy basando en la serie de t. v., que por lo que veo, hay bastantes diferencias, con la historia original, empezando por que son 18 cartas de la historia original y en la serie de t. v. son 52, más la que creo que se trasformó en ESPERANZA. Y una infinidad de hechos que no voy a mencionar así que ya saben solos los pido prestados, para escribir mi historia GRACIAS.

Hoy 6 de Febrero de 2003 empiezo mi Historia que título "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" y para los que la van a leer, primero tiene que leer "EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA"

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR

CAPITULO 1¿CÓMO FUERÓN CREADAS LAS CARTAS CLOW?

Iba Sakura caminando sola a la escuela, pues Tomoyo acababa de recibir carta de Erial y la quería leer antes de irse a la escuela, a Sakura le tocaba ayudar con la limpieza del salón así que se fue temprano a la escuela, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando iba caminando y se encontró con un joven que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y tenía un hermoso oso blanco con alas en las manos

Ella no lo podía creer, era Syaoran… su Syaoran había regresado a Japón para estar con ella

- Hola Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Hola Syaoran –dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos del joven, con lágrimas en los ojos, y uniendo sus labios se dieron un gran beso

Sakura no lo podía creer, Syaoran había cumplido su palabra de que regresaría a su lado muchísimo antes de lo que ella se imaginaba

A decir verdad, los dos estaban felices de estar juntos y de poder transmitirse todo ese amor que sentina, pues después de lo sucedido con el meteoro, y la carta ESPERANZA sus encuentros se habían perdido, cosa que los preocupo mucho, pero gracias a los tramites de la mamá de Syaoran, solo habían pasado unos cuantos días cuando se cambiaron a vivir a Japón

¿Pero qué había pasado con el meteoro y la Carta, bueno al momento de salir la carta he irse directo al meteoro, se produjo una gran luz que deshizo al meteoro, pero al dar la vuelta al planeta la carta ESPERANZA para corregir los daños, pues borro parte de la memoria de todos los habitantes, si había daños pero no tantos, aparte de que todos recordaban con claridad el meteoro y el gran brillo, y desde luego que en muchas partes del planeta estaban filmando el meteoro para seguir su trayectoria, así que en todas las cámaras solo se vio como se aproximaba el meteoro y de repente una gran luz, por lo que las autoridades dijeron que lo que paso fue que al entrar en la atmósfera se había desintegrado por eso fue el gran resplandor que se vio

Así nadie descubrió a nuestros amigos, solo todas las personas que tenían magia recordaban lo sucedido

Y desde luego que se lo contaron a las personas que les importaban también que recordaran, como Sonomi, Tomoyo y Meiling

- ¿Y ese uniforme? –pregunta Sakura

- Es el uniforme de mi nueva escuela –contesta Syaoran con una sonrisa

- ¿Es tú nuevo uniforme? –grita feliz Sakura

- Si –Syaoran

- Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? –Sakura

- Por el resto de mi vida –Syaoran

- ¿Por el resto de tu vida? y tu familia –Sakura

- Ellos vinieron con migo a vivir aquí en Japón –Syaoran

- ¿Todos? –Sakura

- Bueno, mi mamá, mis hermanas, las guardianas y Meiling con mis tíos –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura

- Si… así que ya no me tengo que alejar de tu lado –Syaoran

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura

- Y que hicieron con su casa de Hong Kong era muy bonita –Sakura

- La tenemos todavía, pero ahora solo la vamos a usar para vacaciones –Syaoran

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué gusto me da! –Sakura

Así llegan tomados de la mano a la escuela, Syaoran se va a la dirección para ver que indicaciones le van a dar y Sakura se va al salón para empezar a arreglarlo, desde luego que está feliz

Tomoyo llega al salón feliz por las noticias que recibió en la carta de Erial

- Sakura te tengo una gran noticia –dice Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

- No creo que sea mayor que la que yo tengo –contesta Sakura quien parecía flotar de lo feliz que se sentía

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Tomoyo a su hermana al verla tan feliz

- ¡Que Syaoran ha regresado! –Sakura

- ¿Qué Syaoran ha regresado? ¿Y dónde está? –Tomoyo

- En la dirección, para ver qué grupo le toca… ojala y le toque con nosotros –Sakura

- Ya verás que le toca este grupo –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura? –Sakura

- Porque no creo que la primera vez que vino le toco nuestro salón por pura coincidencia, yo creo que hizo algo y también lo puede hacer otra vez –Tomoyo

- ¡Claro! ¡Tienes razón! y cuál es la noticia que tienes que darme –Sakura

- ¡Hay Sakura esto es algo increíble! –dice Tomoyo Saltando de felicidad

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa y una gran emoción

- ¡Que Erial se viene a vivir a Japón con su familia! –Tomoyo

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Que emoción! –Sakura

Que día tan importante para las dos, las chicas no caben de la felicidad que les invade Syaoran había vuelto y Erial avisaba que muy pronto regresaría a vivir a Japón

Empiezan las clases y el profesor da el aviso que unos nuevos alumnos vienen a estudiar con ellos

- Entren por Favor –dice el profesor

Syaoran y Meiling entran al salón

El maestro los presenta, Sakura y Tomoyo están felices por ver también a Meiling

El profesor les indica sus lugares, a Meiling la sentaron delante de Tomoyo y a Syaoran atrás de Sakura, claro que Sakura y Tomoyo se siguen sentando juntas, muchos del grupo ex compañeros de los jóvenes están felices de ver a sus antiguos compañeros que regresaron.

En la preparatoria donde había ido Touya y Yukishiro, también reciben a tres nuevas alumnas, Feimei y Faren dos de las hermanas de Syaoran y a Ame la guardiana

Todo el mundo pensó que las tres eran hermanas muy guapas todas, a decir verdad una hermana y unas gemelas

Aunque Ame era la más hermosa de las tres, pero al ser de la edad de Faren y también entrar en el mismo grupo que ella, todos pensaron que eran gemelas y como todos sabemos hay gemelos idénticos, pero también hay gemelos que no se parecen y al ser las dos Li, pues todos pensaron en un caso así

Desde luego que a Faren le agradaba mucho que siempre le decían que eran hermanas gemelas y todos en la familia decidieron decir que sí

En la universidad, También llegan dos nuevas estudiantes y cual va siendo la sorpresa de Touya cuando en su salón entra una de ellas, Fuutie la hermana mayor de Syaoran, quedo en el grupo de Touya y Kasumi.

Pero el más sorprendido fue Yukishiro al ver a Shiefa la otra hermana de Syaoran en su facultad, ella iba un grupo más abajo que Yuki, por ser menor que su hermana, pero eso no le intereso a Yukito

A él lo que le interesaba era que si ella estaba en su escuela, quería decir que Ame estaba en Japón y desde luego eso hacía muy feliz al guardián

(n. de a. conseguí los nombres de las hermanas pero no sé quién es la mayor ni el orden de las demás así que ahora los voy a poner en ese orden en que las puse)

Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo estaban felices de volver a estar juntos, a Touya también le dio gusto ver a la hermana de Syaoran en su grupo, pues sabía que eso quería decir que el mocoso estaba aquí y que su hermana era muy feliz

Y Yukito no aguantaba los nervios de que terminaran las clases pues ya se había ofrecido a llevar a Shiefa a su casa para ver a Ame

El que no sabía bien que pasaba era Kero, el pobre no se sentía tranquilo, estaba muy nervioso pues sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, a decir verdad sentía que Hoshi estaba muy cerca de donde estaba él, pero esto no podía ser posible si ella se encontraba en HONG KONG ¿porque la sentía cerca de él?

Claro que los que sabían todo eran los señores Kinomoto, porque la señora Li había pedido la ayuda de ellos para poder irse a vivir a Japón, así como para que buscaran dos casas en donde irse a vivir, pues eran ellos y la familia de Meiling los que se iban a ir a vivir a Japón y con mucho gusto los ayudaron a conseguir casas y los trámites

En la mañana, cuando todos se estaban preparando para ir a sus respectivas escuelas los señores estaban con mucha tranquilidad pues habían comentado que entrarían tarde a sus trabajos, que ellos no tenían prisa

Así que ayudaron a sus hijos para que se fueran, pero estaban preocupados pues querían que Sakura y Tomoyo se fueran por separado, pues siempre se iban juntas y no sabían bien que podían hacer para que no se fueran juntas

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando se acercó una de las chicas de la servidumbre y le entrega la correspondencia al señor Fujitaka, el empieza a ver la correspondencia y ve que hay una carta del joven Erial para Tomoyo

Toma la carta sonriendo y pensando en esta es la solución para separar a las chicas

Se la entrega a Sonomi quien también al verla se pone feliz

Y con una sonrisa se la da a Tomoyo quien al ver de quienes se pone a abrir de inmediato la carta pues siente que son buenas noticias

Al ver esto Sakura solo le dice que no se preocupe, que ella se adelanta pues tiene que ayudar con el aseo del salón

Lo cual agradece Tomoyo con una sonrisa

Y viendo que la primera en salir fue Sakura los señores Kinomoto se tranquilizaron, después se fueron Touya y Yuki, así que los señores estaban felices al ver que todo estaba saliendo bien

Cuando vieron que Tomoyo saltaba de la alegría pues en la carta le decía que volvía a Japón

Los señores se pusieron muy felices pues el señor Kinomoto iba a ver de nuevo a su prima, no decía cuando iban a llegar pero si sabían que era pronto

Ya después de leer la carta y con una gran sonrisa Tomoyo se va a la escuela, no quería que se le hiciera tarde

Una vez que todos se fueron, los señores solo sonrieron al empezar a notar al guardián nervioso aparentemente sin ningún motivo, claro que los señores sabían que era lo que pasaba.

Los señores Kinomoto dijeron

- Preparen todo porque vienen a desayunar unas personas muy importantes –decía Sonomi

- Bueno entonces yo me voy a mi recamara para no molestar –dice Kero claro que no sabía muy bien explicar que era lo que sentía

- No te preocupes, te puedes quedar con nosotros –dice Fujitaka lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kero

Pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio llegar a las visitas

- Buenos días señora Kinomoto Señor –se escucha una voz femenina la cual al escuchar Kero casi le da un infarto de la emoción

Pues enfrente de él se encontraba la señora Li y sí ella estaba ahí, solo quería decir una cosa, Hoshi estaba en Japón para más preciso en los brazos de la señora Li

Kero no cabía de la impresión a decir verdad a todos les pareció ver al guardián casi desmayarse de la emoción, pero solo fue el susto

También con ellas llegaron los papás de Meiling y el Abuelo de los Kinomoto

Desde luego que Kero y Hoshi se fueron muy contentos a jugar mientras los señores platicaban, claro que después del gran desayuno que tuvieron pues ya que Kero se encontraba nervioso casi no había comido nada, pero al ver a Hoshi ahí no paraba de comer de los nervios que le entraron por verla ahí y desde luego que todos sonreían felices porque todo había salido bien

Unas horas más tarde en Inglaterra la familia Jiraguisawa estaba muy ocupada empacando todo para la mudanza

Eriol tenía mucho cuidado con todo lo que estaba empacando porque se llevaba todos los libros y objetos que habían sido del mago Li Clow

Y había cosas que nunca había visto con atención, así que prácticamente iba viendo todo y guardándolo con mucho cuidado para no perder nada y no olvidar nada pues a diferencia de la vez pasada que solo había ido por un tiempo en esta ocasión se iban a vivir a Japón para siempre, cosa que lo tenía muy feliz y también a su mamá, pues ella era de Japón y también iba a ver a su primo

- Que feliz estoy así voy a tener más oportunidad de conquistar a Yuki, pues estando juntos y Ame en Hong Kong –dice Nakuru

- Porque no te das por vencida… ellos se podría decir que son pareja –Eriol

- ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no! no puedo permitir eso… ¡si YUE Y YO SOMOS CREACIONES DE CLOW! –Nakuru

- No… no lo son –contesta Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no lo somos? –preguntan los dos guardianes asombrados

- Lo que pasa es que YUE y KERBEROS si son creaciones de Li Clow… pero ustedes son creaciones mías –Eriol

- Pero para el caso es lo mismo… Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow y eso es lo que cuenta –Nakuru

- Pero nunca voy a tener los poderes que tuvo Clow en vida –Eriol

- Pero si tienes bastantes poderes –dice Supi

- Pues si… los que tengo se usarlos muy bien –Eriol

- Con eso es más que suficiente para que Yue y yo seamos pareja –dice Nakuru

- ¿Qué es lo que está viendo? –dice Supi al ver a Eriol viendo una cajita la cual abrió y descubrió en ella un objeto

- Es un medallón, creo que será conveniente que se lo dé a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? ¿para qué sirve? –Nakuru

- Es un medallón con el cual Clow creo las CARTAS CLOW pero para mí ya no tiene utilidad –Eriol

- ¿Con él creo las cartas? Sakura no ha necesitado de él para crear las nuevas cartas –dice Supi

- No… porque ella tiene muchísimo más poder… por eso no ha necesitado de nada… pero Clow se tuve que ayudar de este objeto para crear las cartas –Eriol

- ¿Y solo sirve para crear las cartas? –pregunta Nakuru agarrándolo

- No… también sirve para llamarlas en caso de algún problema… por ejemplo como cuando el accidente que hubo en casa de la familia Li, con el medallón se llaman de inmediato las cartas y se reúnen al lado del medallón… pero como Sakura tiene mucho poder pues ella no necesita de él… pero me gustaría dárselo como recuerdo –Eriol

- ¿Entonces tú puedes llamar a las cartas con este medallón? –pregunta Nakuru

- Es Probable… pero como ya son cartas Sakura… no creo –Nakuru

- Aaaa –Nakuru

- Haber déjame guardar bien esto para cuando lleguemos a Japón entregárselo a Sakura –Eriol

- Esta bien –y se lo entrega

Eriol lo toma y lo guarda de nuevo en su estuche

Le trae tantos recuerdos ese medallón de cuando el creo las cartas siendo Clow a diferencia de Sakura que las cartas que ha creado han aparecido por los sentimientos de la chica, él tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas

Cuando era niño se sentía extraño había sido entrenado en la magia pues en su familia todos tenían habilidades mágicas, así que por ese lado no tuvo problemas pero cuál fue su sorpresa que lo que le enseñaban lo hacía con mucha facilidad por el poder que tenía a diferencia de otros compañeros de él que también estudiaban magia

Lo que a otros les costaba meses e incluso años para realizar a él en cuestión de días por no decir horas lo que le tomaba dominarlas

Por eso con forme fue creciendo y viendo que podía hacer magia con mucha facilidad se puso a pensar si podía hacer algo que le facilitaran las cosas

Porque por ejemplo para regar las plantas que trabajo tener que llenar un balde con agua y después ir a echarlo en las plantas y repetir la labor hasta que todo el jardín estuviera regado

Y no solo eso tener que hacerlo todos los días

¿No podría existir una magia que lo hiciera por él?

Si bueno él podía hacer que lloviera si quería pero que flojera tener que llamar a su báculo, concentrarse mucho, hacer determinados conjuros ¿no habría algo que con solo llamarla hiciera llover?

O porque no, muchos hablaban de que las brujas tenías escobas voladoras, pero en realidad también tenían que hacer muchas cosas para hacerlas volar ¿no habría algo que les facilitara las cosas?

Así paso su juventud tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a facilitar las cosas que hacia

Cuando más se empeño fue cuando se casó y vio en realidad todas las cosas que hacia su esposa, cuidar de los hijos, cuidar de él y todo el quehacer de la casa

Si es verdad él pertenecía a una familia con dinero y tenían sirvientes pero era mucho trabajo el que se realizaba en su casa y alrededor de él, así que se empeñó más en lograr algo para crear algo que los ayudara

Así fue como se puso a inventar algo que le ayudara a hacer más cosas y fue como hizo ese medallón

Lo compro en un viaje que hizo de paseo, le gusto y pensó

- "Quizás esto me pueda ayudar" –Clow

En un principio era un objeto como cualquier otro y así después de estudiar bastante y analizando pudo transmitirle poder para ayudarse en su objetivo

Lo primero que intento fue precisamente hacer llover

Para poder regar el jardín que era inmenso

Se empezó a concentrar con su báculo para transmitirle poder al medallón y así ayudarse y el medallón empezó a brillar

Ya tenía su segundo objeto mágico, pero al transmitirle poder sucedió algo que él no imagino

Con ese medallón iba a hacer muchas cosas, pero con este nuevo objeto se incrementó de tal manera su poder que lo primero que cambio fue su báculo

Pues no era tan grande como lo conocemos, era más parecido al de Sakura y Syaoran, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver el cambio y no solo paso eso

También apareció su símbolo mágico a sus pies y ya una vez transformado el báculo mágica sus poderes se incrementaron bastante, a decir verdad ni él mismo lo podía creer, sentía un gran poder alrededor de él

Era algo sorprendente, se concentró y pensó

- "En LLUVIA"

El báculo y el medallón brillaron y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando apareció una niña en una pequeña nube con una gran sonrisa y empieza a hacer llover sobre el mago

El mago no lo podía creer… su primer creación mágica había aparecido y según le decía que hiciera llover la niña hacia llover y si le decía que parara ella paraba… estaba feliz… su sueño de años al fin lo había logrado… fueron tantos los gritos que su esposa y sus hijos fueron a ver que le pasaba y al ver a la pequeña niña en la nube no lo podían creer

"El sueño del mago al fin se hizo realidad"

Claro que al poco rato que llegaron todos el mago se quedó dormido pues había usado muchísima energía para realizar su creación

Y así fue como fue creando seres mágicos, unos con poderes sencillos como DULCE que solo la usaban para hacer dulces o MOVIMIENTO que usaban para menear cosas

Pero también se puso como reto hacer creaciones con los poderes de la naturaleza

El poder dominar los elementos como el FUEGO, el AIRE, el AGUA y la TIERRA era algo en lo que soñaba, hasta que lo logro,

Así como a NIEVE y TRUENO

Hizo tantos seres mágicos como quiso

Claro que en un principio no había problemas en la casa con las creaciones mágicas pues era un lugar muy amplio

Pero cuando empezaron a ser más y más pues el mago estaba feliz por sus creaciones y todos con él, claro esta

Pero el espacio en el que estaban se iba reduciendo además de que al estar sueltas podían suceder accidentes

Y ya los había habido

Por ejemplo, en una ocasión LLUVIA se había quedado bien dormida y estaba soñando que estaba con su amo jugando y ella lo estaba mojando, claro que nunca nadie se imaginó que iba a provocar una inundación un sueño

Pero al soñar que lo estaba mojando pues empezó a llover provocando la inundación

Así que su esposa lo quería muchísimo pero tenía que encontrar una solución al problema o dejar de crear seres mágicos

Lo cual preocupo mucho al mago pues apenas tenía creados 20 seres mágicos

Pero estaba tan contento que pensó que tenía que hacer algo si no… no lo iban a dejar seguir creando sus seres mágicos

Así se puso a pensar que podía hacer para poder controlar a todas sus creaciones y que a la vez no causaran problemas sin pensarlo o en sueños

Y que no ocuparan tanto espacio, porque también ese era otro problema

Cuando estaba pensando en eso apareció su símbolo mágico a sus pies y se puso a analizarlo

No es que no lo hubiera examinado antes, pero no había notado algo en él y era el hecho que aparecían las orillas de unas cartas

Y así fue como se le ocurrió convertirlas en cartas y crear un Libro donde guardarlas

Y nadie pudiera usarlas más que él pues también el hecho de que todos les podían dar órdenes causo problemas y enredos en los seres mágicos pues recibían ordenes de los hijos de Clow, de la esposa, y de tantas personas como había en la casa

Eso era algo que tenía que controlar pues siempre que creaba una carta según los poderes de la carta era el tiempo que él permanecía dormido, a veces eran horas pero en otras uno o dos días

Así paso el tiempo

Ya eran grandes sus hijos, ya se habían casado y él solo vivía con su esposa, se sentía feliz de todo lo que tenía

Pero sentía que existía un desequilibrio y fue cuando hizo a BASIO la carta más poderosa de todas pues todos los poderes que tenían las cartas eran poder positivo y para nivelar tanto poder fue que hizo esta carta manteniendo con esta carta el equilibrio de las cartas

El tiempo paso y para desgracia del mago su esposa murió y el estar en Hong Kong le traía recuerdos tristísimos

No sabía que hacer, sus hijos lo acompañaron por un tiempo, pero ellos también ya tenían esposas e hijos y tenían sus propias responsabilidades

Ellos invitaron a su padre a vivir con cualquiera de ellos

Que no lo querían ver tan triste o que se fuera a vivir a Inglaterra, allá también tenían familia con la que podía vivir, al fin la mamá de él era inglesa y no iba a tener ningún problema para vivir allá

Pero la época en la que vivían el transporte era muy lento además que tanto Hong Kong como Inglaterra le traían recuerdos muy tristes de su esposa y no quería vivir muy lejos de sus hijos pero a la vez ya no quería vivir ahí

Así que pensó en irse a vivir a Japón que venía a ser uno de los países vecinos y no implicaba mucho problema para sus hijos irlo a visitar

Cuando llego a Japón y vio donde quería su casa, pensó en esconder debajo de ella la carta BASIO pues no quería que si algo le llegara a pasar a él alguien con poderes mágicos hiciera mal uso de ella

Pero estaba seguro que a su vez quien se convertiría en la nueva dueña o él nuevo dueño la encontraría restableciendo el equilibrio de las cartas por eso no le importo no dejar registro de ella

Después de establecerse en Japón y vivir solo por una temporada y aunque usaba los poderes de las cartas siempre regresaban a su estado de cartas

El mago fue que pensó en que necesitaba de unos compañeros, dos para ser exacto que cuidaran tanto de él como de las cartas

Pensó en un amigo para él y una mascota

¿Pero qué forma les daría? viendo unos libros fue que pensó en un ángel como lo era su esposa y un tigre

Así fue como creo a YUE y KERBEROS LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS CARTAS CLOW

Y así concluyo su obra

Guardo el medallón porque ya no lo volvería a usar pues al crear a los guardianes cerro el círculo mágico y por lo menos él ya no podría crear más seres mágicos

Regresando a la actualidad

Yukito se había ofrecido a llevar a las hermanas Li a su casa pues Touya y Kasumi tenían que ir a trabajar pero llegarían lo antes posible, para platicar con todos y se imaginaban que sus papás harían una cena para festejar la llegada a Japón de la familia Li

Y cuando llegaron a su casa, Ame ya estaba esperando a Yuki con gran impaciencia y no digamos la de nuestro amigo que no soportaba las ganas de ver a su amiga

Si… su amiga porque aunque ya tenían más de un año que se conocieron y a pesar de sus encuentros y de lo especiales que eran los cuatro

Si Ame, Yuki, Hoshi y Kero

Pues solo eran amigos

Aunque Yuki pensó que ya que habían vuelto a Japón que mejor manera que de una vez formalizar su compromiso con ame pidiéndole que se hicieran novios

Y así Yuki invito a Ame a ir a comer un helado y dar una vuelta al parque pingüino

Claro primero pidieron permiso tanto a Syaoran como a Sakura pues como sus amos ellos eran los primeros que tenían que saber en dónde estaban

Desde luego que les dieron permiso, aunque ambos se sentían raros pues como los dos Ame y Yuki, eran mayores que ellos

Pero si tenían razón, ellos eran sus amos y tenían que saber en dónde estaban, por lo menos Ame, que era nueva en Japón y aunque ella apareció en Japón y era japonesa, pues prácticamente no conocía nada de Japón, claro que estando con Yukito no tenían de que preocuparse

La que si se puso contentísima pues fue Tomoyo al notar cuales eran las intenciones de Yuki y así muy discretamente les dijo a Sakura y Syaoran que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que como ellos tenían muchas ganas de estar solos pues los dejo solos

En casa de los Li faltaban muchas cosas por desempacar, así que Syaoran invito a Sakura para ayudarlo a desempacar los libros de la biblioteca pues como la mayoría eran libros de magia, pues Syaoran había pedido que él quería ordenar todo para saber en dónde quedaba cada uno

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron a desempacar todos los libros

A Sakura ya no le desagradaban tanto los libros y menos si se trataban de magia pues ya había aprendido mucho de ellos

Tomoyo entro corriendo a su casa buscando en donde tenía su cámara de video para ir a filmar a Yuki y Ame

Entra corriendo al cuarto de Kero y los ve que están Kero y Hoshi jugando videojuegos

- ¿No les gustaría acompañarme? –dice Tomoyo asustando a Kero y perdiendo en el video juego

- AAAAAAA ¿Por qué me asustas Tomoyo? –Kero

- ¿Me quieren acompañar o no? –Tomoyo

- Hola y ¿A dónde? –dice Hoshi

- A gravar la primer cita de Ame y Yuki –Tomoyo

- ¿Ame y Yuki tienen una cita? –Preguntan asombrados los dos guardianes

- Si… pero dense prisa si no los vamos a perder –Tomoyo

Y así los tres salen de la casa para dirigirse al parque pingüino

- Y ¿Cómo los vamos a encontrar? –Kero

- Dijeron que iban a comprar un helado y de ahí al parque pingüino –contesta Tomoyo

- A… entonces ya saben a dónde vamos… porque yo no conozco muy bien aquí –dice Hoshi

- No te preocupes mientras estés cerca de mí no te vas a perder –dice Kero

Y Si en la heladería sentados en una de las mesas de la orilla estaban comiendo su helado Ame y Yuki

Esto puso muy contenta a Tomoyo pues los podía grabar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

- Sabes me dio muchísimo gusto cuando vi a Shiefa en la facultad… pues eso quería decir que tú estabas aquí –Yuki

- A mí también me dio mucho gusto saber que íbamos a venirnos a vivir acá porque así ya vamos a poder vernos todos los días –Ame

- En el momento que la vi… tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscarte… claro que no sabía a donde –Yuki

- Estoy estudiando en la preparatoria que está cerca de la secundaria de Sakura y también cerca de la primaria Tomoeda –Ame

(n. d. a. ya sé que tengo que poner los nombres de las escuelas pero como no se ninguno de escuelas de allá mejor me abstengo, para no tener algún problema)

- Me dijeron que creo que ustedes estudiaron ahí –Ame

- Si… nosotros estudiamos ahí y me lo dijo Shiefa y tenía muchísimas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí… pero me dijo que "porque no me esperaba que lo más seguro es que estarías en clase y siendo tú primer día que no ibas a poder salir" así es que me espera hasta verte hace un rato pero la mañana se me paso muy lenta… los minutos se me hacían siglos –Yuki

- A mí también –dice Ame con una dulce sonrisa

- ¡Que románticos! –suspira Hoshi

- A mí se me hacen que son cursis –dice Kero

- ¿Cómo crees eso Kero? no ves que tiernos se ven… ¿no me digas que tú no estabas nervioso antes de ver a Hoshi? si no mal recuerdo en la mañana no querías ni almorzar de lo nervioso que estabas… aunque no sabíamos muy bien porque estabas así –Tomoyo

- Bueno yo –dice el guardián todo rojo

- Bueno Ame… pues sabiendo que ya vamos a estar juntos de nuevo… yo te quiero hacer una pregunta… desde hace tiempo que quería hacértela… pero no me animaba… pero ahora que te voy a tener cerca… te quiero preguntar… –Yuki (toma las manos de Ame, ella se pone nerviosa pero se siente contenta)

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar? –dice Ame con una dulce sonrisa

- Yo te quiero mucho Ame ¿y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia? –Yuki

- Claro –dice Ame levantándose rápido y abrazando a Yuki quien corresponde a su abraso y se dan un beso muy tierno sellando así su nuevo compromiso

- ¿Qué tiernos se ven? –dice Sakura

Quien al irse Tomoyo y sabiendo los planes de la chica de gravarlos sin decirle nada hizo aparecer a VER Y ESCUCHAR para ver la cita de Yuki y Ame pues también ellos se imaginaban que iba a pasar

- Pero te fijaste que Ame le contesto de inmediato… y no lo dejo con la duda por meses –dice Syaoran muy serio

- Pero no me dirás que no fue mejor así… si te hubiera contestado… jamás hubiéramos creado a ESPERANZA porque esa carta es creación de los dos –Sakura

- Si… en eso tienes razón… pero sabes cuantas noches pase sin dormir pensando en si sí me querías o no… la verdad cuando Meiling me dijo que viniera yo no quería venir… porque no quería obligarte a darme una respuesta –Syaoran

- Pero que bueno que viniste –le dice Sakura abrazándolo y dándole también un beso muy tierno

Él cual hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara, no sabía porque si ya tenían más de tres años de novios, siempre tenía Sakura la cualidad de ponerlo muy nervioso, claro que eso también le gustaba, que a pesar de pasar el tiempo había algo especial entre ellos que el tiempo iba reafirmando

Kero al ver la escena se quedó pensando en que de cierta manera Hoshi a pesar de ser una bestia guardiana y él también ser una bestia guardiana también representaba mucho en su vida y también quiso hacer algo

Así que cuando vio que Ame y Yuki se abrazaron y se dieron un beso él se fue muy sigilosamente mientras que Tomoyo y Hoshi no le prestaban atención

Así Kero llego con Sakura y Syaoran quienes al verlo se preguntaron qué estaba haciendo ahí si hace un rato estaba con los demás

- Lo que pasa… es que –dice Kero completamente rojo y viendo que ellos están viendo también la escena a través de la magia

- ¿Que pasa Kero? –pregunta Sakura con voz muy dulce pues presentía las intenciones del guardián

- Lo que pasa es que ustedes… ya son novios… Yuki y Ame también… y yo quisiera –Kero

- Claro que te doy permiso de ser el novio de Hoshi –dice Syaoran

- NO VENGO A PREGUNTAR ESO… Bueno si… ¿me das permiso de ser el novio de Hoshi? –Kero

- Claro ¿pero esa no era tú preocupación? ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- No… lo que pasa es que Yuki como tiene apariencia humana… y Ame igual pues la puede invitar a donde sea… pero yo y Hoshi… pues nosotros no podemos hacer nada… y yo quisiera algo muy especial… y no sé qué convendría –Kero

- Si quieres nosotros te podemos ayudar –Sakura

- Pero es que no quiero que ustedes estén cerca… no quiero que ella se ponga nerviosa… ya sé que nos pueden ver así –Kero señala el vidrio

– Aunque no es lo mismo que lo que están haciendo Tomoyo y Hoshi espiándolos… pero me gustaría hacer algo especial para Hoshi –Kero

- No te preocupes Kero… en lo que te podemos ayudar va a ser más bonito que si hubieran ido a algún lugar –Sakura

- ¿Enserio? –dice el guardián con estrellitas en los ojos

- Si quieres podemos organizarte todo un salón… o cualquier paisaje… ¿en dónde quieres que lo hagamos? –Sakura

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa del abuelo? Como estamos aquí hay mucha gente y en casa también… pero lo podemos preparar en casa del abuelo… para que no se dé cuenta –Kero

- Donde quieras Kero… el chiste es que quede a tu gusto para darle una sorpresa muy agradable a Hoshi –Syaoran

Y los tres se van a casa del abuelo

Mientras Tomoyo y Hoshi no saben en dónde buscar a Kero… y deciden regresar a casa… pues lo que Tomoyo quería grabar que era la declaración ya la tenía y decidieron dejar a la feliz pareja sola

Así buscaron a Kero pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado y eso las empezó a preocupar

Preguntaron en ambas casas si los habían vista, en casa de Tomoyo nadie sabía nada pero en la casa de Syaoran se pusieron de acuerdo que nadie iba a decir nada pues querían que fuera una sorpresa

Así después de un rato y no encontrar a Kero, Sakura y Syaoran tampoco pues se fueron a casa de Tomoyo

Quien ya se estaba preocupando por Hoshi pues nunca se dieron cuenta en que momento desapareció Kero

Por no prestarle atención al guardián lo habían perdido y eso hacía sentir muy triste a Hoshi y Tomoyo en cierta forma se sentía culpable

Cuando de repente llegaron Sakura y Syaoran con una invitación formal para Hoshi

Ella se sorprendió al verlos tan serios y le dijeron que tenían el deber de escoltarla a la casa del abuelo

Tomoyo y Hoshi no dijeron nada solo los siguieron

Tomoyo quería sacarles algo pero solo se limitaron a decirle que fuera grabando pues más adelante ya no lo iba a poder hacer

Lo que sorprendió más a Tomoyo y a Hoshi

Y así siguieron cuando llegaron a casa del abuelo cual fue la sorpresa de Hoshi al ver a Kerberos que la esperaba en el jardín muy formal y muy serio

Al ver esto Hoshi desde luego que inmediatamente se transformó en Hoshihikari, la tigresa blanca con franjas doradas y se le acerco a Kerberos

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunta Hoshihikari

- Para preparar esto – Kerberos enseñándole una puerta

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta Hoshihikari

- Mi sorpresa –dice Kerberos asiendo pasar a Hoshihikari al interior y cerrándose la puerta detrás de ellos

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Es el lugar que escogió Kero para declararle su amor a Hoshi –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero me lo voy a perder? ¿No va a quedar testimonio para la prosperidad? –dice Tomoyo con cámara en mano

- No te preocupes nosotros podemos ver por medio de VER Y ESCUCHAR y así los puedes grabar –Syaoran

- ¿Qué? ¿ustedes vieron todo lo de Yuki? –Tomoyo

- Si… teníamos que saber sus intenciones y si todo salía bien –Sakura

- Bueno aquí los podemos ver –dice Syaoran sentándose en la mesa que estaba a la salida del jardín y tomando una taza de té que les habían llevado

- Y así los podremos ver y escuchar y tú Tomoyo los puedes grabar –dice Sakura llamando a VER Y ESCUCHAR

Dentro del jardín de un lado hay una pequeña mesa donde dulce los está esperando con bocadillos y Té para que tomen

También está movimiento quien se afanaba en servir bien las cosas para que el guardián este contento

A decir verdad las cartas que están ahí están emocionadas de ver a su gran guardián tan contento y a la vez quieren ayudarlo para que todo salga bien

En todo su alrededor hay un gran paisaje es una campiña tipo inglesa con un pequeño río, un puente y un lago en el fondo donde se puede ver la puesta de sol

También del otro lado hay una pequeña feria para los guardianes con juegos y muchas cosas que hay normalmente en la ferias que siempre habían querido jugar en ellos, o subirse a ellos pero nunca lo habían intentado por ser guardianes y cuando los llevaban siempre se tenían que quedar con las ganas de subirse o jugar por ser quienes eran y ahí podían ir y hacer lo que quisieran sin preocuparse

Kerberos invito a Hoshihikari a tomar un poco de té y mientras tomaban el té Kerberos le pregunto

- Hoshi… sé que nosotros somos muy buenos amigos… y pensé que no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacer algo especial… como Yuki con Ame… pero al platicar con Sakura y Syaoran… ellos me ayudaron en esto… y ya que tengo un lugar especial… y que tú eres muy especial para mi… quisiera preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia – Kerberos

Hoshihikari no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Ella también estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había a su alrededor

- Desde luego que si –dice Hoshihikari lanzándose sobre el guardián quien va a dar al suelo y empiezan a jugar como dos pequeños gatitos

Desde luego que se pusieron felices por todo lo que les estaba pasando, no hace muchos días se sentían tristes por no poder tener sus encuentros y ahora no lo podían creer ya los guardianes eran novios

Todos estaban felices Sakura y Syaoran juntos de nuevo y sus cuatro guardianes ya eran pareja

Esto les daba mucho gusto y mientras Yukito fue a la feria con Ame, Kerberos y Hoshihikari se divertían en su propio parque de diversiones

Y Tomoyo estaba feliz de verlos a todos contentos y de saber que dentro de muy poco ella también lo estaría cuando regresara Eriol

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios, criticas lo que quieran ya saben mi correo es ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com que me encanta leer sus comentarios

Una pequeña nota HOSHI en japonés quiere decir estrella y HOSHII con doble ii quiere decir deseo mi guardiana es ESTRELLA no DESEO por si me llego a equivocar

Y también para que sepan un poquito más del idioma japonés

Hoy es 18 de febrero del 2003

1 de agosto de 2007

Ojala me puedan dejar un comentario cada una de los fans que les gusta esta historia, un comentario por toda la historia es lo único que me gustaría recibir

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	2. Una Nueva Escuela

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNION DE PODERES

POR: Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

CAPITULO: 2 UNA NUEVA ESCUELA

Todos estaban felices por volver a estar juntos, una semana después de la llegada de Syaoran también había regresado Eriol

Y con él Nakuru y Supi

Eriol y Tomoyo estaban felices porque ya no se tendrían que separar, al igual que Syaoran y Sakura

Aunque Meiling se sentía un poco extraña al estar con ellos, porque como ella no tenía novio sentía que a veces estorbaba

Y soñaba con tener un novio

Claro que ella quería un novio nada más

Porque sabía a la perfección que otro hombre con poderes mágicos como los de su primo no lo iba a encontrar

Pero él que si estaba que no sabía bien que hacer era el pobre de Yukito, pues al regresar Eriol

Bueno estaba contento porque su antiguo Amo volvía a estar cerca de él

Lo que si no soportaba era a Nakuru, quien también había entrado a estudiar arqueología y le toco estar en el mismo salón que él

Y aunque ya le había dicho que Ame era su novia, pues ella le insistió mucho que ella y él tenían que ser pareja, porque los dos eran creaciones de Clow

Lo bueno era que por lo menos Ame estudiaba en otra escuela y con eso por lo menos estaba segura de no sufrir alguna locura por parte de Nakuru, pero al pobre de Yuki no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra

Y lo mismo pasaba con Kero y Supi, claro que Supi no tenía el argumento de que Supi y Hoshi eran creaciones de Clow pero también estaba muy celoso de que Kero y Hoshi fueran novios, sin conocerlo bien a él, así que el se puso como meta enseñarle a Hoshi lo agradable y apuesto que era y que terminara con el torpe de Kerberos

Y con los guardianes en conflictos veremos de qué son capaces

Al poco tiempo de empezadas las clases se empezó a correr la voz de que una escuela muy prestigiada iba a abrir sus puertas muy pronto, pero eso no era lo relevante, lo relevante era que no cualquiera iba a poder ingresar a ella

Tenía que hacerse un examen muy especial y solo aquellos que lo pasaran iban a entrar en esa escuela que no era como las escuelas normales, más bien era una escuela para el turno de la tarde después de terminadas las clases en las demás escuelas

O sea que los que quedaran ya no iban a poder quedarse a clases extras como Tomoyo que tomaba coro o Sakura que iba a clases de porristas ese tipo de clases se les darían en esta nueva escuela

Aparte de otras especialidades y a diferencia de las demás escuelas que son por separado desde primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, en esta escuela iban a estar todos juntos según sus aptitudes cosa que no entendían muy bien nuestros amigos

Claro que a ellos no les importaba tanto el ingresar en esa escuela pues se puede decir que ellos las tardes las ocupaban para practicar magia

Sakura para tener a todas las cartas sanas y Syaoran, pues para dominar más sus poderes pues cada día descubría nuevas cosas que podía hacer y con Eriol de guía que más podía pedir

Cuando regresaban a sus casas, bueno Tomoyo y Sakura pues ellas con la boda de sus papás se convirtieron en hermanas pues vivían juntas, Syaoran vivía enfrente de la casa de ellas

Meiling vivía en la cuadra siguiente y Eriol vivía al lado de Meiling, a una cuadra de las chicas

Cosa que no agrado mucho a Supi pues se puede decir que a Kero y a Hoshi pues las mismas muchachas encargadas de las casas pues los llevaban de una casa a la otra, para que estuvieran juntos y Supi tenía que hacer circo maroma y teatro para llegar con ellos pues no quería que Eriol se enterara de que le gustaba la nueva bestia guardiana

Pero resulto que la nueva escuela no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían, es más tenían que pasar por enfrente de la nueva escuela para ir a sus casas

Pero no veían que fuera nada especial, todos se quedaron viendo las instalaciones y una persona que los estaba observando los invito a pasar para que conocieran la escuela

Ellos aceptaron para verla y si era una escuela muy bonita, tenía grandes jardines pero lo que les llamo la atención fueron las bardas tan altas que había en todo el patio trasero, los salones eran amplios pero a la vez tenían pocas butacas lo que les llamo más la atención por ejemplo un salón como para 50 alumnos pero con solo 10 butacas

- ¿Quizás todavía falten muchas butacas por traer? –se dijeron

- No, ese es el máximo número de alumnos que habrá por salón –encargado de la escuela

- ¿El máximo de alumnos será de 10? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- Si en esta escuela no puede haber muchos estudiantes, no cualquiera va entrar en esta escuela –encargado de la escuela

- ¿Y cómo van a saber en qué grupo van a ir? –Syaoran

- Al ingresar se les hará otro examen para ver en qué salón van a estar –encargado de la escuela

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Bien lo que pasa es que en las escuelas normales suelen ir alumnos según sus edades, los más chicos van en primaria los mayores de 12 en secundaria y así –encargado de la escuela

- … –Todos

- En esta escuela es diferente aquí alguien de 20 años puede ser compañero de alguien de 6 o viceversa –encargado de la escuela

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Cuando ingresen lo entenderán –encargado de la escuela

- ¿Cuándo ingresemos lo entenderemos? –preguntan todos

- Si, en unos días se aplicaran los exámenes en todas las escuelas y los que lo pasen serán los únicos que puedan ingresar

- ¿Pero cómo sabe qué todos nosotros vamos a ingresar? –Eriol

- Es solo una suposición –encargado de la escuela

Y así llego el día del examen

Sakura estaba mucho muy nerviosa ya que ella no era muy brillante en la escuela, no iba mal, pero

También Meiling estaba preocupada por el examen

Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran pues como ellos iban bien no se preocupaban además que tanto Eriol como Syaoran, pues ellos ya se habían dicho que pasaran o no ese examen ellos no iban a ir pues tenían otras cosas más importantes

Pero lo que si llamo la atención de todos era que ese examen se iba a hacer en todas las escuelas de Japón al mismo tiempo

Desde primaria hasta universidad

Pero bueno como se trataba de una escuela muy particular todos hicieron los exámenes

Pero a decir verdad era un examen mucho muy fácil

¿Cómo podían decir que solo los que los pasaran podían asistir a esa escuela? sí las preguntas hasta un niño de preescolar las podía responder

Pero había una pregunta curiosa entre tantas y era:

"¿Qué harías si hubiera un incendio muy grande en un edificio?"

Con tres respuesta.

- A) Llamar a los bomberos

- B) Usar agua

- C) Decir a mis amigos que usen agua

Nuestros jóvenes amigos Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol contestaron "Usar agua"

Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Kasumi, los 3 guardianes y las hermanas Li contestaron "Decir a mis amigos que usen agua"

Fue algo tan natural para todos ellos, que no le dieron la menor importancia, pero cuando todos empezaron a comentar lo fácil del examen y la pregunta tonta de

"¿Qué harías si hubiera un incendio?"

Y todos decían en son de burla

Voy a decir a mi amigo "que saque su manguera y use agua"

- No… mejor yo saco mi manguera y uso el agua, con la presión que viene voy a rescatar a la gente del 5 piso

Y demás comentarios se dejaron escuchar por todas las escuelas, pero algunas personas se sorprendieron porque si era lógico contestar llamar a los bomberos… es más era la primer respuesta y se preguntaban cómo era posible que hubieran contestado de otra forma y por más que lo pensaran no entendían porque habían puesto las otras respuestas

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling estaban preocupadas por esa respuesta, aunque a Syaoran y Eriol no les importo, ellos su meta principal era seguir practicando ¿para que tenían que ir a otra escuela?

Lo que si les sorprendió fue cuando se enteraron que todos

Las hermanas de Syaoran, el hermano de Sakura, su novia y los guardianes habían contestado

"Decir a mis amigos que usen agua"

Nadie pensó bien la pregunta, como todas eran tan sencillas y si habían sido como 100 preguntas

Que lo que querían todos era terminar el dichoso examen tan fastidioso y como esa era la pregunta 80 pues lo que querían todos pues era terminar con el dichoso examen

Hay muchas personas que cuando terminan los examines revisan para ver las respuestas pero cuando son tantas, pues solo revisan las últimas para ver si contestaron bien

Pero eso examen había sido tan fácil que desde luego la mayoría solo quería terminar y entregar el examen

Todos estaban seguros de pasar el examen aunque no sabían cómo le iban a hacer pues casi todos los alumnos de Japón habían contestado lo mismo

Así que esa escuela resultaba ser un rotundo fiasco al hacer un examen tan tonto

Pero cuando se publicaron los resultados casi nadie lo podía creer pues solo como 100 personas de todo Japón habían

Nadie entendía ¿cómo habían calificado? ¿Qué había pasado?

En todas las escuelas de Japón donde se aplicó el examen se publicó la misma lista

Y si nuestros amigos todos habían quedado cosa que llamo su atención

Había que ir a investigar

Todos estaban citados para presentarse el fin de semana siguiente pues como eran de todo Japón para que alcanzaran a llegar, nuestros amigos vivían cerca de la escuela pero la mayoría no

Bueno había dos opciones, una era irse a vivir a Tomoeda y otra pues no estudiar en esa escuela pues quizás era muy buena pero estaba bastante retirada de donde ellos viven

Pero a todos les llego una notificación por escrito que tenían que ir que la escuela se encargaba de todos los gastos

El día de la cita llego, y si había muchos estudiantes con equipajes pues no sabían cómo le iban a hacer

Nuestros amigos pues ellos habían ido a ver para saber cómo fue posible que todos ellos hubieran quedado en la escuela

Syaoran y Eriol tenían sus preguntas respecto a esa escuela y eran los más desconfiados claro que como del grupo pues eran los jóvenes, pues tenían que seguir las indicaciones de sus mayores o sea los de preparatoria y universidad.

Así todos en el patio de la parte de enfrente esperaban indicaciones

Pero resulto que la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban ahí pues eran conocidos de todos lo que les llamo más la atención

Pero cual fue la sorpresa de los jóvenes cuando vieron a varias personas mayores salir de la dirección y con ellos la Señora Li

- - ¿Qué hace mi mamá aquí? –fue la pregunta de los jóvenes Li

- No se… quizás ahora nos lo expliquen –Eriol

- Buenos días a todos –se escuchó la voz de uno de ellos

- Quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en esta escuela, como habrán notado solo las personas con identificación y que aparecieran en lista pudieron ingresar no sus acompañantes, ni personas curiosas y eso tiene una explicación muy especial –Director

- Como habrán visto la mayoría de ustedes ya se conocen, no muy bien, pero al menos una vez se han visto… Y eso es porque la mayoría de ustedes estuvo presente para ayudar cuando tuvimos problemas con el meteoro y venimos a ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto

Al escuchar su nombre Sakura y la razón por la que todos se conocían no sabía en dónde meterse a Sakura nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención de nada y ahora ella era el objeto principal de las miradas de todos

- Si es verdad, todos venimos a ayudar a la señorita Kinomoto y demás murmullos se dejaron escuchar

- Bueno, ahora sabemos que todos nosotros tenemos poderes mágicos o tenemos parentesco con alguien que tiene poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

(Refiriéndose a Tomoyo, Meiling y otras personas que estaban ahí pero que no tenían poderes mágicos)

- ¿?¿? –Todos

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que esta escuela es una escuela de magia –Director

- ¿Una escuela de magia? –fue el murmullo de todos

- Si esta es una escuela de magia, ¿Por qué una escuela de magia? Porque ahora que se presentó el problema del meteoro se puede decir que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe usar correctamente la magia, también hay personas, jóvenes y niños que no saben cómo enfocar sus poderes para eso fue que hicimos esta escuela, para ayudar a todos a utilizar adecuadamente los poderes que cada quien tiene, Pero primero vamos a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones para que las conozcan –Director

- Aquí hay de todo, También hay dormitorios por si alguien en alguna ocasión se quiere quedar –dice la señora Li

- ¿Cómo que si alguien se quiere quedar? la mayoría no vivía cerca de la escuela –comento alguien

- ¿Quizás se pregunten? ¿Porque dijimos por si alguien se quiere quedar? si la mayoría viene de lejos, pero eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla, síganme por favor –Director

Los lleva a una sala en la cual hay varias puertas en mitad de ella aparentemente uno la puede abrir y ve el otro lado

- Aquí pueden ver estas puertas, pero se preguntaran para que sirvan

- Sí –y afirmaciones se dejaron escuchar

- Bueno estas puertas los van a llevar a sus respectivas casas

- ¿? –Todos

- Ya se ¿cómo es posible algo así? bueno acuérdense que esta es una escuela mágica como verán son 4 puertas cada una tiene un mapa en él, esa es la región a donde conducen las puertas y no se preocupen por ir a dar a un lugar equivocado al pasar por ellas ustedes aparecerán en sus casas, así se equivoque de puerta, claro que si van dos acompañados, antes de entrar hay que especificar a donde se quiere ir –Caras de duda por parte de todos

- ¿Quieren probar? –Director

- A ver –se animó uno de ellos

- Vamos juntos para que no tengan problemas –Director

Y así fueron entrando en las puertas y si todos aparecían en sus respectivas casas

Al momento de llegar a sus casas aparecía otra puerta en sus casas, así cada quien dijo donde querían sus puertas la mayoría la quiso en su recamara en la puerta del closet para no levantar sospechas si alguien entraba a sus recamaras cuando ellos no estuvieran

Claro que se les dio una clave secreta a todos para que se convirtiera en la puerta mágica, para evitar cualquier problema, además que solo ellos podían entrar en la puerta nadie más

Pero también a todos se les dieron computadoras para decir que les iban a enseñar por Internet para no tener problemas de que iban a ir a sus escuelas normales y en la tarde a una escuela a kilómetros de distancia de ellos

Así nadie tendría problema de ir a esta escuela

- Se parece a mi carta ATRAVEZ –dice Sakura

- Si, en una puerta así me inspire –contesta Eriol

Después de que todos estaban ya más tranquilos y viendo de que era la nueva escuela se preguntaron cómo los habían encontrado a todos

- ¿Quizás se pregunten? ¿Cómo fue que los encontramos? Bueno eso fue gracias al examen que se realizó en todo el país

- ¿Pero cómo? si el examen fue prácticamente una burla –comento alguien

- Quizás piensen que fue un examen prácticamente tonto pero no fue así. A decir verdad solo calificamos una sola pregunta

- ¡¿Solo calificaron una sola pregunta?!

- Si… Solo calificamos una sola pregunta y el examen estuvo diseñado para que contestaran esa pregunta por inercia y no pensaran demasiado la respuesta

- ¿Es la de los bomberos? –pregunto Sakura

- Si esa es ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Es que si la conteste sin pensar y puse usar agua, pero luego cuando estaban diciendo las respuestas me fije que la había contestado mal –Sakura

- No mi querida jovencita –contesta uno de ellos con una dulce sonrisa

- Esa es la respuesta que nos indicó quienes tienen poderes mágicos o tienen relación con alguien con poderes y solo ustedes contestaron a esa respuesta entre millones de exámenes que aplicamos ese día –Director

- ¿Millones? –Todos

- Si… ese día se aplicó a millones de alumnos en todo el país y como verán no llegamos a las cien personas, sin mencionar que no todos van a ser alumnos algunos de ustedes también van a ser profesores pues para nosotros esto es una escuela nueva y los de mayor experiencia en su poder va a enseñar a los de menor experiencia –Director

- ¿Voy a tener que enseñar a otros? -pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- No en tu caso en particular tú no vas a enseñar –dice la profesora Mitsuki quien también había participado en el examen y estaba ahí

- Bueno… empecemos a organizarnos –dice la señora Li

- Como sabrán no todos tenemos los mismos poderes algunos solo tienen un solo poder, otros dos o tres, algunos tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas, otros de menear objetos y así, entonces lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente, Syaoran Li y Eriol Jiraguisawa ellos dos practican juntos con los guardianes, Sakura tú pues prácticamente lo sabes hacer todo solo necesitas ejercitarte así que puedes practicar con ellos o con tus guardianes, Touya Kinomoto –dice la señora Li viendo al mencionado

- Diga –contesta él sorprendido porque lo mencionaran

- Yo sé que tu tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas –dice la señora Li

- Nos gustaría mucho que tú fueras uno de los profesores pues hay niños entre nosotros que no saben manejar sus habilidades de ver fantasmas y se asustan, quizás les puedas ayudar a ellos –dice la señora Li

- ¡Con mucho gusto! –contesto el joven

Siempre se había sentido raro por lo que veía y siempre deseo saber cómo manejar su habilidad y lo hizo cuando conoció a Mitsuki

Pero le costó caro esta oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo pues Mitsuki solo lo utilizo

Esta oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar ayudar a otras gentes sin necesidad que se aprovechen de ellos por lo que les enseñen él iba a tratar de enseñarles desde luego todo lo que sabía, se sentía feliz por la oportunidad que le estaban brindando

También a Kasumi le pidieron si podía ser maestra pues la habilidad de mover objetos la tenía muy bien desarrollada claro que también si quería podía practicar otra especialidad

Y así se fue organizando la escuela todos entraron en sus respectivos grupos

Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol pues ellos estuvieron en un salón para ellos solos con los guardianes, si las bestias guardianas también estaban ahí porque la señora Li los había llevado

Tomoyo y Meiling se fueron a otro salón había varios alumnos era el grupo más numeroso como de 20 alumnos

Todos estaban esperando a su profesor

Tomoyo y Meiling no entendían muy bien porque tantos alumnos es ese grupo si les habían dicho que máximo serian 10 alumnos por grupo y ahí eran casi el doble.

- Buenas tardes –Dice la señora Li entrando al salón

- Buenas tardes –contestan todos

- Bueno me presento soy la señora Li, Tía de Meiling Li (señalándola) y madre de 5 alumnos más

- Mucho gusto –Todos

- Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que están aquí? y por qué son tantos, pues los grupos son muy reducidos –dice la señora Li

- ... –Todos

- Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla y es que todos ustedes tienen el potencial de tener hijos con poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

- ¿Hijos con poderes mágicos? –fue el comentario general

- Si… muchos de ustedes saben de la magia porque algún familiar de ustedes tiene poderes mágicos o solo ustedes no tienen poderes mágicos –dice la señora Li

- Si –afirma triste Meiling

- Bueno, pero eso no les quita el poder tener hijos con poderes mágicos y yo me voy a encargar de enseñarles a ustedes como pueden saber si sus hijos tienen poderes y como enseñarlos a usar sus habilidades desde pequeños, el que ustedes no tengan poderes no quiere decir que no los puedan enseñar y ayudar para que no se sientan raros por ser diferentes a sus demás compañeros –dice la señora Li

Y así empezaron las clases en la nueva escuela, todos iban a poder estar es sus escuelas y en la tarde podían ir a esta escuela donde iban a aprender a usar sus habilidades.

Llego la hora del descanso y todos salieron para platicar de la nueva escuela y a conocer más a sus nuevos compañeros

Así y después de un rato Meiling se sintió especial

Tomoyo se fue a ver a Eriol, desde luego que Sakura y Syaoran estaban juntos

Pero Meiling se sentía rara de tener que acompañarlos, ella no quería molestar a las parejas aunque ellos siempre la trataban bien pero ella sabía que las parejas necesitan estar un rato a solas aunque sea para platicar tonterías pero es parte de las nuevas relaciones

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando ella iba con Tomoyo un joven de otro grupo se le acercó y le pidió que si podía hablar un rato con él

Desde luego ella acepto con gusto y así ya no tuvo que ir con sus amigos

En esta nueva escuela se puede decir que todos desde el más pequeño hasta los más viejos se iban a hacer muy buenos amigos pues como era una escuela de magia todos iban a ser una gran comunidad

Y a decir verdad este joven era uno de los jóvenes que ayudaron a Sakura con lo del Meteoro y esa vez había visto a Meiling y le había gustado, aunque solo tuvo poco tiempo para hablar con ella, así que cuando la volvió a ver pensó en que no podía perder esa oportunidad de hablar con ella

- Hola me llamo Yamada Ichiro… no sé si te acuerdas de mi –Ichiro

- Claro tú ayudaste a Sakura con lo del meteoro –Meiling

- Me da gusto que te acuerdes de mí –Ichiro

- ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti? si eres muy agradable –Meiling

- Pero en aquella ocasión casi no tuvimos tiempo de platicar –Ichiro

- Pues no… pero eso no quiere decir que tengo que olvidarme de ti ¿o sí? –Meiling

- No, desde luego que no y a decir verdad me agrada que te acuerdes de mi… Tú nombre es Li –Ichiro

- Soy Li Meiling pero me puedes llamar Meiling pues aquí en la escuela somos muchos Li –Meiling

- Gracias, tú puedes llamarme Ichiro y ¿cuéntame cómo has estado? –Ichiro

- Bien muy bien hace poco nos hemos venido a vivir aquí a Japón –Meiling

- ¿Qué no vivías aquí? –Ichiro

- No, somos de China de Hong Kong pero como mi primo es el novio de Sakura la dueña de las cartas por eso nos venimos a vivir acá –Meiling

- ¿Tú primo es Syaoran Li? –Ichiro

- Si es él –Meiling

- ¿Pero según supe ellos crearon una carta entre los dos que fue la que nos ayudó al final? ¿O no? –Ichiro

- Si, se puede decir que para activar esa carta tienen que estar los dos juntos si no… no se puede activar así que por eso nos venimos a vivir acá –Meiling

- Y dime ¿tú que poder tienes? –Ichiro

- ¿Yo? pues no yo no tengo poderes mágicos soy la unida en la familia que no tengo poderes mágicos, pero sé muy bien artes marciales –Meiling

- A ya veo, pero eso no importa debes de saber muchas cosas –Ichiro

- Bueno eso si –Meiling

- No importa con que seas tú misma es más que suficiente –sonríe Ichiro

- Pero sabes nos acaban de decir en clases que aunque nosotros no tenemos poderes podemos tener hijos que si tengan poderes –Meiling

- Algo había escuchado de eso, aunque a mí eso no me interesa ¿sabes? con tener a alguien especial a mi lado es más que suficiente –dice el joven todo Rojo y en voz muy bajita

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dice sorprendida Meiling

En eso suena la campana indicando que el receso terminaba y que había que volver a clases por suerte para nuestro joven amigo que no sabía en dónde meterse por el comentario que hizo sin pensar

- No nada –Ichiro decía completamente rojo

- Espero volver a verte pronto –Dijo huyendo de la joven

- Meiling ¿Cómo te la pasaste? –se le acercó Tomoyo al verla entre sorprendida y sonrojada

- No sé muy bien –dice Meiling sonriendo

- A mí me parece que te fue muy bien –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara

- Te estábamos viendo de lejos y te veías contenta –Tomoyo

- Bueno si es un chico agradable pero solo eso –Meiling

También hubo otro grupo de jóvenes que estaban rondando a las hermanas Li

Si a las 4 porque todas eran muy agradables y como a Meiling también las habían conocido cuando lo del meteoro

Todas ellas sabían a la perfección que descendían de una familia muy importante dentro de la magia pero también sabían a la perfección que él hombre o los hombres más destacados en la magia pues eran Eriol y Syaoran

Y desde luego que ellos como candidatos para casarse con ellas pues no

Uno porque venía a ser un antepasado de ellas y además que ya tenía novia

Y el otro por la simple razón de que era su hermano

Pues tampoco entraba como candidato

Pero a ellas no les importaba tampoco que tan poderosos o cuantas habilidades podían tener sus pretendientes ellas solo querían ser especiales para ese hombre especial

Claro que generalmente los hombres piensan que somos más complicadas y que nosotras no los vamos a querer tal como son y que siempre estamos buscando algo más

Las clases ya tenían rato que se habían reanudado cuando Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol salieron al patio trasero para practicar pues para ellos los salones eran muy chicos y necesitaban más espacio

Sakura empezó a llamar algunas cartas

Como todos los salones tenían ventanas que daban hacia el patio donde se encontraban pues poco a poco todos empezaron a ver la magia que estaban haciendo nuestros jóvenes amigos y así tanto alumnos como profesores fueron saliendo para ver lo que hacían

Sakura estaba feliz pues ya podía llamar a todas sus cartas sin necesidad de utilizar ningún poder de ellas

Aunque era fascinante para todos ver tantos seres mágicos

Después de la visita a casa de la familia Li al menos una vez por semana los dejaba a todos libres

Desde luego la primera en salir y empezar a filmar todo fue Tomoyo seguida de Meiling

Todos los empezaron a rodear y a ver con fascinación todo lo que estaban haciendo no cabía duda los magos más poderosos eran desde luego Sakura, Eriol y Syaoran

Todos estaban fascinados con tal demostración de poder

Y desde luego la última carta en salir fue ESPERANZA

Claro que como ya sabemos, nuestros jóvenes amigos Sakura y Syaoran estaban tomados de las manos para llamarla y se sentían realmente felices por estar juntos y saber "El secreto de ESPERANZA"

Después de un rato y de hacer varias cosas regalar flores a todos gracias a FLOR, o dulces gracias a DULCE Sakura agradeció la atención de todos y llamo a todas las cartas reuniéndose todas en sus manos

En eso la profesora Mitsuki le pregunto a Sakura algo que llamo la atención de todos

- Sakura ¿podrías encender esta vela? –profesora Mitsuki

- Claro –dice Sakura sin ver ningún problema

Claro que cuando lo intento ahí se presentó el problema ella iba a llamar a la carta FUEGO pero la profesora le indico que

-"si lo podía hacer sin la carta"

Lo que llamo mucho su atención

En realidad Sakura nunca había hecho magia sin las cartas

Sabía hacer de todo prácticamente

¿Pero? ¿Sin las cartas?

- Lo siento profesora pero no sé cómo hacerlo –dijo por fin Sakura

- A ver… no te preocupes yo te enseño –la profesora se acerca

Syaoran y Eriol nunca se habían puesto a pensar en si Sakura podía usar la magia sin necesidad de las cartas

Eriol estaba un poco confundido… él, bueno El Mago Clow la había elegido a ella por los grades poderes que iba a tener, pero usar la magia sin necesidad de usar las cartas nunca se le había ocurrido pues se puede decir que todos los que tienen poderes pues empiezan realizando los trucos más básicos y como después creo las cartas nunca pensó que las cartas iban a impedir que Sakura aprendiera a usar sus poderes sin necesidad de las cartas

Se puede decir que Sakura descubrió que tenía poderes cuando abrió el libro así que nunca aprendió a usar la magia por estar ocupada atrapando las cartas

Syaoran también estaba sorprendido pero si se acordó que toda la magia de Sakura prácticamente la hacía a través de las cartas

- Mira Sakura lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en que puedes encender esta vela y vas a ver que la puedes encender –dice la profesora Mitsuki

- A ver –Sakura se empieza a concentrar

Y cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando sale FUEGO de su carta lanza una gran llama que derrite la vela pero a la vez casi alcanza a todos los que estaban más cerca de Sakura, Eriol al ver eso solo alcanzó a gritar:

- SYAORAN –Eriol

Quien se sobresalta e invoca AGUA con su báculo y un torrencial de agua cae sobre todos los que estaban en el patio de la escuela

Sakura mira sorprendida lo que paso y no sabe qué hacer en eso siente que alguien la toma de la mano y la saca de la escuela a toda prisa

En la residencia Kinomoto los señores Kinomoto estaban impacientes por las noticias de la nueva escuela y desde luego que esperaban con gran impaciencia la llegada de todos para que les platicaran como les había ido cuando escuchan la puerta y ven a Sakura y Syaoran entrar en la casa empapados.

Sakura con una gran tristeza y Syaoran con un gran coraje parecía león enjaulado

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte del matrimonio

- ¿Qué no se hacer magia? –dice muy triste Sakura

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES HACER MAGIA? ESTÁN LOCOS O QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES FUE QUE SE ELIMINO EL METEORO SI ESO NO SE LLAMA HACER MAGIA COMO SE VA A LLAMAR –fue el grito de parte de Sonomi al escucharla

- Cálmate amor –dijo Fujitaka con una dulce sonrisa

- ¿Pero no escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura? deben de estar locos –Sonomi

- Tranquila deja que ellos nos expliquen qué fue lo que paso –Fujitaka

- Lo que pasa es que la escuela resulto ser una escuela de magia –dice Syaoran dando vueltas para un lado y para el otro

- ¿Y entonces? si es una escuela de magia porque dicen que tú no sabes magia –Sonomi

- Es que si saben que hago magia… a decir verdad con las cartas hago de todo –dice Sakura dando un suspiro de tristeza

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntan

- No sé hacer magia sin las cartas –dice Sakura al borde de las lágrimas

Syaoran se acerca a Sakura y abrazándola dulcemente le dio un beso y le dijo:

- No te preocupes Amor ya verás que poco a poco vamos a aprender a controlar bien nuestros poderes tú no sabes cómo hacer magia sin las cartas pero a mí todavía me falta mucho para controlar mis poderes y ya vez empape a toda la escuela –dice Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa que ayuda a animar a la chica

- ¿Crees que pueda hacer magia también Yo? –dice Sakura muy tímidamente

- Claro… tú tienes grandes poderes lo que necesitas es solo aprender a usarlos sin las cartas –Syaoran

- Gracias –le sonríe Sakura ya se siente muy bien

- Ya vez hija el joven tiene razón es solo cuestión de practicar un poco y que te enseñen como hacer correctamente la magia y veras que tú también puedes hacer magia sin necesidad de las cartas –Fujitaka

Ella sonríe dulcemente agradece el apoyo de todos, sobretodo el de Syaoran, quien por el susto que se llevó, no midió sus fuerzas y empapo a todos y eso lo hizo enojarse mucho con él mismo, por eso estaba enojado

Pero desde luego que no culpada a Sakura por lo que paso al contrario le llamo mucho la atención que FUEGO hubiera salido de su carta sin que la llamara provocando el accidente

En eso todos llegan a la casa Kinomoto Toya, Kasumi, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, la Señora Li, sus hijas y los guardianes claro todos mojados y reclamos y felicitaciones por parte de todos no se dejaron de oír por un buen rato

Claro que Sakura se sentía muy feliz de estar al lado de Syaoran y si bien Sakura casi los quema a todos, Syaoran los mojo a todos o sea que no estuvo sola ante los reclamos de los demás no cabía duda que formaban una pareja especial

Meiling los veía feliz porque su primo había encontrado a su media naranja aunque con cierta melancolía y no precisamente porque alguna vez Syaoran le hubiera demostrado amor, bueno si la quería pero es amor de primos más no de pareja y ella soñaba con un amor así pero se animó al recordar las palabras de Ichiro

- "Algo había escuchado de eso aunque a mí eso no me interesa ¿sabes? con tener a alguien especial a mi lado es más que suficiente" –Ichiro

Y sonrío quizás él amor no esta tan lejos como ella se imagina

De la misma forma pensaban las hermanas de Syaoran ojala algún día encuentren ese amor tan especial

Ya en la noche en casa de Eriol, Nakuru le pregunto a Eriol

- ¿Por qué no apagaste tú el incendio que provoco Sakura? –Nakuru

- Porque los poderes de Sakura ya son superiores a los míos y yo ya no puedo destruir la magia de ella –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? -fue el grito de los guardianes

- ¿Cómo que Sakura ya te supera en poderes? –Nakuru

- En realidad yo no debí tener poderes pero como el mago Clow me encargo ayudar a Sakura fue que me dio los poderes y como fue transformando las cartas fue superando mis poderes o sea que ya desde hace tiempo los supera –Eriol

- ¿Entonces Syaoran también supera tus poderes? –Nakuru

- Claro por eso le dije a él que lo hiciera aunque no pensé que se asustara y nos mojara a todos fue muy gracioso –Eriol con una gran sonrisa

- Pero eso no es cuestión de risa amo Eriol –dice Supi

- ¿Por qué? Estuvo tan divertido y cuando se dieron a la huida fue algo genial nadie los vio en el momento que se fueron, Y todos los estaban buscando para reclamarles sobretodo Touya –Eriol

- Pero amo Eriol el problema es que ellos tienen más poderes que usted –dice Nakuru

- Bueno eso no es ningún problema esa fue la misión que se me encomendó y quizás no tengo los poderes de Sakura y Syaoran pero tengo poderes que la mayoría no tiene –Eriol

- Pero alguna vez fuiste el mago más poderoso –dice Nakuru

- Pero eso fue porque no existían ni Sakura ni Syaoran

- O sea que si ellos hubieran vivido en la apoca del mago Clow ellos hubieran tenido más poder –Supi

- Quizás y bueno ya basta de charlas que hay que descansar –Eriol se va a acostar

Nakuru y Supi se quedan platicando

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que ellos tengan más poder? –Supi

- Yue tiene que ser mi novio por ser creación de Clow –Nakuru

- Y Hoshi tiene que ver que yo soy más inteligente que Kerberos pues yo tengo más poder que él –Supi

- ¿Pero que el amo sea menos poderoso que ellos? no lo puedo creer –Nakuru

- Tenemos que hacer algo ¿pero qué? –Supi

- ¿Y si tratamos de recuperar las cartas? –Nakuru

- Quizás si recuperamos las cartas para el amo vuelva a ser el de antes –Supi

- Si tienes razón hay que recuperar las cartas para el amo –Nakuru

CONTINUARA:

Espero les esté gustando no se nombres japoneses así que los que voy a poner son los que vienen en mi libro donde estudio

7 agosto de 2007 termino de limpiar esta capitulo, y si la verdad no sé qué paso pero tenía muchísimos puntos que desde luego yo no puse, lo voy a cambiar en las dos páginas porque si molesta tantos puntos

Ya saben su opinión aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde la pueden dejar o escríbanme a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com besos

Ojala me puedan dejar un comentario cada una de los fans que les gusta esta historia, un comentario por toda la historia es lo único que me gustaría recibir

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 18 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	3. Un Sueño Extraño

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 3: UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO

Hagamos una pequeña reseña:

Nuestros jóvenes amigos ya son estudiantes de 3 de secundaria ya todos tienen 15 años, Sakura y Syaoran ya tienen más de dos años y medio de novios, Tomoyo y Eriol acaban de cumplir dos años de novios un poco antes de lo del meteoro

A raíz de lo del meteoro nuestros jóvenes amigos descubrieron que para activar la carta ESPERANZA tienen que estar juntos (tomados le la mano) así que la mamá de Syaoran decidió que se tenían que ir a vivir a Japón

Como ya mencione Sakura y Tomoyo viven juntas pues al casarse sus papás se convirtieron en hermanas, en un principio dormían juntas, pero como ya crecieron ahora cada quien duerme en su recamara, Yuki y Kero como los guardianes de Sakura pero a la vez compañeros duermen juntos

Touya ya tiene 22 años y estudia en la universidad, ya está en el último año de la carrera estudia administración de empresas junto con Kasumi su novia

Los dos además de ser novios también trabajan en la compañía de su abuelo quien en un principio le dio trabajo a Touya en el departamento de limpieza, al enterarse que Kasumi era su novia, pues también la puso a trabajar con él en el aseo de toda la empresa

Pero al poco tiempo de estar en ese departamento los cambio al departamento de correo, pero luego fueron recorriendo todos los departamento y así fueron conociendo todo sobre la oficina

Lo que no sabían o más bien no entendían era por qué estaban trabajando en todas las oficinas de la Compañía

Claro que lo que hacía su abuelo era enseñarles desde adentro como trabajaba una compañía y a la vez prepararlo para que una vez que se recibiera Touya tomara la administración de la compañía

Touya como su nieto y Kasumi como su futura nieta, pues pudieran tomar las riendas del negocio pues el abuelo como una persona mayor ya quería retirarse

Muchas veces Sonomi le había dicho que ella podría también encargarse de administras las otras compañías pero su abuelo sabía que ella tenía demasiado trabajo así que cuando se enteró que Touya estaba estudiando administración le dio mucho gusto pues en cierta forma esas otras compañías las iban a heredar sus bisnietos

Y en un momento dado era lo mejor para todos que Touya se hiciera cargo de las compañías, ya que por los poderes de Sakura, ella no iba a poder encargarse de un trabajo formal, pues tiene que dedicarse a practicar la magia, se puede decir que esa era su profesión.

Así que Touya iba a encargarse de la administración tanto de su compañía como la de Sakura, claro que eso todavía no se lo había dicho su abuelo, así que él y Kasumi seguían haciendo lo que su abuelo les indicaban.

Claro que con la nueva escuela pues iban a tener que disminuir el tiempo de trabajo, pues como les habían pedido a los dos que si podían ser maestros desde luego que aceptaron, su abuelo solo les dijo que con que no descuidaran sus trabajos podían realizar las tres actividades o sea ir a la universidad, ir al trabajo y ahora también ir a esta nueva escuela

Con las hermanas de Syaoran pasaba más o menos lo mismo, por ser Syaoran el heredero principal de la magia, de los negocios tenían que encargarse otras personas

La mamá de Syaoran administraba varios negocios junto con su cuñado, el papá de Meiling y si en un momento Syaoran también tenía que encargarse de la administración de las compañías de la familia pero por ser él el mago principal pues sus hermanas lo iban a tener que ayudar en la administración de estas

Por eso es que Fuutie, estudiaba administración y también Feimei lo iba a hacer cuando entrara a la universidad, Faren ella quería estudiar también arqueología para ayudar a su hermano a saber más de la magia a través de los siglos

Quizás Syaoran iba a tener que estudiar administración pero a él le llamaba muchísimo más la atención estudiar arqueología desde que en la primaria estuvo en una plática sobre el trabajo que realizan los arqueólogos, a él siempre le habían llamado la atención las culturas antiguas, pero tanta información como la que dio ese día el señor Kinomoto le fascino así que él también iba a estudiar arqueología.

Aunque quizás también iba a tener que estudiar administración pero todavía faltaba mucho para eso, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era usar correctamente sus poderes y poder controlarlos a la perfección

Yuki como ya sabemos estudia arqueología, pero desafortunadamente para él, Nakuru también estudiaba arqueología pero pensó que por lo menos Ame iba a estar libre de sus locuras por ir en escuelas diferentes, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de la nueva escuela de magia y que ahí los tres iban a compartir las mismas actividades, aunque como también iban a estar sus amos pues esperaba que Nakuru se comportara

El día del inicio de clases en la nueva escuela había sido en sábado para reunir a todos los del país y darles las indicaciones correspondientes y saber que tenían que hacer, pero las clases se iban a iniciar formalmente el lunes siguiente

Era Domingo, todos dormían cuando Sakura y Syaoran (cada quien en su recamara de su casa) empezaron a tener un sueño:

Los dos estaban viendo como estaban reunidos varios compañeros de la escuela de magia, enfrente de ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinelson y Rubymoon, a los lados algunos compañeros, las hermanas Li y Meiling, a los lados de ellos estaban Kerberos, Hoshihikari, Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Touya, Kasumi y en medio de todos está el mago Clow, todos se ven muy nerviosos Sakura sostiene en sus manos todas las cartas Sakura, pero Syaoran también sostiene unas cartas y ESPERANZA está llorando también en medio de todos en eso escuchan decir al mago:

- - Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que  
necesitabas… por tenerte miedo… y por mi culpa viviste todos esos  
años sola… pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido  
en ESPERANZA –Li Clow  
- - Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Li Clow  
- - Lo siento Sakura… joven Syaoran… pero por un descuido  
de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas… pero eso se  
soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener –Li Clow

En eso brilla el báculo del mago, Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- - ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! –fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura  
despertando a todos en sus casas

En casa de Syaoran entraron su mamá, sus hermanas, las guardianas y el señor Wein por el grito del joven a su recamara

- - ¿Te encuentras bien hijo? –dijo la señora Li  
- - Si –contesto el joven recordando aun parte de su  
sueño pero a la vez asustado por lo que alcanzaba a recordar  
- - ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta de parte de sus hermanas  
- - Un sueño… no lo recuerdo bien… pero fue un sueño solo  
eso –Syaoran  
- - Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse –dijo la señora Li  
- - Quizás fue por lo que paso ayer en la escuela –Faren  
- - Si… eso debió ser –Syaoran  
- - Pero se encuentra bien, joven –pregunta el señor Wein  
- - Si… solo fue un mal sueño… acuérdense que yo no tengo  
predicciones en mis sueños –Syaoran  
- - Si eso debió ser… solo un mal sueño –dicen las  
guardianas  
- - Bueno hijo descansa otro rato, hoy es domingo y  
todavía es temprano –señora Li  
- - Gracias –y todos se retiran sin darle tanta importancia

Pero Syaoran se queda preocupado por el sueño, él nunca ha tenido predicciones en sus sueños, pero ese sueño fue tan real que no se le podía olvidar

En casa de Sakura también todos entran asustados por el grito de Sakura

Ella estaba asustada respiraba con dificultad y a la vez sorprendida, solo en una ocasión había tenido un sueño que la asusto y fue cuando soñó que Syaoran estaba practicando magia y el desaparecía

Pero ese sueño

Cuando vio que todos entraron en su recamara asustados por el grito de la chica y sabiendo de las predicciones que tiene en sus sueños y viendo la preocupación de Tomoyo

- - Sakura ¿cómo estás? –fue la pregunta por parte de  
Tomoyo quien fue la que entro primero seguida de los demás  
- - Estoy bien –Sakura dice con una sonrisa  
- - ¿Cómo que estas bien Sakura? –fue el reclamo por parte  
de Kero sabiendo a la perfección de los sueños de la chica  
- - Tu grito se escuchó en toda la casa Monstruo –fue el  
reclamo de Touya  
- - Estas bien hija –dijo Fujitaka y Sonomi al ver a Sakura  
- - Es que no me acuerdo que fue lo que soñé –Sakura dijo con una  
sonrisa

Claro para no preocuparlos y mucho menos a Tomoyo que en  
su sueño se veía mucho muy angustiada y desde luego no quería  
preocupar a nadie pues a decir de todos los sueños que ha tenido  
ninguno la había asustado tanto como ese

- - Bueno lo importante es que te encuentras bien –comento  
Fujitaka  
- - Si -dijo con una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizar a todos  
- - Bueno… es muy temprano será mejor que regresemos a  
acostarnos otro rato pues es domingo –dijo Sonomi  
- - Si y gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe Sakura  
- - ¿Entonces estas bien? –Dice Tomoyo  
- - Claro y perdónenme por asustarlos –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes –dice Yuki con una dulce sonrisa

Todos salen del cuarto de Sakura desde luego que todos con sus dudas, pero la táctica de Sakura dio resultado pues a la que no quería preocupar era a Tomoyo y dio resultado la chica si se había preocupado por Sakura por su sueño, claro que nunca pensó que tenía que ver con Eriol y aunque estaba preocupada no lo estaba tanto

Touya, Yuki y Kerberos desde luego que no se creyeron lo que dijo

"Que se le había olvidado el sueño"

Pero si notaron que ella no quería hablar de él por eso no le insistieron, pero de ahora en adelante tenían que estar más al pendiente de Sakura

Fujitaka y Sonomi también se sentían preocupados por las predicciones de los sueños de la chica y si era verdad que se le había olvidado eso solo quería decir una cosa

El sueño la había asustado tanto que al despertarse tan rápido la mente es tan fuerte que muchas veces hace que se olviden los sueños para protección de la persona o si Sakura estaba ocultando algo era de preocuparse pues alguno de ellos o varios de ellos tenían participación en el sueño que la había asustado, de cualquier manera había que estar al pendiente de Sakura

Sakura estaba preocupada y no podía volver a dormir, así que pensó en ver a Syaoran, claro que estaría dormido, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que aunque solo lo viera dormido era más que suficiente, así que llamo a la carta VER Y ESCUCHAR y le pidió que quería ver a Syaoran, claro siempre y cuando no se estuviera cambiando desde luego o en una situación comprometedora

Syaoran aparece en su cama, estaba semiacostado en su cama recargado en las almohadas sobre la cabecera de su cama pero se veía realmente preocupado

Al verlo que estaba despierto pero preocupado, ella se preocupó más pues no sabía la razón de porque estaba preocupado

Quizás sería que estaba preocupado por haber mojado a todos, pero su cara reflejaba que era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba y no lo del accidente

¿Pero que sería? llamo a la carta y se acostó de nuevo pues ella pensó que el ver a Syaoran la ayudaría, pero al verlo preocupado pues solo se preocupó más

Más tarde después de desayunar Syaoran fue a ver a Sakura para ver cómo estaba y si ya no estaba preocupada por lo del accidente del día anterior, aunque también quería preguntarle si ella no había tenido ese sueño tan raro que él había tenido.

Sakura desde luego que estaba feliz porque Syaoran la había ido a ver desde temprano, los dos se mostraban bastante tranquilos claro que querían hablar a solas

Syaoran quería preguntarle a Sakura si había tenido el mismo sueño que él, pero no sabía muy bien como preguntarle sin levantar sospechas en Tomoyo que estaba con ellos

Claro que al rato que llego Eriol con Meiling todos se reunieron, pero ahora nuestros amigos a pesar de tratar de comportarse lo más normalmente posible no lo lograban muy bien pues a Eriol no se le escapa nada

Solo que esta vez se topó con un pequeño problema y fue el que al tratar de leer sus mentes como lo hacía cuando niño que leyó la mente de Syaoran con solo decir su nombre y Syaoran caer del árbol donde estaba y Eriol cargarlo supo todo de él

En esta ocasión ya no pudo leer sus mentes porque los dos ya eran demasiado fuertes en la magia que Eriol aunque lo intento no logro nada claro que no dijo nada hasta que comento

- - Ya sé que es lo que les preocupa –dice Eriol  
- - ¿Qué es? –Dicen los dos preocupados viendo a Eriol  
- - ¡Que como van a pedir disculpas a tantas personas por no  
saber medir sus poderes! –Eriol

Los dos se quedaron viendo con muchos signos de interrogación pero a la vez a Syaoran de le ocurrió  
- - Si no sé cómo vamos a disculparnos con todos –dice Syaoran  
- - Van a tener que pensar en algo bueno –dice Tomoyo  
- - No creo que a nadie le haya agradado regresar a sus casas  
quemados y empapados –comenta Meiling  
- - No... No creo –dice dando un gran suspiro de tristeza  
Sakura  
- - Pero si pensamos en algo que podamos hacer –dice Syaoran  
- - Puede ser algo sencillo… pero que podamos hacer nosotros –Sakura  
- - Que tal si hacemos unas tarjetas para todos para disculparnos -dice Sakura  
- - Esa es una buena idea –dice Syaoran  
- - Pues manos a la obra –dice Meiling  
- - A no eso sí que no… este trabajo lo debemos hacer solo Sakura y Yo pues nosotros fuimos los que provocamos todo –Syaoran  
- - Pero no fue a propósito –dice Eriol  
- - Lo sabemos... pero es responsabilidad nuestra disculparnos así que no nos pueden ayudar –Syaoran  
- - Esta bien –Meiling  
- - Aquí tienen algunas cosas que les pueden servir –Tomoyo

Les entrega una caja con distintos materiales para hacer cosas manuales

- - Esto nos puede servir muy bien –Dice Sakura  
- - Pues manos a la obra ¿Pero? –Syaoran  
- - No hay problema... vamos a mi cuarto a hacer esto para que nadie vea que cosas hacemos –Sakura tomando de la mano a Syaoran y dirigiéndose a su cuarto  
- - Mamá… papá… vamos a estar en mi recamara haciendo unas tarjetas para pedir disculpas para mañana que regresemos a la escuela –Sakura  
- - Esta bien… al rato les llevo bocadillos –dice Sonomi  
- - ¡Pero solo ustedes dos! que no valla a ir nadie más –Sakura  
- - Esta bien hija no te preocupes... nadie más va a ir –Sonomi

Los dos entran en el cuarto de Sakura, empiezan a ver los materiales que tienen

- - ¿Qué tal si hacemos unas tarjetas con diferentes dibujos? –Dice Syaoran  
- - ¡Mira! también les podemos poner brillo –Sakura  
- - Pues vamos a empezar –Syaoran

Y así los dos empezaron el trabajo pues tenían que hacer más de 100 tarjetas

- - ¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo? –dice Meiling

Los tres estaban en el jardín platicando, claro que más bien eran Eriol y Tomoyo los que estaban platicando y Meiling pues solo escuchaba y a la vez se aburría

- - Si quieres podemos ver que es lo que hacen –dice Eriol apareciendo su símbolo mágico para verlos

Lo que no contó fue que Sakura sabiendo de que a lo mejor Eriol los iba a querer ver o escuchar de esta manera pues Sakura uso a ESCUDO para protegerse de que no los espiaran

- - ¿No los podemos ver? –Dice Meiling  
- - ¿Es verdad? –Dice Tomoyo  
- - ¿Pero por qué? –Dice Meiling  
- - Quizás Sakura uso a ESCUDO para que no viéramos que es lo  
que hacen –dice Eriol  
- - ¿Puede hacer eso? –Preguntan las dos  
- - Claro… yo le enseñe a usar así la magia o sino de que le sirve tener poderes si no los usa –Eriol  
- - Eso sí –Tomoyo  
- - ¿Pero estas seguro que no los podemos ver? –Insiste Meiling  
- - Mira… quiero ver a Kero y los demás –Eriol

Aparecen las bestias guardianas en plena batalla con el juego de video pero aunque iban más o menos empatados Supi estaba enojado

Eriol lo observo ¿qué pasa? y de repente se da cuenta que Hoshi le está echando porras a Kero y Supi nada más escucharla se enojaba más Eriol solo sonríe

- - Mira... estos nunca van a cambiar –Meiling  
- - Es verdad –sonríe Tomoyo  
- - ¿Y qué están haciendo Yuki y las chicas? –dice Eriol

Aparecen los mencionados en el centro haciendo compras

Claro que Yuki está tomando de la mano a Ame, pero Nakuru va colgada del otro brazo de Yuki y por más que él le dice que no se cuelgue ella no le hace caso Eriol se sorprende de la actitud de Nakuru y piensa

- "¿Qué no entiende que no es para ella?" –Eriol hace un movimiento de su mano y desaparece su símbolo

- - En ese caso mejor me regreso a mi casa a estudiar un rato –Dice Meiling algo triste y a la vez para no molestar  
- - ¿No te quedas otro rato? –Tomoyo  
- - No te preocupes quiero practicar para hacer un pastel... porque por más que intento no me salen así que mejor me voy a practicar –Meiling  
- - Espero nos toque probar –dice Eriol  
- - Mejor no te hagas ilusiones –dice algo triste Meiling  
- - ¿Por qué? –dice Eriol  
- - No te desanimes… ya verás que practicando lo vas a lograr –Tomoyo  
- - Si tienes razón –Y Meiling se va muy decidida a hacer ese  
pastel  
- - ¿Por qué tiene que practicar para hacer ese pastel? –Pregunta Eriol intrigado  
- - Es que no sé porque pero nunca le han salido muy bien  
que digamos –Tomoyo  
- - AAAAAA –Eriol

Mientras con Sakura y Syaoran ellos están muy ocupados haciendo las tarjetas son muchas y solo tienen un día para terminarlas

- - Oye Sakura ¿estas segura que con la carta ESCUDO no nos  
puede ver ni escuchar Eriol? –Syaoran  
- - Si ¿por qué? –Sakura  
- - Es que quisiera platicarte un sueño que tuve y me tiene  
muy preocupado –Syaoran  
- - A... ¿eso era? –Sakura  
- - ¿Eso era? –Syaoran  
- - Es que en la mañana te vi –dice Sakura toda roja  
- - ¿En la mañana me viste? –Dice sorprendido Syaoran  
- - Es que tuve un sueño muy raro y estaba nerviosa y  
pensé que si te veía dormido... quizás me tranquilizaría –decía Sakura nerviosa y toda roja

Syaoran sonríe nunca se imaginó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así

- - Es que –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes –Syaoran deja de hacer lo que está haciendo  
se acerca a Sakura la abraza y la besa

– Qué bueno que en los momentos que estas nerviosa me quieres ver –Syaoran le dice con una sonrisa  
- - Ujum... ¿no te molesta? ¿Es que yo? –Sakura  
- - Claro que no me molesta... si tienes el don de usar magia pues úsala –Syaoran  
- - ¿Si puedo? -dice Sakura algo bajo  
- - Claro... pero a ver si no te llevas una sorpresa –Syaoran  
- - Claro que no… le dije a la carta que te mostrara siempre y  
cuando estuvieras en condiciones visibles… desde luego... no soy una  
pervertida –dice muy seria Sakura  
- - A bueno... siendo esas las condiciones no hay problema –Syaoran  
- - ¿Entonces si puedo hacerlo? –Sakura  
- - Claro... aunque que chistosa… tú tienes poderes los cuales  
yo no puedo usar –Syaoran  
- - Quizás Eriol te pueda enseñar a usar tu símbolo como lo usa  
él –Sakura  
- - Quizás ¿pero porque estabas nerviosa? ¿Qué fue lo que  
soñaste? –Syaoran  
- - Soñé que estábamos en la escuela de magia y estaban muchos  
compañeros, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban enfrente de nosotros y estaba el  
mago Clow y dijo –Sakura  
- - Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que  
necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos  
años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido  
en ESPERANZA –Syaoran  
- - ¿cómo sabes eso? –pregunta Sakura  
- - Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Syaoran  
- - Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de  
mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se  
soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener... en eso  
brilla el báculo del mago –Sakura  
- - Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a  
desaparecer yo también soñé lo mismo... por eso estaba preocupado  
cuando me viste –Syaoran  
- - ¿Tú también soñaste lo mismo? ¿Entonces? –Sakura  
- - No sé... yo nunca he tenido premoniciones en mis sueños –Syaoran  
- - Pero yo sí... acuérdate cuando desapareciste –Sakura  
- - Si… tú soñaste mi accidente –Syaoran  
- - Además que soñé con el libro de Clow antes de encontrarlo –Sakura  
- - Y soñaste con migo antes de que me conocieras –Syaoran  
- - Y con Eriol –Sakura  
- - ¿Entonces crees que eso se cumpla? –Syaoran  
- - No sé porque eso significaría –Sakura  
- - No puede ser… eso no puede ser… ¡Eriol! –Syaoran  
- - ¿Pero? ¿No le podemos decir nada? –Sakura  
- - No sé... él estaba bien hace rato que lo vimos –Syaoran  
- - Si... el no tubo ese sueño ¿o sí? –Sakura  
- - No... No lo creo si no nos hubiera dicho algo –Syaoran  
- - Pero... no crees que sería conveniente decirle algo para que no suceda ya sabes que dicen que si se cuentan los sueños no se realizan –Sakura  
- - Pero... tú me platicaste lo que soñabas antes del juicio final y aun así se cumplió –Syaoran  
- - Si es verdad... también lo que soñé contigo se cumplió y eso que te hable para avisarte –Sakura  
- - Y si no podemos hacer nada –Syaoran  
- - ¡Eriol va a perder sus poderes! –Sakura  
- - No… tenemos que hacer algo –Syaoran  
- - ¿Quizás si aumentamos nuestros poderes? podamos hacer  
algo –Sakura  
- - Si hay que aumentar nuestros poderes –Syaoran  
- - Pero yo no sé cómo lo puedo hacer, si ejercito mucho las cartas y así he incrementado mis poderes, pero ahora que no quieren que use las cartas que voy a hacer –Sakura  
- - No te preocupes amor ya vas a ver que también aprendes a hacer magia sin las cartas y desde luego yo a medir bien mis energías –Syaoran  
- - Pero ¿qué voy a hacer si no puedo usar las cartas? –Sakura  
- - Bueno… vas a aprender a usar magia sin las cartas pero si puedes usar las cartas, no puedes dejar de usarlas –Syaoran  
- - Bueno hay que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar alguna solución a nuestro sueño y que Eriol no pueda perder sus poderes –Sakura  
- - Si y por cierto hay que apurarnos con esto que ya llevamos varias horas y no veo para cuando terminemos –Syaoran  
- - No te preocupes nos falta menos que al principio –Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

Y así pasan ese domingo ocupados trabajando en hacer las tarjetas para de alguna manera pedir disculpas por lo que ocurrió

Al otro día, todos se fueron a sus respectivas escuelas matutinas

Eriol como ya era costumbre llevo a Supi a casa de Sakura y Syaoran llevo a Hoshi para que se hicieran compañía durante la mañana, ya que todos salían así por lo menos no estaban solos

Sakura siempre llevaba algunas cartas Sakura con ella, pero casi nunca cargaba con todas las cartas, a menos que fuera a ejercitarlas, así que Kero se encargaba de "vigilar" el libro mientras todos estaban ausentes, claro que si llegaba a suceder algo y Sakura necesitaba de alguna carta que no se había llevado con solo pensar en ella la carta se telétransportaba a donde estaba ella, claro que eso casi nunca pasaba

La mañana transcurría tranquila para todos nuestros amigos, claro con excepción de Yuki, pero él ya estaba acostumbrándose a los arrebatos de Nakuru, porque estaba seguro que Ame nunca iba a dudar de él, hiciera Nakuru lo que hiciera y eso le daba tanta seguridad y alegría al guardián que por nadie del mundo la iba a cambiar

En casa de Sakura todo estaba tranquilo con excepción de la recamara del guardián en donde como en los últimos días desde que llego Supi era una batalla campal en los juegos de video

Hoshi estaba interesada en aprender todos los juegos y también ella entraba en las retadoras ósea el que perdía cambiaba su lugar por el de Hoshi y así todos jugaban

Pero llego un momento que el rival a vencer era ni más ni menos que Hoshi, si nuestra querida guardiana ya se había convertido en toda una experta en los juegos de video y ahora Kero y Supi tenían más trabajo tratando de vencerla

"Como era posible si ellos tenían más experiencia en esto de los juegos"

"Como podía ser posible que ella la inexperta los superara"

En un momento en que Kero y Hoshi estaban más enfrascados en una competencia, Supi vio que el libro de las cartas Sakura estaba sobre un mueble que tenían

- - Te lo encargo Spinelson –decía Nakuru al guardián  
- - ¿Pero? –Supi  
- - Tú tienes más oportunidad que yo de tomar ese libro pues  
como estas todo el tiempo con el torpe de Kerberos seguro que él ni  
cuenta se da de que lo tomas –Nakuru  
- - ¿Tú crees eso? –Supi  
- - ¿No me digas que no quisieras que Hoshi fuera mejor tu novia  
y no de ese Kerberos? –Nakuru  
- - Claro… pero me gustaría que fuera porque le gusto –Supi  
- - Pero claro que le gustas lo que pasa es que ella se fijó en  
él porque Sakura es más fuerte que nuestro amo Eriol –Nakuru  
- - ¿Eso crees? –Supi  
- - Desde luego, no sabes que a las mujeres nos gustan los  
hombres fuertes –Nakuru  
- - ¿Eso es verdad? –Supi  
- - Y ya vez lo que nos dijo Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran son más  
fuertes que él, pero si hacemos todo lo posible por recuperar ese  
libro todos los poderes que tiene Sakura, serán para el amo Eriol y  
así nosotros seremos más fuertes –Nakuru  
- - ¿Y Yue y Kerberos? –Supi  
- - Pues ellos regresarían al lado de su creador, yo tendría a  
Yue y Ame se quedaría sola y mientras tú tendrías al torpe de  
Kerberos para que lo hicieras tú esclavo y Hoshi caería rendida a  
tus pies al ver que eres más fuerte y más poderoso que Kerberos –Nakuru  
- - ¡Es verdad! de esta manera ella se daría cuenta que yo  
soy mucho más especial que ese Kerberos –Supi  
- - ¡Vez! así que entre más rápido recuperemos las cartas  
para el Amo Eriol más rápido tendrás a Hoshi –Nakuru  
- - Es verdad… yo me encargo de recuperar ese libro –Supi

Supi se queda viendo el libro y se empieza a acercar muy disimuladamente al libro para que los guardianes no lo notaran

Claro que como ellos estaban en plena competencia ni le prestaban atención

Pero paso algo curioso en el momento en que Supi iba a acercarse a tomar el libro este brillo rechazando al guardián y lanzándolo lejos de él

Al mismo tiempo que Kero y Hoshi soltaron los controles pues sintieron que estaban en peligro

- - ¿Qué paso? –Se asombraron los dos viendo a Supi volar lejos  
del libro  
- - ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta Hoshi acercándose al guardián  
- - Creo que sí –Dice Supi este todo mareado  
- - ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –dice Kero tomando el  
libro y viéndolo

"El libro brilla y sale la carta ESPEJO"  
- - Lo que sucede es que ese guardián nos quiso robar –dice ESPEJO  
- - ¿Es verdad eso? –preguntan los dos sorprendidos  
- - No ¿cómo creen eso? yo solo quería saludar a las cartas  
- - ¿Saludar las cartas? ¿Por qué? –pregunta Kero  
- - Si apenas el sábado las viste y al rato las  
vas a ver –dice Hoshi  
- - Es que quería saludarlas más de cerca de una de ellas –Supi  
- - ¿Ah cuál? por qué no la tomas –Kero se quedó pensando y le acercando el Libro

Supi se acerca muy tímidamente a tratar según él de buscar una carta pero de nuevo al acercarse el Libro vuelve a brillar y cuando siente que le va a lanzar de nuevo él retira la patita

- - ¿Qué curioso? –dice Kero  
- - Si es muy curioso –contesta Hoshi  
- - Lo que pasa que esas cartas solo con tigo están bien -dice  
Supi muy serio  
- - A ver Hoshi, toma una carta –ella se acerca y toma la  
primer carta de encima y no pasa nada  
- - Pero a mí no me hicieron nada –dice Hoshi  
- - Es verdad ¿porque a ella no le hicieron nada y a ti si? –Kero  
- - ¿Es que ella es tu novia? -dice muy serio el guardián  
- - No creo que sea eso pero mira –dice Kero

Toma una carta y dándosela al guardián él la recibe y no pasa absolutamente nada esto lo sorprende

- - ¿Pero porque? –dice sorprendido Supi

Trata de tomar él una y la carta brilla y no la puede tomar  
- - A ver –dice Hoshi tomando otra carta y dándosela y tampoco  
pasa nada  
- - ¡No puede ser! –dice Supi sorprendido

Y así sucesivamente Kero y Hoshi le van dando cartas y él las recibe y no pasa nada pero cuando Supi las trata de Tomar simplemente no puede claro que esto les da mucha risa a Kero y a Hoshi quienes ya tiene al pobre de Supi hundido entre tantas cartas que le están dando

- - ¡Que gracioso te vez! –decían los guardianes muertos de la risa  
- - Si es verdad no puedes tomar ninguna carta por tu cuenta pero mira no pasa nada si nosotros te las damos así nunca podrás robarte ninguna carta -dice Kero con mucha risa  
- - ¿Y quién piensa robarse las cartas? –grita muy enojado Supi claro para disimular  
- - Bueno por si pensabas hacerlo como dijo ESPEJO ya vez que  
tú no puedes tomarlas –Kero  
- - ¿Pero porque Hoshi si las puede tomar? –Supi  
- - Quizás si sea porque es mi novia –dice orgulloso el guardián sonriendo

Toma el Libro lo levanta y todas las cartas regresan al libro

Supi se queda muy pensativo

- "¿Por qué no pudo tomar las cartas? ¿Será cierto que las cartas saben sus intenciones?"

Ya en la tarde para irse a la escuela de magia todos se fueron directo a la escuela pero Sakura y Syaoran se fueron a traer las tarjetas que habían hecho para disculparse y también iban a llevarse a los guardianes claro que se sorprendieron al descubrir que Supi se había ido antes según porque tenía cosas que hacer

Claro que como llego antes a la escuela y siendo una bestia guardiana pues se puede decir que todos los alumnos que iban llegando pues lo tenía rodeado de atenciones, sintiéndose él muy importante pero cuando llego Nakuru de inmediato se la llevo para decirle lo que le había sucedido con las cartas

- - Son exageraciones tuyas –dice Nakuru.  
- - No… es verdad en el momento que quise tomar el Libro este me  
rechazo y no pude tocar ninguna carta a menos que me las dieran  
Kerberos o Hoshi –Supi  
- - Hoshi si pudo tocar las cartas –Nakuru  
- - Si ella si puede –Supi  
- - Entonces si ella puede yo también puedo ya verás yo me  
encargo de recuperar las cartas –dice muy decidida Nakuru

La tarde paso tranquila Sakura y Syaoran dieron a todos las tarjetas para disculparse por los problemas que habían ocasionado, desde luego que todos les decían que no tenían de que disculparse que cuando se trata de aprender magia todo puede suceder y demás comentarios se dejaban escuchar por parte de todos

Sakura desde luego que se fue a empezar a practicar con la profesora Mitsuki, claro que en esta ocasión la profesora tuvo más cuidado con lo que pedía a Sakura como por ejemplo

Menear algún objeto o llenar una cubeta con agua

Pero siempre con los mismos resultados al Sakura querer hacer algo siempre las cartas salían de su estado de carta y ayudaban a Sakura a salir de "problemas" claro que el problema de Sakura era precisamente ese el no poder hacer magia sin las cartas

Yue y Kerberos la acompañaban en sus prácticas, pero tampoco entendían el porqué de la reacción de las cartas y aunque todos trataban de decirles a las cartas que no ayudaran, siempre salían a ayudarla complicando siempre la situación

Syaoran con Eriol y los guardianes practicaban mucho

Eriol le ponía pruebas a Syaoran para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes

Claro que esto a él le tomaba bastante trabajo porque por más que se quería controlar en sus poderes estos iban en aumento y casi siempre perdía el control cosa que lo hacía enojar de sobremanera

A las 6 de la tarde como lo hacían todos los lunes y los viernes, los Kinomoto se dedicaban a ayudar a los fantasmas,

Aunque ahora habían avisado para que fueran a la escuela a recibir la ayuda deseada, de esta forma Touya iba a poder ayudar más a sus alumnos con sus poderes y en cierta forma todos iban a ayudar con sus poderes para con los fantasmas

Cuando ya nadie pudiera ayudar entonces Sakura los iba a ayudar con sus Cartas

Mientras estaban ayudando a los fantasmas Rubymoon empezó a tratar de agarrar el Libro de las cartas con los mismos resultados que Supi, lo que llamo la atención de Yue y de Eriol

- - ¿Qué pasa Rubymoon? -pregunta Eriol  
- - Nada –dice está sorprendida por la reacción del libro  
- - ¿Como que nada? ¿Qué querías hacer con el Libro? –dice Yue con mirada helada.  
- - ¡Es que quería ver una carta! –Dice por fin Rubymoon  
- - ¿Qué carta quieres ver? –pregunta Sakura

Acercándose al Libro al notar el enfado de Yue, también se acercan Syaoran y Smeraldtsuki  
- - Es que quería ver a la carta SUEÑO es que últimamente no he dormido muy bien que digamos y pensé que quizás le podía pedir ayuda para que me ayudara a descansar –fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Rubymoon  
- - Tómala –se la entrega Sakura, Ella la toma y desde luego no pasa nada  
- - Eriol ¿Tú puedes tomar alguna carta? –Nakuru  
- - ¿No se? creo que si ¿por qué? –Eriol  
- - Puedes tomar alguna carta –dice Rubymoon

Todos los que estaban ahí se sorprenden por la petición, Sakura toma una carta y se la va a dar a Eriol

- - No Sakura que la tome él –dice Spinelson

Todos se vuelven a sorprender

- - Esta bien –dice Eriol y extiende su mano para tomar la  
primera carta que está encima pero la carta brilla y rechaza a Eriol  
- - No… no puedo –Eriol  
- - ¿Pero por qué? –dice Rubymoon furiosa  
- - Porque así tiene que ser yo ya no soy el dueño de las cartas, yo no tenía por qué tener poderes me los dieron para ayudar a  
Sakura para que a las carta no les paseará nada –Eriol

Al escuchar esto Syaoran y Sakura solo se pusieron pálidos al recordar las palabras del mago Clow

- - Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener

En eso brilla el báculo del mago

Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

Eriol y todos los guardianes por estar atentos a los alegatos de Rubymoon, no se dieron cuenta pero Tomoyo que es muy observadora si lo noto

- - ¿Les pasa algo? –Pregunta Tomoyo  
- - No… nada –contestan los dos sorprendidos por la pregunta de  
Tomoyo "esto va a ser difícil guardarlo en secreto para Tomoyo" piensan los dos  
- - Es que se pusieron muy pálidos los dos al mismo tiempo –Tomoyo vuelve a decir a lo que Sakura no supo que decir pero Syaoran contesta rápido

- - No te preocupes es que no sé por qué pero mis energías se están elevando mucho últimamente y eso me marea a veces y como Sakura esta tan unida a mi es natural que ella sienta lo mismo que yo –Syaoran  
- - ¿Eso es verdad? –insiste Tomoyo  
- - Claro… no me digas que a veces no te ha pasado que quieres hacer determinado pastel a Eriol y resulta que a él se le había antojado –Sakura  
- - ¡Es verdad! –Tomoyo  
- - Y acuérdate que nosotros estamos más unidos por la carta ESPERANZA es normal que sintamos lo mismo o que soñemos lo mismo –dice Syaoran  
- - ¡¿Sueñan lo mismo?! –dice Feliz Tomoyo  
- - ¡SYAORAN! –grita enojada Sakura pero a la vez toda roja y a Tomoyo solo le dio risa

- - "Que soñaran estos diablillos" –pensó Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos para suerte de la pareja y así desviar el rumbo de la  
plática esta vez se salvaron

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, hoy 30 de abril de 2003, día del niño aquí en México termino este capítulo la verdad me gusto espero sus opiniones a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y les doy mil gracias a todos ustedes que me leen estoy feliz porque por lo menos una persona nueva a la semana me felicita, cuando termine el SECRETO DE ESPERANZA había recibido aproximadamente como 70 correos felicitándome por mi historia, en estos últimos días he recibido como 10 más nuevos y la verdad les escribo esto porque estoy feliz de recibir tantas felicitaciones y la verdad todas me gustan muchísimo y les doy las gracias porque no sé cómo expresar la felicidad que siento por tantas felicitaciones les agradezco de todo el tiempo que se toman para escribirme muchos de ustedes ya me tienen en sus contactos por el Messenger les pido me tengan paciencia pues cuando me conecto y alguno de ustedes me contacta y yo les pregunto quién eres es porque tengo varios contactos con los mismos nombres por ejemplo. Tengo 3 amigos llamados Carlos, uno de Monterrey, otro de Chile y otro de Pero, Lilianas son como 5 y nombres como Sakura, Sakurita y parecidos tengo como 15 así que siempre les pregunto para no confundirlos y saber con quién estoy hablando y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy es viernes 24 de agosto de 2007, lo de arriba fue cuando escribí la historia y no puedo creer que reciba más felicitaciones de otras páginas donde me tienen que mandar mensaje especial que de aquí que solo tienen que escribir su mensaje aquí abajo pero bueno

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 19 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	4. Meiling puede hacer un delicioso pastel

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES  
POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI  
CAPITULO 4: MEILING PUEDE POR FIN HACER UN HERMOSO PASTEL

Al otro día Yukito había invitado a Ame a salir con él, claro que lo hizo muy disimuladamente para que Nakuru no se diera cuenta y los fuera a interrumpir, pues desde que ella regreso prácticamente no los dejaba solos para nada

En una relación de pareja pues es bueno tener amigos pero también es importante convivir en pareja, para eso son los noviazgos, para convivir y saber si se pueden llevar bien

Claro que como Nakuru sabía a la perfección que esas guardianas Ame y Hoshi fueron creadas especialmente para los guardianes y ella y Spinelson no, ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para separarlos, pues Yukito y Yue tenían que ser para ella, pues como ella decía

"Los dos eran creaciones de Clow y por esa sencilla razón pues tenían que ser pareja"

Supi, pues él no tenía esos argumentos pero no dejaba solos a Kero y Hoshi, por mucho que ellos insistieran

Y sí… debes en cuando si llegaban a tener problemas pues cuando Supi nada más empezaba a notar que Hoshi o Kero querían acercarse para hacerse una caricia o darse un beso

Supi se metía en medio de los dos con cualquier excusa causando una pequeña golpiza entre los guardianes Kero y Supi

Nada de importancia pero no podía soportar por ningún motivo que Hoshi se acercara a Kero y en cierta forma los dos ya se estaban cansando pues por más que ellos hacían para estar solos pues Supi no los dejaba

Sakura y Syaoran pues desde luego que se pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo

Pues desde la mañana que llegaban a recogerlas para irse a la escuela, hasta la noche después de la segunda escuela que iban a recoger a los guardianes se separaban claro que se daban sus ratitos para estar a solas

Y desde luego Meiling aunque también se iba con ellos procuraba en la hora del descanso irse con las chicas y dejar a las parejas estar a solas claro que con cierta tristeza pues veía el gran amor que se tenían y ella soñaba con un novio así que la quisiera a ella como Syaoran quiere a Sakura o Eriol quiere a Tomoyo

Lo mismo pensaban las hermanas de Li que por pertenecer a una familia con poderes mágicos pues ellas también querían encontrar a esas personas especiales para ella y si también tuvieran poderes mágicos pues mejor

Claro está que a Sakura como a Tomoyo les daba mucha risa verlas a todas apuradas por conseguir "novios" porque por más preguntas que ellas les hacían a Sakura o a Tomoyo que

"¿qué era lo que habían hecho para atrapar a esos dos galanes?"

Y ellas por más que insistían que no habían hecho nada que solo ser sencillas que fueran ellas mismas pero aun así siempre insistían porque como era posible que ellas desde primaria tenían novio y ellas no

Claro que a Sakura y Tomoyo esto les daba mucha risa pues les daba la impresión de que se estaban comportando como unas chicas quedadas "solteronas" pero desde luego que ellas sabían a la perfección que algún día van a llegar esas personas especiales en la vida de cada una de ellas pero que todo llega a su tiempo

Meiling pues solo suspiraba porque sabía que Sakura de veras nunca había hecho nada especial solo demostrarle a su primo que la trataran como la trataran con ella siempre podía contar y ni hablar ella misma esta de testigo de lo especial que era Sakura y que también a ella se la había ganado siendo honesta y buena amiga

Pero las hermanas Li nunca creían eso pues sabían que su hermano era mucho muy serio que se podía decir que él iba a ser un hombre difícil de casar es más que si se casaba iba a ser en cierta forma por compromiso, por ser el único hombre Li y tener la obligación de tener descendencia, pero eso de que salió un niño serio a buscar las cartas Clow y regreso un niño amable algo había hecho Sakura y desde luego ellas tenían que descubrirlo

Y aunque en la mañana estaban tranquilos por ir todos en escuelas diferentes, pero Faren y Feimei por estar en la prepa y a la vez estar al lado de la secundaria y la primaria pues cuando tenían tiempo libre pues iban a tratar de espiar a su hermano y ver qué cosas hacia Sakura y a Eriol y ver qué cosas hacia Tomoyo

A Sakura no le molestaba que la espiaran pues como estaba tan acostumbrada a que Tomoyo la filmara en cualquier momento aunque fuera espiándola pues no decía nada

Después de que Tomoyo se hizo novia de Eriol desde luego que ese pasatiempo pues bajo el tiempo que le dedicaba, claro que seguía grabando a Sakura pero en menor grado cuando practicaba magia casi siempre y desde luego ahora también grababa a Eriol y Syaoran y aunque también le seguía diseñando ropa a Sakura y ahora también a Syaoran siempre se daba su tiempo para pasar un muy buen rato al lado de Eriol y esos momentos con él no los cambiaba por nada

Pero esto de que sus hermanas los espiaran desde luego que no le gustaba tanto a Syaoran que por más que les decía a sus hermanas que lo dejaran de espiar, pues siempre descubría su presencia pero ellas insistían en descubrir a Sakura hacer algo quizás de magia porque ellas estaban seguras que Sakura uso magia para atrapar a su hermano y todavía la hacía porque Syaoran estaba cada día más enamorado de Sakura

Aunque Ame hacía hasta lo imposible para que no los molestaran siempre se las arreglaban para despistarla e ir a espiar a las parejas porque estaban seguras de que Sakura había hecho algo y que se lo dijo a Tomoyo pues la reencarnación de Clow también estaba muy enamorado de Tomoyo aunque eso las intrigaba más porque Tomoyo no tenía magia así que a lo mejor una pócima eso debía ser

Y muchas veces cuando estaban las dos parejas más distraídas o comportándose cariñosamente o tomando algo las chicas llegaban corriendo y tomaban un pedacito de lo que estuvieran comiendo o tomando según ellas para analizarlos en su clase que química y así descubrir que pócima habían usado claro siempre con los mismos resultados harina, sal, levadura, etc.

Pero ni rastros de alguna cosa que fuera una pócima o algún hechizo

A Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura solo les daba risa pero Syaoran siempre terminaba echando chispas de los corajes que hacía por culpa de sus hermanas y casi nunca quería ponerse cariñoso con Sakura por miedo a una locura de sus hermanas claro que con una dulce sonrisa de Sakura tenía Syaoran para calmarse y recibir los tiernos abrazos de la chica así como corresponderlos

Ame muchas veces les decía a sus hermanas porque todas las trataban como hermanas a las guardianas que porque mejor no veían que era lo que ella hacía con Yuki y así ellas aprendían algo y que dejaran en paz a su amo

Pero ellas siempre decían que ellas no eran ejemplo a seguir porque ellas habían sido creadas para los guardianes y así ya no tiene chiste

Que él chiste es ver como conquistarlos, pero Ame siempre alegaba que eso no es suficiente que hay que saber conquistarlos todos los días y claro que ella tiene razón porque si un hombre se cansa de una mujer igual nos mandan a volar y tiene su chiste el que nos quieran todos los días pero igual ellas no les hacían mucho caso a Ame

Y entre el alboroto de los guardianes y las locuras de las hermanas de Syaoran

Nuestros jóvenes amigos no sabían bien en donde meterse

Yukito había pedido de favor que lo ayudaran a salir de paseo con Ame pero esta ayuda no solo se la pidió a Sakura y Syaoran sino también a Eriol pues tenían que distraer a Nakuru pues era imposible para ellos librarse de ella ya que como estudiaban juntos pues prácticamente Nakuru sabía todos los movimientos de Yuki

Al enterarse Kero de las intenciones de Yuki desde luego que él también pidió ayuda para estar un rato a solas con Hoshi pues Supi no los dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra cosa que también sorprendió a Eriol

Si había notado que Supi estaba celoso de Kero pero al grado de no permitir que ni siquiera estuviera junto eso había que analizarlo

Así una tarde como en los últimos días fueron a clases, Sakura se fue con sus guardianes según ellos a practicar con la profesora Mitsuki pero iban a hacer algo complicado así que pidieron permiso de ir a la casa del abuelo para no afectar a nadie como últimamente sucedía y Sakura junto con Yuki y Kero se fueron a casa del abuelo junto con la profesora

Y ahí Yuki solo espero a que Ame llegara para irse los dos juntos de paseo claro que iban a ir a Tokio para por lo menos que Nakuru si los buscaba tardara un poco en encontrarlos

Al rato de que Sakura se había ido Syaoran le pidió a Ame que fuera por una mochila que se le había olvidado en su casa

Ella salió para buscarla claro que ese era el plan, ella va a buscar la mochila a su casa pero como al lado está la del abuelo de Sakura y como ya habían quedado ella salió por la puerta de atrás en donde ya la esperaba Yuki y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron para por lo menos estar más tiempo solos

Mientras Sakura volvió a crear el jardín para que estuvieran de nuevo a solas Kero y Hoshi

Paso un rato Meiling y Tomoyo se acercaron porque como vieron que estaban planeando una batalla pues Tomoyo no iba a dejar de gravar a su novio y a Syaoran y en cierta forma cuando se trataba de batallas o cosas por el estilo pues los alumnos que quisieran ver lo podían ver pues esa era una manera de animarlos también a incrementar los poderes de todos los demás

Syaoran le dijo a Meiling que por favor fuera a su casa pues se acababa de acordar que la mochila que le había pedido a Ame la había dejado en la biblioteca al lado del escritorio y no en su recamara y que de seguro Ame no la encontraba, ella medio protesto pero él le dijo que se llevará a Hoshi para que no se fuera sola, Meiling toma en brazos a Hoshi y salió

Meiling llega a casa del abuelo de Sakura pues ya sabía que la estaban esperando y desde luego que Kero ya estaba como Kerberos y esperando a Hoshihikari con un gran ramo de flores cortesía de FLOR.

Desde luego que al llegar Hoshi y verlo se transformó de inmediato y los dos contentos entran en el jardín a disfrutar del momento que ya tenían tiempo de no poder compartir un rato solos

Así Sakura y Meiling se estuvieron un rato haciendo tiempo y después salieron con rumbo a la escuela para no levantar tantas sospechas

Mientras en la escuela Eriol había organizado una pequeña pelea y le dijo a Spinelson que él iba a combatir con Syaoran a ver quién formaba el mejor equipo, así quedaron los equipos de magos Eriol con Rubymoon y Syaoran con Spinelson

Eriol se empezó a elevar con Rubymoon mientras Syaoran empezó a dar saltos con magia hasta que llego a una azotea cuidando no perder de vista a Eriol y Rubymoon desde luego Spinelson también tenía sus precauciones pues sabía a la perfección que Rubymoon no se media en sus ataques al igual que él pero no es lo mismo estar en el mismo bando que ser enemigos y así empiezan la batalla

Claro que Eriol puso una restricción mágica para no lastimar por accidente a cualquiera que los estuviera viendo

La batalla era realmente impresionante y no por decir quién era más fuerte pues Eriol sabía a la perfección que después de la creación de las guardianas los poderes de Syaoran se iban elevando de una manera impresionante aunque Claro esto Syaoran no lo sabía y él hacía todo su mejor esfuerzo por dar lo mejor de él

Claro que como Eriol pues aunque ya no tenía los poderes que tenía Syaoran pero la experiencia si, así que hacia todo lo posible por vencer, pero a la vez enseñarle y a la vez que el encontrara la solución a todos los retos que hacía

Por ejemplo:

Mandarle rayos Rubymoon y congelar a Spinelson al mismo tiempo y Syaoran tener que esquivar los rayos y tratar de invocar la magia de fuego para derretir el bloque y liberar a su por el momento compañero de batalla, claro que en esta ocasión Eriol complico un poco más las cosas para entretener a sus guardianes y así darles un poco de tiempo a los otros guardianes en sus citas.

Mientras tanto Yuki y Ame se la están pasando muy bien no lo pueden creer lo felices que se sientes de estar juntos "solos" y disfrutar ese momento tan especial para los dos

Fueron a dar una vuelta, luego a una nevaría querían estar juntos y pasear no fueron al cine pues pensaron en compartir un rato juntos y entrar al cine pues era a ver la película y no podían platicar, así que decidieron ir a lugares donde pudieran estar juntos sin distracciones, así por último decidieron ir a remar

Hoshihikari y Kerberos desde luego que ellos se la estaban pasando de maravilla pues con solo pedirle a la carta en qué lugar querían estar era más que suficiente pues la carta aparecía el lugar al instante además de que tenían a su disposición todos los dulces que quisieran pues dulce estaba cerca de ellos y con solo pedirlo ellos tenían tantas golosinas como querían y así estaban los cuatro guardianes disfrutando mucho su cita

De regreso en la escuela desde luego que la mayoría de los presentes querían ver el combate y los desafíos que Eriol le ponía a Syaoran la señora Li desde luego que siempre le gustaba ver a su hijo en batalla pues veía que cada vez se volvía más fuerte

Las hermanas Li y Meiling desde luego que también les gustaba ver a Syaoran combatir pero a la vez les agradaba ver a unos chicos que estaban de tras de ellas, Ichiro seguido platicaba con Meiling esto a ella le gustaba mucho y mientras estaba la batalla ellos empezaron a platicar

- Oye Meiling… escuche que sabes preparar platos muy ricos –dice Ichiro

- Bueno no es por presumir pero si –dice sonrojada Meiling

- Oye… si no es mucha molestia… me podrías dar a probar algo –dice Ichiro algo tímido

- Claro pero ahorita ya no tengo nada –Meiling

- No te preocupes que tal si para él lunes me traes un poquito para probar –Ichiro

- Desde luego ¿qué te gustaría que te prepare? se hacer de todo –Meiling

- De todo ¿qué tal un pedazo de pastel? –Ichiro

- ¿Un pedazo de pastel? –dice Meiling preocupada.

- Si… me imagino que los que haces deben de ser deliciosos pues los harás con mucho Amor –dice Ichiro tomando las manos de la chica quien se sonroja y no pudo decir que no sabía hacer pasteles

Pues el último pastel que intento hacer por desesperada se le había bajado y quedo todo aplastado

En verdad la chica era bastante diestra en la cocina sabía hacer cualquier platillo chino que le dijeran, japonés también ya sabía hacer bastantes

Pero pasteles nunca por más esfuerzos que hacía nunca le salían cuando no se le quemaban les quedaban duros por batirlos demasiado o se le bajaban por abrir el horno antes de tiempo por una cosa u otra por más que se esforzaba nunca le salían

Claro que como estaba tratando de quedar bien con Ichiro pues no le pudo decir que no

- - Claro Ichiro no te preocupes el lunes te traigo un pastel –dice con una sonrisa Meiling

"Por lo menos tengo el fin de semana para practicar" Pensó Meiling

La batalla continuaba Syaoran logra rescatar a Spinelson cuando Rubymoon ve que Sakura está viendo la batalla pero no ve a ninguno de los guardianes

Ya había pasado casi una hora y la verdad la batalla estaba tan buena que ni cuenta se habían dado del tiempo que había pasado

- ¿Y Yue? –fue el grito de Rubymoon volando asía Sakura

- Este –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- ¿Y Hoshi? –dijo Spinelson viendo a Syaoran

- Este –dijo Syaoran viendo a su compañero de combate

- Los cuatro tienen una cita –dijo muy serio Eriol

Tomoyo siente algo de miedo por la reacción que pueden tener los guardianes

- ¿QUÉ? NO puede ser –dicen los guardianes

Los dos salen a buscarlos

- Tenemos que encontrarlos –dice Nakuru

- Pero en dónde –dice Supi

- Hay que tratar de sentir su energía –dice Nakuru

- Haber –se concentran los dos

- Tomaron un autobús –dice Nakuru

- Pero solo van Ame y Yuki, yo voy a buscarlos, Hoshi debe estar cerca de aquí pues siento su energía no muy lejos –dice Supi

- Pues yo voy a Buscar a Yuki y me va a tener que escuchar, si te calmas vas a sentir en donde esta nos vemos al rato –y Nakuru toma el autobús

Mientras los demás:

- Eriol ¿estás seguro que no habrá problemas? –dice Sakura

- Claro… no van a poder encontrarlos –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –dice Syaoran

- Claro los engañamos bien –Eriol

- Pero yo vi a los guardianes muy molestos Amor –dice Tomoyo.

Eriol se acerca a la chica y le da un dulce beso que la sonroja

- Gracias amor por preocuparte por ellos, bueno con este alboroto yo creo que será mejor regresar a nuestras casas –Eriol

- Si yo creo que si –dice uno de los profesores

- Bueno será mejor irnos -dice Meiling

- Nos vemos el lunes Meiling –dice Ichiro con una dulce sonrisa

- Si claro –dice Meiling sonrojada

- Y espero poder tener paciencia para probar ese delicioso pastel –dice con dulzura Ichiro

- Si claro –Dice Meiling con muchos signos de interrogación

"¿Qué iba a hacer?"

Así todos se van

Nuestros jóvenes amigos todos se fueron a casa de la familia Kinomoto pues se quedaron con preocupación de los guardianes y aunque Sakura y Syaoran rogaban a Dios que no los fueran a encontrar

Eriol estaba realmente preocupado, siempre sus guardianes hacían lo que ellos querían aunque nunca causaban problemas, pero en los últimos días había notado que ellos estaban comportándose de una manera poco digno y aunque ya les había dicho que ellos 4 eran novios, los guardianes por lo que se veía estaban haciendo lo que querían

Mientras todos empezaron a platicar, Tomoyo noto que Meiling estaba muy sería

- - ¿Qué sucede Meiling? –Le pregunta Tomoyo

- Nada –dice con un suspiro Meiling

- ¿Cómo que nada? –dice Syaoran

- Es verdad Meiling se te ve preocupada desde que salimos de la escuela –dice Sakura

- Si –dice Eriol

- Te hizo algo Ichiro –Sakura

- No… solo me dijo que había escuchado que soy muy buena cocinando –Meiling

- Y la verdad si lo eres –dice Syaoran

- Sí –dice Meiling triste

- ¿Y entonces? –pr eguntan los demás

- Es que yo le dije que si… que cualquier cosa que quiera que haga yo se la hago –Meiling

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntan Tomoyo y Sakura

- QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE HAGA UN PASTEL –dice al borde de las lágrimas Meiling

- ¿Un pastel? –preguntan todos

- Si… y no pude decirle que nunca he podido hacer un pastel por mucho que lo intento –dice Meiling llorando por fin

- ¿No sabe hacer pasteles? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- No… nunca le han salido –dice Syaoran acercándose a su prima pues sabe que necesita consuelo y la abraza para tratar de consolarla

- No te preocupes –dice Sakura acariciando la cabeza de la joven

- Ya verás que pronto los podrás hacer –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa que empieza a animar a la chica

Que bien se siente estar en los brazos de un hombre y sobre todo los de Syaoran

(n. de a. quien fuera Sakura o Meiling para estar en brazos de Syaoran)

Aunque la verdad a ella le hubiera gustado más que hubiera sido Ichiro el que la consolaba pero bueno, además que Sakura transmite tanta confianza que la chica se empieza a animar

- Ya se ¿Por qué no vienes mañana desde temprano para que entre todos te ayudemos a hacer ese pastel? –dice Tomoyo

- Pero es que yo lo tengo que hacer –Meiling

- No te preocupes si todos te ayudamos seguro y te queda delicioso –Syaoran

- Este bien –dice Meiling ya más animada

- ¡Algo pasa! –grita Sakura separándose de Meiling sobresaltada

- ¡Los Guardianes! –grita Syaoran

- ¿En dónde están? –dice Eriol enojado sus guardianes se habían extralimitado

- En casa del abuelo –dice Sakura corriendo hacia la casa de su abuelo

Todos llegan al jardín y se encuentran con Spinelson lanzando rayos a la puerta en el jardín pues esta no se quería abrir y ya enojado el guardián empezó a lanzar rayos lastimando a la carta

En el interior desde luego que Kerberos y Hoshihikari se dieron cuenta que estaban atacando a ILUSIÓN y aunque trataban de salir para ver qué era lo que sucedía la carta no habría pues sabía a la perfección que al momento de abrir esa pantera los iba a atacar

- - ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? –pregunto Eriol

Enojadísimo por ver a su guardián atacar así a una de sus creaciones, si bien ellos no eran guardianes de las cartas eso no les daba derecho a maltratarlas

- ¡Es que Kerberos y Hoshihikari están adentro! –dice muy enojado el guardián

- Si, lo sé, son novios y están en una cita –dice Eriol

- Pero ¿Por qué él? y ¿no yo? –Spinelson

- ¿QUÉ DICES? –dice mucho muy enojado Eriol

Y envuelve en una burbuja de energía al guardián para tratar de calmarlo

Ya bajo control la situación, la puerta de abre dejando salir a los guardianes

- Kero, Hoshi, ¿Están bien? –dice Sakura y Syaoran acercándose a sus guardianes

- Si… ¿pero qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntan los dos

Pero de repente Kerberos alcanza a ver a Spinelson en una burbuja de energía y se puso pálido

- - ¿Qué pasa? –dice Hoshihikari al notar al guardián envuelto en esa energía

- Nada –dice Eriol muy serio

Todos se quedan callados al verlo tan enojado hasta Tomoyo no se atreve a decir nada

- Sakura me haces el favor de llamar a VER Y ESCUCHAR para ver cómo están Ame y Yuki

- Claro –dice Sakura sin protestar

Eriol estaba tan enojado de lo que estaba sucediendo con los guardianes que estaba controlándose para no estallar en furia

- Carta Sakura te pido nos ayudes VER Y ESCUCHAR –Sakura

En eso aparece un gran cristal

- Permítenos ver a Yuki y Ame –dice Sakura

Syaoran solo observa, no sabe que pensar, a decir verdad él no había planeado para nada la creación de las guardianas y menos que fueran a ser el centro de grandes problemas

En el cristal se ve a la pareja que están contentos disfrutando del momento que están compartiendo, están en medio del lago felices de estar solos besándose

- - Menos mal que Nakuru no los encontró –dice Eriol

Cuando de repente aparece Nakuru para separar de un susto a la pareja

- Nakuru –es lo único que alcanzan a decir los dos sobresaltados

En ese preciso momento una energía rodea a la guardiana y la tele transporta en ese preciso momento Eriol junto con Spinelson desaparecen

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos claro menos Kerberos

- Clow se enojó –dice muy serio Kerberos

A decir verdad ni Yue ni él habían sido castigados por Clow en su vida pasada

Ellos sabían que para Clow ellos eran mucho muy valiosos y jamás se atrevieron a hacer enojar al mago

A decir verdad solo lo habían visto mucho muy enojado en dos ocasiones

Una por un pleito que tuvo con un condiscípulo

Y otra por que tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro y en cierta manera eso le quitaba el chiste a la vida saber todo el tiempo que era lo que le iba a pasar era algo que no soportaba hasta que se resignó y así vivió el resto de su vida

A decir verdad él supo de antemano cuando se iba a morir por eso preparo a las cartas y a los guardianes

Pero desafortunadamente también supo cuando iba a morir su esposa y de qué

Y con todo el poder que tenía no lo pudo impedir

Aprendió que en la vida hay cosas que tienen que pasar aunque a mucha gente no le gusten

Y que por más que lo quiera impedir o cambiar las cosas que tienen que suceder ni hablar tienen que suceder

Por eso al final de su vida era mucho muy tranquilo pues aprendió a vivir con ese don y aunque fuera el mago más poderoso no podía cambiar lo que era inevitable

Claro que cuando reencarno se sorprendió a él mismo cuando se enteró de la existencia de Li un descendiente de él que fue a reclamar las cartas pero no solo eso sino todos los poderes que ahora tenía además que era el apoyo principal de Sakura

Él sabía que Sakura iba a ser la próxima dueña de las cartas Clow pero nunca se puso a pensar que él sabía que Sakura iba a ser la próxima dueña porque ella lo había ido a ver y como ya estaba tan acostumbrado a las predicciones pues no se dio cuenta que lo de Sakura no había sido predicción pero él pensó que si

Por lo mismo tampoco supo de Syaoran

Claro que en su nueva vida eso a Eriol le había gustado porque aunque todavía podía ver el futuro

Ahora ya no lo podía ver con tanta facilidad por eso cuando "conoció" a Li pues aunque ya sabía de su existencia por más que lo intento no pudo saber nada de él hasta cuando hablo con él y diciendo solo su nombre hizo que se desmayara y al momento de cargarlo supo todo acerca de él pero solo hasta que lo toco no antes

Y Ahora ya era tan fuerte que aunque lo tocara no podía saber nada ya de él, bueno tampoco de Sakura y aquí él también se confundió pues en realidad nunca supo que en el futuro Sakura iba a ser dueña de las cartas fue ella misma quien le platico al mago sobre las cartas

A decir verdad Kerberos estaba preocupado por la suerte de los guardianes, si se puede decir que eran algo molestos pero ser objeto de la furia de Clow eso si lo preocupo

Algunas veces tanto Kerberos como Yue fueron atrapados por bolas de energía como esas pero siempre fueron en broma pero si pasaban algunos minutos sin poder menearse por haber caído en las trampas puestas por el mago quien mientras se reía y se divertía ellos no podían moverse por más esfuerzos que hicieran

Pero en esta ocasión los guardianes iban a conocer la verdadera furia de Clow y eso los tenía preocupados tanto a Yue como a Kerberos

- Vámonos –dijo Yuki a Ame al ver desaparecer a la guardiana

- ¿Qué paso? –dice Ame preocupada al ver el semblante serio de Yuki

- Clow –fue lo único que dijo

Mientras

- ¿A dónde se fueron? –pregunto Tomoyo asustada

- No sé, quizás a su casa –Kerberos

- Hay que ir a verlo –dicen preocupados todos

- No… por el momento hay que dejarlos solos si se fue, fue para que no lo veamos enojado –dice Kero

- Pero –dice Tomoyo

- Sus guardianes lo sacaron de quicio –dijo Syaoran muy serio

Por el momento no podían hacer absolutamente nada solo esperar a que se calmara

Aunque Tomoyo se moría de la preocupación no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que se le pase el enojo

Y desafortunadamente así termino la cita de los guardianes pues por más que Ame trataba de animar a Yukito en el camino de regreso pues no lograba ni siquiera que hablara

Lo mismo pasó con Hoshihikari pues Kerberos ya no pronuncio palabra después de decirles que había que dejar que Eriol se tranquilizara

Mientras en su casa en la recamara de los guardianes Eriol estaba que echaba chispas

Está muy molesto por el comportamiento de los guardianes y aunque ya estaban en casa no los soltó y los tenia todavía envueltos es esa energía

No les lastimaba, no les dolía, simplemente el hecho de no estar libres

Eriol dando vueltas de aquí para allá

- No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer –decía Eriol dando vueltas de un lado para el otro

- Lo sentimos amo –decían los guardianes

- Lo sentimos lo sentimos –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿pero estoy hablando con el aire o qué? Ya antes habíamos hablado al respecto ¿por qué no dejan a YUE y KERBEROS con sus novias? –Eriol

- Es que Yue tiene que ser mío –dice muy tímidamente Nakuru

- Ya habíamos hablado de eso… ustedes dos no son pareja, Yue fue creación de Clow y tú eres mi creación –Eriol

- Pero son la misma persona –Nakuru

- No… no somos la misma persona está bien que me dio algo de poder, pero nunca seremos la misma persona, si fuera la misma persona yo tendría las cartas y a Yue y Kerberos y ustedes no existirían –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ? –Los guardianes

- Lo que escucharon, si yo hubiera sido completamente Clow nunca hubiera dado mis creaciones, las di porque sabía de antemano que yo ya no iba a tener los poderes que tenía antes –Eriol

- Pero si son sus cartas –dice Supi

- Claro que no son mis cartas ahora son cartas de Sakura y ustedes y yo ya no las podemos tocar –Eriol

- Pero amo –los guardianes

- Pero Amo nada ya vieron que no las podemos tocar… esas cartas ya no son mías y por cierto SPINELSON como te atreviste a atacar a ILUSIÓN –Eriol

- Es que no me dejo entrar… ¿Por qué Hoshihikari tiene que ser novia de ese guardián y no mía? –Supi

- Saben a mí me avisaron Yuki y Kero que querían estar un rato a solas con sus novias, yo dije que no había problema y que no era yo él que tenía que dar permiso, en un momento dado las guardianas son de Syaoran que le pidieran permiso a él ¿Y saben que me dijeron? –Eriol

- NNNNNooooooooo –Guardianes

- Pues que me pedían permisos para distraerlos a ustedes para que no interfirieran con sus citas –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Guardianes

- Lo que escucharon, yo no podía creer que fuera tal el grado de su envidia que ellos tuvieran que salir a escondidas de ustedes –Eriol

- Pero amo –guardianes

- Pero nada… se van a quedar ahí en esas bolas hasta que desistan de molestar a los guardianes a ver si aprenden –Eriol se va a su recamara

Al otro día Eriol se asomó para ver cómo están pero todavía está muy molesto "como iba a pedir disculpas a todos por el comportamiento de sus guardianes" así que solo los ve y se retira

Sale de su casa como a las 9 era domingo e iba a pasar por Meiling pues iban a ir a casa de Sakura donde le iban a tratar de enseñar cómo hacer un pastel y como todos sabían hacer muy ricos pasteles iba a ser cosa fácil

- Hola Meiling –Eriol

- Nos vamos –Meiling

- Claro –Eriol

- ¿Crees que pueda hacer ese pastel? –Meiling

- Claro veras que no es complicado –Eriol

Y así los dos se van a casa de Sakura al llegar ya todos los estaban esperando desde luego que Yuki y Kero estaban muy preocupados

- Eriol ¿cómo estás? –dice Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa para animarlo

- Bien –dice él sonriendo

- Clow –dijo Yuki

- Un momento Yuki… Kero aunque soy la reencarnación de Clow no soy Clow y quiero que eso les quede bien claro por favor –Eriol

- Pero Clow –Yuki

- Ya les dije que no soy Clow si lo hubiera sido en un 100 por ciento creen que los Hubiera dejado –dice Eriol con una dulce sonrisa

- Esta bien Eriol –dice Kero

- ¿Cómo están Nakuru y Supi? –Yuki

- Están bien –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero no los tienes encerrados? –dice muy serio Yuki

Eriol se queda pensando ni hablar, ellos lo conocían muy bien y no los podía engañar levanta la mano hace un movimiento y Nakuru y Supi caen al suelo pero se encontraron con que no podían salir del cuarto pero al menos ya se podían mover

- Ya están bien –Eriol dice algo serio

Todos se le quedan viendo, no saben que decir

- Bueno estamos aquí para ayudar a Meiling a hacer un pastel así que manos a la obra –Eriol

- Está bien –dicen todos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Y ahí empiezan a hacer uno de los pasteles que mejor le sale a Tomoyo y le van explicando paso por paso a Meiling como lo tiene que hacer pero al final les quedo duro

Todos se sorprende entonces Syaoran le dice cómo hacer otro y este se baja y queda todo apachurrado cosa que los volvió a sorprender, ahora fue el turno de Sakura pero ella no estaba tan segura pues se puede decir que ella aprendió a hacer pasteles mucho después que Tomoyo y Syaoran aunque desde que aprendió siempre le quedaron muy ricos

Y así Sakura le enseño uno de los pasteles, pero igual no quedo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? estamos siguiendo las recetas al pie de la letra porque no nos quedan bien los pasteles –todos se empezaron a intrigar hasta que Meiling le pregunto a Eriol

- Oye Eriol ¿y no podrías hacer que por medio de magia aprenda a hacer pasteles? –Meiling

- Desde luego que no para hacer pasteles no necesitas de magia solo con seguir la receta tienes –Eriol

- Pero si estamos siguiendo las recetas y ninguno queda –dice triste Meiling

- A no… hay que volverlo a intentar –dice Syaoran

- Pero mira… sus mejores pasteles y como están con migo ninguno queda bien –Meiling

- No te des por vencida Meiling –dice Sakura

- Claro volvamos a intentarlo ya verás que ahora si nos sale –dice Tomoyo

Aunque todos estaban poniéndose algo nerviosos pues ningún pastel les estaba quedando ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? y volvieron a intentar con otro pastel

- ¿Qué están haciendo los chicos en la cocina? –pregunta el señor Fujitaka

- Le están enseñando a Meiling como hacer un pastel –dice Sonomi

- Pero por como huele no les está yendo muy bien ¿verdad? –dice Fujitaka

- No y es un desastre la cocina –dice Touya

- Y ya tienen rato tratando de prepararlo –dice Yuki

- Y yo creo que ni la magia les puede ayudar –sonríe Ame

- Haber si les puedo ayudar –dice Fujitaka

- Yo espero que si –sonríe Sonomi

El profesor entra en la cocina y se encuentra con los 5 jóvenes viendo el horno Impacientes

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –pregunta el profesor al verlos

Todos se asustan

- Papá –fue el grito de las chicas

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –Fujitaka

- Es que estamos tratando de enseñarle a Meiling como se hace un pastel –dice Tomoyo

- Pero ahora también los pasteles que sabemos hacer nos quedan mal –dice Sakura

- Pero viendo de esa forma el pastel nunca se va a cocer –dice Fujitaka

- ¡¿QUÉ!? –fue el grito por parte de todos

- Es que yo tengo mala suerte para hacer pasteles y ya se la estoy transmitiendo a ellos –dice muy triste Meiling

- No… no es eso –dice Fujitaka

- ¿Entonces? –preguntan todos con impaciencia viendo que efectivamente en esta ocasión el pastel no se cocía

- Para hacer cualquier platillo… Hay que hacerlo con gusto y amor porque de otra manera nunca va a salir bien –dice el profesor

- Pero yo se cocinar muy bien pero los pasteles nunca me han quedado –dice triste Meiling

- Y cocina muy bien –agrega Syaoran

- Pero los platillos que haces como los sabes hacer disfrutas al hacerlos ¿o no? –Fujitaka

- Desde luego –Meiling

- Pero como nunca has hecho un pastel –Fujitaka

- Claro que he hecho pasteles –dice muy seria Meiling

- Pero nunca te han quedado bien –dice Syaoran

- Bueno eso si –Meiling

- Ese es el problema –dice el profesor

- ¿Cómo que ese es el problema? –dicen todos sorprendidos

- Cómo nunca te han salido bien los pasteles… ahora cada vez que intentas hacer alguno de antemano ya estás pensando en que no te va a salir –Fujitaka

- Pero ¿y los pasteles de nosotros? –dice Tomoyo

- A nosotros nunca nos había quedado mal un pastel y ahora a nadie nos salen –dice Sakura

- Es porque Meiling les está transmitiendo su inseguridad y al sentirse insegura ella, ustedes por más esfuerzos que hacen pues no les van a quedar bien los pasteles –Fujitaka

- ¿Entonces? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No se preocupen déjenme a solas con Meiling y verán cómo puede hacer un pastel delicioso –Fujitaka

- ¿Enserio? –dice Sorprendida Meiling

- Claro ya verás cómo puedes hacer un delicioso pastel y por cierto este que está aquí en el horno ya no se coció –dice Fujitaka sacando la mezcla del horno toda fea medio cocida y cruda

- ¿Entonces? –Meiling

- Déjeme a solas con Meiling y verán que todo sale bien –Fujitaka

- Este bien –y todos salen dejando al Meiling con el profesor

El Profesor solo ve el desorden de la cocina y le dice a Meiling que lo primero que tienen que hacer el limpiar todo, que después hacen el pastel

Desde luego que Meiling muy eficiente ayudo al profesor a limpiar todo rápidamente y al terminar le dijo

- Mira Meiling te voy a enseñar a hacer un pastel con el cual no vas a tener ningún problema –Fujitaka

- Esta bien –Meiling

- Primero los ingredientes hay que ver si no nos hace falta nada –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Necesitamos 2 taza de harina para hot cakes de la que ya viene preparada, ¾ de taza de aceite, ¾ de taza de azúcar, 1 taza de leche, 4 huevos, 1 cucharada de polvos de hornear y betún –Fujitaka

- Aquí está todo –dice Meiling

- Hay que calentar el horno a 200º C. –Fujitaka

- Ya está –Meiling

- Ahora mira para que no tengas problema con el batido todos los ingredientes los ponemos en la licuadora hasta que se mezclen bien –Fujitaka

- Ya está –Meiling

- Engrasamos y enharinamos un molde o si quieres ponerle papel aluminio también se puede de aproximadamente unos 25 ms de diámetro –Fujitaka

- ¿Este está bien? –Meiling

- Claro ahora vacía la pasta y métela en el horno durante 10 minutos –Fujitaka

- ¿10 minutos? –Meiling

- Después de ese tiempo hay que bajar la temperatura a 175º C. por 15 minutos más –Fujitaka

- Está bien -dice Meiling viendo el reloj con impaciencia

- Mira –dice el profesor sacando un reloj de cocina

- Con este reloj podemos programarlo para que suene en 10 minutos sin que tú te tengas que preocupar por el pastel –Fujitaka

- ¿De veras? –Meiling

- Si mira –Fujitaka y lo programa

- Sabias tú que hay comida que si otras personas saben que la vas a preparar y ellos las quieren comer con impaciencia no se cuece –Fujitaka

- ¿NO? –Meiling

- No una vez me entere que en México cuando alguien va a preparar tamales y hay mucha gente que quiere comerlos no se cuecen… a un conocido le paso –Fujitaka

- ¿En verdad? –Meiling

- Si… los tamales normalmente se cuecen en una hora, pero a esta persona eran 3 horas y nunca se cocieron hasta que alguien comento que había mucha gente que quería esos tamales por eso no se cocían –Fujitaka

- ¿No? –Meiling

- No como les paso hace un rato que todos estaban viendo al pobre pastel y este no se coció –Fujitaka en eso suena la alarma

- Ya pasaron los 10 minutos –dice Meiling algo nerviosa

- Calma… mira ahora bájale al horno a 175º C. y vamos a esperar por 15 minutos más –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling pero se queda viendo al pastel

- Sabes Meiling ¿no te gustaría ponerle chispas de chocolate al pastel? –Fujitaka

- Claro –Meiling

- Mira creo que no tengo pero porque no vas rápido a traer a la tienda –Fujitaka

- Yo tengo en mi casa –Meiling

- Esta bien ve rápido yo espero aquí para cuidar el pastel –Fujitaka

- No se preocupe profesor –dice Meiling y sale rápido para su casa

- A dónde va -dicen todos sorprendidos

- A lograr su primer pastel –dice el profesor con una sonrisa

- ¿A lograr su primer pastel? –Todos

- Si… el pastel va a quedar muy bien y todo lo ha hecho ella sola, yo solo le dije como hacerlo –Fujitaka

Paso un ratito y Meiling regreso toda cansada de la carrera que se hecho para llegar antes de que sonara el reloj indicando que el pastel ya estaba, en eso suena

- Ya está -dice Meiling alegre

- Si pero antes de sacarlo hay que revisarlo para ver si ya está bien cocido introduciendo un cuchillo si sale limpio ya está si no hay que esperar otros 5 minutos –Fujitaka

- Si –afirma Meiling

El profesor abre con cuidado el horno y con un cuchillo lo introduce para ver si ya está listo lo saca y el cuchillo sale limpio

- Ya está –Fujitaka

- ¿Ya está? –Meiling

- Si mira, si el cuchillo sale limpio quiere decir que el pastel ya está pero si al sacarlo todavía se le pega pasta hay que esperar un poco más en el horno –Fujitaka

- ¿Un poco más? –Meiling

- Si… las recetas te guían pero siempre hay que tomar en cuenta el tipo de horno, la altura, y hasta el clima –Fujitaka

- ¿Hasta el clima? –Meiling

- Si todo hay que tomarlo en cuenta –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Ahora hay que esperar a que se enfríe un poco para desmoldarlo, mientras empecemos a preparar el betún –Fujitaka

-Si –Meiling

- Mira ahora que no está caliente vamos a empezar a adornarlo –Fujitaka

Un rato después salen de la cocina llevando un hermoso pastel

- Lo lograste –dicen todos al ver a Meiling con el hermoso pastel

- Bueno ahora hay que dar el visto bueno –dice el profesor

- Desde luego -dicen todos

- Este pastel huele muy rico

Todos saborean un pedazo de pastel acompañándolo con té y nadie puede creer lo rico que esta y lo suave, Meiling solo está al pendiente de sus comentarios

- Mmm

- Delicioso

- Que rico esta

- Esta muy suave –y demás comentarios se escucharon

Meiling se sentía feliz por fin había hecho un pastel que le quedara bien

- Ahora Meiling te voy a decir cuál fue el secreto para que te saliera bien porque si te acuerdas yo solo te fui diciendo como hacerlo pero tú lo hiciste sola –dice el profesor

- ¡Es verdad! ¿por qué me salió bien? –Meiling

- Porqué al estarlo haciendo no estabas al pendiente de si me va a quedar bien, estabas atenta a mis indicaciones, ¿te acuerdas lo que te comente de los tamales? –Fujitaka

- Que como la gente estaba impaciente por comer tamales estos no se cocieron –Meiling

- Es verdad, pero yo te hice una pequeña trampa –Fujitaka

- ¿Una pequeña trampa? –Meiling

- Si, primero te distraje con lo de los tamales… y al momento que le bajaste al pastel ya te ibas a poner a ver el pastel –Fujitaka

- Si –Meiling

- Pues fue en ese momento que te saque de la cocina para que el pastel se cociera bien –Fujitaka

- ¿No necesitaba las chispas de chocolate? –Meiling

- No… es más tenemos en la alacena lo que hice fue distraerte para que el pastel se cociera bien y así fue –Fujitaka

- Eso es verdad… mientras estaba viendo todos los pasteles al no cocerse yo les subía la temperatura y se quemaban –Meiling

- Siempre debes de tener paciencia para preparar cualquier cosa y ya sabes nunca estés frente a un horno mientras cocines –Fujitaka

- Mira queda una rebanada para tú amigo –dice Sakura

- Gracias –dice Meiling con una gran sonrisa

Al fin supo cómo hacer un pastel.

CONTINUARA:

Hoy estamos a 20 de mayo 2003

Quisiera hacer unos comentarios respecto a la historia y es que la maestra me dice que si estoy tomando los personajes pero que tienen un toque mexicano y ni hablar como le digo tiene que ser pues casi no sé nada de la cultura japonesa en verdad es tan poco lo que llega acá a México que se puede decir que solo llegan los animes y eso algunos y es de ahí de donde nosotros conocemos su cultura pero no sabemos nada más

Les comento esto porque me dijo que lo que escribí de la navidad estaba mal que por que lo había escrito así que ahora que ya se lo cambié y yo le dije que lo que paso fue que la navidad la escribí antes de saber cómo festejan allá la navidad y que como ya estaba publicado así no lo podía cambiar y les voy a comentar como la pasan ya que la mayoría de ustedes me imagino que no saben cómo se festeja la navidad allá

Como se ve en uno de los capítulos también se adornan las cosas con motivos navideños pero lo hacen por las películas norteamericanas que ven y como acá se adorna porque ellos no, pero la diferencia de nosotros es que acá festejamos el nacimiento de Jesús pero allá, solo como un 4 por ciento del total de los japoneses son cristianos pero ellos festejan ese día

¿Cómo les diré? como el día del amor y la amistad y la llegada de Santa Claus y como la mayoría de las películas terminan en parejas allá se festeja diferente es más mejor que un día del amor en los Estados Unidos y se los digo porque yo ya pase un día del amor en USA

En Japón el 24 o el 25 de Diciembre las parejas de Japón el novio invita a la novia a ir a un restaurante mucho muy lujoso y le pide matrimonio dándole un gran diamante entre más grande mejor y se pueden casar prácticamente en uno o dos días la verdad cuando yo me entere también me sorprendí porque cuando la boda del profesor con Sonomi pues puse como 26 días de diferencia la verdad yo no sabía que así se casaran allá

Además que esos días el 24 y el 25 se acostumbra dar regalos pudiéramos decir que igual que nosotros, pero no, aquí tenemos la costumbre de dar regalos sin recibir nada a cambio o dar algo aunque solo sea representativo, nunca del mismo precio pues sabemos a la perfección que no todos contamos con los mismos recursos solo en los intercambios que se hacen en las escuelas o en las oficinas que se establece un monto para no dar regalos muy desproporcionados pero entre la familia y los amigos no hay límite de precio

Pero en Japón allá se acostumbra dar regalos pero tienen que ser más o menos del mismo precio y si de casualidad llegas a dar algo de valor a una persona que por el momento no te puede devolver un regalo del mismo precio, ya te ganaste su enemistad, pues es insultar a la persona por darle un regalo que esta persona por el momento no te puede devolver

Lo digo porque puse que a Touya su papá y su Abuelo le regalaron un carro en navidad, aparte que los puse en familia que es como acá pasamos la navidad

Saben allá es muy común regalar artículos de limpieza como jabones, perfumes, etc. Pues son símbolo de purificación

El dar regalos allá, es una tradición muy antigua que coincidió con la nuestra pero creo que allá se dan regalos en dos épocas del año no estoy muy segura y acá solo en navidad

En Japón celebran la navidad como ya les mencione pero el mismo día 25 en la noche se quitan todos los adornos y se ponen los adornos de ellos para esperar la llegada del año nuevo, para ellos estos días son de gran importancia ya que son días de purificación y bendiciones y son días de descanso para todos en el país

Son 4, el 31 de diciembre que es para arreglar y hacer limpieza general de las casas ese día el ama de casa hace un guisado que se comerá por los próximos 3 días pues son días de purificación para todos y descanso así que tampoco las amas de casa deben trabajar claro que esa tradición en los últimos años se ha ido perdiendo pues ya hay grandes cadenas de alimentos que trabajan esos días para hacer la comida de esos días pero las amas de casa no deben trabajar (Esa costumbre la deberíamos de adaptar acá)

También van a los templos a recibir las primeras bendiciones del año los niños reciben de los adultos o más bien de las personas casadas un sobre con dinero de regalo, y el día primero de Enero se reciben todas las tarjetas de Felicitaciones que envían los amigos esto también lo sacan en la serie y que van al templo y el papá de Sakura comenta que tiene que terminar con la comida que es la que se come durante esos días.

Por cierto las tarjetas las hacen, allá no se venden tarjetas hechas como acá

Las empresas organizan eventos deportivos y competencias para entretener a la gente y las grandes cadenas televisoras las transmiten hacen muchas cosas durante esos días de descanso pero sin faltar el ir a los templos para recibir las bendiciones el día 4 de Enero regresan todos a sus actividades cotidianas

Bueno hasta aquí ya conté algo de las tradiciones de Japón que por no saberlas fue que las escribí diferentes pido disculpas por los errores pero acá se puede decir que no sabemos prácticamente nada de sus costumbres

Y de nuevo gracias por leerme

Amelia Salazar Pérez Smeraldtsuki

p. d. estas anotaciones las hice antes de terminar el capítulo hoy es 23 de mayo del 2003, quiero decirles que si quieren hacer el pastel que viene anotado lo pueden hacer es muy sencillo y es muy rico y lo pueden adornar con lo que gusten, Chantilly, azúcar glas, betún, chocolate etc. Se hace en licuadora pero yo generalmente lo hago con batidora

p. d. hay personas que no me han escrito pero me agregan en sus contactos del Messenger pero he tenido problemas por contactarlos así porque no todos son de las historias de Sakura así que si no me escriben yo no los voy a agregar gracias

Viernes 14 de septiembre de 2007

Hoy termino de limpiar este capítulo, quite mucho de los comentarios de arriba, que estuvieron largos, pero gracias por seguir mi historia, por cierto solo una persona me ha dicho que hizo el pastel, ojala alguien más lo haga y me diga qué tal le salió

Gracias por sus comentarios

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 20 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	5. ¿Que esta pasando?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y se han tomado la molestia de escribirme, no lo puedo creer ya son 93, y me encanta, pero saben también se de muchas personas que han leído mis historias y no me han escrito pero de todos maneras gracias por leerme he recibido correos de toda latino América y de España, me encanta saber de donde son las personas que me escriben, y saber que de todos los países de habla Hispana me escriben es algo increíble Gracias

Zazzil, aquí está el otro capítulo como te lo prometí bueno un día después hoy martes 12 agosto del 2003 empiezo el capítulo 5

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 5 ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

Los guardianes estaban algo serios

Kero y Hoshi trataban de animar a Supi quien estaba mucho muy serio y casi no hacía nada para no molestarlos

Pero Kero se sentía mal pues en cierta forma él ya tenía a alguien especial

Pero Supi pues no

Hablo con Hoshi y quedaron de acuerdo en que mientras estuvieran los tres juntos no iba a ver nada de demostraciones de afecto para no molestar a Supi pues él no iba a tener una compañera como ellos lo eran

Así que como ya estaban de acuerdo pues trataban de animar a Supi pero él solo los veía y no decía nada

A Yuki le pasaba algo por el estilo, Nakuru apenas si hablaba

Cuando pasaron Touya y Yuki para ir a la universidad solo el saludo se sentó en el asiento trasero y se quedó callada

Las hermanas mayores Li solo la vieron pues se enteraron del problema porque ellas estaban también en la escuela cuando los guardines salieron

Pero Nakuru apenas si le dirigió la palabra en todo el día a Yuki pero igual todos en su salón notaron el comportamiento de la chica y cuando le preguntaban a Yuki solo decía:

- - Es que ya acepto que tengo novia –Yuki

Pero el comportamiento de la chica era muy extraño

En la tarde Meiling estaba contenta porque le había gustado mucho el pastel a Ichiro

Todos fueron a sus clases de magia aunque Nakuru y Supi pidieron no ir por algún tiempo mientras se olvidaban un poco el asunto que habían provocado y Eriol acepto

Las clases siguieron normalmente en la escuela de magia aunque Eriol notaba que tanto Syaoran como Sakura y los guardianes se sentían incómodos por la ausencia de Nakuru y Supi

Aunque él les decía que ellos estaban bien y que fueron ellos los que pidieron no ir a la escuela

Mientras Nakuru con la ayuda de Supi estaba arreglando algunas cajas que todavía no habían desempacado cuando se encontraron con el medallón de Eriol que había dicho se lo iba a dar a Sakura

- Mira lo que me encontré –dice Nakuru sacando la caja del medallón

- ¿Qué es? –se aproxima Supi

- Es el medallón que el amo Eriol le va a dar a Sakura –Nakuru

- Es verdad ¿por qué no se lo abra dado aún? –Supi

- A lo mejor se le olvido –Nakuru

- Quizás –Supi

Y así siguen sacando cosas de la caja y las van guardando

Al otro día cuando todos se fueron Eriol no se llevó a Supi pues pensó que no quería ir pero al darse cuenta de eso pues Supi le pidió a una de la chicas del servicio que si no lo llevaba pues quería ir a visitar a los guardianes y entregarles algo

La chica lo llevo y vio que llevaba una cajita

- Hola a todos –saludo Supi entrando en el cuarto de los guardianes donde estaba Kero y Hoshi algo tristes por no ver a Supi

- Hola –saludaron los dos alegres de verlo

- ¿Me extrañaron? –dijo sorprendido el guardián

- Claro –dice Hoshi

- Desde luego... si somos un equipo –dice Kero

- Pero –Supi

- Mira… nosotros somos los únicos de nuestra especia… así que te tengo que aguantar –dice presumido Kero

- ¿Qué? –dice Supi empezando una pelea entre ellos

- "Por lo menos ya recuperaron su humor" –piensa Hoshi

Y así pasan la mañana entre peleas y retándose en los juegos de video en un momento en que estaban Hoshi y Kero en una carrera, Supi se acordó del medallón que había dejado a un lado cuando llego a saludar él lo toma y piensa

- "¿Cómo me gustaría poder llamar a las cartas con este medallón?"

En ese momento el medallón brillo y el libro se abrió y una carta fue a las manos… bueno patitas del guardián

Quedando este sorprendido

Claro que al momento de brillar el medallón Kero sintió una débil energía aunque se destanteo pues fue la energía de Clow la que sintió y mientras trataba de identificar esa energía Supi regreso de inmediato la carta al libro

¿Qué había pasado?

¿No que ellos no podían llamar a las cartas ni tocarlas?

¿Por qué con solo pensarlo y sosteniendo el medallón la carta había obedecido? –pensaba Supi

Cuando Kero lo interrumpió

- ¿Qué si sentiste esa energía? –Kero

- ¿Qué? –Supi

- ¿Qué si sentiste esa energía? –Kero

- No... No sentí nada ¿de qué energía hablas? –Supi

- Se sintió una energía muy extraña –dice Hoshi

- Era la energía de Clow… aunque fue muy leve esa energía –Kero

- Pues yo no sentí nada –dice Supi guardando la caja

- Y ¿esa caja? –Kero

- Es algo que le voy a regalar a Nakuru –Supi dice para que no le pidieran más explicaciones

- A bueno –Kero

- ¿Por qué no seguimos con las carreras? van a ver cómo les gano –dice Supi tomando uno de los controles

- ¿Quisieras... aquí soy el mejor? –dice Kero

Y así se olvidó de la energía que sintió

En la tarde cuando todos llegaron Supi pidió que se quería de nuevo quedar en casa y le pidió a Nakuru que si se quedaba con él

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Pensé que ya estaban bien? –dicen las chicas

- No... No tiene nada que ver con lo del otro día... es que encontré una caja con cosas que todavía no he desempacado... y quisiera que Nakuru me ayudara... y por cierto toma pero ábrelo al rato –Supi le da la cajita

Al ver la caja Nakuru se acordó del medallón que se encontraron

- No se preocupen yo le voy a ayudar, si no tardamos al rato los alcanzamos –Nakuru

- Bueno entonces al rato nos vemos –Todos

- Claro… no creo que tardemos –Supi

Todos salen con rumbo a la escuela y Nakuru se fue con rumbo a su casa con Supi en brazos y la caja del medallón, cuando llego a su casa le pregunto

- Bueno Supi dime ¿qué es eso de la caja que tienes que desempacar? ¿No sacamos todo ayer? –Nakuru

- ¿Te acuerdas que encontramos el medallón? –Supi

- Si y que se lo íbamos a dar al amo Eriol para que se lo diera a Sakura ¿no es verdad? –Nakuru

- Si... pero paso algo que ni yo me imagine –Supi

- ¿Qué paso? –dice Nakuru acercándose al guardián

- Lo que pasa es que en la mañana cuando estaba con Kero y Hoshi bueno ellos estaban jugando y yo me acorde que había llevado el medallón y me quede pensando que ¿Cómo me gustaría poder llamar a las cartas con este medallón? –Supi

- Y ¿qué paso? –Nakuru

- El medallón brillo entonces el libro brillo y una carta Sakura fue a parar a mis patitas –Supi

- ¿QUÉ? –Nakuru

- Lo que escuchaste... tuve una carta en mis patitas –Supi

- Y ¿por qué no la guardaste? –Nakuru

- Oye... las cartas casi son de mi tamaño ¿en dónde la iba a guardar? –Supi

- No sé… en algún lugar donde no la encontraran –Nakuru

- No es tan fácil… se sintió una leve energía del amo –Supi

- ¿Una energía del amo? –Nakuru

- Si… eso llamo la atención tanto de Kero como de Hoshi –Supi

- ¿De los dos? –Nakuru

- Si pero como se quedaron sintiendo la energía no vieron que la carta fue a dar a mis manos… pero eso me dio tiempo de devolverla –Supi

- O sea que llamaste a la carta con el medallón y ¿pudiste tomarla sin ningún problema? –Nakuru

- Bueno si… el problema fue la energía del amo –Supi

- Pero si tratamos de eliminar la energía del amo... seguro podemos recuperar las cartas –Nakuru

- Pero si el amo se entera nos va a regañar –Supi

- Pero si le entregamos todas las cartas y le decimos que Sakura no es una buena dueña pues le pudimos quitar las cartas y no es una chica responsable seguro se queda con las cartas, Yuki con migo... y Kero como tu esclavo –Nakuru

- Oye eso suena muy bien ¿pero qué vamos a hacer para disfrazar la energía del amo? –Supi

- Tenemos que unirnos a otros magos así con la energía de todos no van a descubrir la energía de uno, nadie va a poder reclamar para uno solo las cartas y al mismo tiempo nadie va a poder manejarlas, pero los podemos utilizar para recuperar las cartas y con el medallón nosotros si vamos a poder usar las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿Pero quienes crees que se quieran prestar para ayudarnos? los más fueres son el amo, Sakura y Syaoran –Supi

- Bueno... estamos en una escuela de magia yo creo que cualquiera querrá tener poderes como los de ellos, solo hay que buscar muy bien... tienen que tener ciertos poderes... para que la mezcla de todos nos permita llamar a las cartas sin que descubran quienes somos –Nakuru

- Esa es una buena idea ¿ahora qué hacemos? –Supi

- Pues vamos a la escuela... yo me encargo de ver quiénes son los indicados para unirse a nosotros –Nakuru

Así llegan a la escuela Eriol los ve extraño

¿Qué les está pasando?

- Hola Eriol –dice Nakuru

- Pensé que no iban a venir –Eriol

- ¿Por qué no? si te dijimos que al rato vendríamos y aquí estamos –dice la guardiana muy animada

Eriol no entendía el cambio de ánimo de sus guardianes en los últimos días habían estado muy deprimidos por lo que había pasado y en cierta forma él pensaba que ya habían entendido que ni Hoshi ni Yuki eran para ellos

Pero ese cambio de carácter tan de repente pues no sabía bien que pensar

Desde luego que tanto Nakuru como Supi, dejaron de acosar a los guardianes para que pensaran que ya todo estaba bien

Pero...

Como la mayoría de las tardes Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran empezaron a practicar magia

Sakura con sus cartas, Eriol con sus poderes, pero el que se sentía extraño era Syaoran

Pues por más que intentaba dominar sus poderes era tal la energía que sentía que casi siempre terminaba en algún problema

Por ejemplo se ponía a hacer cosas como llenar cubetas de agua para enseñarse a controlar la magia que tenía que usar para que no se derramara el líquido

Pero algo curioso pasaba, un día usaba una cantidad de energía y al otro día que usaba la misma energía, se caía el agua

No entendía por qué, pero a la vez sentía correr mucha energía por todo su cuerpo y no sabía bien como enfocar sus poderes por más que quería hacer las cosas bien siempre terminaban en algún problema

Sakura bueno ella por más esfuerzos que hacía para hacer magia sin las cartas siempre terminaba con los mismos resultados

Las cartas liberándose para ayudar a Sakura

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –decía la profesora Mitsuki

- No sé... no se –decía triste Sakura

- ¿No has hecho magia sin las cartas? –Mitsuki

- No... Bueno si... una magia –Sakura

- ¿Una? –Mitsuki

- Si... y es la de regresar las cosas a como estaban antes de usar magia –dice Sakura

- a ver… inténtalo –Mitsuki

- Mire –Sakura recoge el agua que Syaoran había tirado

- ¿Y porque no puedes hacer otra magia? –Mitsuki

- No sé –Sakura

- Pero si puedes hacer esa puedes hacer otra –Mitsuki

- Pues yo creo que sí... ¿pero? –Sakura

- Mira ¿Los puedes dejar como antes? –Mitsuki toma unos papeles y los quema con magia

- Pues sí –Sakura vuelve a hacer la magia que hizo antes pero

OH sorpresa en ese momento se creó otra carta

Sale un señor muy formal de la carta y restaura los papeles y quedan como antes de hacer la magia que los había quemado

Se convierte en carta y va a dar a las manos de Sakura

- ¿Y eso? –dice sorprendida la profesora Mitsuki

- Es otra carta –dice apenada Sakura

Eriol y Syaoran están sorprendidos

Nunca habían visto como Sakura hacia apareces las cartas

Bueno Syaoran si, pues cuando apareció a VER Y ESCUCHAR él estaba con ella telepáticamente y si había visto cómo fue que creo la carta

Pero en aquella ocasión fue por lo asustada que estaba que la creo

¿Pero y ahora?

La profesora no lo podía creer, en lugar de aprender a usar la magia sin las cartas, ahora aparecía otra nueva carta

- ¿Pero por qué? –Dice sorprendida la maestra

- Eso no lo debí hacer ¿verdad? –dice apenada Sakura

- Lo que pasa… es que las cartas fueron creadas para facilitar el trabajo –Eriol

- Pero... las otras cartas aparecieron porque de alguna manera yo me sentía nerviosa, triste o asustada –Sakura

- Pues sí... pero más bien fueron creadas dándote una solución a tus problemas –Eriol

- Pero ahorita mi problema es que no puedo hacer magia sin las cartas –Sakura

- Bueno la creación de esta carta... fue porque has usado últimamente esa magia seguido y como ya te dije las cartas fueron creadas para facilitarte la vida –Eriol

- ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora ya no puedo hacer magia sin las cartas? –dice triste Sakura

- Pues no –dice Eriol

- No te preocupes ya encontraremos una solución –dice Syaoran abrazando a Sakura quien tiene ganas de llorar

Desde luego que como había algunos jóvenes viendo las prácticas de los chicos se corrió como reguero de agua la noticia de que Sakura había creado otra carta

Y comentarios de asombro y admiración se escucharon por toda la escuela y más tardo en crear la carta que todas las personas de la escuela tanto alumnos como maestros estaban en el patio para ver la nueva creación mágica

Sakura no sabía bien que hacer, así que Syaoran pidió de favor si les permitían retirarse

Los maestros desde luego que lo permitieron y así Syaoran y Sakura se retiraron

Antes de irse Syaoran pidió permiso tanto a su mamá como a Touya para que los dejaran ir a dar un paseo para distraer a Sakura y desde luego que se lo dieron pues realmente Sakura necesitaba distraerse

- ¿Cómo me gustaría tener un novio como él? –fue el comentario de una chica

- Pues él fue mi prometido –comenta Meiling

- ¿Fue tú prometido? –fue el grito de algunas chicas

- Bueno si... pero eso acaba hace tiempo cuando se enamoró de Sakura -Meiling

- ¿Pero cómo que se acabó? si tú eras su prometida no tenía por qué irse con otra –otra chica

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que en realidad… fue algo que yo le dije de niña... como no le gustaba nadie... pues... pero quedamos en que si algún día él se enamoraba me lo tenía que decir y en ese momento terminábamos el compromiso... además que soy su prima –Meiling

- A bueno si ese fue el acuerdo pues ni hablar... pero debió de ser muy especial con tigo pues cuida mucho a Sakura

- En realidad no... Nunca hubo algo especial... nunca me quiso de la forma en que quiere a Sakura... si me cuidaba de la misma forma que aún lo hace... pero yo quería ser especial para él –Meiling

En ese momento Ichiro se alejó pues estaba cerca de Meiling y escucho toda la plática y la verdad él tenía poderes, era bastante hábil pero nunca se podrían comparar con alguno de ellos y eso a él le daba tristeza pues él quería ver si Meiling aceptaba ser su novia pero nunca se podría comparar con Syaoran

Claro que al alejarse no termino de escuchar todo lo que estaban hablando

- Ni hablar –dice otra de las chicas

- Pero saben –dice Meiling bajando la voz y viendo para todos lados para ver si Ichiro no estaba por ahí

- Pero Saben... a mí me agrada Ichiro... y creo que a lo mejor –Meiling dice con una sonrisa

- Eso sería genial –dice otra de ellas

- Estupendo él también es muy hábil en la magia –dice otra

- Eso no me interesa es muy guapo –dice Meiling sintiéndose entre nubes

- Entonces muy pronto tendremos a una nueva pareja –ríen las chicas

- Que dios te escuche... que dios te escuche –Meiling

Desde luego que todos platicaban de la nueva carta creada por Sakura... y de cómo todos deben superarse para estar al nivel de los jóvenes

Si bien nadie podía tener los poderes de ninguno de los tres Eriol, Sakura ni Syaoran al menos los poderes que tenían, los tenían que dominar muy bien todos

Pero también otro grupo de 4 jóvenes se sentían tristes después de escuchar a las 4 hermanas Li hablar de su hermano y que se sentían tristes por ellas ser sus hermanas y no cualquier otra mujer para aspirar a tener de novio a Syaoran y se fueron

- Claro que hay un chico por ahí que me gusta mucho –dice Shiefa

- Pues a mí también me gusta otro joven –dice Feimei

- Es que aquí hay jóvenes muy apuestos y con muchas habilidades – dice Faren

- Hay pero a ver si no se espantan porque nuestro hermano es Syaoran –dice Fuutie

- Pero ¿por qué? –preguntan todas

- Porque como nadie se puede comparar con los poderes que tiene nuestro hermano... quizás eso los espante y no se animen a hablarnos por sentir que no pueden competir con los poderes de Syaoran –Fuutie

- Hay Syaoran... por tu culpa nadie se nos va a acercar –dicen tristes las demás

- Pero ¿no podemos hacer algo? –dice Shiefa

- Claro que podemos... Meiling aprendió a hacer pasteles para ese chico Ichiro –Faren

- Es verdad... a los hombres se les empieza a conquistar por el estómago –Feimei

- Y nosotras somos muy hábiles haciendo comida de cualquier tipo–Shiefa

- Es verdad... vamos a conquistarlos por el estómago y hacerles entender que nos interesan por lo que son no por los poderes que puedan tener el que no sean tan poderosos como Eriol o Syaoran no quiere decir que ellos no sean también especiales y no puedan ser nuestros novios –Faren

- Si hay que hacer eso... pero primero hay que ver si investigamos a ver si le echan algo a la comida que preparan Sakura o Tomoyo –Feimei

- Pero ya hemos analizado muchas cosas no sé cuántas cosas y no hemos encontrado nada –Fuutie

- Porque no mejor tratamos de conquistarlos haciendo nuestra propia comida y dejamos en paz a Syaoran y Sakura porque cada vez veo que Syaoran se enoja más –Faren

- Si es verdad –Feimei

Pero los 5 jóvenes, se sentían tristes por no poder ni siquiera igualar los poderes de Syaoran y se van encontrándose en una esquina meditando

Eriol, Tomoyo con todos los guardianes platicaba con la profesora Mitsuki de la nueva carta creada por Sakura, en verdad que tenía mucho poder y esa facilidad de crear las cartas era algo que los asombraba

En eso ve Nakuru que los jóvenes se alejan de los demás y se acerca a ellos para ver porque están tristes

- ¿Qué les sucede? –Rubymoon

- ¿Rubymoon? –dicen sorprendidos los jóvenes

- ¿Les sucede algo? por favor llámenme Nakuru que es mi nombre –vuelve a preguntar y se transforma en Nakuru

- Es tu nombre... pero eres Rubymoon –dice uno de ellos Tako

- Si... bueno... pero esa es mi identidad... pero cuando tengo forma humana me llamo Nakuru –Nakuru

- ¿Hay quien fuera tú para tener los poderes que tienes? –dice Takechi

- Bueno... pero yo tengo poderes por ser una creación mágica –Nakuru

- Buen... si... pero tener tantos poderes como los que tiene Eriol... solo así se fijara en mi esa chica –dice triste Yoshio

- O Syaoran... los dos son muy poderosos... claro no se comparan con los poderes de esa chica... Kinomoto –dice Hayashi

- Pero ustedes pueden tener los poderes de Sakura –Nakuru

- ¿Los poderes de Sakura? –Los cinco

- Claro... ella no puede hacer magia si no son con las cartas –dice Nakuru pensando en un plan

- Bueno si le ha costado trabajo –dice Ichiro

- Pero ella tiene un gran poder y el haber creado otra carta... es muestra suficiente de su poder –Yoshio

- Bueno si... tiene algo de poder... pero saben –dice misteriosa Nakuru

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntan todos

- ¿Qué ella no siempre tubo esos poderes? –Nakuru

- ¿Cómo que no siempre tuvo esos poderes? –todos

- No... en realidad... ella no puede hacer magia sin las cartas ¿verdad? –dice Nakuru

- Si es verdad... pero hace de todo porque son cartas de ella y creo que son más de 50 –Yoshio

- 56 con la que acaba de crear –Nakuru

- Eso demuestra que tiene muchos poderes –Ichiro

- Pero saben... esas cartas o por lo menos 53... En realidad no son de ella –dice en voz baja Nakuru

- ¿Cómo que no son de ella? –todos

- Todas son cartas Sakura –Ichiro

- Bueno ahora sí... pero no siempre fueron cartas Sakura... a decir verdad... 53 de ellas –dice Nakuru

- ¿Cómo está eso? –Yoshio

- Si... esas cartas no siempre fueron cartas Sakura... antes fueron cartas Clow –Nakuru

- ¿Cartas Clow? –preguntan los 5

- Si... en un principio fueron cartas Clow o sea que fueron de Eriol en su vida pasada –Nakuru

- ¿Entonces? –los 5

- Lo que pasa es que mi amo tiene muchísimo poder y no necesita de las cartas por eso se las dejo a Sakura –Nakuru

- Pero entonces él ya sabía que iban a ser de Sakura –Hayashi

- En realidad no –Nakuru

- ¿No? –fue la pregunta de parte de los 5

- No... En realidad ella fue la elegido por encontrarse el libro dentro de su casa pero si cualquiera de ustedes hubiera abierto el libro... seguro ustedes hubieran sido los nuevos dueños de las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿En serio? –Todos

A decir verdad los 5 jóvenes eran todos mayores el más chico era Ichiro un poco mayor que Meiling y los demás eran un poco mayores que las hermanas Li

Difíciles de engañar pero eso de que cualquiera puede ser dueño de las cartas hay que pensarlo para poder acercarse a las jóvenes Li

- Pero las cartas son cartas Sakura... sus guardianes son muy poderosos... no creo que podamos ni siquiera acercarnos –Takechi

- Bueno... hacer eso de ir y tomar las cartas... no... Simplemente no se puede... pero yo sé de una manera para tomar las cartas –dice Nakuru más bajito para que nadie la escuchara más que ellos

- Haber... dices que cualquiera de nosotros podemos ser los dueños de las cartas y que tú sabes cómo tomarlas –dice Hayashi

- ¿Pero eso no sería robo? –pregunta Ichiro

- No... Solo vamos a tomar lo que no debió de ser de Sakura pues ella es una niña y las tomamos para que sean de ustedes que son hombres responsables –Nakuru

- ¿Pero? –Takechi

- ¿No quieren que las chicas Li se fijen en ustedes? –Nakuru

- Bueno si –Tako

- Pues para eso tienen que incrementar muchísimo sus poderes y que mejor manera que manejando las cartas –Nakuru

- Bueno... y no necesitamos conocimientos especiales para manejarlas –Hayashi

- Ustedes lo han visto... Sakura solo dice su nombre y salen las cartas... ¿qué tanto de especial hay en decir sus nombres? –Nakuru

- Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – Tako

- Miren... lo que pasa es que yo tengo un medallón con el que fueron creadas las cartas y con él se pueden llamar a las cartas –Nakuru

- ¿Con un medallón? –Todos

- Si... con él... el problema es que se siente la energía del amo Clow y si se dan cuenta seguro nos regaña... Nosotros ya no necesitamos de los poderes de las cartas pues Eriol es muy poderoso pero a mí me gustaría ayudarlos a ustedes para que puedan conquistar a las chicas Li –Nakuru

- ¿Entonces? ¿Nosotros podemos compartir las cartas? –Tako

- Claro por partes iguales... unas diez para cada uno y poco a poco ustedes van a poder hacer sus propias cartas –Nakuru

- Oigan... eso sería estupendo –dice Tako

- Y a la vez de volvernos más poderosos podemos conquistar a las chicas Li –dice Takechi

- Ven... yo solo los quiero ayudar –dice Nakuru

- ¿Pero dices que la energía de Clow se siente? ¿Qué se puede hacer? –pregunta Yoshio

- Bueno... lo que tenemos que hacer es que todos al mismo tiempo le transmitan poder al medallón para ver si podemos hacer que la energía del amo no se sienta y de esta forma nadie identifique de quien es la energía pues al ser ustedes 5 y la del amo son 6 así nadie va a poder distinguirlos –Nakuru

- Pero –Tako

- Miren porque no hacemos algo ya está cerca la hora de la salida ¿porque no vamos todos juntos a otro sitio? donde podamos hacer algo y nadie nos descubra porque si estamos aquí seguro Eriol nos descubre y no nos va a ir muy bien –Nakuru

- Bueno si quieren podemos ir a mi Casa... donde vivo hay cerca un bosque y creo que ahí podemos hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie se dé cuenta –dice Hayashi

- Es una estupenda idea –Nakuru

- Nakuru –se escucha que la llaman, todos voltean

- Hola Eriol –dice Nakuru con una sonrisa

- Veo que tienes nuevos amigos –Eriol

- Hola Jiraguisawa –dicen todos y se presentan

- ¿Quisiéramos invitar a Nakuru a ir al cine? –dice uno de ellos

- ¿Estarás bien? -pregunta Eriol sorprendido por la invitación tan rápida

- Claro Eriol ya vez que ya deje en paz a Yukito ¿qué mejor manera de olvidarme de él que saliendo con otras personas? –Nakuru

- ¿Pero? –Eriol

- Mira no te preocupes si no confías en mí, que también venga Supi para que si me pasa algo él me defienda –Nakuru

- Bueno... pero no te vayas a tardar –Eriol

- No se preocupe... nosotros la vamos a cuidar –Takechi

- Bueno –Eriol

Y así todos se dirigen a las puertas para ir al lugar donde vive Hayashi, entran por la puerta pidiendo que los transportara a todos

Mientras Syaoran fue a dar un paseo con Sakura para distraerla

- ¿Mira qué tal si vamos a un lago para remar un rato? –dice Syaoran

- Claro eso sería divertido –Sakura

Y así se van a remar

Mientras están en el lago Sakura contempla triste el paisaje

- ¿Pero qué te pasa amor? no estés tan triste –dice Syaoran acercándose a Sakura y abrazándola con ternura

- Es qué... ¿no sé cómo le puedo hacer? –Sakura

- Mira venimos aquí para que te olvides un rato de la magia –Syaoran

- Pero... la magia emana de mi... no lo puedo evitar –Sakura

- Bueno de mí también –dice Syaoran viendo sus manos ahora con guantes

- Permíteme –le sonríe Sakura tomando agua del lago y mojando los guantes de Syaoran

- Si tú te sientes rara... mírame a mí –Syaoran

- Pero tú –Sakura

- Por lo menos tu puedes crear cartas con la energía que sientes de más... pero mírame a mí... ¿qué puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Tu puedes hacer muchas cosas –Sakura

- Si... pequeños incendios e inundaciones que si no estoy con tigo no sé qué hubiera pasado ya –dice muy serio Syaoran

Sakura sonríe y le da un beso

- No te preocupes... apenas estas aprendiendo –Sakura

- Pero mira... ya es más de un año de cuando aparecieron estos nuevos poderes y así como poder dominarlos a la perfección... no puedo –Syaoran

- Pero pronto los vas a poder dominar –Sakura

- Eso es fácil para ti decirlo –Syaoran

- Oye... ¿¡porque no mejor vamos a casa del abuelo a practicar la magia?! –Sakura

- Pero se supone que venimos aquí para que te olvides de la magia –Syaoran

- Pero mira... lo que pasa es que yo he estado como limitando mis poderes por tratar de hacer lo que me piden... pero quisiera hacer magia sin límites –Sakura

- ¿Eso quieres? –Syaoran

- Claro así tú también puedes practicar libremente sin tener que preocuparte de algún accidente pues como vamos estar juntos pues nos cuidamos –Sakura

- Bueno creo que esa es una buena idea –sonríe Syaoran

Y Así los dos se van a casa del abuelo de Sakura

Ya en casa del abuelo los jóvenes se fueron al patio trasero para practicar Sakura dejo salir a todas las cartas y desde luego que para sacar a ESPERANZA se tomaron de la mano

Syaoran hacía algunas cosas para retar a diferentes cartas como CARRERA por ejemplo

Antes de que empezaran a correr Sakura con carrera, el hacía un hechizo con su bastón y hechizaba sus pies para correr tan rápido como carrera

También practicaron tiro al blanco, Sakura con la carta flecha y desde luego Syaoran haciendo hechizos para quedar al mismo nivel de la carta y Sakura

Sin darse cuenta cuando Syaoran estaba con Sakura a ella nunca le pasaba nada al estar cerca de él

Pero por ejemplo cualquier otra persona que se le acercara un poco más de lo normal, le daba pequeños toques o descargas eléctricas así que ya todos median su distancia con Syaoran

Ellos pensaban que como eran novios y tenían magia pues a ellos no les afectaban

Aunque con Eriol también le pasaba lo mismo

Aunque como él sabía tratar a Syaoran o más bien la energía del chico sabía controlar esas pequeñas descargas y no le pasaba nada

Pero algo curioso paso con los poderes de los chicos ellos lo hacían por juego pero a la vez Syaoran ya estaba aprendiendo a hacer todo lo que hacían las cartas Sakura

Por ejemplo llamaba a laberinto y Syaoran hacia otro laberinto parecido

Llamaba a Espejo y el también aparecía otro espejo

Y así con todas las cartas

Pero a pesar que ya hacía casi todo lo que hacía Sakura con las cartas su energía no disminuía siempre iba en aumento y eso tenía al chico muy nervioso

Y a Sakura tratándolo de calmarlo y si mientras estaban juntos no había problemas

Pero en las noches si se preocupaba pues aunque ya era poco el tiempo para irse a dormirse tenía miedo que algún sueño se hiciera realidad

Y sobre todo el sueño donde aparecía el mago Clow pues seguido lo tenían

Mientras en el lugar donde vivía Hayashi era un pueblo pequeño cerca de donde vivía efectivamente había un bosque y todos fueron al bosque

Ahí Nakuru le platica algo a Supi para que no se sorprendiera

Claro que ellos tenían otros planes para las cartas, pero si querían salir adelante había que tener la ayuda de ellos para que no se notara la energía de Clow

Ya en el bosque, le transmitieron poder al medallón y efectivamente no se sentía la energía de Clow

A decir verdad ninguna de las energías se distinguía más que muy débilmente así iba a ser más difícil que se dieran cuenta que eran ellos los que estaban llamando a las cartas

Ya realizado su objetivo fueron al cine porque como dijo Nakuru

- ¿De qué le voy a hablar a Eriol cuando me pregunte?

Así que todos fueron

Al otro día era viernes y como ya era costumbre ese día era para ayudar a los fantasmas así que Syaoran, Sakura y Eriol pues prácticamente no hacían nada solo ver que era lo que hacían los demás y tratar de ayudarlos a hacer sus hechizos, sobre todo Eriol

Pues últimamente Sakura no podía hacer nada de magia sin las cartas pues la última o mejor dicho la única magia que hacia pues se transformó en otra carta así que ella era el último recurso cuando nadie podía hacer nada

Y Syaoran él en los últimos días se sentía demasiado raro había tanta energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo que prácticamente ya no necesitaba hacer nada para sacar chispas de sus dedos y eso en verdad lo tenía preocupado pues tenía miedo de causar un accidente de los tantos que le habían pasado últimamente

Eriol estaba enseñándole a un chico a hacer un hechizó para ayudar a un fantasma que quería comer un delicioso pastel y mientras Eriol le explicaba al chico que hacer Meiling le reclamaba porque a ella no le había querido enseñar eso

- Pero dime ¿cómo lo ibas a hacer? –Eriol

- Pero si existe una magia para hacer pasteles –decía muy enojada Meiling

- Pero tú no tienes poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Meiling

- ¿Tú que crees que hace la carta dulce? –Eriol

- ¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! Sakura también me hubiera ayudado –Meiling

- Pero el chiste no era hacerlo con magia sino hacerlo tú misma ¿no es verdad? –Eriol

- Bueno creo que tienes razón... pero tú –Meiling

Y mientras estaban envueltos en esa peculiar discusión Tomoyo filmaba, pues ahora ya se daba más vuelo filmando a tantas personas con magia que conocía que su videoteca crecía de una manera impresionante

Sakura y Syaoran solo platicaban y a la vez los dos estaban nerviosos pues se puede decir que el sueño donde aparece Clow y le quita sus poderes lo tenían con más frecuencia, a decir verdad en la mañana lo habían tenido y eso los preocupaba

Yue, Kerberos, Smeraldtsuki, Hoshihikari y Spinelson ayudaban a Toya para organizar a los fantasmas y ayudar a los niños que los podían ver

En eso Rubymoon se juntó con los 5 jóvenes para ver si el hechizo que hicieron había quedado bien

A lo lejos veían a todos Rubymoon solo observaba a Sakura y para que no se diera cuenta les dijo a los jóvenes que solo iba a pedir que el libro brillara con el medallón cuando Sakura estuviera distraída

Y a decir verdad los reclamos de Meiling los tenían muy distraídos a todos

- ¿Vamos a ver si resulta? –dice Rubymoon tomando el medallón

- Veremos –dicen todos esperando buenos resultados

- Haz brillar el Libro –dice Rubymoon tomando el medallón

En ese momento el medallón brilla y el libro también

- Lo logramos –dice Rubymoon

Pero varias personas de la escuela notaron la energía pero fue tan rápida que no le dieron la menor importancia

A decir verdad todos pensaron que era parte de algún hechizo que estaban haciendo

Pero al rato resulto que la petición de uno de los fantasmas era entrar en un laberinto complicado pues en su vida fue explorador y conocía todos los laberintos del mundo pero siempre salió de ellos con bastante facilidad y el deseo de ese fantasma era precisamente encontrar un laberinto que le costara trabajo realmente salir de él

- Sakura creo que nos tienes que ayudar –dice Toya

- Claro –Sakura dice poniéndose de pie

Syaoran ahora no se quiere alejar mucho de Sakura, pues en los últimos accidentes prácticamente ella lo ayudaba en cualquier contratiempo

Así que a donde ella iba el también

(Bueno al baño y a dormir no claro está)

Pero casi siempre estaba con ella, es más casi todo el tiempo usaba guantes para tratar de contrarrestar las chispas que emanaban de él y aunque en esta escuela no tenía problemas pues casi todos ya sabían que hacer pues casi todos tenían magia

En la mañana Sakura se la pasaba seguido echando agua a sus manos para tratar de calmar las chispas que salían de él y no fuera a provocar un corto circuito o algún incendio como estuvo a punto de sucederle en una ocasión

En esa ocasión cuando estaba escribiendo la maestra les estaba dictando tantas cosas que el roce de la mano de Syaoran con él cuaderno empezó a producir calor produciendo un pequeño incendio en el cuaderno

Syaoran al ver eso salto el cuaderno cayó encima de su mochila empezándose a quemar todos los libros que llevaba

Sakura solo alcanzó a llamar a SUEÑO para que todos en el salón se durmieran y a AGUA para apagar el incendio y hacer la magia de restablecer todo a la normalidad para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado y demás accidentes por el estilo

Desde luego que Eriol estaba sorprendido y se acordaba cuando a él le empezó a suceder cosas por el estilo, bueno cuando era Clow aunque no tenía tanta energía como la que ahora tenía Syaoran ni tampoco le pasaban tantos accidentes

Así que Syaoran también se paró al lado de Sakura

- En el momento que llame a la carta, la llamamos también con el medallón para que sea nuestra –fue el plan que dijo Rubymoon

- De acuerdo –los jóvenes

- Y la metemos en esta cajita especial para que no la encuentren –Rubymoon

- Si –los jóvenes

Le explican a Sakura lo del laberinto y ella llama a la carta

Sakura toma la carta en sus manos y dice

- Carta Sakura ayúdanos con tus poderes has un laberinto difícil de salir de él para que sea un verdadero reto a este fantasma salir de él... LABERINTO

- LABERINTO ven –Rubymoon

En ese momento apareció un laberinto enorme atrapando a todos los de la escuela en él

Pero se notaba como congelado, pero eso no fue todo YUE Y KERBEROS estaban congelados también y Sakura en ese momento se desmayó

- ¿Qué pasa? –se empiezan todos a preocupar

- ¿Y la carta? –pregunta Nakuru sorprendida

Si se supone que al ella llamar a la carta la carta tenía que ir a sus manos ¿qué había pasado?

Todos están más que sorprendidos Syaoran trata de animar a Sakura que tiene en brazos y nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba

Touya y los profesores empezaron a tratar de calmar a todos los alumnos sobre todo los más chicos que estaban con ellos

- ¿Pero que tenemos que hacer? –preguntaban

- Pues hay que tratar de encontrar la Salida –dice Eriol algo nervioso

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así y con Sakura inconsciente

- Oye Eriol ¿no tendrás otro cascabel? –Mitsuki

- No... Y aunque lo tuviera mi magia ya no afecta a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que ya no afecta a Sakura? –dice enojado Syaoran

- Lo que sucede que cuando íbamos en primaria ustedes superaron mis poderes –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- No te sorprendas Syaoran Sakura los supero cuando termino de transformar las cartas y tú amigo cuando apareciste a las guardianas –Eriol

- ¿Pero si yo estoy aprendiendo de ti? –Syaoran

- Si amigo... yo tengo la experiencia... pero tú tienes el poder –Eriol

- ¿Cómo? –Syaoran

- ¿Por qué crees que últimamente cuando a Sakura se le sale de control la magia... te digo a ti que le ayudes? –Eriol

- ... –Syaoran

- Si amigo... ahora el único que puede ayudarla eres tú –Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –Syaoran

- ¡No sé!... nunca había visto algo por el estilo y lo peor de todo fue que tanto Yue como Kerberos y la carta quedaron congelados y por el momento ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer magia –Eriol

- ¿Pero qué hacemos? –pregunta Syaoran desesperado viendo que Sakura no reacciona

- Pues la primera vez que estuvimos aquí había que encontrar la salida para salir de aquí –dice Meiling

- Pues somos muchos los que estamos aquí... sería conveniente hacer grupos para ver si alguien puede encontrar la salida

Y así todos se empiezan a organizar para buscar en distintas direcciones la salida

Syaoran desde luego que no se quería separar de Sakura

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? era como si hubiera caído en coma

Y como estaban dentro de la carta nadie podía hacer magia

Los cinco chicos se sentían realmente culpable ¿que habían hecho?

Las hermanas Li vieron a los chicos y les pidieron que las acompañaran a buscar la salida

Ellos se sentían realmente avergonzados, más por la señorita Kinomoto pero no podían decir que ellos habían provocado eso por llamar la atención de las chicas, así que aceptaron para no delatarse

Ichiro fue a ver como se encontraba Meiling quien estaba con sus amigos

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo Ichiro viendo a Sakura

- No gracias yo la llevo –dijo Syaoran

- Bueno Chicos a nosotros nos tocó ir por este lado –dice Tomoyo

Aguantando las ganas tremendas de llorar por ver a su hermana así

Eriol la abraza y le da un dulce beso

- No te preocupes amor veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Eriol dice con una dulce sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla

- Eso es lo que siempre dice Sakura ¿pero Sakura? –dice Tomoyo sollozando

- No te preocupes amor... veras que cuando encontremos la salida todo se va a arreglar –Eriol

- Pero la vez que atrapamos a LABERINTO nosotros no encontramos la salida... fue la profesora Mitsuki la que nos ayudó –Tomoyo

- ¿Pero? si no hacemos el intento ¿cómo sabemos que no vamos a encontrar la salida? vamos corazón por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo, somos muchos... seguro alguien encuentra la salida –le dice Eriol con una dulce sonrisa para animar a Tomoyo

- Si –dice Tomoyo animándose y sonriéndole a Eriol

- Vamos... hay que alcanzar a los demás –Eriol

- Vamos –Tomoyo

Un grupo de varios chicos ayudaban a Touya con Yue y Kerberos también iban Kasumi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran con Sakura en brazos, Meiling e Ichiro para ayudarlos

Touya estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que sentía su hermana inconsciente Kerberos, Yue y la carta congelados y lo peor de todo era que no tenía con quien desquitarse

Hoshihikari, Smeraldtsuki, Supi y Nakuru solo seguían al grupo pues no sabían que hacer

Si tanto Spinelson como Rubymoon habían perdido su forma al momento que sucedió todo pero Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki no

Y así todos van por distintos caminos para encontrar la salida

Claro el que estaba feliz en semejante laberinto era el fantasma

Sakura se despertó lentamente ¿Pero en donde estaba?

Apareció en medio de una montaña, no había nadie y eso la extraño

Pero no fue solo eso ¿que era esa ropa que traía puesta? a donde había ido a parar, empezó a caminar pues empezó a sentir a alguien tratando de hacer magia, muy débilmente pero era magia que ella conocía

Cuando se encontró con un niño de unos 6 años tratando de encender unas hojas con magia

- ¿Mago Clow? –fue la pregunta de parte de Sakura

- ¿mago? ¿Yo? –dice sorprendido el niño

- Si tú –vuelve a decir Sakura acercándose al niño

- Disculpe señora ¿pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más? –Clow

- ¿Señora? ¿Yo? –Sakura

- Si... no vea a otra persona aquí –Clow

- Pero yo no soy casada –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Lo siento... pero aquí la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad ya son casadas –Clow

- Pero yo aún no soy casada –Sakura

- Disculpe... pero no creo que sea fea para no tener pretendientes –Clow

- Bueno... tengo novio –Sakura

- ¿Y porque no se han casado? –Clow

- Es que somos muy chicos para hacerlo apenas tenemos 16 años –Sakura

- Muy chicos... a su edad mis papás ya me había tenido –Clow

- ¿En qué año estamos? no es el año 3 (pensando 2003) –Sakura

- Si... estamos en el año 1703 –Clow

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? –Sakura va a dar al suelo

- ¿En qué año piensa que estas? –dice sorprendido el niño viendo a Sakura

- No... Eso quiere decir –dice Sakura pensativa ¿qué paso?

- Por cierto ¿no te sorprende lo que viste? –Clow

- ¿Qué? –dice Sakura

Pues para ella la magia es algo natural, pero para la época era algo a lo que la mayoría tenía miedo

- La magia –dice como en secreto Clow

- ¿La magia? no... Aunque a mí me cuesta trabajo hacerla –Sakura

- ¿tú también tienes poderes? –dice sorprendido Clow

- Si... aunque solo la hago con las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Las cartas? –Clow

- Si son cartas mágicas –Sakura busca el Libro entre sus ropas pero cuál es su sorpresa que no lo tiene

- ¿En dónde está? –Sakura

- ¿Quizás lo olvidaste en tu casa? –Clow

- Si debió ser eso ¿Por cierto? ¿En dónde estamos? –Sakura

- En Inglaterra –Clow

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉ? –Sakura

- ¿De dónde vienes? –Clow

- Mira mejor será que no lo sepas... pero creo que estoy en problemas –Sakura

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –Clow

- ¿Pero cómo? –Sakura

- Podemos pedirle ayuda a mis papás para que te puedas quedar en la casa mientras estas aquí –Clow

- Mejor porque no nos esperamos un rato a ver si de casualidad encuentro la manera de regresar a mi casa –Sakura

- No te acuerdas donde vives –Clow

- Si... no... No me acuerdo mejor ¿porque no practicas? –Sakura

- Bueno... pero no sé si estoy haciendo esta magia correctamente –Clow

- Haber si te pudo ayudar –Sakura

- Mira... quiero ver si puedo encender este montón de hojas –Clow

- Haber ¿cómo lo haces? –Sakura

El niño le explica

- Pero vez... no me sale –Clow

- A ver –Sakura

Se acerca y hace lo que el niño dijo y se encienden las hojas

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! –dice Sakura

Sorprendida y saltando de felicidad

- ¡lo logre! –Sakura

- Mira ¿no que no sabías hacer magia sin tus cartas? –Clow

- Pero es que no podía –Sakura

- Pero mira... con solo intentarlo una vez lo lograste... y yo ya llevo toda la mañana y no he logrado nada –dice triste el chico

- No te desanimes... mira que fácil me salió a mí si te lo propones vas a ver que tú puedes –Sakura

- ¿A ver? –se concentra el niño y efectivamente también enciende otro montón de hojas

- Lo hice... lo hice –decía Clow saltando por todos lados

- Ya vez... es sencillo –Sakura

- Si es verdad... si lo haces pensando que te va a salir te sale –gritaba el niño emocionado

- Oye por cierto hablas muy bien japonés ¿cómo le hiciste? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que mi papá es chino, mi mamá es inglesa por ellos hablo el inglés y el chino pero también me han enseñado otros idiomas como el japonés y el español –Clow

- A con razón y no te han costado trabajo –Sakura

- Bueno no... De repente me confundo pero me dicen que tengo grandes cualidades para aprender hacer muchas cosas aunque de repente me desanimo –Clow

- ¿Por qué? –Sakura

- Es que como ahora no me sale la magia y muchos de mis compañeros se burlas de mi porque a ellos si les sale –Clow

- ¿Vas a una escuela de magia? –Sakura

- Si... ¿tú no? –Clow

- Ahora sí... pero cuando supe que tenía poderes no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Clow

- No... No sabía de una escuela de magia –Sakura

- Y a qué edad supiste de tus poderes –Clow

- A los 10 años –Sakura

- ¿Hasta los 10 años? –Clow

- Si... aunque no tuve que practicar pues desde el principio hice magia con las cartas –Sakura

- Eres increíble –Clow

- Y tú ¿desde cuándo empezaste a practicar? –Sakura

- Yo desde que me acuerdo... toda mi vida he practicado –Clow

- Que interesante... debes de ser muy hábil –Sakura

- No me estas escuchando... todos se burlan de mi porque no puedo hacer casi nada bien –Clow

- Mira no te preocupes... te aseguro que si le hechas ganas y no te preocupas como lo hiciste ahora algún día vas a llegar a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –Sakura

- ¿En serio? –dice muy sorprendido el niño

- Claro... tú vas a ser el mago más poderoso... en muchos años –Sakura

- Claro... yo voy a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –dice contento el niño

- Pero... por lo que veo... tienes que estudiar mucho –Sakura

- Bueno... voy a estudiar más... es que sabes No me gustó mucho practicar –dice el niño a forma de secreto

- Pero si no practicas... ¿cómo vas a llegar a ser el mago más poderoso? –Sakura

- ¿Enserio voy a ser el mago más poderoso? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –Clow

- ¿Por qué yo puedo ver el futuro? –dijo Sakura muy seria

¿Cómo le iba a explicar a un niño de 6 años que ella venia del futuro?

- ¿Tú puedes ver el futuro? –Clow

- Si... y vas a ser un gran mago... pero tienes que estudiar –Sakura

- Bueno voy a estudiar –contesta Clow resignado

Mientras en el LABERINTO todos ya se cansaron de buscar la salida y no encontrar nada es más van por un lado y se encuentran con otro grupo, solo estaban dando vuelta es círculos y si hasta el fantasma ya se estaba desesperando

- ¿Que vamos a hacer? –dice Touya

- Este lugar no tiene salida –dice Meiling

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –dice Tomoyo viendo a Sakura

- Eriol... tú me dijiste que solo yo puedo superar los poderes de Sakura –Syaoran

- Bueno superarlos... lo que se dice superarlos... no... Pero si los puedes igualar –Eriol

- ¿Pues hay que intentar algo? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? –pregunta Touya

- Hay que intentar cualquier cosa... tenemos que sacar a Sakura de ese trance si no, no vamos a poder hacer nada –Syaoran

- ¿Qué piensas intentar? –Eriol

- Voy a usar mi espada una vez pude atravesar a laberinto usando mi espada –Syaoran

- ¿Lo atravesaste? –pregunta Eriol sorprendido

- Si –Syaoran

- ¿Cuándo? –Eriol

- Pues cuando el festival de Touya y Yukito, Sakura te vio y tú la dejaste afuera dormida –Syaoran

- No me di cuenta –Eriol

- Bueno si esa vez funciono ¿porque ahora no? –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí... puedes intentarlo –Eriol

- Ya basta de pláticas y haz algo –dice Touya

Syaoran lo ve pide que todos se retiren un poco

Aparece su espada, aparece su símbolo mágico, concentra el mayor poder que tiene y da contra una de las paredes de LABERINTO

Pero para sorpresa de todos la espada solo reboto pues como la carta está congelada no le hizo el menor rasguño

- No puede ser –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Pero tienes que intentar hacer cualquier otra cosa –dice Nakuru viendo el problema que provocó

- Oye... si tienes que seguir intentándolo –dice Ichiro

- Tú puedes hacer algo Syaoran –decían sus hermanas

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Mira... creo que solo tú puedes hacer algo –dice muy seria la profesora Mitsuki

- Si te das cuenta... eres el único que puedes usar magia –Eriol

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... eres el único que por el momento puedes hacer magia –Eriol

Y era verdad de nuevo varios de ellos trataron de hacer magia y no lograban nada

- Pero yo –Syaoran

- Tú podías hacer magia desde un principio ¡Y no habías intentado nada! –le grita Touya

- Bueno... no... Como tenía a Sakura en brazos y Eriol no podía hacer nada yo pensé que tampoco podía –Syaoran

- Hijo intenta hacer algo... estamos en tus manos –dice Su mamá

- Bueno... la espada no resulto ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –Syaoran

- Y si haces otro LABERINTO –dice Kasumi

Era un poco ilógico pero en las circunstancias en que estaban cualquier intento era posible

Syaoran les pidió a sus guardianas que se pusieran a su lado que iba a necesitar de toda su energía para tratar de crear otro laberinto y las necesitaba para tratar de igualar la energía de Sakura

Syaoran se puso en el centro viendo a Touya que sostenía a Sakura a su izquierda viéndolo estaba Smeraldtsuki y a su derecha viéndolo también Hoshihikari

Se empieza a concentrar aparece su símbolo mágico, sostiene fuertemente su báculo y cuando siente que tiene mucha energía recorriéndolos a los tres Grita

- LABERINTO aparece

En ese momento Clow que estaba platicando con Sakura vio como la chica empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos

- ¿Qué está pasando? –dice el niño muchísimo muy asustado

- No te preocupes esto es parte de tu magia –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿De mi magia? –dice muy sorprendido

- Tú serás un mago muy poderoso –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Sakura

¿Era eso cierto? se preguntaba el niño se sintió un poder muy fuerte

¿Él tendría semejante poder? se decía intrigado

Bueno tengo que estudiar mucho

En ese momento que Syaoran ordeno que apareciera a LABERINTO un laberinto igual al de Sakura apareció descongelando a la carta LABERINTO de Sakura y a los guardianes y Sakura despertando en brazos de su hermano

- Sakura ya despertó –fue el grito por parte de los que estaban ahí

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

CONTINUARA:

Por fin... por fin lo acabe, para todos aquellos que me han escrito pidiéndome este capítulo por fin lo acabe y muchísimas gracias por escribirme, saben estoy feliz porque además de todas las personas que me han preguntado cuando termino mi historia, ya casi son 100 las personas que se han tomado la molestia en escribirme para felicitarme, muchísimas gracias "arigato gozaimasu" esto es increíble me siento muy feliz porque les gustan mis historias

Sigan escribiendo que con mucho gusto yo les contesto a todos los que puedo porque también he tenido problemas que al contestar me dice que la dirección no existe y no he podido contestar a esas personas pero tengan por seguro que si leí sus mensajes y si pueden mandarme otro mensaje yo se los contesto

Lo que quieran a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com por cierto cuidado con los virus ahorita voy a tratar de subir mi historia a Internet hoy es 26 de agosto de 2003 pero si no aparece el día de hoy es por culpa de un virus que nos está haciendo trisas la compu y no podemos hacer mucho también por eso no he podido leer algunas historias que me han mandado pero espero pronto resolver ese problema leerlas y mandarles mis comentarios ustedes ya saben quiénes son y de nuevo muchísimas gracias

Amelia Salazar

Hoy jueves, 11 de octubre de 2007 termino de limpiar este capítulo, me sorprende seguir recibiendo felicitaciones por esta historia de los diferentes sitios donde esta publicada, y recibir muy pocos de fanfictión

Hace 4 años que escribí este capítulo que rápido pasa el tiempo

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 21 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	6. ¿Nuevas Cartas?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDSTUKI

CAPITULO 6 ¿MÁS CARTAS?

Syaoran se puso en el centro viendo a Touya que sostenía a Sakura, a su izquierda viéndolo estaba Smeraldtsuki y a su derecha viéndolo también Hoshihikari

Se empieza a concentrar, aparece su símbolo mágico, sostiene fuertemente su báculo y cuando siente que tiene mucha energía recorriéndolos a los tres Grita

- LABERINTO aparece –Syaoran

En ese momento Clow que estaba platicando con Sakura vio como la chica empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –dice el niño Clow muchísimo muy asustado

- No te preocupes esto es parte de tu magia –le sonríe Sakura

- ¿De mi magia? -dice muy sorprendido Clow

- Tú serás un mago muy poderoso –fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Sakura

¿Era eso cierto? se preguntaba el niño, se sintió un poder muy fuerte

"¿Yo tendré semejante poder?" se decía intrigado "bueno tengo que estudiar mucho"

En ese momento que Syaoran ordeno que apareciera a LABERINTO un laberinto igual al de Sakura apareció descongelando a la carta LABERINTO de Sakura y a los guardianes y Sakura despertando en brazos de su hermano

- Sakura ya despertó -fue el grito por parte de los que estaban ahí

- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntaron Yue y Kerberos al ver a Syaoran caer y despertando también ellos

Entre Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari sostenían a Syaoran mientras todos se acercaban para ayudar ¿qué había pasado?

- Sakura ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Eriol

- Si estoy bien… pero ¿qué le paso Syaoran? –decía al borde de una crisis nerviosa

De repente estaba en el siglo 18 con Clow y ahora regresaba para ver a Syaoran caer inconsciente ¿qué había pasado?

- Calma Sakura… lo que paso fue que al momento que llamaste a la carta tú caíste inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta se congelaron –le dice su hermano

- Y Syaoran uso mucha magia para despertarte –dice Eriol

- ¿Esta bien? –dice Sakura preocupada

Claro que también la señora Li como las jóvenes Li estaban preocupadas

- Si… solo tiene que recuperarse –sonríe Yue

- ¿Qué? –Sakura

- Si solo tiene que recuperarse… le paso lo mismo que a ti cuando empezaste a cambiar las cartas… uso mucha energía –Yue volvió a sonreír tomándolo en brazos

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo

¿Yue sonriendo?

Pero esa sonrisa no era una simple sonrisa Yue sabía a la perfección todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Syaoran ahora para salvarlos no tan solo a Sakura sino a ellos también y a la carta y eso le daba seguridad que ellos también eran importantes para Syaoran y sus guardianas

De repente se escuchó una voz feliz

- Encontré la salida... encontré la salida –decía feliz el fantasma

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉ? –Fue la pregunta por parte de todos

Que habían olvidado que estaban encerrados y perdidos en el LABERINTO por estar al pendiente de lo que podía hacer Syaoran

Pero sí, al momento de descongelarse la carta apareció la salida, la cual encontró muy fácilmente el fantasma pues apareció prácticamente donde estaba

Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari estaban realmente felices de que su amo hubiera podido despertar a la señorita Sakura y desde luego a Yue y Kerberos y la carta claro esta

- Bueno... hay que llevarlo a su casa –Dice Touya

- Podemos llevarlo a través de alguna de las puertas –sugirió la señora Li

- ¿Si se puede? –pregunto Meiling

- Claro... las puertas te pueden llevar a donde les pidas… siempre y cuando no sea muy lejos –comento otro de los profesores

- Pues vamos –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al ver a Sakura que estaba bien

Claro preocupada por Syaoran, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él también estuviera bien

Sakura toma el Libro que tenía en sus ropas y se quedó pensando "qué raro hace un rato no lo tenía" lo abre, lo ve y todo normal, levanta la mano y llama a la carta

- CARTA LABERINTO ven –Sakura

Todos estaban dentro del laberinto y Sakura al llamar a la carta el laberinto desapareció y volvieron a estar en la escuela

Pero cual fue la sorpresa para todos cuando al llamarla dos cartas fueron a dar a las manos de Sakura

- ¿Y esta otra carta? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- ¿Otra carta? –pregunto más sorprendido Eriol

- Si mira –la enseña Sakura

Todos ven sorprendidos la nueva carta, es muy parecida a la de Sakura pero en verde y dice CARTA SYAORAN

- Es una nueva carta –gritan felices Meiling y Tomoyo desde luego gradando la carta

- ¿Una nueva carta? –preguntan sorprendido todos, sobre todo la señora Li y sus hermanas

- Si tómenla –dice Sakura entregándoles la carta

Pero algo curioso paso al momento que la señora Li iba a tocar la carta está brillo y no permitió que la tomaran

- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿por qué no puedo tocar la carta? –Señora Li

- No sé –dijo sorprendida Sakura

La intenta tomar Meiling con los mismos resultados

- ¿Qué sucede? porque solo yo la puedo tocar –se pregunta Sakura

- ¿Tú la puedes tomar? Eriol –Sakura

Él lo intenta con los mismos resultados

- Y tú... Smeraldtsuki... la puedes tocar –Sakura

- No sé –dice Tímida la guardiana

- Inténtalo –dice Yue

Ella toma la carta y no pasa nada

- ¿Y tú Hoshihikari? –La guardiana se acerca y la toma y tampoco pasa nada

- Creo que sé que es lo que pasa –dice Eriol

- ¿Por qué solo yo y las guardianas podemos tocar la carta? –Sakura

- Es simple… tú puedes tocar la carta porque esta carta fue creada para rescatarte… así que tú fuiste el motivo principal de la creación de esta carta y desde luego que tanto Hoshi como Ame pueden tocar la carta porque la carta viene a ser hermana de ellas por ser creación mágica de Syaoran al igual que ellas lo son –sonríe Eriol

- ¿pero? ¿Solo nosotras la podemos tocar? –Sakura

- No… Yue y Kerberos también –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ? –dicen sorprendidos los dos

- Lo que escucharon... ustedes también pueden tocar la carta –Eriol

- ¿Pero nosotros por qué? –dicen sorprendidos los guardianes

- Porque también estaban atrapados, al Sakura estar inconsciente Syaoran uso toda su energía para rescatarlos a todos y la mejor prueba de eso es la nueva carta –Eriol

- ¡Entonces nosotros también la podemos tocar! –dicen Supi y Nakuru

Acercándose a la carta con los mismos resultados que a todos, la carta brilla rechazando a los guardianes

- ¿Pero? –dice Kerberos tomando la carta sin que nada suceda

- ¿entonces ustedes tampoco van a poder tocar estas cartas? –Kerberos

- No… Las guardianas son Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari y ustedes (refiriéndose a Kerberos y a Yue) como guardianes de Sakura y ella ser la novia de Syaoran desde luego que también la pueden tocar… pero nadie más –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –pregunta Sakura

- Será conveniente que tú guardes la carta hasta que Syaoran despierte Sakura –dice Eriol

- Bueno –Sakura toma la carta y la mente en el libro de ella

Así todos se van a sus casas

Claro que Sakura no quería separarse del lado de Syaoran

- Pero hija -decía el señor Kinomoto

- Pero papá… yo quiero estar al lado de él cuando despierte –Sakura

- Pero a lo mejor se despierta hasta mañana al medio día... como te paso a ti –señor Kinomoto

- Eso sí... pero –Sakura

- No se preocupe se puede quedar en la casa –dice la señora Li

- En ese caso yo también me quedo -dice muy serio Yue

- No hay problema, podemos meter algunas camas en la recamara de mi hijo, Yo creo que él se sentirá muy bien si se despierta y Sakura está cerca de él –dice la señora Li

- Bueno... si no hay mucho problema –señor Kinomoto

Y así de nuevo Sakura se quedó a dormir cerca de la cama de Syaoran le pusieron una cama y también llevaron camas para Yue y Smeraldtsuki, aunque como la vez pasada Yue se quedó sentado en medio de la mesita que separaban las camas

Hoshi y Kero cada uno se acomodó con sus amos a dormir y Smeraldtsuki y Yue platicaron largo rato mientras cuidaban de los jóvenes

Mientras Nakuru y Supi están muy pensativos

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Al momento de que salieron de la escuela desde luego que los 5 jóvenes fueron a ver que habían hecho mal y desde luego ya no querían participar con los planes de Nakuru pues todo había salido mal

No tomaron la carta

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le paso a la señorita Kinomoto ellos no querían que eso se repitiera y mucho menos preocupar a las chicas que les gustaban pues al Syaoran estar dormido desde luego que preocupaban a todas las jóvenes Li

Y eso era lo que menos querían y si por alguna razón ellas se enteraban de quienes eran los poderes que provocaron todo eso ellos iban a perder a las jóvenes Li y desde luego que ellos no querían eso

Pero eso no fue todo trataron de retirar los poderes del medallón, pero por más cosas que intentaron no lograron nada

- ¿Que podemos hacer? –se preguntaban todos

- Y si guardamos el medallón –dice Nakuru

- ¿Eso servirá? –dicen todos

- No sé... pero no se me ocurre nada –Nakuru

- Quizás si se guarda muy bien... no pase nada

- Lo podemos guardar en la caja donde íbamos a guardar las cartas –dice Supi

- Esa es una caja especial... quizás funcione –dice Tako

- Bueno hay que guardarlo muy bien para que nadie se dé cuenta –dice Nakuru

Pero viendo los jóvenes que Syaoran estaba bien dormido y a la vez todos estaban preocupados por él pidieron permiso de quedarse a dormir en la escuela pues querían ver como se recuperaba el joven

Por lo menos Sakura ya estaba bien y sí les dieron permiso pues había una sección de la escuela con dormitorios para cuando alguien se quisiera quedar, a decir verdad no solamente ellos quisieron quedarse eran como veinte las personas que se iban a quedar para ver cómo estaba el joven al otro día

Desde luego que Nakuru y Supi estaban mucho muy nerviosos y a la vez preocupados

- ¿Están bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Eriol cuando llegaron a la casa

- Si... ¿por qué íbamos a estar mal? –pregunto Nakuru

- No sé... los he notado muy raros desde que Sakura se desmayó –Eriol

- Bueno... lo que paso es algo que a cualquiera nos preocupó... fue algo muy extraño –dice Nakuru

- Además que Yue, Kerberos y la carta se congelaron –dice Supi

- Eso es algo para preocupar a cualquiera –Nakuru

- Bueno eso sí –dice Eriol

- Hay que estar muy al pendiente por si se repite –Eriol

- ¿Se puede volver a repetir? –dicen asustados los dos

- Claro... este fue un fenómeno muy raro... en toda mi vida pasada nunca vi algo por el estilo pero esto que paso se puede repetir –contesta Eriol

- Pero amo... yo creo que eso no va a volver a suceder –dice Nakuru pues ya habían guardado muy bien el medallón

- Bueno... fue algo muy extraño pero ustedes deben de estar al pendiente más vale estar prevenidos a que vuelvan a pasar otra vez algo por el estilo ustedes son mis guardianes pero ahora les voy a pedir que también ayuden a Yuki y a Kero –Eriol

- ¿A Yuki y a Kero? ¿por qué? –Nakuru

- Porque ustedes están más tiempo con ellos, Tú Nakuru en la escuela y tu Supi en las mañanas cuando se van a jugar –Eriol

- ¿Pero yo creo que ya no va a pasar nada? –dice Nakuru

- Pero más vale prevenir –Eriol

- ¿Usted cree amo que vuelva a suceder? –Supi

- Bueno... todo fue tan extraño... yo espero que no... Pero yo creo que si –Eriol

- ¿Qué Si? -dicen los dos asustados

- Por lo mismo les pido que ahora también cuiden a los guardianes... al fin de cuentas ellos fueron mis primeras creaciones... y hay que cuidarlos pues si yo no los hubiera creado a ellos... quizás ustedes no existirían –Eriol

- ¿Qué? –Los dos

- Si... al yo crearlos a ellos pues ya sabía cómo crearlos a ustedes –Eriol

- Si amo -dice Supi nunca se habían puesto a pensar en eso

- No se preocupe... nosotros los vamos a cuidar –Los dos

- Bueno a dormir mañana vamos a ir temprano a casa de Syaoran para ver cómo sigue –Eriol

- Si amo -dicen los dos

- "¿Qué pasaría?" –Piensan los dos

Así al otro día desde temprano ya estaban casi todos en casa de Syaoran para ver como seguía pero él solo dormía

Sakura desde luego que no se quería separar de él, pero no era precisamente porque sintiera que pronto se iba a despertar, más bien era porque no sabía cuándo iba a despertar

Claro que todos le decían que no se preocupara que ella se había despertado hasta las 3 de la tarde, así que a lo mejor él se despertaría como a esa hora

Los cinco jóvenes platicaban cada uno de ellos con las jóvenes Li hablando de todo y a la vez todos preocupados por lo sucedido y ver que el joven Li Syaoran no despertaba

A decir verdad ellos a pesar de que tenían bastantes poderes mágicos nunca habían oído hablar de las cartas, ni tenían idea de que tanto poder lo podía tener una sola persona

Ni de las cosas que podían pasar por querer tener ese poder pero por lo menos estaban seguros que eso no iba a volver a pasar

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban platicando

- Amor esto que está pasando ¿no tendrá relación con los sueños que ha tenido Sakura? –Tomoyo

- ¿Los sueños de Sakura? ¿qué sueños? –Eriol

- Bueno ya tiene tiempo que Sakura se ha estado despertando muy asustada... pero nunca me ha querido decir que es lo que ha soñado –Tomoyo

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Eriol

- Es que pensé que quizás tu sabias –Tomoyo

- Pero yo no sabía nada –Eriol

- Es que últimamente han tenido el mismo sueño... Sakura y Syaoran –Tomoyo

- ¿Los dos han tenido el mismo sueño? –Eriol

- Si... pero ellos me han dicho que es por el poder que está teniendo Syaoran ¿tú no sabías de esos sueños? –Tomoyo

- No –Eriol

- Pero si antes tú –Tomoyo

- Antes yo podía saber prácticamente todo de ellos... pero yo nunca supe que Syaoran iba a ayudar a Sakura hasta que lo empecé a sentir y la profesora Mitsuki me informo –Eriol

- Y ahora ya no puedes saber de ellos –Tomoyo

- Desde hace tiempo ya no puedo... los dos me superan en poderes... y por lo mismo ya no puedo leer sus mentes –Eriol

- Y tú crees que esos sueños tenga relación con lo que paso hoy –Tomoyo

- Pues sí... quizás sí –Eriol

Ya habían pasado de las tres de la tarde, hora en que Sakura más o menos se había despertado cuando ella empezó con el cambio de cartas pero Syaoran no despertaba

Todos estaban preocupados pero como se veía que estaba tranquilo pues solo decidieron esperar

La mayoría de los que se habían quedado estaban en los jardines de la casa

Cómo en la sala a decir verdad era mucha la gente que estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba con el joven Syaoran Li

Touya, Kasumi, Ame, Yuki y Nakuru, estaban platicando alrededor de una mesa mientras tomaban Té

Hoshi, Kero y Supi estaban jugando juegos de video en la recamara de las guardianas

Todos estaban algo nerviosos de ver despertar a Syaoran pero como Eriol había comentado

Que lo que pasó con Sakura era que ella solo había cambiado las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura pero que como ya existían fue más fácil, pero Syaoran de la nada había creado una carta así que quizás tardaría un poco más en despertar que a él también le había pasado lo mismo cuando era Clow

Así que todos solo esperaban

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de Syaoran solo lo veía quería saber en qué momento iba a despertar como la vez que aparecieron las guardianas y ella supo en que momento iba a despertar

Pero por más que se esforzaba no lo lograba Sakura solo lo veía, de vez en cuando se acercaba a él le hacía alguna caricia en el cabello, le daba un dulce beso pero nada más por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sentir en que momento despertaría

Sakura tomo el libro de las cartas lo abrió y se puso a ver la carta Syaoran

En verdad que era bonita, era muy parecida a la de ella pero en verde, pero lo que la hacía más bella era que había aparecido para rescatarlos a ellos

En eso se puso a ver otras de las cartas que estaban hasta encima, al lado de las cartas LABERINTO estaba la carta BURBUJAS

Ella se puso a verla y se acordó que cuando era niña le gustaba mucho hacer burbujas de jabón para entretenerse cuando no tenía nada que hacer vio a Syaoran y pensó

-"Quizás pueda jugar un rato con BURBUJAS mientras despiertas" –Sakura

Se levantó para llamar a la carta

- Burbuja aparece para que juegue un rato –dice Sakura llamando a la carta

Pero en ese momento que Sakura llamo a la carta se volvió a sentir la energía combinada del día anterior

Todos levantaron la cara para tratar de reconocer esa energía pero los 5 jóvenes, Nakuru y Supi se sorprendieron

¿Qué había pasado? ¿No que el medallón estaba bien guardado y que no se volvería a usar?

Sakura se desmayó, Yuki también se desmayó y Kero se convierte en un muñeco de felpa

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue el grito de preocupación por parte de Ame y Nakuru cuando vieron caer a Yuki

Hoshi y Supi salen volando muy rápidamente llevando a Kero agarrado para pedir ayuda pues no sabían que era lo que había pasado con Kero pues se quedó tieso como un muñeco real

- ¡SAKURA! –fue el grito por parte de Touya quien salió corriendo hacia la recamara de Syaoran

Todos llegan corriendo para ver qué fue lo que paso y se encontraron a Sakura tirada en el piso y a un hada congelada al lado de Sakura y Syaoran aun sin despertar

- ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA! –era el grito por parte de Tomoyo, Nakuru, Meiling, Touya y sus papás

- Calma –decía Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a todos nadie sabía bien que había pasado

- ¿Pero... que paso? –señor Kinomoto

- No sé... pero no podemos hacer nada nosotros... solo tenemos que esperar a que Syaoran despierte –decía Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Tomoyo

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada... hay que igualar los poderes de Sakura para despertarla –Eriol

- Pero –Nakuru

- El único que puede igualar sus poderes es Syaoran... pero por el momento él aún no se despierta –Eriol

En ese momento voltea Touya y ya se iba sobre la cama donde estaba Syaoran para despertarlo cuando Eriol lo detiene

- Calma Touya –Eriol

- Pero hay que despertarlo para que despierte a mi hermana, no voy a esperar a que se despierte cuando él quiera –Touya

Pero... no podemos hacer nada si lo despertamos... no se habrá recuperado bien y a lo mejor no puede alcanzar el nivel de magia de Sakura y al ver a Sakura inconsciente, desde luego que él va a hacer todo lo posible por despertarla pero si no está con toda su magia al máximo no podrá crear otra carta y tendremos que esperar más tiempo para que se recupere y lo vuelva a intentar –Eriol

- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? –fue la pregunta por parte de la señora Li

- Solo esperar –contesta Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice el señor Kinomoto

- No podemos hacer nada más –Eriol

Acostaron a Sakura en la cama que habían llevado y a Yuki y Kero en la otra cama

Desde luego que Touya ya no se separó de ahí solo veía y esperaba que Syaoran despertara y veía a Sakura, Kero y su mejor amigo inconscientes y solo daba vueltas de un lado para otro aunque Kasumi trataba de calmarlo no lo lograba

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Mientras Sakura volvió a aparecer cerca de donde estaba el pequeño Clow claro que para él había pasado como un mes

- ¿Señora? –fue la pregunta del chico cuando la vio

- Hola... pero ya te dije que no soy señora –Sakura

- A si... me dijiste que nadie se quiere casar contigo –Clow

- No es que no se quiera casar conmigo... es que de dónde vengo somos muy chicos para casarnos –Sakura

- Aaaa... entonces eres una niña... aunque eres algo grande para ser niña –Clow

- Mejor dejémoslo en señora –Sakura

- ¿Por cierto? ¿No puedo saber tu nombre? –Clow

- Claro... me llamo Sakura Kinomoto pero me puedes decir Sakura –Sakura

- Mucho gusto... yo soy Li Clow aunque dices que ya sabias –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y puedo saber porque lo sabes? y ¿por qué sabes que voy a ser el mago más poderoso del mundo? –Clow

- Mira... no sé si sea conveniente que sepas mucho de tú futuro pero por algo estoy aquí con tigo –Sakura

- ¿Entonces si puedo saber? –pregunta muy intrigado el niño Clow

- Bueno... en realidad no sé porque estoy apareciendo aquí... pero tengo que esperar a que se despierte mi novio para que pueda hacer una magia y rescatarme –Sakura

- ¿No que eras muy poderosa? –Clow

- Si... no... Bueno lo que pasa es que como ya te dije... yo hago magia con unas cartas... pero cuando aparezco aquí... no las tengo por eso no puedo hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –Clow

- Mira te platico... cuando yo tenía 10 años un día que regresaba de la escuela oí ruidos muy raros que venían de la biblioteca de mi papá –Sakura

- ¿Un fantasma? –Clow

- No... Yo pensé que alguien se había metido... entre muy asustada pero no vi a nadie... de repente vi un libro brillar... lo tome... y tenía un broche que se abrió –Sakura

- ¿Y qué paso? -pregunta el niño muy intrigado

- Vi que tenía unas cartas... algo raras... leí la que tenía hasta encima... "VIENTO" y apareció una ventisca y las demás cartas salieron volando de la casa –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –Clow

- ¿Por qué? no se me imagino que era para que las encontrara y aprendiera a usar su magia eso solo tú lo sabes –Sakura

- ¿Yo lo sé? –Clow

- Bueno... lo vas a saber... pues esas cartas tú me las dejaste –Sakura

- ¿Yo te las deje? –Clow

- Si... como una especie de herencia –Sakura

- ¿Entonces vienes del futuro? –Clow

- Pues sí –Sakura

- Puedo saber de cuánto tiempo del futuro –Clow

- Haber... me dijiste que estábamos en 1703... eso es 300 años en el futuro –Sakura

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉ´? –Clow

- No grites... no te asustes... no pasa nada –Sakura

- Pero hasta tu época me conocen –Clow

- Ya te dije que eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido –Sakura

- Pero –dice triste Clow

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- No he podido hacer la magia que me enseñaste la otra vez y todos se burlan de mi –Clow

- ¿Todos se burlan de ti? que yo sepa a ti te gusta burlarte de todos –Sakura

- Pero ¿por qué me voy a burlar de los demás? si ellos saben hacer la magia más rápido que yo –Clow

- Mira no te preocupes... yo te enseño –Sakura

- Pero ¿no que no podías sin tus cartas? –Clow

- Bueno... no, en la época que vivo no... Pero no te acuerdas que la otra vez que vine si pude –Sakura

- Es verdad -se le iluminan los ojos al niño

- Si tú me dices como hacer la magia yo la hago y luego te explico –Sakura

- Este bien –dice contento Clow al ver que Sakura lo va a ayudar

Empiezan a hacer la magia de encender algunas hojas y así pasan un buen rato practicando pero de repente al ir encendiendo las pequeños fogatas no se dan cuenta e inician un pequeño incendio que amenaza con expandirse rápidamente

En ese momento Sakura por reacción llama a "AGUA" claro que la carta no está pero un chubasco cae sobre ellos apagando el incendio

- ¿Qué poder? -dice sorprendido Clow

- Es verdad... es como si hubiera llamado a la carta agua –Sakura

- ¿La carta agua? –Clow

- Si... tienen bastante poder –dice Sakura también sorprendida pues no necesito de nada para usar la magia de agua

- Pero eso fue increíble –dice asombrado Clow

- Pero ese es parte de tu poder –vuelve a recalcar Sakura

- Pero ¿de verdad voy a tener tanto poder? –Clow

- Claro... pero déjame hacer una prueba –Sakura

- De ¿qué? –Clow

- Mira... acabo de usar la magia del agua sin necesidad de hacer algo especial –Sakura

- Si –Clow

- Así que déjame hacer algunas pruebas… mira –Sakura

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Clow

Sakura mira al cielo y dice

- VIENTO sopla ligeramente –y un viento ligero se empieza a sentir

Clow está más que asombrado

- Mira... que bien se siente el viento... sirve que nos seca –Sakura dice con una sonrisa

- Pero esto es increíble –Clow

- Mira ¿te gustaría flotar? –Sakura

- ¿Puedes flotar? –Clow

- No sé… pero es otra de las cartas y podemos intentar –Sakura

- ¿¡En serio!? –dice asombrado el niño

- Mira –Sakura lo toma de la mano

- Hay que pensar que podemos flotar –Sakura

- ¿Solo eso? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- A ver –Clow

Los dos se empiezan a concentrar y empiezan a flotar muy lentamente

- Es increíble –dice emocionadísimo Clow

- Pero no me vallas a soltar –Clow

- No –Sakura

Y así pasan un rato muy agradable y emocionante para el pequeño Clow

Mientras en casa de la familia Li, ya son aproximadamente las 8 de la noche del sábado

Cuando Syaoran se empieza a despertar, en el cuarto aparte de Touya y Kasumi, están los señores Kinomoto, la Señora Li, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y los guardianes

Todos los demás están esperando afuera

Syaoran se empieza a despertar lentamente bostezando y esperando encontrarse con la mirada tierna de Sakura pero en su lugar se encontró con la mirada de enojo de Touya quien ya lo quería poner en pie

- Hasta que despertaste -dice enojado Touya apunto de levantarlo de la cama

- Cálmate hijo –le detiene el señor Kinomoto

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran al ver a todos o casi todos en su cuarto y viendo a Sakura en la cama de al lado inconsciente

- Calma hijo ¿Estás bien? –dice la señora Li

- Si me siento muy bien ¿pero que le paso a Sakura, Yuki y Kerberos? –Syaoran

- No sabemos bien –contesta Eriol

- Estábamos todos afuera esperando a que despertaras, Sakura estaba aquí y de repente Yuki se desmayó, Kero se convirtió en muñeco, entramos y nos encontramos a Sakura inconsciente y a esta hada congelada -dice la señora Li

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –Syaoran

- No sabemos solo volvimos a sentir la misma energía de ayer y lo que ya te platicaron –Eriol

- Si y estamos esperando a que te despiertes para que despiertes a Sakura –dice Touya mucho muy enojado

- ¿Y porque no me despertaron antes? –dice sorprendido Syaoran

- Yo te quería despertar -dice Touya

- ¿Y porque no me despertaron? –Syaoran

- Porque si te despertamos quiere decir que tus energías todavía no están completas y a lo mejor no alcanzar el nivel de magia de Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que desperté a Sakura? –Syaoran

- Más de 24 horas –Touya

- Es más tiempo de lo que le tomo a Sakura recuperarse –Syaoran

- Pero eso es lógico, el crear cartas es mucho muy cansado es natural que te cueste trabajo recuperarte –Eriol

- ¿Crear cartas? –pregunta sorprendidísimo Syaoran

- Si amigo has creado tu primera carta –sonríe Eriol

- Y ¿en dónde está? –Syaoran

- En el libro de Sakura pero ya sabes que no cualquiera puede tomar el libro y menos ahora que ella esta inconsciente –Eriol

Syaoran se levanta y toma el Libro que por el momento tenía Ame en brazos pues con todas las cosas extrañas ahora las guardianas son responsables tanto de las cartas como de que no les pasen nada a los guardianes y Sakura

Mientras Hoshi cuida de la pequeña hada

Syaoran abre el libro y la carta que esta hasta arriba es la carta de él

La ve y la ve pero no lo puede creer

Él que había ido a pelear por las cartas y que por más esfuerzos que hizo no pudo tener las cartas y ahora por ayudar a Sakura había creado su primera carta, no lo podía creer

Solo sonrío viendo la carta y a la vez con una ganas tremendas de abrazar a Sakura y darle un gran beso

Pero por el momento solo se podía contener porque por el momento había mucha gente a su alrededor y eso prefería hacerlo en privado además que también tenía que despertar de nuevo a Sakura y eso significaría que él se volvería a quedar dormido y por lo tanto tampoco vería a Sakura más que por un instante

- Bueno vamos a hacerlo –dice Syaoran

- Espera -vuelve a decir Eriol

- Sería conveniente que comas algo te des un baño y después lo intentes –Eriol

- ¿Pero porque tantos tramites? –vuelve a decir Touya que ya no soportaba ver a su hermana así

– Ya tiene casi tres horas así –Touya

- ¿Tres horas? –dice asustado Syaoran

- Si… así que será mejor que te apures –Touya

- No… ya sé que quieres que despierte tu hermana Touya pero hay que hacer todo con tranquilidad si no tiene la energía suficiente no la va a poder despertar y todo va a ser en baldee, así que mejor come un poco, báñate y después que te sientas con más fuerza lo intentas –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- Si ya se Syaoran que tú eres quien tiene más ganas de que ella despierte pero ten paciencia –Eriol

- Esta bien –Syaoran

Y así Syaoran sale de la habitación seguido por todos solo Touya y Sonomi se quedaron a cuidar de Sakura y los demás

Todos vieron que Syaoran estaba bien y la mayoría de los que estaban ahí se fueron pues comprendían que de nuevo iba a intentar despertar a Sakura y volvería a quedarse dormido pero que solo era cuestión de recuperación que él iba a estar bien

Syaoran se dio un baño, quería estar tranquilo pero no podía tener tan cerca de Sakura y a la vez tenerla tan lejos lo desesperaba

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar? ¿Tendría esos sucesos relación con el sueño que tenían?

Lo que fuera él haría todo por proteger a Sakura

¿Y eso de la nueva carta?

Era muy bonita, veía y veía la carta, se sentía feliz por la carta ahora de él pero eso de no poder compartir su alegría con la persona que más amaba lo tenía nervioso

Termino de comer y regreso a su recamara para intentar de nuevo lo que antes había hecho

Frente a la cama donde estaba Sakura se paró Syaoran

- ¿Es la carta BURBUJAS verdad? –Syaoran

- Si –Eriol

Las guardianas están a los lados de él, Syaoran se empezó a concentrar apareció su símbolo mágico, llamo a su bastón y se empezó a concentrar más cuando sintió que tenía bastante poder recorriéndolos grito

- BURBUJA APARECE –Syaoran

En ese momento Aparece un hada muy parecida a burbuja pero del sexo contrario para ser pareja de BURBUJA de Sakura

En ese momento Sakura despierta al igual que Yuki y Kero y el hada desde luego quien al ver al nuevo ser vuela feliz con él haciendo burbujas por todos lados

Pero en el momento que Sakura empezó a desaparecer como la vez pasada ahora resulto que estaba flotando algo alto con Clow

Cayendo este sin poder detener la caída pero casi al llegar al piso Clow se logró detener algo con magia

Ahora magia propia de él y eso le ayudo a que el golpe no fuera tan fuerte

Estaba sorprendido, era magia de él y no de Sakura lo que lo había ayudado en su caída y se sentía feliz pues no fue la magia de esa chica sino la de él, el niño se sentía feliz en verdad esa chica tendría razón acerca de sus poderes

Sakura abre los ojos

- Ya despertó –fue el grito de nuevo de todos

- Que bueno que ya estás bien –volvió a decir Syaoran cayendo de nuevo inconsciente

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue de nuevo el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

Touya alcanzo a sostener a Syaoran, no podía hacer menos que ayudarlo pues chueco o derecho estaba ayudando a su hermana y tenía que reconocer eso en el joven

- No te preocupes él está bien –dice Touya acostándolo en su cama

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunta Sakura

- Bueno… hay que investigar pero primero porque no llamas a estas hadas si no nos vamos a ahogar entre tanta burbujas –dice Sonomi

Sakura ve a su alrededor y si ya había muchas burbujas solo sonríe

- BURBUJAS VENGAN –dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a sus manos

- Que desastre –dice Meiling viendo que casi todo el cuarto estaba con burbujas

- Hay que limpiar esto –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes –Sakura dice con una sonrisa, toma otra carta y la llama

- Por favor limpia todo el desorden que hay aquí RESTAURACIÓN –dice Sakura

En ese momento aparece un señor muy formal con su equipo de limpieza pero se queda congelado, Sakura vuelve a caer inconsciente al igual que Yuki y Kero que apenas habían despertado con Sakura

Continuara:

Por fin acabe hay 20 de septiembre de 2003, a las 3:11 de la tarde he acabado este capítulo, para todos aquellas personas que me lo han pedido claro que algo atrasado, pero escribir no es tan fácil y lleva tiempo hacerlo por lo menos el día de hoy llevo más de 6 horas escribiendo, estoy cansada pero contenta espero les guste y como les digo no es tan fácil escribir me tardo entre una y dos semanas terminar cada capítulo, así que paciencia para el otro yo sigo escribiendo

Por cierto no sé si sepan que ya está la continuación de Sakura, yo ya vi algo en una página, si quieren saber de la página escríbanme que con mucho gusto les doy la dirección, Y aquí quiero hacer otro comentario y es que la continuación la empezaron a publicar en mayo de este año, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia original y eso me gusta porque de esta forma todos los fans de Sakura podemos seguir escribiendo en realidad las autoras de Sakura se puede decir que solo tomaron los personajes pero es una historia totalmente diferente por lo menos así no hay remordimientos por escribir tan mal

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com hasta el próximo capítulo Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy miércoles 7 de noviembre de 2007 acabo de limpiar este capítulo ya más de 4 años que escribí este capitulo

He leído muchas historias últimamente y como me choca que relaten muchas cosas para decir solo una, me choca espero yo no hacer eso, a lo mejor algo, pero no tanto aunque me lo han pedido, pero se me hace una pérdida de tiempo tanto mía al escribir como de los lectores que desperdician su tiempo en leer cosas que no van, espero nunca cometer errores así

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 7 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	7. ¿Syaoran no puede crear mas cartas?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 7 ¿Syaoran no puede crear cartas?

- Ya despertó –fue el grito de nuevo de todos

- Que bueno que ya estás bien –volvió a decir Syaoran cayendo de nuevo inconsciente

- ¡SYAORAN! –fue de nuevo el grito por parte de Sakura al verlo caer

Touya alcanzo a sostener a Syaoran, no podía hacer menos que ayudarlo pues chueco o derecho estaba ayudando a su hermana y tenía que reconocer eso en el joven

- No te preocupes él está bien –dice Touya acostándolo en su cama

- ¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunta Sakura

- Bueno... hay que investigar pero primero porque no llamas a estas hadas si no nos vamos a ahogar entre tanta burbujas –dice su mamá

Sakura ve a su alrededor y si ya había muchas burbujas solo sonríe

- BURBUJAS VENGAN –dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a sus manos

- Que desastre –dice Meiling viendo que casi todo el cuarto estaba con burbujas

- Hay que limpiar esto –Tomoyo

- No te preocupes –dice Sakura con una sonrisa toma otra carta y la llama

- Por favor limpia todo el desorden que hay aquí RESTAURACIÓN -dice Sakura

En ese momento aparece un señor muy formal con su equipo de limpieza pero se queda congelado, Sakura vuelve a caer inconsciente al igual que Yuki y Kero que apenas habían despertado con Sakura

- ¿PERO QUÉ PASA? –fue el grito de todos al ver caer a Sakura de nuevo

- Creo que ya sé que es lo que está pasando –dice Eriol

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntan todos

- Cuando Sakura llamo a la carta se volvió a sentir la misma energía rara que hemos sentido últimamente –Eriol

- Si es verdad –dice Touya

- Últimamente se ha sentido una energía muy rara esa energía debe de tener algo que ver con todo esto –dice Eriol

Supi y Nakuru se ponen pálidos

- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? –preguntan la señora Li y Sonomi

- Bueno por el momento no podemos hacer nada solo dejarlos dormir, hay que esperar a que despierte Syaoran para que despierte a Sakura –Eriol

Y así los vuelven a acostar a todos y los van a cuidar por turnos, no hay caso que todos estén ahí esperando a que despierten

Las primera en hacer guardia son Ieran y Sonomi pues las dos estaban bastantes preocupadas por lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus hijos

Afuera Eriol, Touya, los guardianes, Ame ahora con el Libro de Sakura para todos lados, el señor Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Meiling, Kasumi, las hermanas Li y los pretendientes de todas analizaban la situación

Claro que estos últimos no decían absolutamente nada solo escuchaban lo que se platicaba pues no se querían delatar al decir que todo lo que les sucedía tanto a Sakura como a Syaoran pues eran ellos los responsables

¿Cómo fueron a creer lo que les dijo Nakuru?

Y desde luego que Nakuru y Supi no sabían bien que hacer se supone que el medallón estaba bien guardado

- Entonces cada vez que Sakura trate de usar una carta ¿va a suceder lo mismo? –preguntaba Touya

- Creo que sí –contesta Eriol

- Y ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntaba Fujitaka

- Pues cuando despierte de nuevo Sakura hay que decirle que no puede usar las cartas –contesta Eriol

- ¿Pero si no usa las cartas? ¿Cómo las va a mantener en forma? –dice Tomoyo

- Es verdad para que las cartas estén bien hay que ejercitarlas -dice Meiling

- Pero por el momento no las va a poder usar hasta que descubramos que es lo que pasa –Eriol

- ¿Pero?

- Hay que descubrir que es lo que está pasando para ayudar a Sakura y también hay que esperar a que Syaoran se recupere… ha creado dos cartas en muy poco tiempo y por lo que veo tiene que crear otra para despertar de nuevo a Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Entonces Eriol? ¿solo creando las cartas se puede despertar a Sakura? –pregunta Shiefa

- Si… me temo que si –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que temes que si? eso es grandioso… ahora nuestro hermano está creando sus propias cartas –Fuutie

- Si… eso es importante pero no sé cuánto tiempo pase esta vez para que se recupere es muy rápido para hacer tres cartas –Eriol

- Pero si solo ha hecho dos –comenta Ichiro

- Si… es verdad pero para despertar de nuevo a Sakura tiene que crear otra carta… es muy rápido para crear tres cartas se puede decir que está creando una carta por día y eso es muy peligroso –Eriol

- ¿Por qué es peligroso? -preguntan todos preocupados

- Cuando Sakura cambio las cartas pues se puede decir que ya existían… solo uso la base de las cartas para crear las suyas pero ahora Syaoran de la nada está creando seres mágicos y eso es realmente cansado si no permitimos que descanse puede llegar a sus límites en la magia… y ya no va a poder crear más seres mágicos y eso significaría que Sakura no va a despertar -Eriol

- ¿QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ´?

- Lo que escucharon... Syaoran está creando cartas para poder despertar a Sakura no las está creando con una idea más bien son como una consecuencia él da toda su energía para rescatar a Sakura y por eso ha creado los nuevos seres mágicos, pero si no mide su energía… no sabemos que pueda pasar –Eriol

Todos se quedan muy pensativos

¿Qué pueden hacer?

Por el momento solo esperar y cuando despierte Sakura decirle que no va a poder usar magia

Mientras al momento que Sakura volvió a desmayarse apareció en el jardín en el cual antes tenían sus encuentros y se sorprendió al ver ahí a Syaoran

- Hola amor –dice Sakura feliz de verlo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta Syaoran

- La verdad no sé pero me da gusto verte –dice ella lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran quien la recibe con un beso muy apasionado pues lo que estaba sucediendo los tenia realmente preocupados

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? si se supone que te acabo de despertar –Syaoran

- Bueno no sé muy bien, yo vi cómo te desmayabas las cartas estaban llenando de burbujas la recamara y yo llame a las cartas, pero eso no fue todo el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre entonces llame a RESTAURACIÓN y me imagino que me volví a desmayar –Sakura

- ¿Pero porque? –Syaoran

- No sé... pero últimamente cuando llamo a las cartas me desmayo y despierto cuando tú te estas desmayando ¿estás bien? –Sakura

- Si… desde el principio he aparecido aquí… es muy tranquilo y puedo recuperar energías –Syaoran

- Si es verdad... cuántas veces hemos estado aquí... me trae tan bonitos recuerdos –Sakura

- Es verdad hace tiempo que no estábamos aquí –dice abrazando más fuerte a Sakura y se vuelven a besar

No saben que es lo que está pasando pero por el momento están felices de estar juntos

Así pasan un buen rato pero el cansancio empieza a vencer a Syaoran hasta que se queda dormido, Sakura lo contempla por lo menos esta con él pero ¿también ahí va a estar dormido? y ¿por qué esta ocasión no apareció con Clow?

Sakura veía todo a su alrededor hasta que ella también se quedó dormida

Así pasaron las horas solo la familia Li, los Kinomoto, Eriol y los guardianes se turnaban para vigilar el sueño de Sakura, Syaoran, Yuki, Kero y la carta que parecía estatua

En el jardín Sakura despertó lentamente y se sorprendió cuando vio que Syaoran ya estaba despierto

- Buenos días –escucho decir a Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Buenos días -contesto ella sonriéndole

- ¿Dormiste bien? –Syaoran

- Si... pero ¿por qué estas despierto? –Sakura

- Bueno... aquí solo duermo lo necesario y me despierto aunque sé que mi cuerpo está dormido porque estoy aquí pero he notado que tengo que ejercitarme en la magia para poder recuperarme –Syaoran

- ¿En la magia? –Sakura

- Si... tengo que fortalecerme y creo que es para poder crear más seres mágicos –Syaoran

- Si... si quieres yo te puedo ayudar –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Pero si tú no puedes hacer magia sin las cartas –Syaoran

- Mira –dice Sakura haciendo un movimiento de manos y haciendo una pequeña fogata

- Oye ¿cómo lo lograste? –Syaoran

- No sé... pero desde que todo esto empezó he aparecido con Clow –Sakura

- ¿Con Clow? y ¿él te está enseñando? –Syaoran

- Bueno... no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Syaoran

- Es que a la edad que tiene... apenas está aprendiendo –Sakura

- ¿Apenas está aprendiendo? –Syaoran

- Si... a decir verdad es algo torpe –Sakura

- ¿Clow torpe? pero yo siempre supe que fue muy hábil en toda su vida –Syaoran

- Pues a decir verdad... no –Sakura

- ¿No? –Syaoran

- No... Pero tan solo es un pequeño de 6 años –Sakura

- ¿Un pequeño de 6 años? –Syaoran

- Si... es muy tierno –Sakura

- Oye pero a su edad yo hacía bastante magia y estudiaba todo el tiempo -Syaoran

- Pues en realidad... lo que he sabido de él es que le cuesta trabajo hacer magia –Sakura

- ¿QUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? –Syaoran

- Si... se burlan de él creo que es el más atrasado de su clase -Sakura

- No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo –Syaoran

- Y ¿estas segura que si es Clow? –Syaoran

- Claro... a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho verlo pero cuando aparecí en ese lugar no vi a nadie, traía una ropa muy extraña y como no sabía en donde estaba empecé a caminar y de repente sentí la energía de Clow por eso la seguí, pero me sorprendí cuando me topé con Clow niño... nunca me imaginé conocerlo a esa edad –Sakura

- Y él te está enseñando –Sakura

- Pues no… en realidad yo le estoy enseñando a él –Sakura

- ¿Tú le estas enseñando al mago más poderoso que ha existido en todos los tiempos? –Syaoran

- Pues a la edad que tiene no es muy hábil que digamos –Sakura

- ¿Pero? ¿No me digas que le ensañaste las cartas? eso es muy peligroso -Syaoran

- Pues no… le platique de ellas pero no, pues cuando estoy allá no aparecen las cartas –Sakura

- ¿Entonces como le estas enseñando? –Syaoran

- Eso es lo más sorprendente -dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa levantándose y elevándose en los aires

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Puedo hacer cualquiera magia sin las cartas –dice Sakura feliz

Extendiendo sus manos hacia donde se encuentra Syaoran hace un movimiento y él también empieza a flotar

- ¿No lo puedo creer? –Syaoran

- ¿Verdad que es increíble? -dice Sakura con una sonrisa

- Puedo hacer lo que sea –Sakura

- Si... es verdad –sonríe Syaoran flotando también

- ¿Pero? –Syaoran

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sakura

- Es que es mi magia la que hay que ejercitar no la tuya –dice muy serio Syaoran

- Eso es verdad –dice Sakura

Eleva más a Syaoran y de repente lo deja caer

- ¿Pero qué haces? –dice muy sorprendido Syaoran cayendo

- Ejercitándote –Sakura

- ¿Pero qué hago? –Syaoran

- ¡No sé! eso tú lo tienes que descubrir –Sakura

En eso cuando siente que está a punto de golpearse contra el piso lanza una especie de energía y empieza a sentir que empieza a flotar también él

- ¡Lo logre! ¡Lo logre! –dice feliz Syaoran

- Vez como es sencillo –Sakura

- Si... es verdad –Syaoran

- Ojalá Clow también haya logrado eso –Sakura

- ¿Clow? ¿Pero qué paso con él? –Syaoran

- Lo que pasa es que descubrí que yo podía hacer magia con solo pensar en ella y estábamos flotando cuando me despertaste y Clow empezó a caer -Sakura

- No te preocupes... seguro que logro hacer algo –En ese momento Syaoran empezó a brillar y a sentir mucha energía de nuevo recorrer todo su cuerpo

- ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta Sakura acercándose a él

- Creo que ya estoy listo para despertar –Sakura

- Pero... si te despiertas eso quiere decir que nos vamos a volver a separar –Sakura

- Pero el estar aquí de esta forma no está bien necesitamos estar conscientes los dos para estar juntos –Syaoran

- Pero... cuando te vayas me voy a quedar sola –Sakura

- Bueno aquí normalmente yo estoy solo y es para ejercitarnos bien –Syaoran

- Pero... cuando me despiertes de nuevo vas a venir aquí y me voy a quedar sola –Sakura

- No... Tu no vas a estar sola todos te están esperando –Syaoran

- Pero... tú vas a estar dormido –Sakura

- Pero ya sabes en donde estoy y lo que tengo que hacer –Syaoran

- Si... pero –Sakura

- Mira lo único que tenemos que hacer es tener paciencia y que no hagas nada de magia para así yo recuperarme y ya todos juntos tratar de investigar qué es lo que está pasando –Syaoran

- Bueno... pero no quiero que te vayas –Sakura

- Y yo no quiero dejarte aquí sola, al despertarme voy a crear a RESTAURACIÓN inmediatamente para que tú te recuperes –Sakura

- ¿Pero qué va a pasar con tigo? –Sakura

- Nada... que tiene que pasarme solo voy a volver aquí para descansar un rato recuperarme y regresar de nuevo –Syaoran

- Que fácil lo pones –Sakura

- Sakura... entiéndeme amor tarde o temprano lo tengo que hacer al mal paso darle prisa –Syaoran

- Bueno eso sí... pero –Sakura

- ¡No hay pero que valga! ya me voy –Syaoran

- Este bien –dice triste Sakura

- No te pongas así amor aquí los dos estamos juntos, pero dime aquí no podemos hacer nada real es como si viviéramos en un mundo de fantasía y todos necesitamos de todos para estar completos –Syaoran

- Pero –Sakura

- No te interesa que Yue, Kerberos y la carta, estén congelados mientras tu estas aquí disfrutando –Syaoran

- ¡Es verdad! no sabía que era lo que pasaba con ellos yo pensé que ellos estaban bien –Sakura

- No… al tu estar inconsciente ellos se quedan congelados y son vulnerables a muchas cosas por eso es importante despertarte para que ellos regresen a la normalidad –Syaoran

- ¿Y entonces el libro de las cartas Sakura? –Sakura

- Lo están cuidando Ame y Hoshi pues nadie más lo puede tocar pero es peligroso mantener a los guardianes y a la carta en ese estado no sé qué pueda suceder –Syaoran

- Y ¿qué estas esperando? apúrate –lo empuja Sakura él solo sonríe y le da un beso en eso empieza a desaparecer

Era temprano en la mañana del domingo como las 6 Touya y Fuutie, habían pasado parte de la madrugada cuidando de todos ellos

Cuando Syaoran se empezó a mover

- Ya está despertando –dijo Fuutie Touya se acerca

- Syaoran ¿te encuentras bien? –dice Fuutie

- Si -contesto levantándose para hacer la magia enseguida para despertar a Sakura

- ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando hacer? –fue el grito de Touya tomándolo del cuello para detenerlo

- ¡Despertar a tu hermana! –Syaoran

- ¡Pero estas loco! –fue el grito de furia por parte de Touya

En eso entran todos

- ¿Pero Syaoran? ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? –dice su mamá

- ¿Cómo? que ¿qué trato de hacer? pues despertar a Sakura que más -Syaoran

- Mira... mocoso –dice muy serio Touya

Syaoran lo ve sorprendido tenía tiempo que no le decía así y menos tan serio

- Lo que sucede fue que Eriol nos advirtió que si intentabas hacer magia y no estabas con suficientes energías, quizás no ibas a despertar a nadie y tú podías perder tus poderes… así que mejor te tomas tu tiempo, descansas, comes bien y llamamos a las guardianas –Touya

- ¿Pero Sakura? –Syaoran

- Mira hijo, el joven tiene razón más vale esperar a que por querer precipitarte no tengas las suficientes fuerzas para crear la otra carta y entonces no puedas rescatar a Sakura –Sra. Li

- ¿Eso puede pasar? –Syaoran

- Si amigo –dice Eriol entrando también llegaron Tomoyo y Meiling

Todos sabían a la perfección que Syaoran iba a querer despertar a Sakura luego de despertarse y habría que tranquilizarlo

- Esta bien voy a comer algo y a bañarme –Syaoran

Y así lo hizo, una vez ya más recuperado volvió al cuarto para hacer la magia

- Es RESTAURACIÓN ¿verdad? –Syaoran

- Si –Touya

- Pero esta carta es la última que ha creado ¿cómo fue que también se congelo? –Syaoran

- No sé… yo pensé que solo las cartas que habían sido de Clow iban a resultar perjudicadas en esto pero… ya ves –Eriol

- Bueno… Ame, Hoshi, transfórmense –Syaoran

- Si -contestan las dos

Y como la noche anterior Syaoran hace aparecer su símbolo mágico, aparece su bastón, se empieza a concentrar, empieza a sentir mucha energía correr por su cuerpo y las guardianas y grita:

- RESTAURACIÓN APARECE –Syaoran

En ese momento una señora también muy formal aparece y se descongela la carta viendo a la nueva creación

- ¿Y usted quién es? –pregunto la carta RESTAURACIÓN

- Soy su compañera –contesto la señora

En ese momento Sakura se despierta y Syaoran cae aunque esta vez no hubo sorpresas ni comentarios por ninguno de los dos

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –fue la pregunta por parte de Touya

- Si... estoy bien –dice viendo como acuestan a Syaoran

- ¿Y Yuki y Kero? –Sakura

- Estamos bien Sakura –fue la respuesta por parte de los dos

- ¿Y nosotros en que podemos ayudar? –dicen las dos cartas viendo a Sakura y esperando ordenes

- Por el momento en nada gracias, vuelvan a sus formas de cartas -Y dos cartas de nuevo van a parar a manos de Sakura

- ¿Tienes hambre Sakura? –fue la pregunta por parte de la señora Li

- Si gracias –Sakura

- ¿Por qué no almuerzas y te bañas? Syaoran lo hizo hace un rato –Sra. Li

- Este bien –contesta la joven saliendo del cuarto

Todos la ven sorprendidos generalmente no se había querido separar de Syaoran pero ahora

Claro que ellos ignoraban que se habían visto por eso fue que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió

- Hubieras visto que trabajo nos costó limpiar todo ese desorden que dejaron BURBUJAS –dice Meiling

- Me imagino ¿pero porque no les ayudaste tú Eriol? –Sakura

- No –dicen muy serias Meiling y Tomoyo

- ¿Pero qué pasa? –Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que con todo lo que ha pasado con la magia de ustedes nos dio miedo que también le fuera a pasar algo a Eriol y meter en más problemas a Syaoran –contesta Tomoyo

- Eso es verdad –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero qué será lo que pasa? –Sakura

- No sé muy bien, pero tiene relación con tus cartas –Eriol

- ¿Con mis cartas? –Sakura

- Si porque LABERINTO Y BURBUJAS fueron cartas Clow pero RESTAURACIÓN no… esa es la última carta que creaste –Eriol

- ¿Entonces? –Sakura

- No sabemos, pero hay que esperar a que Syaoran despierte –dice Eriol

Sakura termino su desayuno se bañó y regreso al cuarto de Syaoran, ahora solo leía un libro pues ya todos le habían advertido a Sakura que no fuera a hacer nada de magia hasta que Syaoran estuviera bien recuperado e investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando

Llego la noche y aun no despertaba Syaoran, Eriol tenía razón esta vez le iba a tomar más tiempo recuperarse pero Sakura estaba tranquila pues sabía que él estaba bien y en esta ocasión ya sabía que Syaoran se iba a despertar por la mañana del lunes

Antes no sabía en que momento se despertaría Syaoran porque ella iba a estar dormida

En esta noche todos se fueron a sus casas

- Le dice a Syaoran que me llame mañana temprano cuando se despierte –le dijo Sakura a la señora Li

- Claro ¿pero? ¿Se va a despertar hasta mañana? –Sra. Li

- Si... no se bien a qué hora pero será antes de irnos a la escuela –Sakura

- Yo le doy tu recado –Sra. Li

Y así todos se retiran

Al otro día temprano Sakura se despierta al mismo tiempo que Syaoran

- Ya despertó –sonríe Sakura

En ese momento Syaoran abre los ojos y sonríe pues siente que Sakura lo está sintiendo

Ve todo a su alrededor y todo está tranquilo se levanta, sale de su recamara y se encuentra con su mamá que iba a verlo

- Hola hijo ¿te encuentras bien? –Sra. Li

- Si mamá –Syaoran sonríe

- Que bueno –le abraza

- Sakura me pidió que cuando despertaras le hablaras por teléfono –Sra. Li

- Gracias mamá, en seguida le llamo –Syaoran

Y se dirigió al teléfono

- ¿Diga? –contesto Sakura

- Hola Sakura –Syaoran

- ¿Cómo estás? Amor –Sakura

- Bien ¿y tú? –Syaoran

- Bien... bueno nos vemos al rato para irnos a la escuela –Sakura

- Desde luego –Syaoran y cuelgan el teléfono

Los dos se apresuran a salir y se encuentran en la puerta de la calle y Sakura se lanza a los brazos de Syaoran estaba feliz de volver a verlo ya en este mundo

- ¡Que tiernos se ven! –dice Meiling llegando con Eriol

- Es verdad –contesta Tomoyo quien estaba escondida filmándolos y los dos se ponen rojos a más no poder

- ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando? –pregunta Sakura toda apenada y soltando a Syaoran pero él no le soltó la mano

- No… Nosotros solo veníamos de camino para pasar por ustedes como lo hacemos a diario –contesta Eriol

- Eso es verdad –dice Meiling

- ¿Y tú Tomoyo? –pregunta Sakura

- Yo sí me disculpo... pues los oí cuando hablaron por teléfono y no podía perderme un acontecimiento tan especial y menos después de este fin de semana que no estuvieron juntos –Tomoyo

- Bueno, será mejor irnos o llegamos tarde –Syaoran

- Solo permíteme dejar a Supi con Kero –dice Eriol

- Toma también lleva a Hoshi –Syaoran

Y Eriol entra a la casa junto con Tomoyo

- Les voy a pedir de favor que cuiden mucho de Kerberos –dice Eriol

- ¿Crees que pueda repetirse lo que está pasando? –pregunta Tomoyo

- Desafortunadamente si –contesta Eriol

- Pero amo –dice Supi

Pues el día anterior cuando regreso a casa junto con Nakuru revisaron el medallón y le pusieron más cajas para proteger el medallón y que no se vuelva a activar

- Estoy seguro que eso no se va a repetir –Supi

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunta Eriol intrigado

- ¿sabes tú algo? –Tomoyo

- No... No... No sé nada... pero yo creo que no se va a volver a repetir –Supi

- Esperemos que no pero les pido por favor que estén al pendiente –Eriol

Los siguientes días fueron más o menos tranquilos

Sakura dejo de usar las cartas y Syaoran se empezó a recuperar pues por todos lados se estaba quedando dormido como le pasaba a Sakura cuando empezó con el cambió de cartas

Paso una semana Sakura se sentía extraña por no poder usar absolutamente nada de magia pero ayudaba a Syaoran con sus prácticas de magia

A Syaoran le empezó a pasar lo que antes le pasaba, ya estaba cargado de mucha energía pero eso no era todo de nuevo estaba usando los guantes para no provocar algún accidente

Eriol al ver que ya empezaba a tener suficiente energía, pensó que ya era hora para que creara otra carta sin ningún problema grave así que pensó que en la tarde en la escuela o en su casa era lo más conveniente para no causar algún problema pero

Todos estaban en clases normales Touya, Kasumi y Fuutie, Yuki con Nakuru y Shiefa, en la UNI, Feimei, Faren y Ame en la prepa y nuestros cinco jóvenes en secundaria

Todos estaban en clases cuando de repente Syaoran estando escribiendo en su cuaderno el roce de la mano con la hoja de papal volvió a producirse una pequeña chispa que sobre salto a Syaoran y como acto reflejo Sakura grito

- SUEÑO

Para dormir a todos como antes lo hacía pero cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando ven caer a Sakura apenas alcanzada por Syaoran para que no se cayera

- ¿Qué le paso? –fue el comentario de todos al ver caer a Sakura y Syaoran sostenerla

- No sé –fue lo único que pudo decir Syaoran ahora ayudado por Eriol para cargar a Sakura

- Será conveniente que la lleven a la enfermería –dijo la Profesora de la clase

- Si –contestan los dos

Syaoran ya se había acomodado mejor a Sakura y salen del salón

- ¿Y esa estatuilla en forma de hada? –pregunto una de las compañeras cercanas al ver al hada que alcanzo a tomar Meiling

- Es un regalo que me hicieron –contesto Meiling

Pues al Sakura estar inconsciente el hada se congelo y parecía una estatua

- No la habíamos visto –contestaron

- ¿No? desde la mañana la trae ¿no se las habías enseñado Meiling? -Tomoyo

- No... Creo que se me olvido –dice Meiling con una sonrisa

- ¿Y quién te la dio? –fue la pregunta

- Ya les había hablado de Ichiro es un joven que me gusta de la otra escuela –Meiling

- Es verdad ya nos habías hablado de él

- Pues es un regalo que me dio… no sé porque no lo había sacado –dice apenada Meiling y tratando de guardar el hada

Mientras en la UNI

También están en clases, Nakuru se sienta atrás de Yuki cuando de repente ve como se desmaya

- ¿Qué te pasa Yuki? -fue el grito por parte de la chica tratando de detener su caída

Todos lo ven preocupados

- Por favor llévenlo a la enfermería -dijo el profesor

Nakuru junto con dos compañeros lo llevan y se encuentra con Shiefa quien al ver que llevan inconsciente a Yuki se va rápidamente para avisar a los demás

Mientras en el salón de Touya de repente y a pesar de estar lejos de Sakura vuelve a sentir la energía y se levanta rápidamente pues siente que Yuki está en problemas

Kasumi y Fuutie solo piden disculpas y los tres salen corriendo del salón pero cuando van en el camino para la facultad de arqueología cual fue la sorpresa de Shiefa cuando los ve venir

En casa de Sakura Kero se volvió de nuevo muñeco espantando tanto a Hoshi como a Supi

- Kero... Kero –gritaba Hoshi

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Ni modo de ir a la escuela –Supi

Los dos salen volando con Kero en brazos para pedir ayuda pero por la hora solo estaba la servidumbre tanto en casa de Sakura como en casa de Syaoran y Eriol

- ¿qué podemos hacer? –decía preocupada la pobre de Hoshi

- No sé... creo que lo mejor será esperar –Supi

Mientras en la prepa Ame se sobresalta

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunta Faren que iba también en su salón

- Yuki... le paso algo... Syaoran me necesita –dijo saliendo del salón

- Discúlpenos –dijo Faren saliendo también rápidamente

Feimei las alcanza a ver pasar, también pide permiso y sale detrás de las chicas

Mientras con Sakura

Syaoran y Eriol no saben bien que hacer si llevarla efectivamente a la enfermería o mejor llevarla a su casa pero iban a necesitar un transporte

- Voy a usar mi magia –dijo Eriol

- No... No vayas a complicar las cosas –dice Syaoran

- Esta bien... ¿pero qué hacemos? –Eriol

- Por el momento llevarla a la enfermería pues van a preguntar por ella -Syaoran

- Si tienes razón –Eriol

Mientras Sakura vuelve a aparecer con el pequeño Clow

- Bienvenida, te esperaba –Clow para él había pasado como un mes

- Hola joven Clow ¿sabías cuando volvería? –Sakura

- No... Pero sabía que vendrías –Clow

- A... se me olvidaba que puedes saber el futuro –Sakura

- ¿Puedo saber el futuro? –pregunto el niño con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

- ¿Qué no sabes ver el futuro? –Sakura

- No –Clow

- Bueno... pero algún día lo sabrás –Sakura

- En serio conoceré el futuro –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- Pero cuando voy a saber eso –Clow

- No sé... Pero sabes con quien vas a dejar las cartas –Sakura

- Bueno eso lo sé por qué tú me lo dijiste ya –Sakura

- ¿Yo te lo dije? –Sakura

- Si... me dijiste que voy a ser el mago más poderoso y que voy a tener muchos poderes y que te voy a dejar las cartas –Clow

- Si es verdad –Sakura

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta –Clow

- Claro –Sakura

- ¿Cuántas cartas voy a crear? –Clow

- 52... No son 53 –Sakura

- ¿53? O ¿52? Por fin cuantas –Clow

- Mira lo que pasa es que son 53... Pero en el libro solo dejaste 52 y la última carta que es BASIO que es la 53, esa no la dejas en el libro sino debajo de tu casa de Japón –Sakura

- ¿Voy a vivir en Japón? –Clow

- Tus últimos años los pasas en Japón junto con Yue y Kerberos –Sakura

- ¿Yue y Kerberos? quienes son ellos –Clow

- ¿No lo sabes? –Sakura

-No... Es la primera noticia que tengo de ellos ¿quiénes son? –Clow

- Son los guardianes de las cartas Clow… Kerberos es la bestia que cuida las cartas y Yue es el otro guardián y también es el juez –Sakura

- ¿El juez? –Clow

- Si... él es el encargado de juzgar si merezco tener las cartas o no –Sakura

- ¿Y si mereces tener las cartas? –Clow

- Claro... ¿no soy la nueva dueña? –Sakura

- Si es verdad y como son –Clow

- Bueno... Yue tiene la apariencia de un ángel hermosísimo –dice Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

Y Clow piensa que es él el novio de quien habla

- Y Kerberos es un tigre fantástico aunque normalmente están en su apariencia falsa –Sakura

- ¿En su apariencia falsa? –Clow

- Si... Yukito es guapísimo –vuelve a decir con ojos de estrellitas pues a pesar que ya sabía que a la persona que más amaba era Syaoran y que Yuki era una persona mágica

Nunca se perdió el amor que sentía por él y si se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por Yuki era el de hermanos es más ahora todos eran una gran familia

Pues Sakura nunca los trataba como su ama que vendría a ser ella, ella era muy feliz por tenerlos a todos cerca de ella

- ¿Y porque la carta BASIO estaba debajo de la casa? –Clow

- Bueno... no sé muy bien... pero creo que como eres en parte Chino, pues usaste la teoría del Gin y el Yang… con todas las cartas haces algo vienen a tener poder positivo y para equilibrar creaste a BASIO, todo el poder que tienen las 52 cartas la tiene esta carta –Sakura

- ¿Una sola carta tiene el poder de todas las demás? –Clow

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y esa carta que hace? –Clow

- Bueno esa carta no puede hacer algo... al contrario... desaparece –Sakura

- ¿Desaparece? –pregunta alarmado el niño

- Si –Sakura

- ¿Y ya la viste en acción? –Clow

- Pues sí... después de que Eriol regreso a Inglaterra, tu casa se vendió y construyeron un parque de diversiones –Sakura

- ¿Un parque de diversiones? ¿Qué es eso? –Clow

- Es un lugar con muchos juegos en los que la gente se va a divertir –Sakura

- ¿Cómo un festival? –Clow

- Pues más o menos... hay cosas que no se pueden explicar –Sakura

- ¿Y qué hace la carta? –Clow

- Pues solo desapareció parte de la ciudad y a toda la gente –Sakura

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE SOLO ESO? –Clow

- Bueno... la logramos cambiar a carta Sakura... gracias a la ayuda de una persona muy especial para mí –dice Sakura roja a más no poder

- "A Yuki" –piensa Clow

- ¿Pero se necesita mucho poder para controlar esa carta? –Clow

- Bueno si... por eso creo que la ocultaste –Sakura

Por eso fue que cuando Clow llego a Japón puso la carta BASIO debajo de la casa pues sabía que Sakura la iba a encontrar y no dejo nada sobre esa carta

- ¿Y quien es Eriol? –Clow

- Bueno es tu reencarnación –Sakura

- ¿Mi reencarnación? –Clow

- Si... el nos ayudo a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y ahora vive cerca de donde yo vivo –Sakura

- Así que voy a tener una reencarnación –Clow

- Si... él también tiene guardianes –Sakura

- ¿Cómo que él también tiene guardianes? –Clow

- Si... mira resulta que creo que él no tenia poderes y no recuerdo bien si a los 6 años u 8 años de edad tu dejaste un poder y él descubrió que en su vida pasada habías sido tú y al mismo tiempo obtuvo parte de tu poder y creo a Rubymoon y Spinelson –Sakura

- ¿Pero cuanto poder voy a tener? –dice el niño preocupado

- Ya te dije que eres el mago más poderoso que ha existido –Sakura

- Pero... todo me cuesta trabajo –Clow

- ¿Por cierto? No te paso nada ese día que estábamos flotando –Sakura

- Bueno... en realidad si me dio mucho miedo… creí que me iba a dar un buen golpe pero no –Clow

- No te paso nada –Sakura

- No –Clow

- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste? –Sakura

- No estoy seguro... yo ya esperaba el golpe cuando extendí los brazos pues para tratar de lastimarme lo menos posible y de repente salió magia de mis manos y flote –dice emocionado el niño

- Vez... te digo que tu tienes grandes poderes –Sakura

- Si... creo que si... pero de nuevo ya no he podido hacer nada después de ese día y todos se burlan de mí y nadie me cree que tu existes –Sakura

- Bueno... mejor no digas nada de mí y de tus poderes acuérdate que es poco a poco, ese día debiste usar mucho poder y te agotaste por eso no puedes hacer magia pero poco a poco te vas a recuperar –Sakura

- ¿Por eso me quedaba dormido en donde sea? –Clow

- ¿Tu también te quedas dormido? –Sakura

- Si –Clow

- Bueno... eso es normal pero a lo mejor ya puedes hacer de nuevo algo -sonríe Sakura

- ¿Tu crees? –Clow

- Claro... mira vamos a intentarlo –Sakura

Y así empiezan a seguir practicando y si el niño Clow se da cuenta que de nuevo puede hacer las fogatas

- Mira... el chiste es divertirte con la magia –Sakura

- Es verdad... así es más sencillo –Clow

Y así empiezan a practicar

Regresando a la actualidad

Syaoran y Eriol están en la enfermería cuando entran Tomoyo y Meiling

- ¿Cómo está? –Tomoyo

- Como siempre tenemos que llevarla a casa –Syaoran

- ¿Y Kero y Yuki? ¿Cómo estarán? –Meiling

En eso suena el teléfono de Tomoyo y es Touya

- ¿Diga? –Tomoyo

- Tomoyo ¿cómo esta Sakura? –Touya

- Ya sabes y Yuki –Tomoyo

- Igual hay que hablar a papá y a mamá para que vengan por nosotros y podamos ir a la casa pues no creo que nos permitan a nosotros sacarlos en esas condiciones –Touya

- Tienes razón tú habla con papá y yo le hablo a mamá para que nos ayuden -Tomoyo

Y así lo hacen

Mientras llegan Ame y las dos hermanas de Syaoran a la enfermería

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ame sintió que algo había pasado por eso es que venimos

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunta Ame

- Sakura llamo a sueño porque yo iba a iniciar un pequeño fuego sin darme cuenta –dice Syaoran muy molesto con él mismo

- No te preocupes –dice Tomoyo

- Un accidente a cualquiera le pasa –Meiling

- Oye... pero mira como esta por tratar de ayudarme –Syaoran

- No te culpes Syaoran –dice Eriol

- Sakura necesitaba usar su magia y consiente e inconscientemente ella uso su magia para ayudarte –Eriol

- Si es verdad... ahora yo la tengo que ayudar –Syaoran

- Hay que hablarle a Hoshi para saber cómo esta Kero –dijo Ame

- Si –Meiling

Hoshi y Supi solo ven a Kero nerviosamente no saben que hacer cuando oyen el teléfono de Kero que suena

- ¿Diga? –contesta Hoshi

- ¿Hoshi? habla Meiling ¿cómo esta Kero?

- Como peluche –dice triste Hoshi

- ¿Y Sakura y Yuki? –Hoshi

- Inconscientes pero no se preocupes... no se muevan de ahí en seguida vamos para allá –Meiling

Así y desde luego ayudados por sus papás y gente de la escuela de magia simulando ser médicos pudieron sacar tanto a Yuki como a Sakura

Cuando estaban ya en casa de Sakura

Syaoran se concentro y como antes apareció su símbolo mágico, su bastón y junto con las guardianas llamo de nuevo a la nueva carta Sueño aparece

En ese momento Sakura que estaba con Clow empieza a desaparecer pero al niño ya no le sorprende solo Clow le grita

- Espero que no tardes tanto en venir de nuevo –Clow

- Estudia mucho y hazlo como un juego –Sakura

En el momento que Sakura despierta Syaoran cae dormido

- ¿Hija estas bien? –fue la pregunta por parte de Fujitaka

- ¿Papá? ¿En dónde estoy? –Sakura

- Estas en casa... te trajimos acá para que Syaoran pudiera despertarte –Fujitaka

- ¿Y él está bien? –pregunta viendo a su hermano que lo sostiene

- Si está bien –Touya

- Lo siento... llame a SUEÑO sin darme cuenta –dice triste Sakura

- Pues llama a estos dos porque ya están durmiendo a todos –dice Eriol sosteniendo a Tomoyo y Meiling

- SUEÑO regresen -dice Sakura y de nuevo dos cartas van a parar a manos de Sakura

Pasado un tiempo

Ya Syaoran recuperado y con más cuidado Eriol había dicho que iban a intentar que Syaoran empezara a crear sus propias cartas sin que Sakura las hubiera llamado y así lo intentan

Todos están en la escuela de magia y Syaoran se concentra para crear su primer carta consiente

No para salvar a Sakura sino para ir creando más cartas y que a Sakura no le pase nada

Todos están a la expectativa

- ¿Qué carta voy a crear? –pregunta Syaoran

- Que te parece si intentes con FLOR no es una carta complicada –Eriol

- Está bien –Syaoran se empieza a concentrar

Aparece su símbolo, su bastón y cuando tiene suficiente energía y ve que esta pasando por Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari grita

- FLOR APARECE

En ese momento muchas Flores empezaron a caer pero no apareció ninguna carta

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No sé –contesta Syaoran hundido en un montón de flores

- Deténganse –grita Sakura pero nada

- Ya basta –dice Syaoran y en ese momento las flores dejan de caer pero nada de carta

- ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿por qué no se creó otra carta?... -Syaoran

- No sé –contesto Eriol

- Yo pensé que quizás si te lo proponías lo ibas a lograr y así impedir que Sakura le pase algo malo –Eriol

- Pues ya ves que no… es más ni siquiera tengo nada de sueño... eso quiere decir que no puedo crear yo las cartas necesito de Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero como que necesitas de ella si ella queda inconsciente –dice Eriol

- Pues yo que sé pero si necesito de la fuerza que me da. –Syaoran

- Pero como te va a dar fuerzas –Eriol

- Que sé yo quizás la necesidad de despertarla y no verla así inconsciente -Syaoran

- Bueno, si ese es el problema... FLOR –grita Sakura cayendo inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta FLOR quedan congelados

CONTINUARA:

Como se los prometí ya termine este capítulo hoy es 19 de octubre de 2003 ya tengo 2 años escribiendo y no lo puedo creer, para todos los que leen esta historia, espero que les esté gustando. Ya algunos de ustedes saben que me van a operar de un ojo, por eso tenía que terminar esta capitulo el día de hoy pues mañana 20 de octubre de 2003 me operan y por lo menos voy a estar con el ojo parchado una semana así que no voy a poder escribir por un rato pero yo sé que me esperan con Amor Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o aquí aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

7 de diciembre de 2007 me hicieron algunas preguntas, generalmente contesto a los correos que me mandan pero se me hicieron interesantes y más porque me las han preguntado seguido

Nunca acostumbro a contestar por este conducto pero por esta vez bueno

1.- ¿porque si esperanza es creación de ambos no tiene necesidad de pareja?

Bueno en realidad si tiene pareja y es la carta amor que al unirse con Vacío se convirtió en esperanza de ahí se me ocurrió lo de crearles a todos parejas, pero esa carta en especial es el resultado de 2 cartas

2.- ¿Porque si las cartas sabían que iban a ser robadas por que no pusieron en alerta a Sakura para saber sobre el plan de las cartas?

Bueno eso lo explico al final de esta historia, que más bien fue para forzar a que Syaoran creara sus cartas para mantener el equilibrio

3.- ¿Si Sakura esta con pequeño Clow porque Syaoran no intenta estar con ella?

Bueno eso es lo bueno de la magia... que muchas cosas pueden suceder sin tener una explicación, aquí a lo que me refiero es que cuando son cartas Clow Sakura aparece con Clow y cuando son cartas creadas por ella aparece en el jardín, donde siempre aparecían antes, pero en si no tiene control mucho sobre el tiempo ni la época en que va a aparecer con Clow, aunque más adelante cuando Sakura esta con Clow Syaoran aparece también ahí, pero eso es más adelante y con consecuencias

4.- ¿porque Eriol no supo contener a sus propios guardianes cuando pudo?

Bueno esa respuesta no la tengo yo, en el anime Nakuru hacia lo que quería y Eriol lo sabía y nunca hizo nada, yo solo seguí con esa idea

5.- ¿Si Meiling es un Li y se sabía que tenía nulo poder ella siente que los tiene pese a los demás?

Extraña pregunta y debería de ser para el que hizo el anime, quien fue quien la creo, pero yo me imagino que es por no ser diferente al resto de sus familiares que todos tienen poderes aunque al final de esta historia sucede algo interesante para ella

Y respecto a tu pregunta de otra historia "te recuperare en tres días" no entiendo bien la pregunta "en un parámetro de 3, estar con la persona que amas, dejarla por otra cosa y volver a conquistarla, eso es muy extraño porque sucederá esto"

bueno a mi entender, aquí manejo las diferencias entre culturas, en cualquier parte del continente Americano por lo menos, o eso espero ya no existen los compromisos, y algo que paso entre niños para nada tiene que ver con los adolescentes o adultos, solo se toman como niñerías y ya nadie tiene compromiso con nadie, pero en Asia es diferente y se supone que cuando Syaoran le dice que le gusta a Sakura es algo casi casi como pedirla en matrimonio, por eso es que ella lo piensa tanto, y no está segura de lo que siente, al final de la película dos, se supones que acepta, en la historia también mencionó que en la película 1 la señora Li acepta el compromiso de Sakura con Syaoran, pero nunca lo notificaron, en la historia de te recuperare en 3 días al final cuando Sakura no tiene noticias de Syaoran con el transcurso de los años decide intentar por otro lado, pero eso no dice que ha dejado de amar a Syaoran por eso es que la pudo volver a conquistar

Sobre a que esto pueda suceder en la vida real, pues yo creo que hay un 50 por ciento de posibilidad de que se haga realidad o que no, dependen de cada pareja, Y si puede ser posible

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 22 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	8. ¿Como podremos despertar a Eriol?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola a todos hoy es martes 6 de enero del 2004, Día de reyes, ayer estuve platicando con el sayallin, y me decía que a él ya no le daban regalo de reyes, que porque no le daba uno y me quede pensando "yo que le puedo dar" y ya está, este es mi regalo de reyes para todos ustedes Hoy 6 de enero empiezo el capítulo 8 de LA UNIÓN DE PODERES, después de la operación del ojo que fue en octubre, me ha costado más tiempo del que pensé recuperarme pero por lo menos ya puedo escribir en la compu, así que espero les guste.

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 8 ¿CÓMO PODREMOS DESPERTAR A ERIOL?

En ese momento muchas Flores empezaron a caer pero no apareció ninguna carta

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de todos

- No sé –contesta Syaoran hundido en un montón de flores

- Deténganse –grita Sakura pero nada

- Ya basta –dice Syaoran y en ese momento las flores dejan de caer pero nada de carta

- ¿Que paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Sakura y Syaoran

- ¿Por qué no se creó otra carta? –Syaoran

- No sé –contesto Eriol

- Yo pensé que quizás si te lo proponías lo ibas a lograr y así impedir que Sakura le pase algo malo –Eriol

- Pues ya ves que no... Es más ni siquiera tengo nada de sueño... eso quiere decir que no puedo crear yo las cartas... necesito de Sakura –Syaoran

- Pero como que necesitas de ella si ella queda inconsciente –dice Eriol

- Pues yo que se... pero si necesito de la fuerza que me da –Syaoran

- Pero como te va a dar fuerzas –Eriol

- Que se yo... quizás la necesidad de despertarla y no verla así –Syaoran

- Bueno... si ese es el problema FLOR –grita Sakura cayendo inconsciente y Yue, Kerberos y la carta FLOR quedan congelados

Syaoran alcanza a sostener con un brazo a Sakura, para que no se cayera y grita:

- FLOR aparece –Syaoran

En ese momento apareció su símbolo, brilla su bastón mágico y apareció un señor muy bien vestido con flores en las manos para regalar y se acercó a la Carta FLOR de Sakura para regalarle las flores y bailar con ella

Syaoran no se dio ni cuenta que no hizo nada especial

No se concentró, no le pidió ayuda a sus guardianas, nada especial pero el simple hecho de ver como caía Sakura fue lo que le dio la fuerza para llamar a FLOR y crear una nueva carta

- Cuidado –Eriol

Alcanza a hacer magia para sostener a Syaoran pues como estaba sosteniendo a Sakura y se iba a quedar dormido los dos se podían caer

Pero en este momento Eriol cayo inconsciente también

Desde luego que los guardianes de inmediato se acercaron a ayudarlos pero no sabían bien que podían hacer

Sakura se levantó lentamente pues fue solo cuestión de segundos lo que estuvo inconsciente pero se sorprende al ver a Syaoran y a Eriol inconscientes

Syaoran pues en él era normal y era indicio de la creación de una nueva carta pero Eriol ¿qué le había pasado a él?

Todos estaban preocupados Sakura pues ella al momento de quedar inconsciente volvió a aparecer con Clow, para él había pasado de nuevo como un mes

Clow la esperaba con gusto pues a partir de sus encuentros el niño había incrementado notablemente sus habilidades y desde luego que quería ver a Sakura para enseñarle lo avanzado que estaba pero fue solo un instante que alcanzo a ver a Sakura, pero eso no fue todo un joven apareció al lado de Sakura, ella solo lo vio y dijo:

- ¿Eriol? –Sakura y desapareció

Sakura se levantó lentamente sorprendida, no sabe bien que paso pero de repente se acuerda

- ¡Eriol! ¿Cómo está? –Sakura

Todos se sorprenden pues todos pensaban que iba a preguntar por Syaoran, además que ella estaba inconsciente cuando Eriol se desmayó

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo sabes que Eriol está mal? –pregunta sorprendida Nakuru

- Es que lo alcance a ver con Clow –Sakura

- ¿Lo alcanzaste a ver con Clow? –Fue la pregunta de todos

- Si... es que cuando me desmayo aquí... bueno... este... he aparecido con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- ¿El pequeño Clow? –todos

- Si... tiene como 6 años –Sakura

- Hay que acostarlos a los dos –dice Touya

Y los llevan en un cuarto de la escuela a decir verdad ya tenían preparado uno pues como estaban en la escuela y como ya sabían que Syaoran iba a quedarse dormido, pues ya estaba preparado de antemano

Lo que no se imaginaban era que ahora también Eriol iba a quedarse dormido y no sabían bien que hacer para despertarlo

Desde luego los más preocupados eran Rubymoon y Spinelson pues lo que ellos querían que era recuperar las cartas no lo habían logrado pero para nada se imaginaron afectar directamente a su amo y lo peor no era eso era que ahora tenían que depender de Sakura y Syaoran para que los ayudaran a despertar a su amo

¿Pero cómo?

A Sakura la despertaban con la creación de las cartas pero ahora a su amo

¿Cómo lo iban a despertar?

Mientras con el pequeño Clow

- Buenas tardes –Saludo el pequeño

- Buenas tardes –contesto Eriol sorprendido ante la personita que tenía enfrente

- ¿Eres amigo de Sakura? –Clow

- Si ¿Tú la conoces? –Eriol

- Si desde hace algunos meses –Clow

- ¿Y tú quién eres? aunque esa creo que es una pregunta tonta –Eriol

- Una pregunta tonta ¿por qué? –dice sorprendido el niño

- Bueno... no sé si notaste algo extraño en mi –Eriol

- Bueno si… siento como que estoy dividido en dos ¿por qué siento eso? –Clow

- Es que yo soy tu reencarnación –Eriol

- Eriol… creo que te llamas –Clow

- Si soy Eriol... tu reencarnación... pero porque estoy aquí –Eriol

- No sé –Clow

- Tú no nos trajiste acá –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué los iba a traer? –Clow

- Es que como eres el mago más poderoso y te gusta mucho hacer bromas –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Hacer bromas? –Clow

- Si... nadie puede superar tus poderes –Eriol

- ¿Nadie? –Clow

- Bueno... Sakura ya los rebasa pero solo en el futuro –Eriol

- Ya decía yo que ella era la maga más fuerte que yo haya conocido –Clow

- Pero durante muchos años tú fuiste el mago más destacado –Eriol

- Pero yo apenas estoy aprendiendo –Clow

- ¿Cómo que apenas estas aprendiendo? –Eriol

- Si... no soy muy hábil y Sakura me está enseñando –Clow

- ¿Sakura te está enseñando? –Eriol

- Si... es muy buena puede hacer cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo –Clow

- Es que con las cartas hace de todo –Eriol

- Me ha hablado mucho de las cartas... pero yo no he visto ninguna carta –Clow

- ¿No has visto ninguna carta? –Eriol

- No... Sakura me ha hablado de ellas pero con solo menear las manos y desear algo hace las cosas –Clow

- ¿Pero no usa algo especial? –Eriol

- No... Y eso es lo que ella me esta enseñado... Me dijo que la magia es un juego y así es como yo estoy aprendiendo –Clow

- Y ya sabes hacer ¿algo? –Eriol

- Pues sí... mira –Clow

Y hace una pequeña fogata que después apaga con un poco de aire, que era la magia que había visto de Sakura

- ¿Tu puedes hacer algo más? –Clow

- Claro que puedo hacer algo más... tú me dejaste toda tu magia... por eso se hacer muchísimas cosas –Eriol

- ¿Puedes hacerme flotar? –Clow pregunto algo incrédulo viendo a Eriol

- Desde luego mira –Eriol

Y hace un movimiento para aparecer su báculo pero OH sorpresa nada

El pequeño Clow lo ve con ojos desconfiado, Eriol sigue haciendo movimientos para aparecer su báculo, su símbolo mágico, cualquier cosa

Pero nada por más cosas que trata de hacer no puede hacer absolutamente nada

- ¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada? –pregunta el niño

- ¿De verdad eres mi reencarnación? –Clow

- Claro que soy tu reencarnación... solo que no sé qué pasa –Eriol

- Sakura con solo pensar en magia hace lo que quiere –Clow

- ¿No hace algo especial? –Eriol

- No... Es buenísima –Clow

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? –Eriol

- No sé... pero Sakura me dijo que tú eras muy bueno porque tenías mis poderes pero creo que se equivocó –Clow

- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEÉÉÉÉ? –Eriol

- Si... cuando estoy con Sakura pues siento como tiene poderes mágicos unos fantásticos poderes mágicos… pero estando ahora con tigo pues –Clow

- ¿PUES QUÉ? –dice Eriol ya desesperado por no poder hacer absolutamente nada

- ¿No te enojas? –Clow

- No ¿Qué me pasa? –Eriol

- Qué no siento nada de magia en ti –Clow

Eriol se pone pálido al darse cuenta de lo que le está diciendo Clow

Es un niño apenas está aprendiendo pero tiene razón, no sabe porque esta con él pero una cosa es segura

Solo uno de ellos puede tener magia y como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow… él no puede tener poderes porque Clow se los dejo después de morir

- ¿Te pasa algo? –dice asustado el pequeño Clow al verlo tan pálido

- No sé –Eriol

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? –Clow

- No sé ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿en dónde estamos? ¿En qué época? –Eriol

- Estamos en Inglaterra, en 1704 ¿Qué vas a hacer? no se... pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa no creo que mis papás se enojen al ver que ayudo a alguien que no tiene nada –Clow

Eriol solo se quedó sorprendido pero ese niño tenía razón en ese momento él no tenía nada ya se le había olvidado ser una persona normal sin poderes pues desde que se había enterado que era la reencarnación de Clow y adquirió todos los poderes del Mago Clow pues todo lo resolvía con magia incluso cuando estaba solo cocinaba con magia por no decir que aparecía los platillos que quería con magia

¿Pero ahora no sabía bien que hacer?

- ¿Sakura ya conoció a tus padres? –Eriol

- No... Le ofrecí también mi ayuda pero me dijo que nos esperáramos un rato, practicamos un rato y después desapareció después de eso la he visto un par de veces más y practicamos ella me ha ayudado muchísimo en mis practicas –Clow

- Bueno... quizás también te tengo que ayudar a practicar –Eriol

- Pero ¿cómo lo vas a hacer? si no tienes magia –Clow

- Mira... no tengo magia porque solo uno de nosotros puede tener magia a decir verdad yo no tenía magia de niño, pero tu hiciste un hechizo el cual me dio todos tus poderes cuando era niño y aunque en este momento yo no tengo magia he leído muchísimos de tus libros de magia y se cómo tienes que hacer la magia aunque yo no puedo hacer magia se los pasos a seguir –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunta el niño

Eriol se empezaba a enojar él como reencarnación de Clow y sus poderes generalmente le gustaba hacer que las personas no dudaran de él, claro que como ahora no tenía poderes como podía enseñarle a este niño que lo que decía era verdad más siendo él mismo y sabiendo lo terco que era

- Mira... solo has lo que yo te diga y veras que puedes hacerlo –Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –Clow

- Claro que estoy seguro tu solo has lo que yo te digo –Eriol

Y le empieza a explicar que tiene que hacer para poder flotar el niño lo ve y hace lo que él le dice y efectivamente empieza a flotar

- ¡Ves cómo estas flotando! –dice triunfal Eriol

- Si... pero eso yo ya lo sabía hacer Sakura me lo enseño –Clow

- ¿QUÉ? –Eriol

- Sakura me lo enseño ¿estás seguro que eres mi reencarnación? ¿No sabías que ya había aprendido a flotar? –Clow

- ¡Claro que soy tu reencarnación! es más deja te digo como vas en la escuela –Eriol

Trata de concentrarse para recordar como era de niño pero algo curioso le paso, de la misma forma que no se acordaba de la Carta VACÍO hasta que Sakura le escribió que habían destruido su casa para hacer un parque de esa misma forma solo recordaba cosas de cuando hizo las cartas y ya tenía todos sus poderes o sea de grande

- ¿Y bien? –Clow

- No me dejaste ningún recuerdo de cuando eras niño –dijo por fin Eriol enojado

- Vez como no eres mi reencarnación –Clow

- Mira mocoso… sé que somos muy traviesos… que nos gusta hacerle bromas a la gente… pero no puedo creer que no me hayas dejado recuerdos de tu infancia para burlarte de mí –Eriol

- Ja ja ja... Yo hice eso... entonces si voy a ser muy poderoso y voy a poder controlar los recuerdos que te voy a dejar... ja ja ja –decía el pequeño revolcándose de la risa

Eriol tenía ganas de matar a ese niño por lo menos darle una buena tunda pero era pegarse a el mismo, solo suspiro ¿qué podía hacer? estaba en manos de Clow

En la actualidad desde luego que todos estaban preocupados porque por más cosas que hacían Eriol no despertaba

- ¿Por qué no despiertas? amo –decía Supi

- Nakuru ¿qué podemos hacer? –Supi

- No sé Supi… no sé… ya intentamos hacer varias cosas pero nada resulta… Sakura ¿no nos puedes ayudar? –Nakuru

- ¿Pero no sé qué puedo hacer? no tengo alguna carta que pueda despertarlo –Sakura

- ¿Quizás si pruebas con LUZ? lo puedas despertar acuérdate cuando Eriol durmió a todos y con LUZ los despertaste –Nakuru

- No sé... quizás al usar a LUZ lo despertemos... pero me voy a quedar de nuevo dormida –Sakura

- Pero cuando despierte Syaoran... él te vuelve a despertar –dice Supi

- Sirve que sigue creando cartas –Nakuru

- Bueno eso sí –Sakura

- Inténtalo Sakura –dice muy preocupada Tomoyo viendo a Eriol inconsciente y que no despertaba por más cosas que intentaban

- Esta bien Tomoyo no te preocupes yo lo despierto –Sakura

Sakura se levanta y llama su báculo, aparece su símbolo y saca una carta desde luego que Yue y Kerberos pues ellos solo estaban como espectadores no querían que Sakura volviera a hacer magia hasta que Syaoran se hubiera recuperado pero ver a Eriol así

Había que hacer algo

- Smeraldtsuki... Hoshihikari... por favor cuiden bien de mis cartas y de mis guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Díganle a Syaoran lo que paso y que no se preocupe por mí que cree la nueva carta hasta que está bien recuperado por el momento voy a ver al pequeño Clow y a Eriol –Sakura

- ¿Los vas a ver? –preguntaron todos sorprendido

- Si... no sé porque pero desde que empezó esto siempre he aparecido con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- ¿Con el pequeño Clow? –pregunto sorprendida la señora Li

- Si –contesta Sakura

- No es muy hábil y le estoy enseñando –Sakura

- Le estas enseñando al mago Clow –dicen sorprendidos todas las Li

- Si... a su edad pues no es muy hábil tiene como 6 años –sonríe ella

- ¿Y Eriol? –pregunta sorprendida Tomoyo

- Bueno hace rato alcancé a ver a Eriol que también llego con el pequeño Clow –Sakura

- Entonces está bien –preguntan los guardianes

- Si... si está bien y con sus poderes no creo que tenga problemas –Sakura

- Que bueno... pero –sonríe Tomoyo

- No te preocupes Tomoyo... voy a verlo y seguro lo despertamos –Sakura

- Gracias... confío en ti Sakura –Tomoyo

- Smeraldtsuki... Hoshihikari... se los encargo –Sakura

- Si Sakura... no te preocupes los vamos a cuidar muy bien –las guardianas

Supi y Nakuru están preocupados nunca pensaron que esto afectara a su amo

- No se preocupen –dice Sakura sonriéndoles dulcemente

- Acuérdense que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –Sakura

- Si –contestan los dos

Touya estaba al lado de Sakura él la iba a sostener cuando se desmayara pero había que intentar todo

- LUZ –grita Sakura

Aparece una mujer vestida de blanco pero en ese momento queda congelada al igual que los guardianes

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta por parte de Spinelson y Rubymoon

- Acuérdense que la carta recupera sus poderes hasta que Syaoran crea la nueva carta así que solo podemos esperar –dice Touya

- Esta bien –dicen tristes los guardianes solo les queda esperar

Mientras, aparece Sakura con el pequeño Clow y Eriol

- Sakura que bueno que estas aquí –dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

- Parecen uno solo al hablar al mismo tiempo –Sakura con una sonrisa

- Acuérdate que somos uno –vuelven a decir al mismo tiempo los dos

- ¿? –los ve Sakura sorprendida

- ¿En verdad eres mi reencarnación? –vuelve a preguntar Clow

- Sakura... díselo por favor –Eriol

- Claro que es tu reencarnación –dice Sakura sonriendo

- Pero él no tiene magia –dice sorprendido Clow

- ¿No tienes magia? –pregunta más sorprendida Sakura

- No... Yo tengo los poderes que me dejo Clow pero después de muerto pero como ahora está vivo pues yo no tengo poderes pero por lo que veo son insignificantes –Eriol

- ¿QQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grita el pequeño

- Bueno Eriol acuérdate que él fue el mejor pero ya después de muchos años de estudio –Sakura

- Eso sí –Eriol

- ¿Pero? –dice el niño triste

- No te preocupes ¿ya sabes hacer algo más? –Sakura

- Claro -Clow

Y le empieza a enseñar lo que sabe después de un rato de practicar

- ¿No quieren comer algo? –pregunta Sakura

- Claro –dice Clow feliz pues cuando practica con Sakura todo se le facilita

- Pero ¿de dónde vamos a conseguir comida? –pregunta Eriol

- ¿Cómo que de dónde? –pregunta Sakura

- Yo... no puedo hacer magia y este niño –dice viendo a Clow

- Casi no tiene poderes -Eriol

- Pero yo sí puedo hacer magia –dice Sakura sorprendida

Aunque hasta ese momento Eriol no la había visto en acción

- ¿Es verdad que con solo pensar en las cosas las haces? –pregunta Eriol aun incrédulo

- Mira –dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué quieres? –Sakura

- Una hamburguesa aunque no tienes ninguna carta que haga comida solo DULCE que hace postres –Eriol

- Tú sabes Eriol que con la magia se puede hacer todo –Sakura

- Pero... tu –Eriol

- Mira –Sakura sonríe se pone en pie y dice

- Quiero tres hamburguesas –Sakura

En eso aparecen las hamburguesas

Eriol no lo puede creer

- ¿Y qué otra cosa puedes hacer? –Eriol

- ¿Te parece si aparezco una mesa y sillas para comer? –Sakura

- ¿También puedes hacer eso? –Eriol

- Claro... todo lo que hago con las cartas lo puedo hacer aquí –sonríe Sakura

- Pero no hay una carta que haga comida salada –Eriol

- Bueno... como puedo hacer aquí cosas saladas yo creo que hay que pensar en hacer esa carta –Sakura

- ¿Son tan faciales de hacer las Cartas? –Clow

Si No –fueron las respuestas de Sakura y Eriol

- ¿Si? o ¿No? –pregunta el niño sorprendido

- Si –vuelve a decir Sakura

- No –contesta Eriol

- Pero entonces –pregunta de nuevo el niño

- Mira… Sakura tiene una fuerza increíble en la magia por eso a voluntad crea cartas –Eriol

- Pero eso no es cierto –dice Sakura algo bajo

- ¡¿No es cierto?! –dice Eriol

- Claro que no es cierto –vuelve a decir Sakura

- ¿Y la carta RESTAURACIÓN que creaste? no me digas que estabas pensando en crearla cuando apareció –Eriol

- Bueno... no... Ese fue un accidente –contesta Sakura

- Accidente o no la creaste… sabes todo lo que paso Clow para crear las cartas –Eriol

- No –Sakura

- Claro que no... Porque tú eres muchísimo más poderosa que él –Eriol

- ¿YO? –pregunta Sakura sorprendida

- No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de eso –Eriol

- La verdad no –Sakura

- Con lo despistada que eres no me sorprende, pero desde que cambiaste todas las cartas a cartas Sakura superaste mis poderes –Eriol

- ¿YO? –Sakura

- Claro... por cierto Clow –Eriol voltea con el niño

- De esta forma cumplí con tu encargo –Eriol

- Gracias -contesta el pequeño

- ¿Qué encargo? –Clow

- Que ayudara a Sakura a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta el niño

- Lo que pasa es que tú vas a tener mucho poder –dice Sakura

- Y con tus poderes mantuviste vivas a las cartas hasta que abrí el libro mágico que tenía las cartas, demostré a Yue que puedo ser la dueña, pero después de eso tu magia dejo de alimentar a las cartas y Eriol me ayudo a cambiar todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura para que así siguieran existiendo de lo contrario las cartas se volverían en cartas comunes y corrientes –Sakura

- Aaaa… ¿Así que en el futuro voy a hacer cartas mágicas? ¿y voy a dejarle mis poderes a mi reencarnación Eriol para que él te ayude a que las cartas mágicas no desaparezcan? –Clow

- Exacto –contestan los dos

- Están locos –les dice Clow

- ¿Cómo de que estamos locos? –dice Eriol levantándolo por el cuello

Eriol ya tiene 16 años y el pequeño tiene 7 una gran diferencia de tamaño

- Cálmate Eriol –Sakura

- Pero mira la forma en que nos está hablando hay que enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores –Eriol

- Eriol... si te pones a pensar él es 300 años mayor que nosotros... así nosotros debemos guardarle respeto –Sakura

- Pero Sakura eso vendría a ser si lo tomas desde el punto de vista cronológico y que nosotros no estuviéramos aquí pero estamos aquí y por el momento nosotros somos sus mayores –Eriol

- Bájame cabeza dura –gritaba el pequeño Clow

- Eriol por favor –Sakura

- Pero nos tiene que creer –dice algo desesperado Eriol

- Pero esos no son métodos –Sakura

- Bájame te digo –Clow

- Está bien... pero –Eriol suelta a Clow

Pero para su sorpresa el niño lo patea

- ¡¿Oye cómo te atreves?! –grita Sakura

Eriol solo salta agarrándose la pierna

- Pero mocoso como te atreves… si tuviera magia –dice Eriol

- Si tuvieras magia... pero no la tienes... así que no puede hacerme nada -dice el niño lanzando sus manos hacia adelante y sale una pequeña ventisca que tira a Eriol

- Pero Clow... por favor... creí que ya habías entendido lo de tus poderes –Sakura

- Pero están locos si creen que voy a creerles todo lo que dicen –Clow

- Pero ¿no dijiste cuando me viste que sentías como que estabas dividido en dos? –Eriol

- Pero eso solo lo imagine –Clow

- Pero ahora por qué tanta incredulidad –Sakura

- Sakura... solo hay una forma de hacerle entender a un terco como yo –Eriol

- ¿Aun terco como tú Eriol? –Sakura

- Si... él soy yo... yo soy él... y solo hay una forma de convencerlo de los poderes que tiene –Eriol

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Eriol? –Sakura

- Bueno... yo no si no tú Sakura –Eriol

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? –Sakura

- Porque yo no tengo poderes –Eriol

- ¿Qué quieren hacer me? –pregunta preocupado el pequeño Clow

- Te acuerdas cuando me enoje y encerré en un círculo de energía a Rubymoon y Spinelson –Eriol

- Si –dice preocupada Sakura

- Bueno... solo hay que encerrarlo –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Mira... casi no recuerdo nada de mi niñez cuando Clow pero si recuerdo que me encerraron en un círculo de energía y eso me ayudo a superarme ¿verdad? Pequeño –Eriol

- Pero a mí nunca me han hecho eso –dice asustado Clow

- Pero siempre hay una primera vez… Sakura –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Si quieres que cree las cartas y me quieres ayudar hazlo Sakura –Eriol

- Pero Eriol –Sakura

- Vez… no tiene los poderes para hacerlo –Clow

-Mira niño ¿cómo te atreves? –Sakura

- Mira esa magia de la que hablan simplemente no existe y tú no la puedes hacer –se burla Clow

Sakura se enoja y lo envuelve en una bola de energía

- Si en verdad eres tan fuerte o esa energía en la que estas no existe trata de liberarte –le sonríe Eriol

- Pero Eriol –dice Sakura

- No crees que es peligroso –Sakura

- No... Eso me hizo reaccionar y desde luego superarme y dedicarme al estudio… porque si no mal recuerdo no me gustaba estudiar... verdad pequeño Clow –Eriol

- Es que es una tontería la magia y solo me gusta hacerla cuando esta Sakura con mingo –Clow

- Pero ella no siempre te va a poder ayudar… tú necesitas crear tu propia fuerza no depender de la fuerza de Sakura –Eriol

- Esta bien... te creo pero libérame de aquí –Clow

- No... Vas a pasar un buen rato ahí por cierto haz algo por lo menos haz el intento de moverte ¿crees que sin hacer nada vas a aprender algo? –Eriol

- Pero –dice Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura esta fue la mejor forma en que nos ayudaste -Eriol

- Pero yo le estaba enseñando –Sakura

- Pero tú no le vas a poder enseñar todo él se tiene que esforzar para crear las cartas –Eriol

- Mira yo creo que ya entendió –Sakura y lo libera

- Sakura... no lo hagas –Eriol

- Pobre pequeño –Sakura

- Haber si no hay problemas –Eriol

- ¿Porque? –Sakura

- Yo me acuerdo que estuve en una bola de energía por un buen tiempo –Eriol

- Pero... míralo ¿verdad que si nos crees? y si vas a estudiar –Sakura

- Claro –dijo el niño

- Vez Eriol no hay problema –Sakura

- Pero yo me acuerdo que estuve un buen tiempo ahí y eso me hizo pensar en que podía hacer las cartas –Eriol

- Lo dejamos un rato yo creo que entendió la lección –Sakura

- No sé –Eriol

- Pero joven Eriol… Sakura tiene razón créame ya aprendí la lección –Clow

- Esta bien... pero –Eriol

En el presente.

Todos solo esperaban a que Syaoran despertara

Nakuru y Supi desde luego que no sabían bien que hacer y aunque sabían que tenían que esperarse a que Syaoran despertara ellos por nada del mundo los alejaban de Eriol

Claro a Tomoyo tampoco pero esa cara de culpabilidad que tenían ¿cuál era la razón?

Syaoran despertó esta vez solo tardo como 3 horas dormido, claro que de nuevo esperaba ver a Sakura al momento de despertarse pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Nakuru y Supi al pendiente de él

- ¿Qué paso? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran al verlos

- Tienes que despertar a Eriol por favor –Nakuru y Supi

- ¿A Eriol? ¿Pero que le paso? –dice levantándose y viendo a Sakura en una cama, Yue, Kerberos y la carta LUZ congeladas y a Tomoyo al lado de otra cama cuidando de Eriol

- ¿Pero qué paso? –Syaoran

- Hay Syaoran... paso lo que siempre pensamos que podía pasar –Tomoyo

- ¿Uso magia? –Syaoran

- Si... y al momento que la uso se desmayó y Sakura... Ella llamo a la carta Luz pues pensamos que quizás así lo podrán despertar –Tomoyo

- Y cuánto tiempo lleva así –Syaoran

- Casi después de que la despertaste… Dijo algo del mago Clow y que vio que Eriol llego con él –Tomoyo

En eso entran los demás para ver como estaba y como haría para la creación de la nueva carta que tendría que hacer

- Bueno... creo que de una vez la hago –dijo Syaoran al ver a Nakuru y Supi tan preocupados por su amo

- Gracias por preocuparse por el amo joven Li pero creemos que es conveniente que primero comas algo descanses y después intentes en hacer a la carta LUZ pues es una de las carta más fuertes y vas a necesitar mucha magia para crearla –Supi

- Pero –Syaoran

- Yo creo que ellos tienen razón amo Syaoran –dice Smeraldtsuki

- Si algo le pasa a usted no podremos hacer absolutamente nada los que nos quedamos –Smeraldtsuki

- Pero –Syaoran

- Después de ellos... usted es el más fuerte en la magia y ahora hay que despertarlos a los dos –dice Nakuru

- No es cierto, Sakura es la más fuerte y después le sigue usted joven Syaoran –Supi

- No se preocupen como algo y enseguida lo intentamos solo es cuestión de esperar un rato no creo que pase nada por un ratito de espera y así creamos la carta –sonríe Syaoran viendo a los guardianes

Se veían tristes, derrotados y no sabían que hacer y el cargo de conciencia era bastante, nunca pensaron que lo que querían hacer afectara al amo Eriol

Syaoran fue a comer algo, se sentía muy bien era la primera vez que no había dormido tanto y no se sentía cansado

Él estaba seguro de que podía crear la nueva carta sin necesidad de hacer nada pero para no preocupar a los demás fue a comer

Todos los que estaban en la escuela querían ver como creaba la nueva carta

Syaoran regreso todos estaban al pendiente tanto de Sakura como de Eriol

- Bueno creo que ya estoy listo –dice Syaoran

Tenía puesto su traje verde pues casi siempre lo usaba para crear las cartas y como habían intentado antes crear una carta

- ¿Ya estás preparado Syaoran? –pregunto Tomoyo

- No te preocupes Tomoyo... los voy a despertar –Syaoran

Se pone de pie enfrente de las camas de Sakura y Eriol, ve a LUZ se concentra, llama su llave, hace aparecer su símbolo, ve a sus guardianas y cuando siente que ya tiene bastante energía alrededor de ellos grita

- LUZ APARECE –Syaoran

Pero cual va siendo la sorpresa de todos que no pasa nada todos se sorprenden todo lo había hecho como siempre ¿qué había pasado?

- ¿Qué paso? porque no apareció LUZ –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé –contesta preocupada Nakuru pensando

"Si no crea la carta no puede despertar a Sakura y mucho menos a su amo"

- Tenemos que volver a intentarlo –dice Supi pues no ve otra solución

Syaoran lo vuelve a intentar pero de nuevo nada y lo pero era que en este momento no contaba con el consejo de Eriol que aunque la última vez lo regaño sus palabras siempre le servían de guía

¿Qué podía hacer?

Syaoran daba vueltas de un lado a otro, no encontraba la solución

Touya no sabía bien que hacer nunca había visto esa carta, bueno si pero él nunca supo que paso cuando la cambiaron a carta Sakura

- ¿Qué debo hacer? –se preguntaba Syaoran

Nadie tenía la respuesta

El tiempo pasaba Syaoran se preocupaba cada vez más, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera despertar a Sakura y a Eriol?

- Tiene que haber algo… una guía… alguna información de lo que necesito hacer… algo estoy haciendo mal ¿porque no puedo crear la carta? -Syaoran

- Pero... ¿no sabes que debes hacer? –dice Touya enojado

- Hijo... calma está haciendo todo lo que puede –dice el señor Kinomoto

- Joven... nosotros sabemos que usted va a descubrir que es lo que hace mal y lo va a corregir –dice la mamá de Eriol pues después de que Eriol se quedó dormido les avisaron también a sus papás

- Oye Syaoran –dice Meiling

- ¿Qué pasa? –Syaoran

- Me estaba acordando ¿no habrá alguna información en el libro que les dejo Clow? –Meiling

- ¿El libro de Clow? –Syaoran

- Fue el que encontraste en casa del abuelo hace tiempo ¿No Syaoran? –pregunta Meiling...

- De verdad... ahí debe de venir alguna información –dice Syaoran

Viendo un rayo de esperanza pues ya había pasado como una hora desde que se despertó y el no poder despertarlos y eso lo tenía muy nervioso

- Hijo... yo voy por el libro... ¿dónde lo tienes? –Sra. Li

- Lo tengo en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama... últimamente lo he estado leyendo –Syaoran

- No tardo –y la señora Li se fue en busca del libro

- Pero... ¿que estoy haciendo mal? -Syaoran

- Syaoran... no sé si te acuerdes cuando cambiaron las últimas cartas –Nakuru

- Sakura no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cambiarlas y yo le ayude –Syaoran

- Es verdad... pero hubo algo más que dijo Yue –Nakuru

- Que tenía que cambiar las cartas juntas… LUZ Y OSCURIDAD –Syaoran

- ¿No será eso lo que tienes que hacer? –Supi

En eso llega la señora Li con el Libro, Syaoran lo abre en donde viene la información de LUZ y OSCURIDAD

Y efectivamente dice que hay que crear las dos cartas al mismo tiempo pues como son opuestas no se pueden separar

Syaoran ve el libro con la información y ve que Sakura solo llamo a LUZ, pero OSCURIDAD no, esta está en carta, ¿cómo iba a poder llamar a las dos cartas si una estaba activa aunque congelada y la otra pues estaba como carta?

- Smeraldtsuki préstame el libro de las cartas Sakura –Syaoran, ella se lo entrega

- ¿Qué piensa hacer amo? –Smeraldtsuki

- Tengo que crear estas dos cartas al mismo tiempo –Syaoran

- Pero amo solo LUZ –Hoshi

- Lo sé Hoshi... lo sé pero lo tengo que intentar no veo otra manera de despertarlos –Syaoran

- Esta bien amo... estamos con tigo –Hoshi

Syaoran ve a LUZ en forma de estatua y ve a OSCURIDAD es forma de carta se concentra, aparece su báculo, aparece su símbolo empieza a juntar el mayor poder que tiene y Grita

- LUZ... OSCURIDAD aparezcan –Syaoran

Y en ese momento aparecen dos caballeros, uno vestido de blanco y otro vestido de negro y Sakura despierta

Sakura que estaba discutiendo en ese momento con Eriol sobre Clow desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –se sorprendió Eriol

- Creo que regreso a su época –dijo el pequeño Clow

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer Yo? –se preguntó Eriol

- No creo que puedas hacer nada como no tienes magia… pues –Clow

En ese momento Sakura que despertó, se paró de inmediato y llamo a LUZ para despertar a Eriol pero algo curioso paso… Eriol no despertó

- ¿Que paso? –se preguntó Sakura

- No puede ser –dice Syaoran resistiéndose para no quedarse dormido

- Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –dice Sakura viéndolo en pie

- Hay que hacer algo para despertar a Eriol –Syaoran

- Y si llamamos los dos a las cartas LUZ a lo mejor lo despertamos –Sakura

- Intentémoslo –dijo Syaoran ya con lo último de sus fuerzas

- LUZ –gritan los dos

Y en eso la pareja ahora formada por la carta LUZ de Sakura y la carta LUZ de Syaoran Salieron volando para iluminar todo el lugar

En ese momento Eriol que estaba con Clow y no sabía que podía hacer empezó a desaparecer

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué te vas tú? si no tienes poderes –grita el pequeño Clow

- Porque tengo amigos muy poderosos –Eriol

En ese momento despierta Eriol

¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste amigo! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido

CONTINUARA:

Por fin... por fin acabe, hoy 13 de enero del 2004 a las 10:34 de la noche acabe este capítulo, les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza además que ayer escribí una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y la tuve que escribir porque no me concentraba en esta

Comentarios a ameliasalazar62 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com o aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su mensaje

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Que coincidencia, bueno casi coincidencia, este capítulo lo escribí a finales de la época navideña de hace 4 años y ahora que lo estoy limpiando es un poco antes de navidad del 2007 les deseo Feliz Navidad Y un año 2008 bien bonito

Espero puedan leer mi historia QUE ALEGRÍA QUE ERES TÚ que termine ayer

Besos a todos 17 de diciembre de 2007

Revisada 25 de marzo de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien

Hola a todos, me dejaron un comentario donde me dicen que soy su salvadora, princesa renes mee Kinomoto me gustaría saber ¿por qué? ese comentario.

Y lo del pastel, si se muele en licuadora, para que lo pruebes haz la mitad de los ingredientes, lo pruebas y si te gusta hacelo a tu amiga, el tiempo es el mismo

Ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hija, ya tiene dos años y medio de casada, y está por fin esperando bebita y me dijo que quería que le hiciera este pastel.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki que bueno que si están leyendo ya algunas de mis historias corregidas

Besos

Dios que todo salga bien


	9. Lo Siento Clow, Eriol tenia razón

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 9: PERDONAME CLOW ¡PERO ERIOL TENIA RAZON!

Syaoran ve a LUZ en forma de estatua y ve a OSCURIDAD en forma de carta

Se concentra, aparece su báculo, aparece su símbolo, empieza a juntar el mayor poder que tiene y Grita

- LUZ... OSCURIDAD aparezcan –Syaoran

Y en ese momento aparecen dos HOMBRES uno vestido de blanco y otro vestido de negro

Sakura que estaba discutiendo en ese momento con Eriol sobre Clow desaparece

- ¿Qué paso? –se sorprendió Eriol

- Creo que regreso a su época –dijo el pequeño Clow

- ¿Y que voy a hacer Yo? –se preguntó Eriol

- No creo que puedas hacer nada... como no tienes magia... pues –Clow

En ese momento Sakura que despertó se paró de inmediato y llamo a LUZ para despertar a Eriol

Pero algo curioso paso Eriol no despertó

- ¿Que paso? –se preguntó Sakura

- No puede ser –dice Syaoran resistiéndose para no quedarse dormido

- Syaoran ¿cómo estás? –dice Sakura viéndolo en pie

- Hay que hacer algo para despertar a Eriol –Syaoran

- Y si llamamos los dos a las cartas LUZ... a lo mejor lo despertamos –Sakura

- Intentémoslo –dijo Syaoran ya con lo último de sus fuerzas

- LUZ –gritan los dos

Y en eso la pareja ahora formada por la carta LUZ de Sakura y la carta LUZ de Syaoran Salieron volando para iluminar todo el lugar

En ese momento Eriol que estaba con Clow y no sabía que podía hacer empezó a desaparecer

- ¿Pero? ¿Por qué te vas tú? si no tienes poderes –grita el pequeño Clow

- Porque tengo amigos muy poderosos –Eriol

En ese momento despierta Eriol

- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste amigo! –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido

- Eriol ¿estás bien? –fue la pregunta simultanea por parte de Tomoyo, Nakuru y Supi

- Si... estoy bien gracias por preocuparse por mí –sonríe Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo

Pero algo curioso empezó a pasar tanto Nakuru como Supi empezaron a desvanecerse

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –grita Sakura al verlos

- Te dije que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en esa bola de energía –Grita Eriol desesperado al darse cuenta que sus guardianes están desapareciendo

- Pero... si me dijo que iba a estudiar –dijo Sakura desesperada

- Pero míralos por tu culpa mis guardianes –contesta Eriol

- Sakura –oye que le hablan

Ella voltea y ve a Yue y Kerberos que también están desapareciendo

- LAS CARTAS –grita Eriol preocupado

Abren el libro de las cartas y la mayoría de las cartas también están desapareciendo, pero solo las cartas Sakura que fueron de Clow las cartas creadas por Sakura y las de Syaoran estaban bien

- ¿Pero por qué mis cartas están bien y las Cartas que fueron de Clow están desapareciendo? –dice preocupada Sakura

- PORQUE CLOW NUNCA SUPO COMO DESARROLLAR SUS PODERES SAKURA Y YO NO TENGO TAMPOCO MAGIA –dijo Eriol desesperado, pues ya había intentado hacer varias cosas y no podía hacer nada

- ¿PERO PORQUÉ? –dice Sakura

- Mira Sakura... no me acuerdo de nada de la vida que tubo Clow cuando niño pero de una cosa si me acuerdo y es que cuando era niño estuve encerrado por largo tiempo en una esfera y a raíz de eso yo descubrí el potencial de magia que tenía… pero no… La señorita no quería lastimar a Clow… está muy niño… ¿qué puede pasar? –dice Eriol sarcásticamente

- Pero... es solo un niño Eriol… como crees que le puedo hacer daño –Sakura

- No le haces daño Sakura o porque crees que cuando me enojo los encierro en esferas de ese tipo… porque tienen que descubrir que se están portando mal... pero no les haces ningún daño –Dice Eriol cayendo al suelo

- ¡ERIOL! –gritan Tomoyo y Meiling al verlo caer

- Estamos todos en tus manos Sakura y si no actúas rápido todos los seres mágicos van a desaparecer por favor Sakura... has algo –suplica Eriol

- TIEMPO –grita Sakura para tratar de detener el tiempo y detener lo que está pasando

Pero no pasa nada todos en la escuela solo ven la situación sin pronunciar palabras pues no saben qué hacer sobre todo los cinco jóvenes que están sorprendidos al ver a Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecer

- NO FUNCIONA... NO FUNCIONA –dice desesperada Sakura ahora con lágrimas en los ojos viendo a los cuatro guardianes desapareciendo y a las cartas

Touya que sostenía a Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer si tratar de despertarlo ¿pero cómo podía hacer eso? no hace mucho acababa de crear dos de las cartas más poderosas LUZ y OSCURIDAD iba por lo menos a estar un día dormido, ¿qué podía hacer?

Sakura ya no paraba de llorar por más que la intentaban calmar es más había caído en una crisis nerviosa al ver a los guardianes empezar a desaparecer y que no podía hacer nada

- Si estuviera Syaoran despierto seguro sabría que hacer –dice Meiling

- SYAORAN... SI... ÉL NOS PUEDE AYUDAR –dice Sakura con una Esperanza en la mirada pues ve la carta ESPERANZA y esta se está dividiendo en dos BACIO y AMOR,

BACIO también está desapareciendo y AMOR solo se ve como un CORAZÓN que está tratando de sobrevivir

- Pero Syaoran acaba de crear dos de las cartas más poderosas Sakura... no creo que despierte hasta mañana y con esto hay que actuar rápido –dice Eriol

- Tengo que ir a verlo –dice Sakura buscando una de las cartas creadas por ella la toma y grita

– SINCERIDAD –Sakura

Aparece una hermosa mujer con un dije en forma de gota de agua transparente que se queda congelada y Sakura cae dormida Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari alcanzan a sostenerla pero en esta ocasión sola la carta queda congelada... los guardianes y las cartas que fueron de Clow siguen desapareciendo

- ¿Pero en que estás pensando Sakura?... esto es en fin –dice Eriol sin ver una salida

- No te preocupes Eriol... pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Es verdad... cuando hemos estado los grandes problemas Sakura y Syaoran los han logrado superar –dice Meiling

- Pero... Syaoran está muy débil... no creo que pueda enfrentar esto –dice Eriol

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien –vuelven a decir Tomoyo y Meiling y a coro todos los de la escuela empezaron a repetir el conjuro pues ese era el conjuro más poderoso de Sakura

Mientras con Syaoran, Sakura llega y Syaoran está profundamente dormido Sakura lo ve

- Amor... que tranquilo te ves... como me gustaría dejarte descansar pero esta es una emergencia y solo tú nos puedes ayudar ¿pero cómo te despierto? ya se con un beso –y Sakura se acerca lentamente como cuando hicieron el cuento de la bella durmiente para besarlo

Pero a decir verdad Syaoran correspondió el beso pero como él esta tan dormido y está soñando que esta con Sakura pues está soñando que se están besando y no despierta

- "Esto no funciona" –piensa Sakura

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Sakura

Lo mueve, lo empuja, lo sacude, le da pequeños golpes pero nada

- ¿Qué hago?

Syaoran se siente feliz, pues está soñando que está en ese mismo lugar pero está paseando con Sakura, los dos están felices de que Syaoran está creando cartas y de vez en cuando se detienen y se besan, por eso no despertó

- Mira Sakura, es una cascada –dice Syaoran

- Que hermosa esta –dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa

- Vamos a acercarnos –dice Syaoran jalándola de la mano y corriendo hacia la cascada

- ¡Ten cuidado Syaoran! Te vas a mojar –dice Sakura

Cuando siente como lo están mojando y Syaoran se despierta sorprendido

- ¿Qué pasa? –dice alarmado Syaoran enderezándose

- Perdón amor –dice Sakura

Quien al ver que por más cosas que hacía y no despertaba pensó en mojarlo llamando al agua y como en este lugar como cuando esta con Clow no necesita de las cartas para hacer magia pues lo mojo con solo invocar la magia del agua

- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunta Syaoran

- Estamos inconscientes amor... no hace mucho lograste despertarnos pero tenemos un gran problema –dice Sakura soltándose a llorar

- Sakura... Amor... ¿qué paso? –pregunta alarmado Syaoran

- Los guardianes y las cartas están desapareciendo por mi culpa –dice Sakura llorando

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ? –dice Syaoran

- Lo que escuchaste... tenía que castigar a Clow porque no está practicando su magia como debe... Eriol me dijo que... me dijo que lo tenía que encerrar en un círculo mágico... pero yo no quería... yo no quería... es un niño... lo encerré un rato... y me dijo que iba a seguir practicando... Eriol no quería que lo soltara... pero me dio remordimiento y lo solté... y ahora están desapareciendo los guardianes... y todas las cartas –dice Sakura

- ¿Los guardianes? y ¿las cartas? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si porque lo más seguro es que no está practicando y no descubrió sus verdaderos poderes… su verdadero potencial en la magia... por eso están desapareciendo todos –contesta Sakura

- Y Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari ¿cómo está? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ellas están bien y también tus cartas y las cartas que yo he creado... pero Yue, Kerberos, Rubymoon y Spinelson están desapareciendo... al igual que todas las cartas de Clow –contesta Sakura

- ¿Y ESPERANZA? ella se formó de la unión de BACIO Y AMOR –pregunta Syaoran

- Se está separando –dice Sakura llorando más fuerte

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? yo estoy muy débil y mientras no recupere energía yo no puedo despertarme –contesta Syaoran

- Ya lo pensé y te voy a transmitir mi energía... si no actuamos pronto... todo estará perdido –dice Sakura

Syaoran solo la ve en verdad es algo complicado lo que quiere hacer Sakura, pero ella tiene razón, si no actúan rápido todo estará perdido.

- Esta bien amor... hagámoslo –contesta Syaoran

Sakura se levanta y abraza fuertemente a Syaoran y le transmite el mayor poder que puede, pues sabe que tiene que recuperar energía pero no tan solo eso, tiene que crear la carta SINCERIDAD para despertarla a ella y tiene que crear alguna otra carta para detener el problema

Además que ella tampoco se puede quedar sin energía, pues tiene que ir con el pequeño Clow y encerrarlo, si se queda sin energía no lo va a poder encerrar

Syaoran siente con preocupación cómo rápidamente recupera energía, pero eso no es todo, ve con preocupación a Sakura quien desde luego pierde muy rápidamente la mayor parte de su energía

- No te esfuerces tanto amor –dice preocupado Syaoran sosteniendo a Sakura

- No te preocupes amor... tengo la energía suficiente para poder regresar con Clow –Sakura

Syaoran siente como corre la energía por todo su cuerpo

- Espérame y no te preocupes Amor pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Syaoran con una sonrisa y empieza a desaparecer

Todos se sorprenden pues tenía poco que Sakura había caído inconsciente cuando despertó Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran estas bien? –pregunto sorprendido Touya

- Si estoy bien... pero hay que actuar rápido –contesto Syaoran al ver efectivamente a los guardianes desapareciendo

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? –pregunto Eriol

- Claro ¿es la carta SINCERIDAD verdad? –pregunta Syaoran

- Si –contestan

Syaoran se concentra y llama a SINCERIDAD, en ese momento aparece otro señor con un dije también con una gota de agua quien ve a SINCERIDAD de Sakura y le sonríe

En ese momento Sakura despierta

- Syaoran hay que hacer algo –dice Sakura en cuanto despertó

Syaoran, ahora con la nueva carta, desde luego que se siente débil pero no se dio por vencido y grita

- TIEMPO aparece –Syaoran

Y aparece una señora mayor de edad que detiene el tiempo

La mayoría de las personas que están en la escuela se quedan congelados aunque para los más cercanos a Sakura y Syaoran no se detiene el tiempo o sea que Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, Kasumi, Eriol, Smeraldtsuki, Hoshihikari, La señora Li y sus hermanas para ellos no se detuvo el tiempo

Aunque algo curioso paso tampoco para los cinco jóvenes pretendientes se paró el tiempo y esto los sorprendió pero había que actuar pronto

Al momento que detuvo el tiempo tanto los guardianes como las cartas detuvieron su desaparición y Sakura solo alcanzo a llamar con su báculo a LIBRA para regresar con Clow

En realidad no era la carta sino el poder regresar con Clow

Al ver desmayarse a Sakura, Syaoran también cayo pues había creado dos cartas con la energía que Sakura le había dado y una de ellas de las más fuertes TIEMPO

Y ahora no se sabía bien cuando iba a recuperarse pero lo importante ya se había logrado que Sakura regresara con Clow

Al momento que Syaoran cayó inconsciente, la señora del tiempo se transformó en carta y fue a parar al lugar donde se encontraba Syaoran Smeraldtsuki la toma

Eriol ve con orgullo que tanto las cartas que fueron de Clow como los guardianes ya no están desapareciendo tiene algo de poder no tanto como antes pero eso no importaba lo importante era que ya se había logrado detener la desaparición de los seres mágicos creados por Clow

Llevaron a Sakura y a Syaoran a casa de los Li y los acostaron en las camas y pusieron a Yue y Kerberos a los pies de las camas de ellos ahora transformados en estatuas y una balanza también transformada en estatua

Touya los ve, nunca se imaginó sentirse feliz de verlos dormidos y no saber cuándo iban a despertar y mucho menos sentirse feliz de ver a su mejor amigo convertido en estatua pero por el momento "todo había regresado a la normalidad"

Mientras con Clow

Sakura aparece en medio de un salón de Clases en donde el profesor llevaba al niño Clow a un rincón porque ya no quería practicar nada pues como había dicho Eriol él tenía amigos muy poderosos y como Sakura era su amiga pues cual era el problema, ella le podía enseñar cómo hacer las cosas y él no se tenía que esforzar en nada

- CLOW... ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE DE PRACTICAR? has provocado un gran desastre y todos los seres mágicos están desapareciendo... lo siento... yo no quería hacerlo... pero... esto es por tu bien –dice Sakura

Encerrando de nuevo a Clow en un círculo mágico pero como ya eran las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban Sakura cae desmayada

Todos en el salón de clases ven a la chica con gran curiosidad, el maestro solo la alcanzó a sostener para que no se lastimara

¿Pero quién era esta chica que llego a reclamar así al niño más atrasado de la escuela de magia? y ¿que era esa bola de energía en donde lo había encerrado?

- SAKURA... SAKURA... ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? –gritaba Clow al verla inconsciente

- ¿Sakura? ¿ella es la chica de la que nos has hablado? –pregunta el Profesor

- Si... es ella –dice el pequeño Clow con los ojos llorosos

- Pero ¿Por qué te encerró en esa cosa? –preguntan

- No sé... ella me dijo que yo iba a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido –contesta Clow

- ¿Yo no creo que tú puedas ser el mago más poderoso? –dice el profesor

- Es que la otra ves vivieron Ella y Eriol... ellos viene del futuro... y Eriol creo que es mi reencarnación... ella me ha estado enseñando magia... lo poco que se es porque ella me ha ayudado... pero... pero ella me dejo libre –dijo sollozando Clow

- ¿Cómo que te dejo libre? –pregunta el profesor

- El otro día que vinieron los dos... Eriol le dijo que me tenía que encerrar en una de estas bolas –sigue sollozando

– Pero ella no quería, él le dijo que era por mi bien... que solo de esta manera iba a descubrir –y se queda callado Clow

- ¿A descubrir? ¿Qué? –preguntan

- Todos los poderes que tengo... pero yo no le he hecho caso... no es como hacer las cosas... y ya todos los seres mágicos que voy a crear van a desaparecer –dice Clow llorando

Para todos era una situación poco común

Le improvisaron una cama a Sakura para acostarla, avisaron al director de la escuela y a los maestros

Esto era algo para estudiar

Todos veían a Clow que lloraba, después se fue calmando hasta que él también se quedó dormido, se sentía realmente culpable por lo que le estaba pasando a Sakura

Después de unas horas Clow despertó y dijo:

- Quiero ir al baño –Clow

Uno del maestro solo lo vio y dijo:

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

- No sé –contesto el niño

- Mira... intenta ver si puedes salir de ahí –Profesor

El niño intento salir pero no pudo hacer nada

Se levanta el maestro y se acerca para tocar la bola de energía pero para sorpresa del maestro su mano paso la bola de energía y toco a Clow

¿Por qué usted puede meter la mano? –pregunto Clow

- No sé... pero deja te jalo para ver si te puedo sacar de ahí –contesto el maestro y por más esfuerzo que hizo no lo pudo sacar

- ¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer? –pregunta el niño

- Yo quiero hacer del baño –Clow

- Espero te doy una bacinica –dijo el profesor

Llevándole la bacinica por lo menos le iban a poder pasar cosas

Y así todo lo que necesitaba el niño los maestros se lo pasaban incluida su comida el niño solo pensaba y veía a Sakura inconsciente se veía tranquila y tan bonita ¿en verdad iba a ser tan poderoso? ahora si tenía que practicar

Así paso el tiempo

Al otro día Sakura despertó lentamente

De momento se asustó pues no reconoció a nadie pero de repente vio la bola de energía en la que estaba Clow

- ¡Clow! es verdad... por ti es que estoy aquí –Sakura

- Sakura... Sakura... estas bien –dijo Clow sonriendo a la chica

- Si pequeño Clow, estoy bien... acuérdate que cuando usamos magia nos debilitamos pero después de un tiempo nos recuperamos y podemos seguir haciendo magia –sonríe Sakura

En ese momento desde luego que todos fueron a ver a la chica extraña y ver qué tan cierto era todo lo que había dicho Clow

- Buenas tardes –dijo el director

- Buenas tardes... y disculpe el modo de interrumpir en su escuela –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- Me podría explicar que tan cierto es lo que está diciendo este joven –pregunta el profesor

- ¿Verdad que voy a ser el mago más poderoso que haya existido? Sakura –Clow

- Si pequeño Clow y espero que esta vez si te esfuerces... porque nos llevamos un gran susto –dice Sakura

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta el director

- Disculpen… me presento… Soy Sakura Kinomoto... por lo que veo... esta es una escuela de magia ¿verdad? –Sakura

- Si así es –contesta el director

- Bueno... así no hay problema de que no entiendan lo que les voy a explicar y que muchas cosas que se ven imposibles en realidad no lo son –dice Sakura

Todos los ven extrañados para todos parece ser una chica común y corriente

- Yo vengo de muchos años en el futuro –todos ponen caras de sorpresa

– Lo que sucede es que el mago Clow… me dejo unas cartas mágicas... con ellas se pueden hacer muchas cosas... solo que hemos tenido algunos problemas y eso me ha regresado a la época de la infancia de Clow –Sakura

- ¿Pero de toda la escuela Clow es el que menos posibilidades tiene para llegar a ser un buen mago? –dijo su profesor

- Yo diría que ni siquiera a ser un mago promedio –dijo otro

- Por favor... no digan eso... él es muy hábil... les pido de favor que lo ayuden –dice Sakura

- Pero señorita... lo que nos pide es casi imposible –contesta el director

- Miren... les voy a hacer una pequeña demostración de los poderes que puede tener pues yo todo lo que se lo aprendí de él –Sakura

- ¿De él? –preguntaron

- Miren por favor –dice Sakura

Se pone en pie y aparece su símbolo mágico todos los ven sorprendidos saca un colguije que tiene en el cuello y le dice:

- Libérate –Sakura

Y un báculo aparece ve el escritorio y dice.

- Elévate –Sakura

Todos los ven sorprendido, si muchos de ellos sabían hacer cosas como estas... pero esta chica, es muy joven para poder dominar todos esos poderes, y no solo eso, ese símbolo que apareció nunca habían visto a alguien que lo pudiera hacer

En eso Sakura empieza a desaparecer:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –dicen aún más sorprendidos

- Regreso a mi época –dice Sakura

Feliz al ver la cara de los magos y los alumnos, si había alguien que todavía dudaba en estos momentos todos creían

- Por favor... ayuden al pequeño Clow... ustedes son sus maestros –Sakura hace una magia y el círculo mágico desaparece y el pequeño Clow cae al piso y Sakura desaparece

En la época actual

Syaoran ya había creado la carta LIBRA

(Está es una especie de balanza, no salió en la serie pero en la lista de cartas viene)

Solo vio que Sakura regreso con bien y se volvió a quedar dormido

Sakura vio con agrado que todo había regresado a la normalidad o al menos eso pensaba

Estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Syaoran, lo veía con orgullo, se había esforzado mucho y gracias a él todos estaban bien

Aunque Yuki y Kero al igual que Nakuru y Supi se sentían algo débiles pensaban que era por lo que les había pasado

Ame y Hoshi los trataban de animar pues los cuatro se sentían raros aunque Nakuru y Supi los dos estaban realmente preocupados pues nunca pensaron que al tratar de recuperar según ellos las cartas para su amo también le harían daño a Eriol, es más nunca pensaron que se harían daño ellos mismos

Tomoyo estaba con Eriol, aunque Eriol no comentaba nada de lo que estaba sintiendo sentía que tenía muchísimo menos poderes que los que tenía antes pero también pensaba que era por lo que les había pasado

Aunque los que se sentían realmente mal eran los cinco jóvenes que aunque ya en diferentes momentos todos habían visto que a las jóvenes Li les gustaban por ser ellos mismos y no por sus poderes, desde luego que ellos no querían pedirles que fueran sus novias pues se sentían realmente culpables por todo lo que estaba pasando y en verdad se asustaron cuando vieron a Nakuru y a Supi empezar a desaparecer

En verdad con la magia no hay que jugar

Y ahora estaban realmente preocupados pues como los poderes de ellos también estaban en ese medallón ya todos estaban sintiéndose algo débiles aunque en realidad no se daban cuenta pero sus poderes también estaban siendo afectados y sin darse cuenta también estaban aumentando sus poderes mágicos

Los días que siguieron fueran aparentemente normales, Syaoran ya se sentía muy bien pues ya no le costaba trabajo recuperarse después de crear cada carta, aunque a diferencia de Sakura que solo se durmió por horas cuando cambió el báculo mágico y las primeras cartas, Syaoran siempre se dormía, pero como había dicho Eriol

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura solo cambio las cartas ya existentes a cartas Sakura y Syaoran de la nada estaba apareciendo a todos los seres mágicos y eso es mucho muy difícil y Syaoran los estaba creando demasiado rápido

Pasaron algunos días Syaoran ya se sentía de nuevo muy fuerte lleno de energía y había que intentar crear otra carta

Eriol al ver que Syaoran ya se encontraba de nuevo bien quiso hablar solo con los dos

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? –pregunto intrigada Sakura

- No les quería decir nada... todo lo que paso nos dio un buen susto –dice Eriol

- Es verdad... pensé que íbamos a perder a todos los seres mágicos –dice Sakura

- Pero eso no es lo que querías decirnos ¿verdad? –pregunta Syaoran

- No amigo, no es eso... lo que pasa es que no tengo los poderes que tenía antes –Eriol

- ¿Que estás diciendo? –preguntan sorprendidos Sakura y Syaoran

- Que tengo poderes... pero no se comparan con los de antes –Eriol

- ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? –vuelven a preguntar

- Lo que escucharon... detuvimos la desaparición de las cartas y los guardianes pero –dice Eriol

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes para tratar de hacer algo? –dice Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que Syaoran está creando las cartas muy rápido... a mí me tomo años el crearlas a todas y él cuantas ha creado en un mes... son muchas –Eriol

- Pero yo estoy bien –contesta Syaoran

- Mira amigo... esto de la magia es un arma de dos filos... puedes demostrar ser fuerte al crear seres mágicos... pero si te agotas, los seres mágicos te destruyen pues ellos se alimentan de tu magia, ellos no saben de debilidad, de no alimentarse, ellos se alimentan de tu magia y eso lo harán hasta que te destruyen y tú no vas a poder impedirlo, ya son varias cartas que se están alimentando de tu magia y las guardianas y a decir verdad ellos no saben que al quitarte toda tu magia ellos también se destruyen pues al morir tu no se pueden alimentar de otra magia a menos que tú seas fuerte y puedas controlar toda la magia de todas las cartas y ser más fuerte que todas juntas y dejarles magia para que ellos se alimenten como lo hizo Clow y dejar a algún sucesor que sepas que las va a alimentar correctamente solo así vas a lograr que los seres mágicos que estas creando sobrevivan –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Yo estuve en ese peligro? –pregunta Sakura

- En realidad no –contesta Eriol

- ¿No? –pregunto sorprendía Sakura

- Sakura yo te conocí mucho antes de conocer siquiera el potencial que iba a tener en la magia ¿no es verdad? –Eriol

- Bueno... si –contesta Sakura

- Yo sabía que tu ibas a ser la nueva dueña y que tenías los poderes suficientes, o mejor dicho... los poderes de sabrá para mantener con bien a las cartas y lo que a mí me tomo años, tú lo lograste en meses –Eriol

- ¿Pero? ¿Yo no tengo esa fuerza? –pregunta Syaoran

- No lo sé... en realidad... yo nunca supe de tu existencia –contesta Eriol

- ¿Nunca le hablaste de mí? –pregunta Syaoran

- Claro que si... cuando platicamos de la carta VACIÓ ¿NO TE DIJE QUE ME AYUDO LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMABA? –Sakura

- ¿ERA DE ÉL DE QUIEN HABLABAS? –pregunta Eriol

- CLARO... ¿DE QUIEN PENSABAS? –contesta Sakura

- Bueno... lo que necesito que hagas –continuo Eriol

- ¿EN QUIEN PENSABAS? –vuelven a preguntar Sakura y Syaoran

- No se enojen –dice Eriol

- ¿EN QUIEN PENSABAS? –vuelven a preguntar

- Pues en Yukito –dice por fin Eriol

- ¿En Yukito? –preguntan los dos

- Bueno... como te ponías roja cuando hablabas de él –dijo algo bajo Eriol

- Pero tú sabes que yo veo a Yukito como a un hermano Eriol –dice Sakura

- Bueno... si... ahora lo sé... pero cuando fui Clow... yo pensé –contesto Eriol

- A bueno... entonces no hay problema –dice Syaoran

Pues efectivamente cuando conoció a Sakura ella estaba enamorada de Yukito y algo por el estilo le paso a él aunque le dio mucho gusto el saber que eran sus poderes mágicos lo que le atraían que eran los mismos de Sakura

- Bueno lo que necesito es que veas si en verdad está practicando o no –dice Eriol

- Si –contesta Sakura

Y así fueron a prepararse para la creación de la nueva carta

- ¿Qué te parece si llamo a SOMBRA? –pregunta Sakura

- Esta bien... pero voy a esperar dos horas antes de crearla para que puedas investigar bien que fue lo que paso –contesta Syaoran

Y así ya todos listos se concentran Syaoran está al lado de Sakura para cuando se desmaye sostenerla

Yue, Kerberos, Rubymoon y Spinelson, solo la ven pues como Eriol ellos también sintieron disminuidos sus poderes pero no querían decir nada pues también estaban preocupados por la seguridad de Syaoran

Una vez Eriol comento que Syaoran había heredado sus poderes, quizás era más fuerte que el mismo Clow, pero tenía que medir sus fuerzas para el bien de todos

¿Qué cosa curiosa? depender de otra persona para ayudar a Clow y esta persona no era Sakura su nueva dueña

Yue solo veía a Syaoran, pensar que lo trato muy mal cuando el juicio final y ahora con su ayuda iba a recuperar todos sus poderes

Kerberos también solo lo veía, cuantas peleas, cuanta rivalidad, pero ahora era una persona importante en su vida

Claro que eso nunca se lo iba a decir pero en verdad que era valioso conocer a una persona así, pues gracias a él Sakura había empezado a crear cartas y ahora él tenía una compañera y por lo que veía todas las cartas también las iban a tener

Sakura llamo a SOMBRA y apareció una gran sombra quedando congelada, Yue y Kerberos también y Sakura cae desmayada, pero algo tenia SOMBRA y era que no era una sombra negra fuerte como lo era antes, esta sombra era algo clara, algo transparente y eso reflejaba lo que Eriol había dicho que sus poderes eran débiles

Así Sakura llego donde estaba el pequeño Clow aunque esta vez ya tenía 8 años

Clow la vio y se puso feliz pues casi paso un año desde la última vez que la vio y Clow se sentía realmente mal por no tener noticias de ella y de las cartas o los guardianes

Pero como ya estaba convencido de que en el futuro iba a ser el mago más poderoso, desde luego que ponía todo lo que tenía a su alcance para ser el mejor

Los profesores estaban asombrados pues de ser el niño más atrasado de la escuela ahora era de los más adelantados y como no hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pues ya había visto que sus actos afectaban a Sakura en el futuro y desde luego que él no quería hacer nada que la perjudicara

Claro que Sakura de nuevo apareció en medio del salón, cosa que sobresalto a todos, claro menos a Clow

- ¡Sakura! ¡qué bueno que estas bien! –dijo el pequeño Clow

Con una amplia sonrisa abrazando a Sakura ella se sorprendió pero comprendió que como estaba nervioso y no sabía nada de ella

- Que bueno que estas bien Clow, me alegra verte feliz –contesta Sakura

- Es que ya casi es un año de la última vez que te vi y estaba preocupado por que no se si todo está bien o no –dice Clow

- Bueno, por eso vengo –contesto Sakura

- ¿Por eso vienes? –pregunto el pequeño asombrado

- Si... lo que pasa es que ya no están desapareciendo los seres mágicos pero tienen muy poco poder –Sakura

- ¿Tienen muy poco poder? –pregunta un profesor

- Si... Eriol me dijo que estás haciendo algo mal pues no tiene el poder que tenía antes –Sakura

- ¿Pero Eriol no tiene poderes? –se justificó Clow

- Claro que tiene... tú se los distes... para que me ayudara –contesta Sakura

- Pero el otro día que vino... él no tenía poderes –volvió a decir Clow

- Mira Clow lo que pasa es que efectivamente él no debía tener poderes pero tú se los dejaste para ayudarme –Sakura

- Entonces ¿porque cuando vino no tenía poderes? –pregunto Clow

- Lo que pasa es que solo tú puedes tener poder y al él regresar contigo, pues por lógica su poder tiene que desaparecer –dice Sakura

- Si tú lo dices –la verdad era que el pequeño no entendía muy bien

- Bueno lo importante es ver que tan avanzado estas –dice Sakura

- A logrado grandes avances –dice uno de los profesores pues ya casi toda la escuela estaba reunida al enterarse de la llegada de la Chica

- ¿Me puedes enseñar algo de lo que haces? –pregunto Sakura

- Mira –contesto Clow

En verdad se había esforzado mucho y para sorpresa de todos, elevaba cosas a su antojo, él mismo flotaba, hacía pequeñas ventiscas, aparecía flores, desaparecía conejos, hacía pequeñas fogatas, misma Sakura se sorprendió de todo lo que podía hacer eran muchísimas cosas

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

En demostraciones y admiración de todos por lo que hacía el pequeño Clow, se pasó la tarde. De repente Sakura se percató que todavía estaba ahí y no la habían despertado

- ¿Qué raro? –se preguntó Sakura

- ¿Qué raro qué? –pregunto Clow

- La hora –contesto Sakura

- ¿La hora? –preguntaron

- Si... lo que pasa es que me iban a despertar en dos horas y ya pasaron como 6 –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te iban a despertar? –pregunto Clow

- Si... bueno... es algo complicado de explicar... pero mientras yo estoy aquí... mi verdadero cuerpo esta inconsciente en mi época y con magia me despiertan –dice Sakura

- ¿Y transcurre el tiempo allá de la misma forma que trascurre aquí? –pregunta Clow

- ¿Qué si trascurre el tiempo igual?... no se –dice Sakura sorprendida

- Sakura... no se... pero ¿en verdad tardaste un año en venir a verme? –pregunta Clow

- Claro que no... Solo fueron como 8 días, teníamos que recuperar fuerzas... ya sabes, la magia que usamos hay que reestablecerla pero a la primera oportunidad vine –contesto Sakura

- A eso me refiero, a la primera oportunidad que tuviste viniste, pero para nosotros paso un año –contesto Clow

- Entonces ¿no se puede Saber en qué momento me voy a ir? –pregunta Sakura

- No –contesta el niño

- Ni hablar, me tendré que quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- ¿Aquí? –preguntan todos

- Disculpe señorita... pero no creo que este lugar sea un lugar adecuado para quedarse usted sola –dijo el director

- ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa Sakura? –pregunta Clow

Sakura solo sonríe, sabía que ya había influido mucho en las vidas de todos ellos, pero el salir y que otros la vieran no sabe bien qué consecuencias podría traer mejor no exponerse así que prefirió mejor quedarse ahí

- Disculpen... ¿no sé si se pueda? pero preferiría quedarme aquí –Sakura

- Pero las instalaciones son muy viejas, en la noche hace mucho frío y no me gustaría que se quedara sola –director

- No se preocupe... los que se quieran quedar que se queden, nada más avísenme cuantos para prepararles camas –Sakura

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos ¿de qué estaba hablando esa chica?, desde luego que algunos se apuntaron para ver qué era lo que era capaz de hacer esa chica

Claro que los profesores escogieron a los alumnos más destacados de todos los grupos y mejor portados y desde luego que uno de los profesores también se iba a quedar

¿Pero que iba a hacer?

-Bueno ¿ya saben quiénes se van a quedar conmigo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si –contestaron un grupo de alumnos de todas las edades desde 6 años hasta 16

- ¿Si gusta? podemos sacar todas las cosas de un salón para que se queden todos ahí –profesor

- No es necesario... gracias... Clow... fíjate bien lo que voy a hacer para que tú también lo hagas o empieces a practicar –Sakura

- Dime ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? –Clow

- Hay una carta que se llama ilusión es un libro... y en el todo lo que anotas de hace realidad –dice Sakura

- ¿Todo? –preguntan todos sorprendidos

- Si... mira –Sakura

Sakura se concentra hace aparecer su símbolo mágico y empieza a hablar:

- Aparece por favor una puerta donde entremos y nos lleve a una casa con tantas recamaras como personas se van a quedar a dormir con migo, con cobijas y almohadas y todo lo que se necesita para estar cómodos… además de comida y baños... desde luego –hace un movimiento de manos y aparece una puerta delante de Sakura

- ¿Y esto? –pregunta el pequeño Clow

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es esto? abre la puerta y veras que es –dice Sakura con una sonrisa

El niño se acerca y abre la puerta y para sorpresa de todos hay una enorme casa detrás de la puerta pero ¿cómo puede ser posible eso? si en medio del salón solo se ve la puerta

Ahora hasta los profesores más hábiles veían que en comparación no tenían nada de poderes, nunca se imaginaron que una sola persona pudiera tener tantos poderes

Había una mesa enorme con comida para todos los que quisieran comer, unos sillones amplios en una sala también enorme con una hermosa chimenea para los que quisieran estar ahí, una cocina amplia donde se cocinaban diferentes platillos y eso de baños, los baños que ellos tenían eran letrinas por llamarlos de alguna manera y se bañaban en ríos como podía haber algo dentro de una casa para cubrir esas necesidades ¿y qué era eso de las tinas? Pero lo que llamo más la atención de todos era esas cosas blancas que brillaban en el techo, haciendo parecer de día siendo que la noche ya se extendía afuera

Desde luego que después de ver todo esto, hubo más personas que también se quisieron quedar y gracias a que Sakura dijo, tantos cuartos como personas se quieran quedar, había espacio suficiente para todos

Aunque el pequeño Clow le pregunto a Sakura que si se podía quedar con ella

Y así, algunos se quedaron solos, pero en otros cuartos se quedaban dos o tres personas, era algo sorprendente muchos con solo pensar en que querían algo lo obtenían, claro que cuando se dieron cuenta ya todos estaban pidiendo cosas

Cosa que hizo que Sakura se mareara casi cayendo al suelo pero el pequeño Clow la alcanzo a sostener

- ¡Sakura que te pasa! –grito Clow todos voltean a ver a la joven que se encontraba pálida

- Es que están pidiendo muchas cosas y todo sale de mi magia –dice Sakura casi al borde de un desmayo

- Todos dejen de pedir cosas –dijo un profesor

- Lo sentimos no sabíamos que todo esto es solo magia... la verdad nunca nos imaginamos que pudiera existir alguien tan poderoso –se disculpó el director

En todos sus años de vida nunca había visto nada igual

- No se preocupe... con que ya no pidan nada más y yo descanse todo estará bien –sonrío Sakura

Y así después de haber cenado todos se fueron a dormir, desde luego que el pequeño Clow se quedó con Sakura y platicaron por un rato de todos los poderes que iba a tener, el niño se sentía feliz

Al otro día temprano desde luego que nadie quería salirse de ese lugar, pero en eso Sakura empezó a desaparecer

- Estudia mucho pequeño Clow y ve todo lo que puedes lograr si te superas –decía Sakura mientras desaparecía

Claro que todos los que aún se encontraban en la casa de repente aparecieron en el salón de clases pues no sabía que Sakura se había ido y desde luego todo lo que hacía de magia se fue con ella

Pero desde ese día todos le pusieron más atención a las clases pues en realidad ya todos eran testigos de lo que se podía alcanzar con la magia

Sakura despierta y ve a Eriol con una sonrisa la cual tuvo la peculiaridad de sonrojar a Eriol

Tomoyo desde luego que noto eso... pero no le dio importancia

Touya sostenía a Syaoran que se había quedado de nuevo dormida pero todos la ven con preocupación

- Ya todo está bien –dijo Sakura

- ¿Ya todo está bien? –pregunto Kerberos viendo a Sakura

- Si ya todo está bien –volvió a decir Sakura

- Lo siento Sakura... pero nosotros seguimos igual –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo que siguen igual? –pregunta sorprendida Sakura

- No hemos recuperado fuerza y si observas la carta SOMBRA creada por Syaoran se ve hermosa y la carta SOMBRA tuya se ve pálida –contesta Yue

- Es verdad –dice triste y sorprendida Sakura

- Pero... si fuiste y me encerraste en esa bola de energía ¿porque no desarrolle mis poderes? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Te tenía que encerrar? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿No me encerrarte? –pregunta sorprendido Eriol

- No… como vi que en verdad estabas practicando y ya eras muy hábil en la magia yo pensé que estabas haciendo lo correcto –dice Sakura

Eriol solo suspira ayuda a levantarse a Sakura la abraza y le dice

- Mira Sakura... ya sé que tú me ves como a un niño... que no me quieres hacer daño... qué quizás pienses que estoy practicando lo suficiente como para poder crear todas las cartas... ¿PERO ME TIENES QUE ENCERRAR EN ESE CIRCULO MÁGICO? –grita Eriol enojado agarrando a Sakura por los hombros y sacudiéndola

- ¿Pero Eriol? –dice Sakura sorprendida

Todos nada más los ven ¿qué va a pasar?

- Tienes que regresar y encerrarme en ese círculo mágico... entiéndelo por favor –dice Eriol desesperado

- Pero Eriol –dice Sakura

- Mira ¿me tente el corazón cuando un piano persiguió a Tomoyo? –Eriol señala a Tomoyo

- No –contesta Sakura

- ¿Y cuándo a Syaoran lo use como títere y casi te corta en dos? –Eriol

- No –volvió a contestar Sakura

Touya no cabía del asombro de las cosas que estaba escuchado, todo eso le habían hecho a su hermanita

- Y cuando los pingüinos –vuelve a decir Eriol

- No –contesta Sakura

Y así menciono muchísimas cosas que había hecho y que Sakura supero

- Solo en una ocasión detuve mi magia y fue cuando cambiaste a TIEMPO pues te desmayaste… pero la meta que era cambiar la carta se cumplió –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero? –pregunta Sakura

- ¿Pero qué? Sakura por favor... tienes que entender... me tienes que encerrar en ese círculo... ya tengo 7 años... no soy tan chico –Eriol

- 8 años –vuelve a decir Sakura

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Eriol

- Que ahora tienes ocho años –contesta Sakura

- Ya ocho ¡y todavía no me has ayudado a descubrir mis poderes! –Eriol

- Pero –dice Sakura

- Mira Sakura si en verdad nos quieres, vas a ir allá y me vas a encerrar porque aquí no tan solo estas poniendo en riesgo la magia sino también a toda su descendencia –Eriol

- ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! –gritaron todas las jóvenes Li

- Mira Sakura... lo que pasa... es que yo era de Inglaterra ¿verdad? –Eriol

- Si –contesta Sakura

- Yo me fui a estudiar a Hong Kong... porque quería encontrar a una chica que se pareciera a ti Sakura que tuviera los poderes tan sorprendentes como los tuyos y conocí a la que fue mi esposa y de esa familia es que descienden todos ellos, incluido Syaoran–Eriol

- Pero si no nace en mi esa admiración por ti... ten por seguro que todos ellos pueden desaparecer –Eriol

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grita Sakura

- A no... Yo no quiero desaparecer Sakura –grita Meiling y las hermanas de Syaoran empiezan a alegar todas

- Calma por favor voy a regresar y lo voy a volver a encerrar para que descubras tus verdaderos poderes –dice Sakura

- Este bien –sonríe Eriol

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrado? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? no me acuerdo bien... pero creo que meses –dice Eriol

- ¿Meses? –preguntan todos sorprendido

- Si... me costó muchísimo trabajo destruir la bola de magia –Eriol

- ¿Tú la destruiste? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro... tenía que superar tus poderes y creo que esa fue la única vez que los supere... tienes unos poderes impresionantes Sakura –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces tengo que quedarme por meses allá? –pregunta Sakura

- Si... por el bien de todos... si –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero no voy a poder ver a Syaoran? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- Me temo que ese sacrificio no solo es por mí... y por las cartas y los guardianes... también es por Syaoran y toda la familia Li, descendiente del mago Li Clow –dice Eriol

- Esta bien... regreso con el pequeño Clow ¿puedo encerrarte en esa bola y regresarme? –pregunta Sakura pues no quería estar tanto tiempo separada de Syaoran

- No... Al regresar tú, tu magia desaparece –contesta Eriol

- Este bien –dice triste Sakura

Y así, llevaron a Syaoran a la casa de Sakura, ya habían puesto dos camas Yue y Kerberos iban a estar también con ellos pero como ellos se quedaban convertidos en estatuas pues para no estorbar

Ellos también se iban a tener que separar de Smeraldtsuki y Hoshihikari pero todo era por el bien de todos

En esta ocasión Sakura se llevó algunos libros con ella, sobretodo de magia, iba a pasar mucho tiempo allá, no sabía bien pero se pusieron de acuerdo para que a los ocho días la despertaran... pues era el tiempo que la vez pasada habían tardado en regresar y era más o menos un año para Clow

- Estas lista Sakura –pregunto Kerberos

- Si Kero... nos vemos en un año –dice Sakura algo triste

- Son solo 8 días –dice Eriol

- Estando acá si... pero para mí va a ser un año –dice Triste Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura –le abraza Tomoyo

- Pase lo que pase todo estará bien –dice Meiling

Se acerca a la cama donde esta Syaoran se acerca y le da un beso

- Amor... cuídate y ten mucha calma –dijo Sakura con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla

Que hubiera dado por que él supiera todo lo que está pasando o por lo menos el también estuviera de acuerdo con el plan

Sakura podía ir a verlo pero sería perder tiempo valioso para todos

- ¿Estas bien Hija? –pregunto Fujitaka

- Si papá... estoy bien –sonría y llama a ILUSIÓN aparece un libro el cual queda congelado, al igual que Yue y Kerberos

Sakura vuelve a aparecer con Clow, había pasado como 15 días para él

Hola Sakura que bueno que volviste –le saluda Clow

- Que bueno es ver que no estás en la escuela –comenta Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente Clow

- Es que aquí nadie es testigo de lo que voy a hacer –dice Sakura

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –pregunta asustado el niño

- Perdóname Clow pero Eriol tenía razón y te tengo que encerrar por el bien de todos

Sakura hace un movimiento de manos y Clow queda encerrado de nuevo en la bola de energía

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios lo que quieran ya saben aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar sus opiniones

Hoy es 13 de enero del 2008 cumple de nuevo de mi hijo, 21 años.

Feliz cumpleaños amor

Comentarios, las apariciones de Sakura con Clow ellos no las controlan, solo están calculando el tiempo de sus apariciones, pero como verán más adelante, pueden pasar días como años

Besos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 6 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	10. AL FIN LO LOGRASTE

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES 10

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

¡AL FIN LO LOGRASTE!

Se acerca a la cama donde esta Syaoran se acerca y le da un beso

- - Amor... cuídate y ten mucha calma –dijo Sakura con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla

Que hubiera dado por que él supiera todo lo que está pasando o por lo menos el también estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, Sakura podía ir a verlo pero sería perder tiempo valioso para todos

- - ¿Estas bien Hija? –pregunto Fujitaka

- - Si papá... estoy bien –sonría y llama a ILUSIÓN aparece un libro el cual queda congelado al igual que Yue y Kerberos

Sakura vuelve a aparecer con Clow, había pasado como 15 días para él

- - Hola Sakura que bueno que volviste –le saluda Clow

- - Que bueno es ver que no estás en la escuela –comenta Sakura

- - ¿Por qué? –pregunta inocentemente Clow

- - Es que aquí nadie es testigo de lo que voy a hacer –dice Sakura

- - ¿En qué estás pensando? –pregunta asustado el niño

- - Perdóname Clow pero Eriol tenía razón y te tengo que encerrar por el bien de todos –Sakura

Hace un movimiento de manos y Clow queda encerrado de nuevo en la bola de energía

- - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿qué haces? ¿por qué me encierras? –dice el pequeño sorprendido

- - Porque Eriol me dijo que todavía no has descubierto tu potencial –contesta Sakura

- - Pero Sakura... si ya se hacer muchas cosas –vuelve a decir el pequeño

- - Que bueno... eso te va a ayudar –dice Sakura viendo en donde puede hacer una pequeña casa para vivir, pues ya sabe que van a ser meses lo que tiene que estar ahí

Estaban en un bosque, donde Sakura había aparecido desde el principio, no se ve que nadie viva cerca de ahí, más adelante hay un hermoso lago, Sakura empieza a ir para ver si ahí puede hacer su casa

Encuentra un sitio ideal, hay muchos árboles a un lado bien sirven como barda, pues forman un semicírculo, y hay un claro, y al lado desemboca un hermoso río que va a dar al lago, es un sitio hermoso

Sakura aparece una pequeña casa donde tiene solo lo esencial para vivir ella sola, una cama, una mesita, donde puede cocinar y a la vez servirle de escritorio para estudiar, una pequeña estufa y un refrigerador chiquito y un pequeño baño, para bañarse, cosas necesarias para cualquiera en la actualidad, claro para el pequeño Clow, cosas totalmente desconocidas, si no hace mucho había él mismo estado en una casa como esa, claro que enorme aunque no es lo mismo disfrutar las cosas que solo verla desde fuera

Todo lo que Sakura necesitaría lo aparecía con magia y Clow lo iba a tener que aparecer

- - Sakura ¿por cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí? –pregunta el pequeño

- - No sé... eso solo tú lo sabes –contesto Sakura sentándose en unos sillones que apareció para estar fuera de la casa para vigilar al pequeño...

- - Oye... Sakura... ¿no crees que se enoje mi mamá y mi papá cuando se enteren lo que estás haciendo? –pregunta el pequeño tratando de ver alguna forma de que lo soltara

- - Es verdad... tengo que ir a la escuela para que ellos me ayuden en esto –contesto Sakura

- - ¿Qué? –pregunto el pequeño

- - Lo siento Clow... hagas lo que hagas esta vez no te voy a soltar por nada hasta que tu solo salgas de ahí –contesto Sakura

- - Pero ¿no crees que todo esto? (refiriéndose a la casa y la bola en donde estaba encerrado) van a llamar la atención de cualquiera –dice el pequeño con astucia

- - Es verdad... tengo que hacer algo –se queda Sakura pensando

- - ¿Pero qué piensas hacer? –pregunta el pequeño

- - Mira... cuando Eriol –dice Sakura

- - Eriol... Eriol... Eriol –dice Clow enojado

- - ¿Por qué te enojas? –dice sorprendida Sakura

- - Es que ya estoy harte de que Eriol tiene razón... Eriol hace tal cosa... Eriol tal otra –dice enojado en niño

- - Pero Clow... si eres tu... en tu vida futura –dice Sakura

- - Ya me lo dijiste... pero no te podrías olvidar de él mientras estés aquí con migo –Clow

- - El olvidarme de Eriol, sería como olvidarme de ti pero voy a tratar de hablar menos de él –dijo Sakura

- - Pero... ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto de nuevo el niño

- - Bueno como te decía... Eriol hacía una magia para no llamar la atención –contesto Sakura

- - Si –decía Clow

- - Ponía una especie de barrera mágica... a ver –se queda pensando Sakura

- - ¿cómo podía hacer eso? –Sakura

- - ¿Y si piensas en hacer una barrera mágica? –dice el niño

- - No es tan fácil –contesta Sakura

- - ¿No?... yo siempre te he visto que haces la magia con mucha facilidad –contesta Clow

- - ¿Con mucha facilidad? –se pregunta Sakura

- - Si inténtalo –contesta Clow

- - A ver... quiero una barrera mágica –Sakura

Y en ese momento aparece una especie de burbuja enorme que los protege, ellos ven para todos lados pero de fuera parece que no hay nada en ese lugar y la gente o los animales que se aproxima sientes una especie de viento que los hace ir para otro lado

- - ¿Eso era todo? –se pregunta sorprendida Sakura

- - Eso parece –contesta Clow

- - Bueno Clow... pórtate bien... voy a la escuela a pedir ayuda para que no se preocupen por ti –Sakura

- - ¿Y me vas a dejar solo? –dice preocupado Clow

- - Tienes que intentar salir de ahí... así que empieza a practicar –contesta Sakura alejándose de ahí

- ¿Pero? –solo dijo Clow

Y vio como Sakura se alejaba rumbo al pueblo

En la actualidad Syaoran va despertando sorprendiéndolo en donde estaba y viendo a Sakura inconsciente y a los guardianes y la carta congelados

- ¿Pero qué paso? –dijo Syaoran

Parándose de un salto de la cama y apareciendo en un instante tanto su báculo como su símbolo mágico para crear la otra carta

No le gustaba despertarse y encontrarse que Sakura estaba inconsciente pues sentía que por más que incrementaba sus poderes todo lo que hacía era en vano

- No hagas eso –grito Eriol para detenerlo quien por el momento estaba solo haciendo guardia

- ¿Pero que le paso? –pregunta Syaoran viendo a Eriol

- No hemos recuperado los poderes –contesto Eriol

- ¡Nooo! –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- No –contesto Eriol

- ¿Y entonces que podemos hacer? –pregunta Syaoran

- Ya Sakura lo está haciendo y nosotros tenemos que esperar –contesto Eriol

- ¿Y por cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar? –Syaoran

- No se quizás un año –dijo Eriol

- UN AÑO –dijo pálido Syaoran

- Bueno un año para ellos, como 8 días para nosotros –contesto Eriol

- Pero si es un año para ellos ¿cuando regrese Sakura va a ser un año mayor que nosotros? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran

- Bueno... sí y no –contesta Eriol

- ¿Como que sí y no? –Syaoran

- Mentalmente quizás sí pues va a aprender muchas cosas pero físicamente no para ella igual que para nosotros solo van a pasar 8 días –contesto Eriol

- Ha bueno pero ¿porque? –pregunto Syaoran

- Bueno... es que resulto que hace un rato que se fue... bueno no encerró a Clow en la burbuja por eso fue que no recuperamos nuestros poderes –dijo Eriol

- Aaaa entonces por eso ¿hay que esperar? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... además que me tengo que enamorar de ella –dijo Eriol con una pícara sonrisa

- ¡¿QQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?! –grito Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su insignia para crear la nueva carta y regresar a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que le dijera eso?

- Cálmate amigo –dijo Eriol abrazando a Syaoran por la espalda para apretarle los brazos con fuerza y así impedir que se pueda mover y no pueda hacer cualquier magia

- ¡PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME QUE TE TIENES QUE ENAMORAR DE SAKURA! Y QUE TE DEJE UN AÑO CON ELLA –grita rojo de coraje Syaoran tratando de quitarse a Eriol para poder regresar a Sakura a la actualidad

- Solo son ocho días –contesto Eriol

- OCHO PARA NOSOTROS... UN AÑO PARA ESTAR CON CLOW ¿COMO CREES QUE NO SE VAYA A ENAMORAR DE SAKURA? –grita desesperado Syaoran

Por el coraje, la sorpresa, el saber que Clow se tenía que enamorar de su Flor de Cerezo

Se olvidó que sabía artes marciales muy bien, es más que artes marciales ni que artes marciales, se olvidó que ya era más fuerte que Eriol y con solo soltar un poco de poder se lo quitaba de encima pero se sentía desesperado

- Cálmate quieres... o voy a tener que usar magia y si no lo sabes yo también regresaría con Sakura y seriamos los dos que estuviéramos con ella, pues solo Sakura me puede despertar –Eriol

- Eso no es verdad... la vez pasada fue la magia de los dos la que te despertó –dice luchado Syaoran

- Entonces doble problema... porque yo me quedaría dormido –dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo doble problema? –pregunta Syaoran forcejeando

- Si... porque al estar ese tiempo con Sakura... fue que me enamore de ella, y por lo mismo fui a vivir a Hong Kong y ahí fue donde conocí a tu tatarabuela –dice Eriol

- ¿De que estas hablando? –pregunta sorprendido Syaoran,

Eriol lo suelta

- Lo que escuchaste... como Clow se enamoró de Sakura fue por lo que fue a Hong Kong, ahí conoció a tu tatarabuela y me case y de esa familia descienden ustedes –Eriol

- A raíz de que te enamoraste de Sakura –dice triste Syaoran

Ahora lo comprendía no solo estaba en juego el futuro de las cartas sino su propio futuro

Ni hablar tenía que permitir que se enamoraran de su novia y lo que más le dolía era saber que si trataba de impedir que se enamoraran de ella su propia existencia corría peligra

Syaoran solo se sentó en la cama para ver a Sakura pues no podía hacer absolutamente nada

Mientras Sakura llega a la escuela de Clow, entra y se dirige a la dirección donde pide hablar tanto con el maestro de Clow como con el director

Desde luego que todos los maestros fueron a ver a la joven que era capaza de hacer tantísimas cosas con solo mover las manos

Sakura explico la situación a los profesores y que tenían que avisar a los papás de Clow para que no se preocuparan

Que él estaba bien y que no le iba a pasar nada, pero que si iban a estar unos meses hasta que Clow desarrollara correctamente sus poderes

- ¿Pero lo piensa encerrar de nuevo en una bola de esas en las que lo encerró la otra vez? –pregunto el profesor de Clow

- Ya lo hice... ya lo encerré –contesto Sakura

- ¿Ya?... pero hay que estar al pendiente de él –dijo otro profesor

- Si hay que darle de comer y pasarle una bacinica para que haga sus necesidades –dijo otro profesor

- Pero eso ya lo hace con magia ¿o no? –pregunto Sakura

- ¿Con magia? –preguntaron los profesores

- Si... todo lo que él necesite lo tiene que hacer con magia... aparecer comida... ropa... bacinicas... todo lo que necesite... ya lo aprendió a hacer la vez pasado... cuando lo encerré... ¿o no? –dijo Sakura

- Pues no –contesto uno de ellos

- ¿NNNOOO? –pregunto Sakura

- No –contestaron

- Y ¿entonces como le hizo? –pregunto Sakura

- Nosotros le dábamos todo –dijo otro de ellos

- ¿LE DABAN TODO? –pregunto Sakura enojada

- Pues sí –contestaron

- Con razón no pudo recuperar sus poderes Eriol –dijo Sakura

- ¿Eriol? –preguntaron

- Olvídenlo... pero como le hicieron si cuando desperté Clow estaba encerrado –dijo Sakura

- Bueno... lo que paso es que Clow no podía Salir... pero nosotros nos acercamos a ver si lo podíamos ayudar y pues atravesamos esa cosa... y llegamos al chico –contesto otro de ellos

- Y así le dábamos todo –dijo otro de ellos

- Eso fue lo que paso ¿pero porque pudieron meter la mano? –se preguntó Sakura

- No sé... pero podemos hacer guardias para ayudarla... es mucho trabajo para usted –dijo el director

- No gracias... pero permítanme un momento –Sakura ve hacía un lado y hace un movimiento de manos y aparece la bola de energía donde esta Clow

- ¿En dónde estoy? –pregunto Clow

- Estas en la escuela, quiero aclarar algo –dijo Sakura

- Buenas tardes joven Li –saludaron los profesores

- Buenas tardes... creo que ya vieron lo que me pasó y que voy a faltar a clases –dijo tímidamente Clow

- No seas exagerado quieres... yo voy a dejar de ver a mi familia por casi un año –contesto Sakura

- ¿CASI UN AÑO? –preguntaron todos

- Creo que no debí decir eso –dice Sakura

- ¿UN AÑO? –dijo preocupado Clow

- No... Solo hasta que logres salir de esa bola de energía… es más Clow si la rompes ahora resolvemos el problema y listo –dijo con una dulce sonrisa Sakura para calmar al niño

- ¿Y qué hago? –pregunto Clow

- Por el momento no hagas nada... pero quiero pedir a los maestros que hagan algo –dijo Sakura

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? –preguntaron

- Solo tratar de tocar a Clow –dijo Sakura

A los maestros se le hizo fácil la petición pero al tratar de acercarse se sentían mucha energía y simplemente no podían acercarse siquiera a la bola, claro que insistieron pues la vez pasada todos ayudaron al joven y por más cosas que intentaban no lo lograron

Es más hasta magia pero ahora la bola de energía era bastante fuerte y no permitía que absolutamente nada entrara en ella, algo así como cuando ESCUDO los protege

- Es inútil –por fin dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Pero porque la vez pasada que estuvo encerrado si lo pudimos ayudar? –pregunto otro de ellos

- Quizás porque Sakura estaba dormida al encerrarme en la bola de energía –dijo Clow

- No... No fue por eso... ese día yo había usado muchísima energía de dónde vengo... tuvimos graves problemas sabes... por eso estaba débil –Sakura

- ¿Entonces nadie me va a ayudar? –pregunto asustado el niño

- No... Y será mejor que ni nos busquen porque no nos van a encontrar... bueno nos retiramos –y en otro movimiento de manos de Sakura los dos desaparecieron

Volvieron a aparecer en el lugar ya preparado para estar en él

- A ver... empecemos a enseñarte Clow –dijo Sakura

- Pero si no puedo hacer nada aquí... esta energía es muy poderosa... más fuerte que la vez pasada –protesto Clow

- Pero la vez pasada que pudiste empezar a practicar no lo hiciste... ahora tendrás que empezar de cero –dijo Sakura

- Pero –protesto Clow

- Mira... has aparecer una flor –dijo Sakura

- ¿Una flor? –pregunto Clow

- Si... ya lo sabes hacer ¿verdad? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... Claro es de lo más sencillo –contesto el niño

Y así empezó a practicar, pero efectivamente, como la vez pasada no hizo nada era mucha la energía que necesitaba vencer para aparecer la flor y esto lo cansaba

- No puedo –decía Clow después de un rato

- Que tristeza –contesto Sakura

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Clow

- Porque yo no te voy a dar nada... y tú vas a necesitar aparecer todo –dijo Sakura

- ¿No me vas a dar nada? –pregunto Clow

- No... Por cierto... No se te antoja una manzana –pregunto Sakura apareciendo una manzana muy apetecible y dándole una mordida

- Sakura tengo hambre –dijo Clow triste viendo la manzana

- Pues aparece una –dijo firme Sakura

- Pero –dijo triste Clow

- Mira Clow... por lo que veo... tienes que aprender a cubrir todas tus necesidades –dijo Sakura

- Pero –protesto Clow

- Mira... las personas pueden vivir sin comer nada aproximadamente un mes –dijo Sakura

- ¿Hasta dentro de un mes me vas a dar de comer? –pregunto alarmado el pequeño

- No... Como crees... ya te dije que yo no te voy a dar nada –contesto Sakura

- ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar Clow

- Bueno como te decía... las personas pueden vivir sin comer un mes... pero sin tomar agua... solo un día... aunque nosotros por ser magos creo que resistimos más –dijo Sakura

- ¿O sea que mañana me voy a morir? –dijo el niño asustado

- No exageres y aparece esa rosa –dijo riendo Sakura

Ni hablar la mentalidad de los niños es muy inocente

- Pero si me voy a morir –se soltó a llorar el niño

- No Clow ¿cómo crees que vas a morir? sino ¿quién me dio las cartas? y ¿volvió a reencarnar? –pregunto Sakura sonriendo

- Entonces voy a estar bien –dijo el pequeño

- Claro pequeño Clow, pero te tienes que superar –sonríe Sakura

- ¿Entonces? –Clow

- Haber inténtalo con todo tu corazón –dijo Sakura

Clow se concentró y efectivamente apareció la flor

Sakura se puso feliz y le empezó a pedir que aparecieran cosas

Y para su sorpresa el pequeño las iba apareciendo

Apareció una cama y cobijas para taparse, además de ropa y comida y desde luego que una bacinica y un biombo para que Sakura no lo viera cuando tenía necesidad de hacer del baño y bañarse desde luego

También aprendió a desaparecer cosas

Por ejemplo la cama la aparecía cuando quería acostarse pero si no la quería la desaparecía

Estaba aprendiendo de una forma impresionante, rápidamente hacia todo lo que Sakura le pedía

Pero faltaba algo y era que no podía romper la bola de energía en donde estaba

Clow lo había intentado todo, sobre todo cuando aparecía la cama pues la bola de energía se extendía pues todo lo que aparecía Clow aparecía dentro de la bola de energía y aprovechaba sobre todo los momentos cuando Sakura estaba dormida pues pensaba que quizás en ese momento la podía romper

Pero no por más cosas que hacía esa bola no se rompía cosa que también sorprendió a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacer tantas cosas? tan rápido y ¿no pudiera romper la bola de energía?

Sakura se aburría pues prácticamente no tenía nada que hacer

Por ratos estudiaba los libros de magia pero como todo lo que hacía lo hacía a voluntad pues ya no le servían los libros

Se había llevado también algunos libros de la escuela, que ya se estaba aprendiendo pero también se aburría

Aprendió a pescar para pasar el tiempo pues lo que le enseño a Clow pues prácticamente se lo enseño en un día

Sakura estaba aburriéndose y desde luego extrañaba muchísimo a Syaoran y a los demás, desde luego que le hablaba a Clow mucho de ellos y de cómo se conocieron y todo lo que les paso atrapando las cartas y después cuando llego Eriol y cambiaron todas las cartas a cartas Sakura

El pequeño Clow quería desde luego odiar a Sakura

¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera encerrado en esa cosa?

Pero Sakura era tan agradable que por más que Clow decía

- Tengo que odiarla... tengo que odiarla –para ver si de esa forma podía romper la bola de energía

Pues simplemente no la podía odiar pues comprendía que Sakura estaba haciendo un verdadero Sacrificio al estar ahí con él y que era por el bien de él lo que estaba asiendo

Un día que Sakura tenía mucho calor se le hizo fácil ponerse un traje de baño para meterse un rato a nadar en el río, nada de otro mundo, un traje de baño completo, nada coqueto, simplemente quería refrescarse

Claro que no contó con la impresión que causo en el niño, aunque claro para estas alturas Clow ya había cumplido los 10 años y ya era más un niño preadolescente que niño y el ver así vestida a Sakura le causó un gran sonrojo y sorpresa

- ¿Me veo mal? –pregunto Sakura

- No –dijo muy bajito Clow

- ¿Y entonces? –pregunto Sakura

- Nada... te vez muy bien... (Por no decir requetebién) –dijo Clow pensando lo último

Sakura no lo tomo muy en cuenta y se fue a meter al río para refrescarse, pero que fue lo que paso con Clow

Bueno un traje de baño es algo normal para cualquiera en la actualidad, pero para la época en la que están no, a decir verdad el meterse a nadar al mar o a los ríos tiene poco tiempo, creo que a finales de 1800 o principios de 1900, fue que se empezó a popularizar esa actividad y los primeros trajes de baño que existieron cubrían todo el cuerpo, solo quedaban descubiertos manos y pies, y desde luego eran mucho muy pesados pues al mojarse pesaban muchísimo, si hace muchísimos años existían los baños romanos, pero eran separados los hombres de las mujeres pues al bañarse estaban sin ropas

Así que el ver a Sakura así le causo tanta impresión y sorpresa que no supo que decir, en verdad era muy bonita y Clow empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y eso lo tenía totalmente sorprendido o mejor dicho embobado

Sakura desde luego que no se dio cuenta de eso, a decir verdad no sabía la historia de los trajes de baño, ella solo disfrutaba nadando

Al rato salió del río y se recostó en una silla de esas para asolearse

Clow no sabía que hacer, solo la contemplaba, no hacía absolutamente nada

Sakura se quedó un rato dormida y no se dio cuenta de la impresión que provocó en el joven que solo la veía

Al rato que se despertó se levantó y se fue a vestir pero cuando iba a entrar a la casa para cambiarse noto que Clow solo la veía

- ¿Por qué no estas practicando Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que estoy cansado –solo se le ocurrió decir a Clow

- Así nunca vas a reventar esa bola de energía –dijo Sakura

- Ahora sigo intentándolo –dijo Clow completamente rojo y tratando de rasgar un lado de la bola

Sakura solo suspiro y entro a cambiarse

Desde luego que desde ese día Clow empezó a enamorarse de Sakura era una persona divina y hermosísima, y desde luego que seguido quería verla en traje de baño

Pero algo curioso paso ahora Clow ya no quería salir de ahí, pues sabía que al él reventar esa bola Sakura se iba a ir y Clow ya no quería que ella se fuera y ahora cada vez que le platicaba de su novio ese tal Syaoran le daba muchísimo coraje pues sabía que ella no lo amaba a él sino a ese tal Syaoran

En la actualidad

Ya habían pasado 6 días, Syaoran solo iba a la escuela de la mañana y se iba a ver a Sakura, sabía a la perfección que no podía hacer absolutamente nada pero por lo menos pasarse la tarde cerca de ella le hacía menos pesada la espera

Los demás solo lo veían y no le decían nada

Touya de vez en cuando cuando lo veía solo le decía que no se preocupara que pasara lo que pasara todo iba a estar bien

Solo veía a su amigo y a Kerberos convertido es estatuas y suspiraba era un sacrificio que todos tenían que hacer

Syaoran se sentó en una silla como siempre lo hacía, tomo la mano de Sakura como siempre, y se quedó dormido cómo tantas veces pero ya era tanta su nostalgia y su deseo de verla que al quedarse dormido en la silla tomado de la mano de Sakura algo pasó

Al dormirse apareció donde estaba Sakura

- ¡¿Sakura!? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran al verla sentada leyendo un libro

- ¡¿ SYAORAN?! –grito Sakura al verlo

- SAKURA... SAKURA –decía feliz Syaoran al verla corriendo asía donde estaba ella

. SYAORAN... SYAORAN –sollozaba Sakura también corriendo para donde estaba Syaoran, para ella habían sido casi 10 meses sin verlo

Se abrazaron tan fuertemente como pudieron y desde luego se dieron un gran beso, un beso apasionado, tierno, desesperado, se extrañaban tanto que no sabían bien que hacer, por un gran rato permanecieron abrazados besándose

Claro siendo vistos por Clow quien por el momento al principio se sorprendió de verlo pero ahora estaba muerto de celos, de coraje

¿Cómo era posible que ese tal Syaoran hubiera aparecido de la nada y ahora estuviera besándose con su Sakura?

Si su Sakura, tenía ganas de hacerle un gran hechizo y mandarle por lo menos un relámpago que lo chamuscara

Claro esa era una buena idea y quizás podía romper esa bola y salir de ahí y si acababa de una vez con ese tal Syaoran se podría quedar con ella, era una buena idea

Sakura y Syaoran seguían besándose y Clow empezó a cargarse de energía y cuando sintió que tenía suficiente energía le lanzo esa energía a Syaoran para chamuscarlo, pero o sorpresa

Esa energía no salió de la bola y Clow se chamusco solito

Sakura y Syaoran desde luego que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Clow

"Estaban ocupados desde luego"

Cuando de repente escucharon una gran explosión a un lado de ellos y el grito de Clow

- Aaaa –Clow

- CLOW –dijo Sakura preocupada viendo a Clow todo chamuscado

- ¿Clow? –pregunto Syaoran viendo al joven chamuscado en la bola flotante

- Si él es Clow –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y qué le paso? –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... esto nunca le había pasado –contesto Sakura viendo a Clow sorprendida

- ¿Qué hiciste Clow? –le pregunto Sakura

- Nada... solo practicar –contesto Clow,

Desde luego que nunca iba a decir que quería deshacerse de ese intruso ¿verdad?

- Pero mira como quedaste –dijo Sakura acercándose a la bola para ayudarlo

- ¡No Sakura!... ¡no lo puedes ayudar!... ¡acuérdate que si lo ayudas solo le causaras un mal! –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero?... ¡míralo quedo muy lastimado! –dijo Sakura

- No mi amor... mira... esas lastimaduras son un trofeo para él pues ha incrementado sus poderes ¿Verdad campean? –dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

Al ver a Clow que lo quería matar por impedir que Sakura lo ayudara pero de repente se dio cuenta que lo que decía era cierto

Clow nunca se imaginó tener todo ese poder solo se dejó llevar por el coraje ¿pero en verdad era tan fuerte?

Pero empezó a pasar algo raro y era que al principio Clow sentía celos de Syaoran pero al pasar del tiempo se hicieron amigos a decir verdad grandes amigos y desde fuera Syaoran practicaba con Clow

Le empezó a enseñar artes marciales y Clow aunque no podía salir de esa bola se sentía muy bien, desde luego que Sakura se sentía más que contenta pues ya había pasado como un mes y estaba Syaoran con ella así que no se sentía sola

Clow empezó a sentir un gran cariño por Syaoran a decir verdad no sabía porque pero sentía que era como un familiar de él, claro que no sabía que él era su tataranieto

Syaoran desde luego que le empezó a enseñar a hacer más cosas a Clow pues como a él le había costado más trabajo hacer cosas pues sabía cómo hacerlas no las hacía tan fácilmente como Sakura

Un día en la tarde los tres veían el atardecer, era precioso, Clow estaba sentado en la bola de energía viendo el atardecer, Sakura y Syaoran también lo veían, estaban sentados sobre el pasto contemplado como se ocultaba el sol, era algo mágico, Syaoran se acercó tiernamente a Sakura y la beso

Sakura se sentía feliz al estar ahí con Syaoran los dos se estaban besando cuando:

Clow los veía pero en esta ocasión ya no sintió celos, sintió como cuando veía a sus papás besándose, se sintió feliz pues hacían una hermosa pareja

Cuando de repente Syaoran se empezó a sentir extraño

Sakura se le quedo viendo y grito

- SYAORAN... SYAORAN... ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? –Sakura

Syaoran solo se vio que empezó a desaparecer

- SAKURA... TIENES QUE BORRAR DE LA MEMORIA DE CLOW CUALQUIER RECUERDO DE MÍ... O VOY A DESAPARECER –dijo Syaoran preocupado

- Pero... ¿qué hago? –decía Sakura desesperada

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba asustado Clow al verlo desaparecer

- Sakura por favor hazlo –dijo Syaoran ya más trasparente

- ¿Ya regresas a tu época? –pregunto Clow

- Sakura si no haces algo rápido toda la familia Li va a desaparecer –dijo más desesperado Syaoran

- ¿QUÉ? –pregunto Clow

- BORRAR por favor borra todo recuerdo que tenga Clow de Syaoran –dijo Sakura haciendo un movimiento de manos rápido

La esfera en donde estaba Clow brillo y todos los recuerdos que tenia de Syaoran desaparecieron, todo, desde que era novio de Sakura y todo el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, si recordaba todo lo que había aprendido de Syaoran aunque solo le quedo la idea que Sakura se lo había enseñado

Clow solo vio que había alguien con Sakura y se enojó

¿Cómo podía ser que hubiera alguien con ella?

Se sentía de nuevo celoso de Sakura

Syaoran solo sonrío al ver la cara de Clow

- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Sakura a Syaoran acercándose para abrazarlo

- Si... estoy bien, pero creo que será mejor que no me abraces... no se valla a enojar tu amiguito –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Nada... sabes... creo que me tengo que ir –dijo Syaoran alejándose del lugar

- ¿Pero por qué te vas? –pregunta Sakura siguiéndolo

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente para que Clow ya no los viera Syaoran abrazo fuertemente a Sakura

- Lo siento amor... pero me tengo que ir –dijo Syaoran

- Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien... si te vas... voy a volver a quedarme sola –decía Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

- No estás sola... estas con Clow –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Pero? –decía Sakura

- Mira... yo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo... pero cometí una imprudencia y estuve a punto de desaparecer a toda la familia Li –dijo Syaoran

- Pero... a mí no me paso nada –contesto Sakura

- A ti... pero estuvo a punto de perderse toda la familia descendiente de Clow de Hong Kong –dice Syaoran

- ¿Pero?... ¿por qué? –decía Sakura

- Lo que pasa es que Clow se enamoró de ti... por eso se fue a vivir a Hong Kong y se casó con mi tatarabuela, por la admiración que te tenía y el parecido que tenía ella con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Así que Clow se enamoró de mí? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- Y dime amor ¿quién no lo haría? –dice Syaoran con una dulce sonrisa que sonrojo a Sakura

- Será mejor que me vaya no quiero poner a nadie en problemas por querer estar contigo... ya casi se cumple el tiempo de despertarte, no te preocupes amor pronto volveremos a estar juntos –sonrió Syaoran

- Está bien –dijo Sakura algo triste

Pero sabía que tenía razón el futuro de toda la familia Li dependía de lo que hiciera Clow

Al ver a Syaoran ya no como un rival sino un amigo y aceptar que Sakura y Syaoran hacían una bonita pareja pues el futuro de Clow podía cambiar

Se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente, se besaron y Syaoran desapareció

Sakura solo se quedó pensando que puedo hacer para que Clow rompa esa bola de energía

Syaoran abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido en la silla tomando la mano de Sakura ya estaba amaneciendo, o sea que estuvo con Sakura como desde las 4 de la tarde a las 6 de la mañana del otro día

Todos los que lo veían solo lo veían que estaba dormido y pensaban que estaba extrañando mucho a Sakura pero no lo despertaron por eso fue el tiempo que estuvo con Sakura, Syaoran se acercó a la cama de Sakura, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la recamara para irse a su casa

Mientras Sakura regreso con Clow

- ¿Quién era ese señor? –dijo enojado Clow

- Era una persona que se había perdido y estaba buscando por donde irse –Sakura

- ¿Y no dijo nada de ver tu casa y sobretodo ver esta bola de energía? –pregunto Clow

- No sé cómo llego hasta acá... pero creo que la misma barrera mágica no permitió que te viera –contesto Sakura

Ya habían pasado algunos días más

Sakura estaba desesperada porque Clow no podía romper la burbuja mágica y mientras no lo hiciera ella no iba a poder regresar

Ya sabía aparecer espadas e intentaba con ellas romper la barrera pero le faltaban fuerzas

Un día mientras Sakura estaba nadando y siendo observada desde luego por Clow embobado al salir piso mal y se lastimo el pie casi cayendo al suela Sakura

Claro que esto hizo que Clow se asustara y el simple hecho de ver que Sakura estaba lastimada y se iba a lastimar más en la caída y que necesitaba ayuda para no lastimarse más

Hizo que Clow lanzara una energía que impidió que Sakura se cayera para sorpresa de los dos

Clow no había logrado romper la burbuja pero ya había podido mandar magia para que Sakura no se lastimara esto desde luego que ánimo a los dos

- Ya lo estas logrando –decía feliz Sakura

- Es verdad –decía también muy contento Clow

Aunque ya había hecho un gran progreso y por más que se esforzaba ya no podía repetir la hazaña

Sakura ya se estaba desesperando, Clow lograba algo de progreso pero de ahí ya no pasaba, era como estar en un círculo vicioso

¿Pero que había pasado que Clow reacciono así?

Sakura se puso a pensar hasta que se dio cuenta que fue en el momento que ella se lastimo y se iba a caer cuando Clow reacciono así para protegerla

Entonces eso tenía que hacer provocarse un accidente en el cual al verla Clow lastimada tendría que usar su energía para ayudarla y así romper la burbuja

Sakura ya lo había pensado bien, al otro día temprano salió de su casa vistiendo ropas extrañas, pues vestía pantalón y botas, para esa época ni de broma se veía a una mujer vistiendo así claro que como el traje de baño era algo normal para Sakura

- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? –pregunto Clow

- Ya me canse de siempre hacer lo mismo... voy de alpinismo –Sakura

- ¿De alpinismo? ¿qué es eso? –pregunto Clow

- Voy a subir con mis propios pies una montaña –contesto Sakura

- ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí? –pregunto Clow

- No... Ya casi logras salir de ahí y no me quiero perder ese momento –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer? –pregunto Clow

- Voy a aparecer una montaña aquí y por todos lados donde vaya subiendo tú me vas a poder ver –contesto Sakura

Y así Sakura apareció una montaña alta, con muchos riscos y demás complicaciones para cualquier escalador

Sakura empezó a subir y si efectivamente por todos lados donde iba Sakura Clow la iba viendo, pero cada vez que Sakura se resbalaba Clow hacia magia e impedid que le pasara algo

- Clow no hagas eso –decía Sakura

- ¡Pero eso se ve muy peligroso! –decía Clow

- Pero ese es el chiste Clow... el poder subir y afrontar todos los problemas que se presenten –decía Sakura

- Este bien solo voy a ver –Clow

Y así Clow solo se dedicó a ver cómo iba subiendo Sakura, claro que como de repente Sakura se resbalaba Clow iba creando energía que desde luego no podía usar, pero al ver que Sakura se levantaba y seguía subiendo se calmaba pero de repente al ir subiendo por un costado de pura roca al pisar Sakura la piedra se zafo y Sakura se cayó terminando inconsciente y sangrando en la frente

Clow al ver eso desde luego que quiso hacer magia para ayudarla pero por más cosas que hacía no lograba hacer nada solo lanzar energía pero como Sakura estaba inconsciente pues no podía hacer nada para despertarla

Clow empezó a desesperarse veía a Sakura inconsciente y sangrando

Clow se concentró reunió todo el mayor poder que pudo y grito

- Aaaa –Clow

En ese momento la esfera en donde había permanecido por casi un año desapareció

- LO LOGRASTE CLOW –oyó Clow que le dijo Sakura

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –pregunto Clow preocupado

- Claro Clow... todo esto lo planeé para que lograras desarrollar tus poderes –contesto Sakura

- ¿Pero de verdad estas bien? –pregunto llorando Clow

- Claro... mira no es sangre y no estoy lastimada –Sakura

- Pero te caíste muy fuerte –lloraba Clow

- Oye... disculpa... ¿conoces la magia? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro que conozco la magia toda esto es magia –dijo Clow sollozando por el susto que paso

- Vez... solo es magia –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Había sido mucho esfuerzo el que hizo Clow, se sentía muy cansado y ver a Sakura en peligro

-¿Solo es magia? –pregunto Clow

- Claro pequeño Clow –dijo Sakura abrazando a Clow, cuanto tiempo había soñado Clow con abrazar a Sakura pero se quedó dormido

Al otro día Clow despertó, estaba en una cama junto a la cama de Sakura claro está que Sakura ya tenía horas despierta

- ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeño Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Bien... gracias... pero... no me llames pequeño por favor –dijo el joven Clow

- Este bien –contesto Sakura con una dulce sonrisa la cual sonrojo a Clow

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ya cumpliste con tu misión –Pregunto Clow

- Bueno solo esperar a que me despierten... aunque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar ¿te urge que me vaya? –pregunto Sakura

- Desde luego que no –contesto Clow

A decir verdad él no quería que se fuera nunca, él quería que Sakura se quedara con él

En la actualidad nuestros jóvenes amigos todos estaban en clases cuando de repente Eriol sintió que regresaba su poder, Syaoran también lo noto, se quedó viendo a Eriol y él solo le dijo:

- Ya –Eriol

Claro que más tardo Eriol en decir "ya" que en lo que Syaoran Salió de la escuela

No podía estar más tiempo esperando para recuperar a Sakura

Claro que los demás se tuvieron que esperar a que terminara las clases pues el maestro los detuvo

Syaoran entro corriendo a la casa de Sakura por la hora no había nadie solo Hoshi y Supi que jugaban juegos de video y al escuchar ruido desde luego que fueron a ver qué pasaba

Syaoran llegó, vio a Sakura y sonrío

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta por parte de Hoshi

- Ya Eriol recupero sus poderes –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Si... es verdad... ya me siento como antes –dijo Supi

- Bueno –dice Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su símbolo y llama a ILUSION

En ese momento aparece otro libro igual y Sakura quien en los últimos días platicaba mucho más con Clow y sintió que la iban a despertar solo le dijo:

- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya vivas en Hong Kong –dijo Sakura

- ¿En Hong Kong? –pregunto Clow

- Si... en Hong Kong... allá vas a desarrollar todo tu potencial en la magia –dijo Sakura y desapareció

Clow sintió rara la petición pero si su amor se lo decía desde luego que se iría a Hong Kong

Syaoran desde luego que esperaba que Sakura despertara y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se quedó dormido, si se sentía débil pero no se quedó dormido y desde luego que se dieron a gran abrazo y un gran beso al despertar Sakura

CONTINUARA:

Comentarios ya saben aquí abajo aprieten un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

3 de febrero del 2008

Gracias a todos los que están volviendo a leer esta historia, les recuerdo que la historia está ya completa aquí lo único que estoy haciendo es poner quienes dicen los diálogos y cambiando el formato de cómo se subió la historia, por si alguien quiere terminarla antes lo puede hacer buscando la historia LA UNIÒN DE PODERES entre mis historias, aunque ya casi terminamos creo que son 14 capítulos

gracias a aquellos que también están leyendo ILUSIÓN, después de un año 2 meses pude por fin escribir... si... ya me preguntaron si ya estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo... no aun no, no hay que tentar a la suerte, por lo menos con esa historia, acuérdense que me han pasado cosas muy raras con esa historia, desde estar como 15 días sin luz, quemarse mi compu, mi hijo eliminar todos sus documentos de años por error, con mi capítulo de ILUSIÓN que estaba escribiendo y quien sabe cuántas cosas raras más... pero ya me acostumbre, solo tengan paciencia con esa historia, así como yo la tengo

Besos a todos Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Mi hijo ya me vino a quitar la compu por lo menos ya acabe con este capitulo

Revisada 8 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	11. ¿Que paso con las cartas?

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 11 ¿Qué paso con las cartas?

Syaoran llegó, vio a Sakura y sonrío

- ¿Qué pasa? –fue la pregunta por parte de Hoshi

- Ya Eriol recupero sus poderes –dijo Syaoran sonriendo

- Si... es verdad... ya me siento como antes –dijo Supi

- Bueno –dice Syaoran apareciendo su báculo mágico y su símbolo y llama a ILUSION

En ese momento aparece otro libro igual y Sakura quien en los últimos días platicaba mucho más con Clow y sintió que ya iban a despertar solo le dijo:

- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya vivas en Hong Kong –dijo Sakura

- ¿En Hong Kong? –pregunto Clow

- Si... en Hong Kong... allá vas a desarrollar todo tu potencial en la magia –dijo Sakura y desapareció

Clow sintió rara la petición pero si su amor se lo decía desde luego que se iría a Hong Kong

Syaoran desde luego que esperaba que Sakura despertara y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no se quedó dormido, si se sentía débil pero no se quedó dormido y desde luego que se dieron a gran abrazo y un gran beso al despertar Sakura

Claro que también al despertar Sakura volvieron a la normalidad Yue y Kerberos

- Ya me siento bien –dijo Yue

- Si ya tenemos todos los poderes que teníamos antes –dijo Kerberos

- Que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad –sonrío Sakura

- Te extrañe mucho –dijo bajito Syaoran

- Mejor salgamos de aquí... ellos tienen mucho de que platicar –dijo Yue sacando a todos

Yue se convirtió en Yukito y se dirigió a su cuarto con Kero que ya también se había transformado, Hoshi y Supi, para ver como jugaban juegos de video

Claro que tampoco Hoshi se quería separar mucho de Kero habían sido 8 días que estuvieron separados y muchas veces cuando nadie veía a Hoshi, ella entraba al cuarto donde estaban Sakura y los guardianes congelados y se echaba sobre Kerberos y se quedaba dormida, muchas veces con el pretexto de acompañar a su joven amo, pero el ver como estatua a Kerberos y no saber bien cuando iba a despertar la ponía triste

Desde luego que Supi quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Hoshi solo para él, tratar de conquistarla, pero por más cosas que hacía, no lograba nada, le llevaba flores, dulces, procuraba tener mil y un detalles con ella al principio para conquistarla

Pero al transcurrir de los días y ver la tristeza que tenía y que por más cosas que hacía ver que no podía ocupar el lugar de Kerberos en su corazón, pues se resignó y acepto que hicieran lo que hicieran, pues simplemente Hoshi no era para él

Así que en estos últimos días se había dedicado a animar a Hoshi y que no se sintiera triste

También algo por el estilo pasaba con Ame

Siempre que regresaba de la escuela iba de inmediato a ver a Yue y se quedaba con él aunque sabía que pues no iba a lograr nada

Claro que por lo menos estar cerca de él la animaba

Aunque con ella existía el problema de cuando regresaba Nakuru, siempre le reclamaba porque lo estaba cuidando

Pero dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera pues simplemente Ame no le hacía caso

Además que Eriol siempre se llevaba a Supi y a Nakuru a la escuela de magia y aunque Nakuru quería quedarse pues siempre era amenazada por Eriol de volverla a encerrar en la burbuja mágica y eso la detenía a ella

Porque si bien no tenían el poder de siempre, bueno en proporción todos tenían el mismo nivel

Sakura y Syaoran se quedaron solos, se sentían tan contentos de estar juntos de nuevo, porque si bien para Syaoran habían sido unos días interminables

Pues para Sakura habían sido, meses de nunca acabar

Por lo menos el tiempo que paso Syaoran con ellos había ayudado a Sakura pues se sentía desesperada que por más cosas que intentaba y hacía que Clow practicara, pues simplemente Clow no podía romper la esfera y gracias a que Syaoran estuvo ahí los ayudo mucho y Clow incremento mucho sus poderes

Aunque claro con lo que les paso de que Syaoran empezó a desaparecer y Sakura tuvo que borrar de la memoria de Clow cualquier recuerdo de él, pues se tuvieron que separar

Pero por lo menos no estuvo todo el tiempo sola, si ya se estuvo con Clow pero no es lo mismo tener que cuidar de alguien que compartir tu tiempo con la persona que amas

El tiempo pasaba, ya Syaoran prácticamente creaba las cartas ahora sin la necesidad de que Sakura llamara alguna carta y se desmayara y les pasara algo a los guardianes ni a las cartas, pues ya no quería que pasara algo y Sakura se volviera a tener que separar mucho tiempo de él

Claro que de vez en cuando, Sakura le decía a Syaoran que le gustaría ir a ver a Clow para ver cómo iba progresando en sus prácticas y Syaoran aceptaba pues sabía que era por el bien de todos

Claro que siempre se quedaba con cierto pendiente pues ya sabía que Clow, se estaba enamorando de su Sakura y aunque eso le daban celos a más no poder pues aceptaba pues sabía que gracias a que Clow se enamoró de ella, fue que Clow se había casado con su tátara tatarabuela

Syaoran creaba las cartas y aunque con algunas ya no se dormía con otras sí se quedaba dormido aunque por muy poco tiempo

Desde luego que Eriol siempre estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de Syaoran pues como decía en tan solo unos cuantos meses, Syaoran ya había creado más de 30 cartas, cartas que a Clow le había tomado muchos años en crear

Es más al ritmo que iba quizás iba a terminar de Crear las cartas antes del tiempo que le tomo a Sakura cambiarlas a cartas Sakura y eso que Sakura había usado las cartas ya existentes y además que ahora también ya había creado algunas de las nuevas cartas que Sakura había aparecido

En una ocasión en que Sakura regreso le dio mucho gusto ver que Clow ya vivía en Hong Kong, aunque se llevó la sorpresa de que ya no era un niño sino ya era un adolescente de 14 años, muy apuesto, y alto, ya era más alto que Sakura, claro que le recordaba mucho a Eriol cuando regreso a vivir a Japón, pero también tenía cierto aire con Syaoran, ni hablar era su tátara tatarabuelo

Lo que si llamo su atención fue conocer a una jovencita que andaba para todos lados con Clow

Cuando Sakura la vio se sorprendió tanto que casi se delata

A decir verdad, Sakura no conocía quien iba a ser la tátara tatarabuela de Syaoran, pero a esa joven si la conocía y muy bien, a decir verdad era la bruja de las aguas, si... la misma que Clow encerró en un libro mágico, de la que Kero le había hablado cuando se ganó el viaje a Hong Kong

Pero Kerberos solo le había dicho que ella había llegado a vivir a Hong Kong y que ella le había causado muchos problemas a Clow y por eso la tuvo que encerrar en ese libro de magia

Lo que ella había descubierto era que ella estaba enamorada de Clow y que ella conservaba un prendedor que Clow le había regalado, claro que por el momento ella era solo su amiga y todo esto sucedería en el futuro de los dos

Sakura tendría que tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que dijera de los dos es más se propuso no decir nada (Película 1)

Desde luego que Clow se la presento

- Hola Sakura que bueno que viniste –dijo Clow

- Hola Clow ¿cómo has estado? has crecido bastante –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que ruborizo a Clow cosa que no pasó inadvertida por su joven amiga

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Interrumpo? –dijo la joven (no sé cómo se llama)

- A disculpa... Mira te presento ella es Sakura mi amiga del futuro, ya te he hablado mucho de ella –dijo Clow con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto ¿tú eres la bruja de las aguas? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... mucho gusto... ¿pero cómo sabes eso? –pregunto la joven

- Es que... estabas regando una flores con magia... me imagine que tu usas el agua como magia –dijo nerviosa Sakura

- A... yo pensé que me conocías de alguna otra parte –dijo la joven

- No ¿cómo crees? ¿de dónde te iba a conocer? –dijo Clow

- Si... ¿de dónde? –contesto también Sakura rápidamente

Sabía a la perfección que esa joven estaba enamorada de Clow, podía bien decirle que luchara por su amor

Pero eso sería arriesgar a toda la familia descendiente de Li Clow y el conocerla le rompía el corazón pues sabía de todos los años que iban a pasar antes que ella se librara y aceptara que Clow no era para ella

Claro que Sakura tampoco contó que Clow ya había estado practicando para hacer una bola de energía como en la que él estuvo encerrado

Claro que veía a Sakura y sentía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para encerrarla, pero antes de tratar de encerrarla la tenía que conquistar para que ella se quisiera quedar con él

Pues Clow con el pasar de los años y tratando tan seguido a Sakura pues se había enamorado de ella, no conocía a nadie que pudiera competir con ella, ni en la magia ni en su dulzura

Así que decidió conquistarla, le daba flores, dulces y tantos regalos como podía

Cosa que a Sakura le daba risa claro que no quería ser descortés con él y recibía todo lo que le daba y desde luego que era testigo de cómo Clow hacia magia con los demás y se burlaba de todos pues ya nadie podía superar sus poderes… ni sus maestros

Que por respeto nunca hizo nada en contra de ellos, pero a los alumnos de toda la escuela desde luego que sí, era su forma de medir sus fuerzas y a decir verdad la única que más o menos competía con él era la maga de las aguas de ahí en fuera, nadie

Muchos también conocieron a Sakura en Hong Kong y todos sabían que le gustaba a Clow

Clow tenía muchos buenos amigos y desde luego que todos querían ver a Clow contento, porque a pesar de sus bromas pesadas algunas veces, era un muy buen amigo y en cualquier problema que tenían, pues sabían que podían contar con él

Sobre todo en los exámenes, los maestros eran muy estrictos con todos, pues tenían que por lo menos tratar de alcanzar el nivel de magia de Clow

Cosa que desde luego nadie podía, pero Clow los ayudaba para que no fueran regañados pues él ya sabía de antemano que nadie le iba a poder igualar en poderes

Solo una jovencita que nacería 300 años más adelante y él no sentía justo que por los poderes que él tenía regañaran a otros

En la actualidad:

Un día que Syaoran se había quedado dormido y empezaba a despertarse, estaban en la escuela de magia, Eriol y Sakura estaba cuidando a Syaoran en el cuarto donde dormía viendo por la ventana y Meiling y Tomoyo estaba por entrar cuando escucharon que platicaban aunque lo que decían les sorprendió

- ¿Pero Eriol? ¿por qué siempre me dabas tantos regalos si sabias que no me los puedo traer? –dijo Sakura algo triste

-Es que tenía la esperanza de que te quisieras quedar con migo –contesto Eriol con una sonrisa

Syaoran no sabía bien que hacer, apenas acababa de abrir los ojos, pero no quería delatarse y que supieran que los había escuchado

Tampoco Tomoyo ni Meiling, ellas estaban en la puerta del lado de afuera, la puerta desde luego que estaba abierta e iban a entrar cuando los escucharon que estaban hablando

No era la primera vez que se quedaban solo los dos hablando, era algo que hacían muy a menudo

Tomoyo y Meiling desde el pasillo escucharon que estaban platicando y cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon lo que estaban hablando y vieron que Syaoran ya tenía los ojos abiertos y que ellos no se habían dado cuenta

Tomoyo no sabía que hacer le dio ganas de salir corriendo de ahí cuando escucho lo que Eriol contesto

No que Eriol estaba enamorado de ella, se lo habían preguntado a SINCERIDAD por eso fue que acepto ser novia de Eriol

Y Syaoran también los había escuchado

¿Qué podían hacer para que no se dieran cuenta que él también los había escuchado?

Tomoyo no sabía bien que hacer, Syaoran cerró los ojos y una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, la cual no quiso limpiar pues no quería hacer algún movimiento que llamara su atención, Meiling lo vio sintió como se le rompía el corazón

-"¿Qué hago?" –pensó Meiling

Syaoran vio que Tomoyo y Meiling estaban afuera

Meiling le hizo señas que iba a regresar para llamar la atención de Sakura y Eriol para que ellos no se dieran cuenta y que él fingiera que apenas estaba despertando

Y así lo hizo, regreso unos pasaron por el pasillo y empezó a hacer mucho ruido para llamar la atención tanto de Sakura como de Eriol

- Hola muchachos –grito Meiling

- Hola muchachos –dijo también Tomoyo para que voltearan a ver la puerta

Momento que aprovecho Syaoran para limpiarse la lagrima

- ¿Qué paso Amor? Meiling –contesto Eriol con una sonrisa se acercó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Tomoyo sonrió nerviosamente

- Se ven muy contentas –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Y el bello durmiente hasta que hora ira a despertar? –pregunto Meiling

- No sé –dijo triste Sakura

- No te preocupes Sakura últimamente es poco el tiempo que duerme, apenas van 20 minutos –dijo Tomoyo

En eso Syaoran empezó a bostezar y a estirarse como seña de que estaba despertando

- Ya despertó –dijo Feliz Sakura acercándose a la cama para darle un beso

- ¡Qué bueno es verte contenta Sakura! –dijo Eriol

- Y ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Syaoran acaba de despertar ¿qué más le puede preocupar? –pregunto Meiling

- No... Solo es un comentario –dijo Eriol

Desde luego que aparentemente todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Tomoyo, Syaoran y Meiling discutían

- ¿Pero Syaoran? ¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling

- No sé... no se... le puedo pedir a Sakura que ya no regrese... que ya no vea a Clow... pero Eriol también es Clow –dijo Syaoran

- Yo no sé qué hacer... Eriol sigue igual de cariñoso que siempre... pero el saber que también quiere a Sakura... no se –dijo Tomoyo desesperada

- Pero acuérdate que cuando íbamos en la primaria tú me dijiste que Eriol veía de una forma diferente a Sakura –dijo Syaoran

- Si... yo siempre pensé que era porque ella era la nueva dueña de las cartas y él era el creador de las cartas... claro que al principio no lo sabía... solo veía que tú la veías con mucho amor y él la veía diferente –dijo Tomoyo

- Entonces, hay que esperar –dijo Syaoran

- Pero me siento muy mal cuando estoy a solas con Eriol, el saber que me engaña, me dan ganas de cachetearlo cuando me quiere besar –dijo enojada Tomoyo

- ¿No lo abras hecho? –pregunto alarmado Syaoran

- No... Por lo menos tú estás seguro que Sakura te adora –dijo triste Tomoyo

- No... No estoy tan seguro... aquí se comporta igual que siempre... pero ya no sé qué pensar pues a cada rato me pide que quiere ir a ver como esta Clow... y el negarme –dijo Syaoran apretando fuertemente sus manos

- Pero ella es incapaz de hacerte algún daño –dijo Tomoyo

- Pues yo pensaba lo mismo de Eriol y ya ves –dijo triste Syaoran

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿y si les preguntamos? –pregunto Meiling

- No... No quiero que piensen que los estábamos espiando –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Hay que esperar a ver qué pasa... ten paciencia Tomoyo... Meiling por favor no vayas a decir absolutamente nada –dijo Syaoran

Y así pasaron los días, Syaoran ya podía crear las cartas sin que Sakura se quedara dormida al aparecer alguna carta

Sakura de vez en cuando le decía a Syaoran que quería regresar para ver como seguía Clow

Aunque Tomoyo y Syaoran trataban de comportarse lo más naturalmente que podían, pues no lo estaban logrando muy bien

Pues si estaban solos siempre pensaban en que estarán pensando en mi o en... y si estaban todos juntos, pues tampoco pues Sakura y Eriol platicaban mucho, cosa que provocaban muchas dudas a Syaoran y Tomoyo y los dos sentían que estaban perdiendo algo muy valioso para ellos y no lo querían admitir

En una ocasión que Sakura regreso a ver como se encontraba Clow se llevó una gran sorpresa

Clow ya tenía 18 años, era muy alto y muy guapo, se parecía muchísimo a Eriol y por lo mismo ya era mucho más alto que Sakura, ya era muy fuerte en la magia y cuando vio a Sakura, al principio le dio muchos regalos cuando de repente Clow la encerró en una bola de energía como en la que Clow estuvo encerrado, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura

- ¿Pero qué haces Clow? ¿Por qué me encerraste en esta bola de energía? –dijo desesperada Sakura empujando con sus manos la bola para tratar de romperla

- ¿Por qué me gustas mucho Sakura y quiero que te quedes con migo? –dijo Clow triunfante

- Pero eso no puede ser... tu sabes que yo tengo novio... y en cualquier momento me puede llamar –dijo Sakura

- ¿Cómo que te puede llamar? –pregunto Clow

- Mira... lo que pasa es que él es el que me despierta, al crear sus cartas –dijo Sakura

- Pero según lo que se... no hay nadie que pueda superar mis poderes, así que no te voy a sacar de ahí y él no podrá desaparecerte como siempre lo hace y te vas a quedar con migo –dijo triunfante Clow

- Pero... yo me tengo que ir... no pertenezco a esta época –decía desesperada Sakura en eso se sintió una magia pero como Sakura estaba encerrada en la bola de energía Sakura no desapareció

Sakura no lo podía creer se iba a tener que quedar en ese lugar

- Clow... sácame de aquí... no me puedes hacer esto –decía Sakura desesperada

- No... Mira, estuviste un año con migo, y si tú lo quieres, puedes quedarte con migo para siempre –dijo Clow

- Pero en aquella ocasión me quede porque era necesario que aprendieras a usar tus poderes y desde luego que ni novio sabia de eso y él nos ayudó ¿no te acuerdas? –dijo Sakura

- ¿Tu novio estuvo aquí? –pregunto Clow

- No... ¿Cómo crees?... pero él me dejo venir por ese tiempo –dijo Sakura acordándose de lo que paso con Clow al aceptar a Syaoran como su novio que Syaoran empezó a desaparecer

- Pero de todas formas él está allá y no puede venir y tú te quedaras con migo –dijo Clow

- Necesito que alguien me ayude –dijo Sakura

- Como puedes ver no hay nadie cerca de aquí, o sea que ya aprendí a mantener a la gente alejada de mí y tú te vas a quedar con migo –decía contento Clow

- Pero Clow –decía Sakura

- Sakura, desde chico siempre me has gustado, tu creíste en mi cuando para nadie era valioso, tú me ayudaste, me diste ánimos, siempre me apoyaste, y te quedaste con migo para que superara mis propios poderes, para descubrir mi propia fuerza, siempre que vienes es para ver qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, no hay nadie en el mundo que me cuide como tú... ni que me quiera más que tú Sakura –Clow

- Pero Clow... escúchame... si efectivamente eres muy valioso para mí... pero no como tú crees, yo te quiero mucho... pero te quiero de la forma en que quiero a mi papá o a mi hermano, como un familiar... siempre serás una persona especial para mí –decía Sakura

- Pero Sakura, tú me conociste cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años –dijo Clow

- No... En realidad, la primera vez que te vi ya tenías varios años muerto y eras una persona mayor –Sakura

- ¿QUÉ? –se sorprendió Clow

- Si Clow... cuando yo te conocí ya tenías muchos años de muerto y yo tenía 11 años, la siguiente vez que te vi, fue antes que murieras y faltaban unos meses para que yo cumpliera los 12 años, por eso cuando te volví a ver y eras un niño... pues me sorprendí y desde luego que siempre te ayudare para que llegues a ser al mago que vas a ser –dijo Sakura

- Pero... Sakura... yo te quiero mucho... quédate con migo –decía Clow con ojos de amor para tratar de convencer a Sakura

En la actualidad todos estaban sorprendidos

¿Qué había pasado?

Ya la creación de las cartas era cosa fácil para Syaoran casi no se dormía pero nunca habían tenido problemas para despertar a Sakura

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Syaoran sin pensarlo dos veces creo otra carta y nada y así siguió creando cartas hasta que ya había creado como 8

Todos estaban muy preocupados, Syaoran aunque no quería se desmayó pues uso mucha magia y Sakura no despertaba

Y ahora con Syaoran desmayado solo podían esperar

Claro que esto a Eriol no le gusto y por más que trataba de recordar que había hecho no podía

- ¡Tengo que regresar! –dijo Eriol

- Pero Eriol –dijo preocupada Tomoyo, Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Tengo que regresar... yo soy responsable por lo que le está sucediendo a Sakura... tengo que regresar –volvió a decir Eriol

- Pero –solo alcanzaron a decir Tomoyo

Cuando Eriol apareció un ramo de flores, dándoselas a Tomoyo cayó dormido en sus brazos

- ¿Eriol que hiciste? –solo pregunto Tomoyo

Con Clow

Sakura solo lloraba no sabía que hacer ya había sentido como Syaoran la había intentado despertar como 8 veces y por culpa de Clow ella no había regresado y Clow la trataba de consolar

- Sakura por favor... aquí vas a estar bien –decía Clow

- ¿Pero cómo crees que voy a estar bien? ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar bien? si estoy separada de las personas que amo –decía Sakura llorando

- Pero yo te voy a querer mucho... yo te amo... ¡todo lo que sé... lo sé gracias a ti! –decía Clow sintiéndose mal al ver a Sakura llorar

- Pero qué clase de amor es ese ¿qué va a pasar con las cartas y los guardianes? –pregunto Sakura

- Podemos hacer magia y regresarlos a esta época –decía Clow

- Pero Clow esto está mal –decía Sakura

- ¿Qué no me quieres? –pregunto triste Clow

- Claro que te quiero... pero sabes... no te amo... mi corazón pertenece a otro... y eso no lo puedes cambiar –contesto Sakura

En eso aparece Eriol

Y ve que Sakura está encerrada en la bola de energía y ve a Clow, ya es más alto que Eriol, y a la vez se ve mayor que él

- Eriol que bueno que llegaste... mira lo que me hizo –dijo Sakura viendo un rayo de esperanza

- Eriol no puede hacer nada por ti recuerda que él no tiene magia preciosa Sakura y tú te vas a quedar aquí con migo –dijo Clow al ver que ya es más alto que Eriol

Eriol solo se quedó viendo a los dos sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Si Clow... efectivamente no tengo poderes... pero tengo la experiencia que tú no tienes –dijo Eriol viendo a Clow

- Entonces me puedes ayudar a salir de aquí –dijo Sakura esperanzada

- Hay Sakura, nos asustaste ¿por algo tan fácil no podías regresar? –dijo Eriol viendo a Sakura en la bola de energía

- Tan fácil... te equivocas, esta bola de energía tengo años haciéndola y siempre que Sakura venia la observaba y siempre supe que no había logrado superar sus poderes, hasta ahora, por eso ahora me atreví a encerrarla –dijo Clow triunfal

- Sakura por favor sal de ahí –dijo Eriol

- Pero mira –dice Sakura empujando la bola sin lograr nada

- ¿Y ya intentaste con magia? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Con magia? –pregunto Sakura

- Si Sakura solo suelta un poco de tu poder y listo –contesto Eriol

- ¿Solo un poco? –pregunto

- Claro... tú eres más fuerte que Clow y que Yo –dijo Eriol sin ver ningún problema

- Eso va a ser imposible –dijo Clow seguro de su poder

- Sakura –dijo Eriol

- Este bien –Sakura

Se concentra y suelta algo de poder y para su sorpresa la bola de energía se reventó

- No puede ser –dijo Clow sorprendido

- ¿Por qué crees que te deje las cartas? Yo sabía de antemano que iban a estar muy bien cuidadas con tigo –dijo Eriol

- No puede ser –volvió a decir Clow

Haciendo otra bola de energía encerrando esta vez también a Eriol

- Sakura –solo dijo Eriol

- Sakura volvió a soltar energía y la bola se rompió

Clow volvió a hacer otra bola de energía y Sakura la volvió a romper

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan fastidioso –dijo Eriol viendo a Clow

- Perdona por haberlos preocupado a todos, no se me ocurrió usar magia –dijo Sakura

Ya ignorando a Clow, cosa que lo molesto más

En eso Sakura desapareció

- No te preocupes Eriol en seguida te despertamos –dijo Sakura desapareciendo

- Vas a tener que regresar por él –dijo Clow encerrando a Eriol en una bola mágica

- mmm –solo dijo Eriol

- Que no crees que sea tan poderoso… va a tener que venir para destruir la bola –dijo Clow triunfal

- Ya te dije una vez, tengo amigos muy poderosos –solo dijo Eriol y ya no dijo nada

Desde luego que Clow quiso decir muchas cosas, pero Eriol no se molestó en contestar no podía creer que tan fastidioso llegue a ser al fin adolescentes

Al despertarse Sakura desde luego que abrazo fuertemente a Syaoran y él se sorprendió

- Hay que despertar a Eriol y perdóname por no pensar que hacer pero la próxima vez si es que hay próxima no voy a permitir que me haga nada –dijo Sakura

- ¿Te hizo algo Clow? –pregunto preocupado Syaoran

- No... Olvídalo... todo está bien... pero hay que despertar a Eriol –dijo sacando las cartas LUZ de los dos

Los dos aparecieron sus símbolos mágicos y llamaron a LUZ y salió una pareja vestida de blanco e hizo un gran resplandor que desde luego despertó a Eriol, si aunque Eriol estaba encerrado en la bola de energía la magia de los dos hizo que la bola se rompiera y Eriol desapareció de donde estaba con Clow

El tiempo paso, Sakura ya no quería regresar a ver a Clow, pero a Syaoran le faltaban pocas cartas por crear el número de cartas que Sakura tenía, incluyendo las que ella creo después, así que se animó para ver a Clow por última vez

- ¿Vas a estar bien Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... no te preocupes... dame solo 15 minutos, platico un rato con Clow y me despiertas –dijo con una dulce sonrisa

- Está bien –contesto Syaoran

- ¿Estas segura Sakura? Acuérdate que yo quería que te quedaras con migo –dijo Eriol

Tomoyo y Syaoran se pusieron pálidos al escuchar eso, pero la que se les fue encima fue Meiling

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso enfrente de Tomoyo y Syaoran? –dijo la chica a punto de golpearlo

Sakura y Eriol la vieron sorprendidos

- ¿Qué te pasa Meiling? –dijo Sakura sorprendida

- Cálmate Meiling –dijeron Syaoran y Tomoyo

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunto Eriol

- No te hagas el inocente... o crees que no sabemos que Sakura te gusta –grito furiosa Meiling

- Cálmate –le dijo Ichiro asustado por la reacción de la chica

- Claro que Sakura me gusta, es una chica bonita, al igual que me gustas tú... pero para mí solo existe Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sorprendido

- ¡No te hagas el inocente! te escuchamos cuando le decías que querías que Sakura se hubiera quedado con tigo cuando eras Clow –Meiling

- ¿QQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –preguntaron sorprendidos Eriol y Sakura

- El otro día los escuchamos por coincidencia –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo que nos escucharon por coincidencia? ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- No sé si se acuerdan en una ocasión que Tomoyo y Meiling llegaron gritando "Hola muchachos" –dijo Syaoran

- Si... tú estabas dormido... ¿pero cómo sabes que grito? –pregunto Eriol

- Es que yo ya estaba despierto –dijo Syaoran bajando la cabeza

- ¿Syaoran pero que paso? –pregunto Sakura

- Es que no queríamos que supieran que escuchamos su conversación –dijo Tomoyo

- ¿Pero que escucharon? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

- PUES QUE TE GUSTA SAKURA Y QUE QUERIAS QUE SE QUEDARA CON TIGO –grito Meiling enojada

- Pero eso fue cuando era Clow... ahora estoy enamorado de Tomoyo –dijo Eriol sin ver ningún problema

- Pero tú eres la reencarnación de Clow –dijo algo bajo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran? ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿estas dudando de mí? –pregunto Sakura muchísimo más sorprendida

- De ti... no... Pero Clow... es el mago más poderoso que ha existido... no quiero que te valla a hacer algo –dijo Syaoran

- Amor... tú sabes que la persona más importante para mí... eres tú... y ESPERANZA es la principal muestra de ello -dice Sakura con una dulce sonrisa y enseñando a ESPERANZA

- Pero y Tomoyo ¿cómo puede estar segura de que Eriol no está enamorado de Sakura... sino de ella? –dijo enojada Meiling

- Haber... esto lo tenemos que aclarar de una vez no quiero que exista ni una leve duda de parte de nadie –dice Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto Sakura

- Hay Sakura ¿cómo que cómo? Con la carta SINCERIDAD con esa carta podemos saber todos los sentimientos escondidos que tenemos –dijo Eriol

- Es verdad... pero –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

Syaoran se acerca a Sakura y la abraza fuertemente

- Perdóname amor por dudar de ti –dijo Syaoran

- Pero... es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado... ¿cómo puedes dudar de mí? –dijo Sakura

- La verdad de ti no dudo... pero estas regresando con el mago más poderoso que haya existido... ya ha descubierto todos sus poderes... no sé de qué sea capaz de hacer ¿y si no te puedo volver a despertar como paso el otro día? –dijo Syaoran abrazando más fuerte a Sakura

- Un momento... en verdad fui el mago más poderoso de mi época y durante muchos años nadie me supero... pero ahora los dos son más fuertes que yo... nunca lo olviden... y por cierto, aunque soy la reencarnación de Clow... no soy Clow... ya lo he dicho varias veces... y tampoco estoy enamorado de Sakura... nunca lo vuelvas a dudar Tomoyo tu eres la persona más importante para mí –dijo serio Eriol

- Perdóname amor –dijo Tomoyo bajando la cabeza

- Pero para que no haya dudas por que no llamamos a SINCERIDAD para que nos aclaren si hay algún sentimiento oculto entre nosotros –dijo serio Eriol

- ¿Cuál carta quieres que llamemos? –preguntaron Syaoran y Sakura

- Ya que están las dos cartas... pues llamen a las dos para que no quede ninguna duda de algún sentimiento escondido –dijo Eriol

Todos estaban en el patio de la escuela como era costumbre desde luego que estaban todas las hermanas de Syaoran y desde luego su mamá, quien por cierto ya estaba algo preocupada pues ya tenían algunos meses en Japón y ninguna de sus hijas tenía algún pretendiente formal

Claro que como era costumbre también estaban los cinco jóvenes admiradores de las jóvenes Li que por más cosas que hicieron para tratar de eliminar sus energía del medallón, pues no lograron nada y prácticamente solo se dedicaban a observar y por lo mismo ya no les hablaron a las jóvenes Li de amor pues se sentían realmente culpables

Sakura y Syaoran llamaron a las cartas SINCERIDAD y un hombre y una mujer salieron de las cartas los dos llevaban un dije el cual tenía una gota de agua adentro del dije

- SINCERIDAD... aclaren todos los sentimientos ocultos que hay en este lugar –dijeron Sakura y Syaoran

Para aclarar todo el mal entendido que surgió por lo que habían escuchado pero para sorpresa de todos las cartas empezaron a hablar

- Ichiro quiere a Meiling –dijo la carta de Sakura

- Meiling quieres a Ichiro –dijo la carta de Syaoran

- Tako quiere a Fuutie

- Fuutie quiere a Tako

- Takechi quiere a Shiefa

- Shiefa quiere a Takechi

- Yoshio quiere a Faren

- Faren quiere a Yoshio

- Hayashi quiere a Feimei

- Feimei quiere a Hayashi

- Spinelson quiera a Hoshihikari...

Y así las cartas empezaron a hablar

Nombrando a muchas personas de la escuela que se gustaban mutuamente pero que no se habían animado a decirse nada

Claro que hubo muchos que solo fueron mencionados quien les gustaba pero sin que fueran correspondidos sus sentimientos como por ejemplo Spinelson

Claro que nadie pensó en esas respuestas ellos estaban pensando en los sentimientos de Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran

Desde luego que los mencionados no sabían que hacer

- Ya basta –grito Syaoran rojo a más no poder

Por saber que a todas sus hermanas les gustaba alguien y que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntaron las cartas sorprendidos

- Eso no es lo que queríamos saber –dijo Sakura también roja por las indiscreciones de las cartas

Ahora que ya todos habían escuchado

- ¿Entonces? –preguntaron las cartas

- Queríamos saber si hay algún sentimiento oculto entre nosotros cuatro –dijo Eriol señalando a Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran

- Es que ustedes nos dijeron que dijéramos si había algún sentimiento oculto y entre ustedes 4 no hay ningún sentimiento oculto... es como decir que Touya quiere a Kasumi y que Kasumi quiere a Touya todos lo saben –dijo una de las cartas

- Igual que decir que Yue quiere a Smeraldtsuki y Smeraldtsuki quieres a Yue, o Kerberos quieres a Hoshihikari y Hoshihikari quiere a Kerberos eso todos lo saben –dijo la otra carta

- Pero lo que querríamos saber... bueno es que si yo le gusto a Eriol o Eriol me gusta a mí –dijo Sakura

- No... Si se quieren, pero como familiares que son... pero nada más –Dijo la carta Sakura

- Y la mejor muestra de eso... es que seguimos apareciendo todas las parejas de todas tus cartas –sonrío la carta Syaoran

- Muchas gracias –contestaron Sakura y Syaoran

Las cartas ya estaban por desaparecer cuando Rubymoon los detuvo

- Un momento, yo quiero preguntarles algo –dijo Rubymoon

- ¿Nos puede preguntar? –preguntaron las dos cartas a sus dueños

- Si claro –contestaron

- Dinos ¿cuál es tu duda? –pregunto la carta Syaoran

- Ustedes acaban de decir que varias personas les gustaban varias personas –dijo Rubymoon

- Si es correcto –dijeron los dos

- Y dijeron que a Spinelson le gustaba Hoshihikari –voltio a decir Rubymoon

- Si es verdad –dijeron las dos cartas

Claro que Spinelson no sabía en dónde meterse

- ¿Y por qué no me mencionaron a mí? –dijo enojada Rubymoon

- Porque tú no quieres a nadie en especial –dijeron las cartas

Rubymoon se quedó callada y Yue y Smeraldtsuki se sorprendieron

¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Nos podemos retirar? –preguntaron las cartas

- Claro –afirmaron Sakura y Syaoran

Se había creado una atmósfera algo rara con todo lo que había pasado

- Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Syaoran acercándose a Sakura

- ¿Ya todo está bien? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... no te preocupes –sonrío Syaoran

- Acuérdate de usar tu magia si pasa algo –dijo Eriol tratando de regresar a la realidad

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y Eriol estaba pensando en Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Esta bien, pero acuérdate de despertarme en 15 minutos –dijo Sakura

- Si... no te preocupes –sonrío Syaoran

Y así Sakura llamo una carta

- DULCE APARECE –grito Sakura,

Pero algo curioso paso, como esa carta ya la había creado Syaoran pues solo apareció el hada y no pasó nada

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- ¡No nos pasó nada! –dijo Kerberos

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendido Yue

- Quizás sea porque esas cartas ya las creo Syaoran –dijo Eriol también sorprendido

Desde que todo esto empezó a suceder bueno Sakura no había usado las cartas, así que no se habían dado cuenta que las cartas Sakura que ya había Creado Syaoran ya las podía usar sin ningún problema

- Esto es sorprendente –dijo Sakura Feliz al ver que no pasó nada con la carta ni a los guardianes

- Inténtalo con otra carta –dijo Syaoran al ver a DULCE volar feliz

- FLOR –y Aparicio FLOR feliz porque hace tiempo que no la llamaban

- No pasó nada ¿y si llamo a las demás? –pregunto Sakura

- Hazlo –dijo Syaoran feliz viendo las cartas

Desde luego que Sakura llamo a todas las cartas que Syaoran ya había creado

Y todos estaban más que contentos

Claro que con el problema que se había presentado, no se habían dado cuenta que llamaron a SINCERIDAD de Sakura y no había pasado nada

Claro que Syaoran también dejo libre a todas sus cartas y en toda la escuela se sentía un sentimiento de alegría pues se dieron cuenta que al Syaoran terminar de crear todas las cartas, todo iba a regresar a la normalidad y ya no iban a tener problemas

Ya quedaban unas cuantas cartas que Syaoran no había creado, pero saber que dentro de poco ya se iban a resolver todos los problemas los hacía sentir felices

- Creo que esta carta no la has creado –dijo Sakura enseñando a NIEVE

- No –contesto Syaoran con una sonrisa

- Entonces esta va a ser –dijo Sakura

Llamaron a todas las cartas estas regresaron a manos de sus dueños, se las dieron a Smeraldtsuki para que las guardara

- ¿Estas lista Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

- Si... no te vayas a tardar Syaoran –dijo Sakura

- Mira si fuera por mí… ni siquiera ibas –dijo al oído Syaoran y Sakura se sonroja

- NIEVE –grito Sakura

La carta aparece y queda congelada, al igual que Kerberos y Yue y Sakura cae desmayada

Mientras todos los que se quedaron en la escuela muchos pues no sabían bien que decir o hacer depuse de verse descubiertos por las cartas SINCERIDAD Eriol solo vio a Rubymoon y le dijo:

- Ya viste que no quieres a nadie en especial... espero que ya dejes a Yue y a Yukito ellos no son para ti –dijo serio Eriol

- Pero –dijo Rubymoon

- Haz causado algunos problemas, no quiero tener más pues yo soy responsable de ustedes, no sé qué es lo que está pasando con las cartas... aunque creo que eso ya se va a resolver... no quiero complicaciones por favor –dijo Eriol

Rubymoon solo bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada

Desde luego que todas las hermanas Li y Meiling fueron a hablar con los jóvenes

Se llevaban mucho muy bien ¿por qué nunca les habían dicho que les gustaban?

Hasta que el mayor de ellos hablo:

- Discúlpenos... pero es que tenemos un gran problema... y hasta que no lo resolvamos... podemos pensar en tener novias

Y dicho esto todos se retiraron dejando a todas las jóvenes Li más que sorprendidas

¿Qué habían hecho ellas para que ellos no les quisieran hablar a pesar de saber que se gustaban mutuamente?

Sakura llego con Clow, ya tenía 22 años, aparente mente estaba más centrado

- Que bueno que viniste Sakura –sonrío Clow

- No tenía muchas ganas de venir por lo que hiciste la última vez... pero me vengo a despedir –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no vas a venir? –dijo Clow asustado

- No sé... no creo... es que el problema que estábamos enfrentando pues ya se va a solucionar, tú ya tienes todos tus poderes y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder regresar -Sakura

- Te puedo pedir un favor –pregunto Clow

- Claro el que tú quieras –dijo Sakura

- Dame un beso –dijo Clow

- ¿Qué te de un beso? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... un beso de despedida... por favor –dijo Clow...

Sakura se quedó pensando que Clow era de occidente, en los países de occidente se acostumbra que cuando se despiden se dan un beso en la mejilla no vio nada de malo y acepto

- Está bien –dijo Sakura

Acercándose a Clow para darle un beso en la mejilla

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca Clow le agarro de los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para besarla en la boca, desde luego que Sakura se volteo y grito

- ESCUDO y un escudo apareció rodeando a Sakura y aventó a Clow al piso

- Que todos los recuerdos que tengan en esta época de mí... desaparezcan –dijo rápido Sakura

Todo brillo y todos los que en esa época habían conocido a Sakura perdieron de su memoria el conocimiento de Sakura,

Si también Clow

Sakura desapareció de la memoria de todos cuantos la conocieron o escucharon hablar de ella

En ese momento Sakura desapareció

Y Clow solo se preguntaba ¿porque estaba en el suelo? ¿Qué había pasado?

Y todos lo que sabía de Sakura ya no lo recordaba

Ni tampoco recordaba que supuestamente Sakura era el amor de su vida, tenía todos sus poderes pero no recordaba bien como los había adquirido, ni que había pasado, a lo mejor iba caminando y sin darse cuenta se resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza por eso le dolía

En la actualidad al momento de despertar Sakura desaparecieron todas las cartas que habían sido de Clow y YUE Y KERBEROS

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE SAKURA? –fue el grito por parte de todos al ver desaparecer las cartas y los guardianes

CONTINUARA:

Termine... termine... estoy cansada llevo más de 5 horas escribiendo y eso que casi diario escribo hoy es 21 de mayo de 2004 el 24 es mi cumpleaños, pero ya tenía que terminar esto, por cierto estaba viendo que esta historia contando EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA que es la primera parte ya casi cumplo 3 años de que la estoy escribiendo, es muchísimo tiempo, pero espero que el siguiente capítulo sea el último.

Saben estoy feliz, cuando empecé a escribir no sabía a donde mandar mi historia, a veces ya no quería escribir pues no sabía si la leían, pero ahora me da mucho gusta saber que a mucha gente le gusta leer mis historias pero eso no es todo, agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que tienen sus páginas y me escriben para pedirme que si pueden publicar mis historias, muchísimas gracias a todos.

Hoy 7 de febrero del 2008 termino de limpiar este capítulo me siento feliz porque he podido actualizar varias cosas, ya publique dos capítulos de "una persona muy especial", uno de "Ilusión" y ahora otro de "la unión de poderes"

Besos a todos y ojala puedan dejar sus comentarios ya saben aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 12 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	12. ¿Que paso con las cartas 2

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

Hola acuérdense que estoy solo corrigiendo algunas cosas y separando los diálogos, casi toda la historia es la original besos, lunes 25 de febrero del 2008

Bueno... hoy es 10 de junio de 2004, ya tengo casi 10 días que termine este capítulo pero no lo había podido subir, porque a mi compu le había caído un virus y no me podía conectar... buuuaaaaa... pero hoy que ya pude y después de no sé cuántas cosas subo este capítulo espero les guste

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Hoy 24 de mayo de 2004, es mi cumpleaños, me propuse empezar con este capítulo que es el último de esta continuación, ya tengo mucho tiempo escribiéndola, ya es justo terminarla, pero no se preocupen que voy a escribir otras historias, ya saben que me gusta escribir, e igualmente para poderlas publicar aquí los personajes principales van a ser Sakura y Syaoran, una historias que por el momento llevo a la mitad, es continuación de la historia original, pero la otra historia, es totalmente diferente, es creación mía, también los personajes principales son Sakura y Syaoran, es más ya tengo el primar capitulo y a lo mejor lo público cuando publique este capítulo final, espero me sigan escribiendo y muchísimas gracias por leerme Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 12 "¿Qué paso con las Cartas? Parte 2

Sakura llego con Clow, ya tenía 22 años, aparente mente estaba más centrado

- Que bueno que viniste Sakura –sonrío Clow

- No tenía muchas ganas de venir por lo que hiciste la última vez... pero me vengo a despedir –Sakura

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no vas a venir? –dijo Clow asustado

- No sé... no creo... es que el problema que estábamos enfrentando pues ya se va a solucionar, tú ya tienes todos tus poderes y por lo mismo ya no voy a poder regresar -Sakura

- Te puedo pedir un favor –pregunto Clow

- Claro el que tú quieras –dijo Sakura

- Dame un beso –dijo Clow

- ¿Qué te de un beso? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... un beso de despedida... por favor –dijo Clow

Sakura se quedó pensando que Clow era de occidente, en los países de occidente se acostumbra que cuando se despiden se dan un beso en la mejilla... no vio nada de malo y acepto

- Este bien –dijo Sakura

Acercándose a Clow para darle un beso en la mejilla

Pero cuando ya estaba cerca Clow le agarro de los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para besarla en la boca

Desde luego que Sakura volteo la cabeza y grito ESCUDO y un escudo apareció rodeando a Sakura y aventó a Clow al piso

- Que todos los recuerdos que tengan en esta época de mí... desaparezcan –dijo rápido Sakura

Todo brillo y todos los que en esa época habían conocido a Sakura perdieron de su memoria el conocimiento de Sakura, si también Clow

Sakura desapareció de la memoria de todos cuantos la conocieron o escucharon hablar de ella

En ese momento Sakura desapareció y Clow solo se preguntaba porque estaba en el suelo ¿qué había pasado? y todo lo que sabía de Sakura ya no lo recordaba ni tampoco recordaba que supuestamente Sakura era el amor de su vida

Tenía todos sus poderes pero no recordaba bien como los había adquirido ni que había pasado

A lo mejor iba caminando y sin darse cuenta se resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza por eso le dolía

En la actualidad al momento de despertar Sakura desaparecieron todas las cartas que habían sido de Clow, YUE Y KERBEROS

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE SAKURA? –fue el grito por parte de todos al ver desaparecer las cartas y los guardianes

Sakura solo vio a su alrededor... todos estaban, Syaoran, sus hermanas, su prima, la mamá de Syaoran, pero las cartas, Yue y Kerberos no, era una locura

- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura? –volvió a preguntar Eriol

Sakura solo se puso pálida al ver que sus guardianes y las cartas que fueron de Clow no estaban, ella solo veía las pocas cartas que ella había creado, pero nada más

- ¿Qué paso con Yue? –grito su hermano

Sakura veía a su alrededor y no entendía bien que pasaba, no comprendía nada

- ¿Que paso? Sakura –le pregunto Syaoran viéndola

- ¡LO HECHICE! –dijo por fin Sakura

- ¿Pero porque? –dijo Eriol

- Trato de besarme –dijo Sakura soltándose a llorar

– Trato de besarme –Sakura "¿qué había hecho?"

Syaoran abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, había que tranquilizarse, había que pensar muy bien que podían hacer

Ya en casa de los Kinomoto

Ya en la noche Sakura se había quedado dormida vencida por tanto que lloro no sabían que pensar, ni que hacer

Syaoran pidió permiso para quedarse en casa de Sakura al igual que Eriol, no se querían separar mucho de ella, era algo realmente preocupante, tenían muchas preguntas, pero las principales preguntas ahora eran

¿Por qué desaparecieron las cartas que fueron de Clow, y los Guardianes?

Pero ¿por qué Eriol tenía todos sus poderes y no les paso nada a Rubymoon o Spinelson

Como les paso cuando Clow no había desarrollado sus poderes

¿Por qué por más que trataba de acordarse Eriol de lo que había hecho no podía?

Todos se durmieron nerviosos, que era lo que iba a pasar

Era Domingo temprano

Todos dormían cuando Sakura y Syaoran (cada quien en su recamara) volvieron a tener ese sueño

"Los dos estaban viendo como estaban reunidos varios compañeros de la escuela de magia, enfrente de ellos estaban Tomoyo, Eriol, Spinelson, y Rubymoon, a los lados algunos compañeros, las hermanas Li y Meiling, a los lados de ellos estaban Kerberos, Hoshihikari, Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Touya, Kasumi y en medio de todos está el mago Clow, todos se ven muy nerviosos, Sakura sostiene en sus manos todas las cartas Sakura pero Syaoran también sostiene unas cartas y ESPERANZA está llorando en eso escuchan decir al mago

- Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido en ESPERANZA y eso me hace mucho muy feliz... Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes... que nunca debió tener

En eso brilla el báculo del mago... Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! –fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura despertando a todos en la casa

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eriol despertando a Syaoran

- Es un sueño que tengo seguido... ¿pero porque lo volví a tener? –se preguntó Syaoran

- ¿Hay que ver cómo esta Sakura? –dijo Eriol

- ¿Sakura? –se sorprendió Syaoran

- Ella también grito –contesto Eriol saliendo del cuarto, reuniéndose con los demás que también iban al cuarto de Sakura

Syaoran se levantó de prisa, si sabía que tenían el mismo sueño... pero nunca se imaginó que fuera al mismo tiempo

Entrando en la recamara de Sakura se la encontraron llorando y no quería decir absolutamente nada

Syaoran se acercó a ella y la abrazo

- ¿Y Yue y Kero? –pregunto Sakura

Al no tener respuesta volvió a llorar

- Es mi culpa... es mi culpa –decaí Sakura llorando

- No amor... no te preocupes –la abrazo más fuerte Syaoran

- Sakura grito por recordar a Yue y Kerberos ¿pero por qué gritaste al mismo tiempo que Sakura? –pregunto Touya

- Es que tiene tiempo que tengo un sueño –contesto Syaoran

- Yo también lo tengo –dijo Sakura

- ¿No gritaste por Yue y Kerberos? –pregunto Sonomi

- No... Ellos están en mi sueño –contesto Sakura

- ¿Entonces que soñaron? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

- Si hubieran desaparecido las cartas ¡no tendríamos ese sueño! –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- ¿En verdad crees eso? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si... en el sueño los dos tenemos las cartas ¿no? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si es verdad –sonrío Sakura viendo una esperanza

- Si hubieran desaparecido las cartas... sencillamente no tendríamos ese sueño –sonrío Syaoran

Desde luego que todos solo los veían más que sorprendido ¿de que estaban hablando? ¿De qué trataba ese sueño?

- ¿Disculpen? pero ¿nos podrían platicar su sueño? –dijo Tomoyo

Los dos se quedaron viendo, no tenían otra salida durante meses habían ocultado lo que soñaban, pero ahora estando juntos con los involucrados principales y despertándolos a todos de esa forma pues tenían que platicar su sueño ¿a ver que iban a hacer?

- Lo que sucede es que hace tiempo que tenemos el mismo sueño –dijo Syaoran

Todos los observaban

- Si... es verdad... pensamos que era mejor no decirlo –dijo Sakura viendo a Eriol

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa en ese sueño? –dijo Eriol entendiendo que el principal afectado era él

Tomoyo se sorprendió

- Estamos todos en la escuela de magia –dijo Syaoran

- Están también todos los guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Mis hermanas y sus pretendientes –dijo Syaoran

- También Touya y Kasumi –dijo Sakura

- Y tú y Tomoyo están en frente de nosotros –dijo Syaoran viendo a Eriol

- Los dos tenemos las cartas en nuestras manos –dijo Sakura

- Claro que la primera vez que tuve ese sueño... no sabía que yo iba a crear cartas –dijo Syaoran

- También esta Esperanza es su forma natural –dijo Sakura

- Y ¿por qué el grito? –pregunto Touya, hasta donde habían contado todo parecía una reunión como las que en los últimos meses se realizaban

- Aparece Clow –dijeron los dos

- ¿Clow? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Si... hace algo que por más que tratamos de recordar no comprendemos... pero es cuando gritamos –dijo Syaoran para no tener que dar más explicaciones

- ¿Clow me hace algo? –pregunto Eriol

- No lo sabemos... solo vemos que hace brillar su báculo y algo pasa –dijo Syaoran

- Aunque debe de ser algo malo... porque siempre que tenemos ese sueño gritamos –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo habían dicho antes? –pregunto el señor Kinomoto

- Es que no sabemos bien que va a pasar... ni cuando –dijo Sakura

- Pero de una cosa estoy seguro... si volvimos a tener ese sueño quiere decir que las cartas aún existen al igual que los guardianes –dijo Syaoran

- Es verdad –dijo Eriol

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Mira lo que sueñan tiene que pasar, no lo podemos impedir... pero por el momento lo importante es ver como recuperamos las cartas –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Tenía razón si ese sueño lo tenían ya desde hace tiempo se tendría que cumplir pero por el momento había que recuperar las cartas

Después de eso, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar pero hablaban de que podían hacer para recuperar las cartas, pero lo principal era saber bien que era lo que Sakura había hecho, desde luego que Meiling, los 4 guardianes y las hermanas Li con su mamá llegaron temprano para ver como seguía Sakura y las cartas

Claro que les sorprendió que al rato también llegaron los 5 pretendientes de las jóvenes Li, querían ver si podían ayudar de alguna manera, la que fuera, para tratar de recuperar las cartas

Desde luego que les permitieron pasar aunque no veían de qué forma podían ayudar, desde luego que las jóvenes Li solo los vieron y no dijeron absolutamente nada

¿Cómo se atrevían a ir a ver a Sakura y decir que los querían ayudar? ¿Por qué si ya sabían que se gustaban todos, no les decían nada?

Las chicas solo los vieron y se fueron a parar al lado contrario de donde estaban, no querían ni siquiera que estuvieran ahí pero bueno eso no estaba en sus manos, después de todo no estaban en su casa

Pero ganas de correrlos no les faltaban

¿Cómo si sentían tanto amor por ellos las ignoraban?

Y más si ya sus sentimientos habían sido dichos por las cartas SINCERIDAD de Sakura y Syaoran

¿Por qué no lo querían admitir?

Las jóvenes Li sí que se sentían realmente mal porqué si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos ¿no podían estar juntos?

Después ya todos reunidos en la sala:

- Y bien Sakura ¿qué paso con Clow? –pregunto Eriol

- Bueno ¿te acuerdas el otro día que fuiste y Clow me tenía encerrada en un círculo mágico? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... que Syaoran no te podía despertar porque estabas dentro de esa energía y solo usando un poco de magia te liberaste... si me acuerdo –contesto Eriol

- Pues desde ese día Clow quería que me quedara con él –dijo Sakura

- Pero eso es imposible –dijo Syaoran

- Lo sé... pero Clow quería usar toda su magia para que yo me quedara con él –dijo Sakura

- De veras que estaba loco –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Y qué paso? –pregunto Syaoran ignorando a Eriol

- Cuando regrese con Clow, pues me despedía de él... pero me pidió un beso de despedida –dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

- ¿Por un beso de despedida lo hechizaste? –pregunto Eriol

- Es que yo le iba a dar el beso en la mejilla... no había visto ningún problema –dijo Sakura

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntaron todos

- Me agarro por los brazos... me empujo contra la pared y me quiso besar a la fuerza –dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

- Ahí fue cuando lo hechizaste –contesto Syaoran viendo la lógica

- Si... como se atrevió a hacerme semejante cosa... no es mi novio –dijo Sakura enojada

- ¿Y qué hechizo le hiciste? –pregunto la señora Li

- Borre todos los recuerdos que tuvieran de mí... en esa época –dijo Sakura

- ¿Todos? –preguntaron asombrados

- Todos Si –dijo triste Sakura

Syaoran que estaba sentado al lado de Sakura solo la abrazo

- No te preocupes amor... veras que pase lo que pase todo estará bien –le sonrío Syaoran

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿cómo podremos recuperar las cartas y a los guardianes? –decía desesperada Sakura

- Voy a intentar regresar a la época cuando le borraste la memoria a Clow y a tratar que te recuerde –dijo Eriol

- Pero ¡cuando regresas allá no tienes magia! –dijo Sakura asustada

- ¿No tienes magia? –dijeron todos sorprendidos

- No... En realidad yo no debía tener magia, a mí me la dejo Clow para ayudar a Sakura, como su reencarnación que soy... pero cuando era chico yo no tenía magia –dijo Eriol

Todos escuchaban el relato sorprendidísimos

Nakuru y Supi no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, pues para ellos Eriol siempre tuvo magia

- ¿Pero eso no puede ser posible? –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Por qué no?, Clow es uno de los magos más poderosos... ¿por qué no iba a poder dejar sus poderes a él mismo? Para que no se perdieran –dijo Eriol

- Si... es verdad, por eso también le dejo las cartas a Sakura para que no desapareciera esos poderes tan importantes –contesto Syaoran

- Pero si tú tienes poderes aquí ¿por qué dicen que haya no los tienes? –pregunto Yoshio

- Porque los poderes mágicos que tengo me los dejo antes del momento de morir, pero como estamos apareciendo cuando Clow esta con vida... pues simplemente yo no puedo tener poderes... porque Clow los tiene –dijo Eriol

- Pero Eriol... ¿no Será muy peligroso? –dijo Sakura

- Quizás... pero no se me ocurre otra cosa... tengo que regresar con Clow y recordarle que tú vas a ser la nueva dueña de las cartas –dijo Eriol

- Y crees que funcione –pregunto Syaoran

- No sé... pero hay que intentarlo... seguro que al momento que sepa de Sakura las cartas aparecen y al momento de que aparezcan, solo me tienen que despertar –dijo Eriol sin ver ninguna complicación

- Es verdad... cuando le hable a Clow de Sakura seguro te recuerda y aparecen las cartas como la vez pasada que recuperaron todos sus poderes –dijo Tomoyo

- Ven no hay problema –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Y si no lo logras? –pregunto triste Sakura

- Mira Sakura, tú encontraste el LIBRO DE CLOW ¿no? –pregunto Eriol

- Si –contesto Sakura

- Entonces eso te garantiza de que si te recordó –dijo Eriol

- Esta bien... si no hay otra salida vamos a intentarlo –sonrío triste Sakura

Eriol se levanta se acerca a Tomoyo y le da un beso

Desde luego que Tomoyo estaba preocupada pero parecía que no habría ningún problema

Nakuru y Supi no decían nada, no sabían bien ni que pensar ¿cómo se les había ocurrido pensar en recuperar las cartas para que su amo volviera a ser el más poderoso?

Aunque también se dieron cuenta que hicieran lo que hicieran nunca iba a ser más fuertes que Syaoran o Sakura

Estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos cuando Eriol les dijo

- Cuiden de Tomoyo por favor –Nakuru y Supi se sobresaltaron

No estaban muy de acuerdo en que regresara, pero varias veces ya había regresado y había ayudado, ahora como podrían decir que no ayudaran si fueron ellos quienes ocasionaron todo

- Si... no te preocupes por ella –dijo Supi

- Si... nosotros la vamos a cuidar... ¿pero porque dices eso, si eso se va a arreglar fácilmente ¿o no? –sonrío Nakuru

- Claro... lo que pasa es que por más que intento recordar... no me acuerdo que fue lo que hice –dice Eriol

- ¿Entonces ya estás preparado amigo? –pregunto Syaoran

- Claro... vamos a la recamara... de una vez me acuesto –sonrío Eriol

Y así Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, los guardianes y desde luego Eriol fueron a la recamara donde se habían quedado para que Eriol se acostara e hiciera magia

Claro que también fueron las jóvenes Li pues no querían estar cerca de donde se encontraban esos jóvenes hipócritas

Ellos solo las vieron alejarse sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el corazón pero no dijeron nada

Cómo querían decir la verdad

Cómo querían pedir disculpas por lo que habían querido hacer de robar las cartas

Cómo cualquiera de ellos hubiera dado todo por no ver a la chica que amaba preocupada por Syaoran

¿Qué podían hacer?

Y lo peor del caso es que estaban seguros de cuando se enteraran menos los iban a querer cerca de cualquiera de ellas

No sabían que podían hacer y solo se quedaron en la sala con los demás

Desde luego que las que no decían absolutamente nada eran Hoshi y Ame y no era precisamente porque no pudieran decir algo, a decir verdad ellas querían decir muchas cosas como por ejemplo:

- Saben... Yue y Kerberos desaparecieron... pero todavía sentimos que están cerca de nosotros

Claro que quizás era el deseo de verlos o el no querer aceptar que ya no estaban con ellas, por eso no decían nada

- Bueno –sonrío Eriol

- Vas a estar bien –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo todos afirmaron con la cabeza

Eriol hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareciendo un oso de felpa se quedó dormido

Tomoyo solo vio el oso e inmediatamente lo tomo y sonrío era una forma de decirle que todo iba a estar bien

Pero el tiempo empezó a correr y no pasaba absolutamente nada

Todos daban vueltas nerviosamente

Desde luego que Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y los guardianes no se separaban del cuarto donde estaba Eriol no sabían bien que pensar el tiempo corría y nada de cartas

¿Qué podían hacer?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, tres para ser precisos a pesar de haber mucha gente en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral

Nadie quería pensar en nada y a la vez pensaban infinidad de cosas

¿Qué podían hacer?

¿Cómo podían despertar a Eriol?

Si... las cartas y los guardianes eran mucho muy importantes pero

¿Cambiarlos por la vida de Eriol?

Tomoyo, Nakuru y Supi ya no se separaban de la cama donde se encontraba Eriol Tomoyo abrazaba fuertemente el oso como si con eso lo pudiera despertar

Nakuru y Supi estaban ahí pero ni siquiera pensaban de lo nerviosos que estaban, nunca pensaron hacerle tanto daño a su amo

Sakura estaba más que desesperada, quería hacer magia, quería regresar con Clow y pedirle disculpas, se arrepentía por haber tenido ese arranque y no haber permitido que la besara

Claro ella no lo quería como pareja sino como familiar pero viendo las consecuencias de sus actos ¿que era un beso?

Quería intentar hacer magia claro que le daba miedo y no precisamente porque no fuera a hacer magia sino porque ¿qué tal si le pasaba lo mismo que a Eriol?

Y ahora los dos se quedaran inconscientes

- Tienes que regresar –dijo firme Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –voltearon todos a ver a Syaoran

- Sakura tienes que regresar... no podemos dejar a Eriol allá –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Si es verdad... pero ¿cómo voy a regresar si no tengo mis cartas para regresar con Clow? Solo con ellas puedo regresar –dijo Sakura

- No... Vas a regresar con mi carta del REGRESO –dijo Syaoran

- Pero es muy complicado... tienes que usar mucha magia para crearla... lo más seguro es que te quedes dormido y necesitamos de muchísima magia para activarla no creo que resulte –Sakura

- Tenemos que hacerlo y no te preocupes por quedarte allá, con mi carta del tiempo te regreso –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Pero la primera vez que yo use mi carta fuimos al templo Tsukimine y con ayuda del árbol de cerezo que esta haya... fue que pude usarla –Sakura

- No podemos ir allá... no quiero dejar de ver a Eriol –dijo Syaoran

- El árbol que está en el jardín... también tiene muchos años –dijo Sonomi

- ¿Enserio? –preguntaron Tomoyo y Sakura con una esperanza

- Si... ese árbol tiene ahí desde muchísimo años antes de construir la casa... aquí hay varias casas que se construyeron respetando a los árboles ya existentes –dijo Sonomi

- Ya tenemos el árbol para ayudarnos... ¿aunque la magia? –se quedó pensando Syaoran

- Si quieres... nosotros podemos ayudar –dijo Takechi

- ¿Ustedes? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Si... nosotros queremos ayudar en lo que podemos… ya sabemos que no podemos juntos igualar los poderes de ustedes... pero quizás si todos ayudamos con nuestros poderes lo logremos –dijo Hayashi

- Es verdad –sonríe Syaoran

- Si... si todos nos ayudan seguro lo podremos lograr –sonrío Sakura

Y así empezaron a prepararse para realizar lo planeado, en el jardín pusieron una lona, debajo de ella pusieron dos camas, en una se encontraba Eriol y en la otra iban a acostar a Syaoran

En esta coacción Sakura regresaría con su cuerpo

Syaoran lucia su traje ceremonial verde al igual que su mamá y las jóvenes Li, Sakura llevaba un vestido diseñado por Tomoyo que por cierto también llevaba su cámara para gravar

Syaoran se concentró e hizo aparecer la carta REGRESO

Desde luego que represento un gran desgaste de magia para él y tenía muchísimo sueño, pero no se dio por vencido

Todos los que tenían poderes mágicos rodearon el árbol y se tomaron de las manos... pero paso una cosa curiosa

Cuando empezaron a ponerse junto al árbol, los jóvenes tomaron de la mano a cada una de las chicas que querían

Claro que ellas tenían muchísimas ganas de armar un escándalo ahí mismo pero al ver a su hermano soportar el sueño, tenían que actuar rápido y no podían darse el lujo de hacer un escándalo

Claro que Meiling solo vio triste como tomaban de la mano a sus primas pues ella sabía que era la única que no tenía poderes

- Sabes... en realidad todos tenemos algo de magia –escucho Meiling cuando Ichiro la tomo de la mano y también tomo a Tomoyo para que se unieran al grupo

Ellas se sorprendieron, pero si podían ayudar el algo desde luego que lo harían

Así Fujitaka también tomo a Sonomi y se fueron intercalando para que la magia pudiera correr alrededor de todos y así ayudar a Sakura y a Syaoran

Todos se sentían realmente felices porque por fin los iban a poder ayudar

La señora Ieran Li se sentía muy bien, su hijo ya tenía tiempo que había rebasado sus poderes y pensó que tampoco nunca lo iba a poder ayudar y lo mismo pasaba con Touya, Kasumi, Fujitaka y Sonomi

Pero el poder ayudarlos en lo más mínimo era una gran ayuda para ellos mismos

Tomoyo se colocó en medio de Spinelson y Rubymoon y así todos se empezaron a concentrar, Claro que Tomoyo coloco la cámara de video para que siguiera filmando todo

Syaoran se acercó al árbol y tocándolo le pidió a la carta que lo ayudara

- Carta Syaoran... te pido por favor que lleves a Sakura con Clow en la época que desaparecieron las cartas –dijo Syaoran

Sakura solo sonríe el árbol empieza a brillar y la magia de todos también

Sakura entra en el árbol desapareciendo ante todos

En ese momento Eriol despertó para sorpresa de todos pero les sorprendió más lo que hizo

Eriol despertó se enderezo y con la mano extendida se pegó en la frente

- Que bárbaro soy... como no me acorde de eso –fue lo que dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos

¿Porque despertó?

No se supone que para despertarlo tenía que estar Sakura también o por lo menos llamar a LUZ

¿Qué Había pasado?

Eriol los ve y también se sorprende

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto Eriol al verse en el jardín y a todos rodeando el árbol

- ¿Cómo fue que despertaste? –dijo Syaoran

- Me despertó Clow y por cierto no te preocupes por Sakura... ella está bien y Clow la puede regresar cuando termine de despedirse –dijo Eriol

- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Syaoran cayendo por fin dormido en brazos de sus guardianas

Lo acostaron pero todos se quedaron rodeando el árbol solo les llevaron unas sillas para no cansarse pero todos se quedaron ahí

Mientras Sakura aparece en medio de una sala y se encuentra con un joven de 16 años vestido con el traje ceremonial verde, que se sorprendió al verla

- ¿Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... ¿disculpa pero tú quién eres? –dijo el joven viéndola

- ¿Cómo que quien soy amor? ¿Qué bueno que viniste también? –dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran y dándole un beso, claro que él la recibió aunque algo confundido

- Veo que tienes visitas... aunque no pensé que tuvieras visitas tan cariñosas... con lo tímido que eres con las mujeres –dijo otro joven como de 22 años entrando a la sala también vestido con el traje verde

- Disculpa Clow... pero él es mi novio... por él no te di el beso el otro día–dijo Sakura muy seria

- No sabía que tenías novia –dijo el joven Clow

- Ni yo –dijo Syaoran sorprendido

- Syaoran... ¿qué paso? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura viendo a los ojos al joven pues aún estaba en sus brazos

- Me temo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Syaoran te sientes bien? –dijo Sakura

- Si... pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más –volvió a insistir el joven soltándola

- Pero tú si te acuerdas de mí... ¿verdad Clow? –volvió a preguntar Sakura,

Clow solo la ve y meneo la cabeza en forma negativa

- A ver... ¿qué pasa aquí? –dijo Sakura

- Si tú no sabes... menos nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- A ver... Clow no se acuerda de mí... por qué lo hechice –dijo Sakura

- ¿Me hechizaste? –pregunto preocupado Clow

- Si... me querías besar a la fuerza y te tuve que hechizar... ¿pero Syaoran por que no te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura

- Porque en toda mi vida nunca te había visto –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Pero Syaoran Li? ¿por qué no te acuerdas de mí? –dijo Sakura

- Sabe nuestro apellido –dijo sorprendido Syaoran

- Si... que persona tan rara –dijo Clow

- Hay que aclarar las cosas... Tu eres Li Clow el mago más poderoso que ha existido... y tú eres Li Syaoran su tátara tataranieto -Sakura

- Efectivamente me llamo Li Clow... aunque no soy el mago más poderoso –dijo Clow

- Y yo efectivamente soy Li Syaoran... aunque él no es mi tátara tatarabuelo él es mi hermano –dijo Syaoran

- ¿QQQQUUUÉÉÉÉ? –grito Sakura cayendo de espaldas

- Veo que conociste a mis hijos –dijo un señor mayor como de 48 años entrando a la sala pero vestía un traje ceremonial negro

- ¿Clow? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura al ver al señor... en verdad se parecía muchísimo al Clow que ella conoció primero

- Que hubiera dado yo por un beso como el que le diste a mi hijo –dijo Clow

- Pensé que era Syaoran –dijo Sakura como farolito

- Soy Syaoran –dijo el joven

- Bueno... me refiera a tu tátara tátara hijo –dijo Sakura

- ¿De qué época vienes? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- Del siglo 21 –dijo Sakura tímidamente

- Con razón usa esa ropa tan rara –dijeron los dos

- Hijos me permiten hablar con la señorita –dijo el mago Clow

- Si... entonces me confundiste con mi papá y a quien vienes a ver es a él –contesto Clow hijo

- Si –dijo Sakura

- No sabía que alguien te había podido hacer un hechizo papá –observo Clow Hijo

- Solo ella, en dos ocasiones... porque es más poderosa que yo –contesto el mago Clow

- Claro... y a mí me confundió con algún descendiente nuestro –dijo Syaoran hijo de Clow

- Mi novio –dijo bajito Sakura tratándose de disculpar

- Aunque cuando quieras besar de nuevo a alguien solo llámame –dijo Syaoran saliendo de la sala

Sakura estaba roja a más no poder

- Veo que nos vamos a casar –dijo Syaoran feliz saliendo

- Yo pensé que eso nunca lo podrías hacer con lo tímido que eres... pero ella te confundió con un descendiente nuestro... así que eso quiere decir que vas a conquistar a las muchachas hermanito –dijo Clow hijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Ya cállate –dijo Syaoran rojo

- Sígueme por favor –dijo el mago Clow

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Clow, en donde había un sillón individual alto... el cual conocía muy bien Sakura

- Disculpa Clow por hechizarte... pero veo que Eriol ayudo para que me recordaras –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- No... No fue él... pero si merecí que me hicieras ese hechizo –dijo Clow

- ¿Eriol no estuvo aquí? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... hace un momento cuando sentí que llegaste lo regrese a tu época –dijo Clow

- ¿Lo regresaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Logre lo que quería... ya no tenía por qué estar Eriol aquí –sonrío Clow

- ¿Lo que querías? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... quería verte de nuevo y platicar contigo... e hice todo para lograrlo –dijo Clow

- ¿Hiciste todo para que yo viniera? –pregunto Sakura

- No se te olvide que soy el tercer mago más poderoso del mundo –dijo Clow

- No... Eres el primero –dijo Sakura

- Bueno en esta época Si... pero tú y tu novio son más poderosos –dijo Clow

- ¿Conoces a Syaoran? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... y me da gusto saber que uno de mis descendientes... es el dueño de tu corazón –sonrío Clow

En eso Sakura voltea y ve sobre una mesa el libro de las cartas Clow

- Veo que ya has creado las cartas –dijo Sakura Feliz abriendo el libro

Pero algo curioso paso, al momento de tomar el libro apareció el símbolo de Clow a los pies de Sakura, ella lo vio y la verdad no le dio importancia, casi uso ese símbolo por un año y medio pero Clow

- Increíble –dijo Clow viendo el símbolo

- ¿Qué es increíble? –pregunto Sakura sorprendida

- El símbolo... el símbolo –dijo Clow admirado

- ¿El símbolo? –pregunto Sakura intrigada

- Si el símbolo –dijo Clow

- Pero que tiene de raro... solo con el símbolo puedes hacer magia con las cartas... aunque también Syaoran podía hacer magia con ellas –observo pensativa Sakura

- ¿Tú no hiciste nada para tener poderes mágicos? –Clow

- Bueno... que yo sepa no... Solo tome el libro... y desde ese momento apareció el símbolo mágico... como ahora que lo tome... no hice nada en especial –Sakura

- Eres sorprendente, con solo tomar el libró apareció el símbolo mágico de las cartas –dijo Clow sorprendido

Sakura solo lo ve sorprendida

- ¿Hice mal? –pregunto Sakura soltando el libro y desapareciendo el símbolo

- No... No lo sueltes –dijo Clow dándole de nuevo el libro

Sakura lo toma y el símbolo vuelve a aparecer

- ¿Puedes hacer magia con ellas? –pregunto Clow

- Creo que sí –Sakura dijo viendo la carta FRLOR muy tímidamente

- ¿Puedes intentarlo? –pregunto Clow

- Pero no tengo báculo –dijo Sakura

- Toma –dijo dándole el báculo con el cual ella hacia magia, si el mismo que ella cambio, pero como regreso al pasado era el primero

- FLOR ¿puedes salir por favor? –dijo Sakura

Y Clow sorprendido vio como FLOR salió de la carta y apareció regando flores por todos lados, no lo podía creer, desde que convirtió en cartas a todos sus seres mágicos, nadie había podido hacer magia con ellas, ni siquiera sus hijos podían hacer magia, era sorprendente

- FLOR regresa –dijo Sakura y FLOR se convirtió de nuevo en carta

- No lo puedo creer... lo veo y no lo puedo creer –decida Clow fascinado

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? –pregunto Sakura

- Que tú seas tan a fin mío –dijo Clow

- ¿Tan a fin tuyo? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... solo aquella persona que tenga compatibilidad con mis poderes puede usar las cartas –dijo Clow

A Sakura le aparecieron muchos signos de interrogación, a Clow le dio risa

- Me refiero a que solo la persona que tengo el mismo nivel de magia o más que yo... puede usar mis cartas –dijo Clow

- ¿Por eso Syaoran las pudo usar? –dijo Sakura

- Si... aunque yo solo pensé que solo tú las podías usar –dijo Clow

- Bueno ahora que son cartas Sakura ya no las puede usar pues Yue me eligió a mí como su dueña y Syaoran ya no las pudo usar... pero cuando eran cartas Clow si las usaba –dijo Sakura

- Si... ya sé quién es Syaoran y todo lo que paso con las cartas y quien es Yue y Kerberos –dijo Clow

- ¿Y cómo supiste eso? –pregunto Sakura

- Con CAMBIO –dijo Clow tomando una carta

- ¿Con cambio? –Pregunto Sakura intrigada

- Si... ahora que el joven Eriol estuvo aquí... use esa carta para recuperar recuerdos al cambiar cuerpos... claro que también supe lo que va a pasar en el futuro –dijo Clow

- Y así supiste de mí –dijo Sakura

- No... No fue así... así supe que va a pasar con mi reencarnación y que va a pasar en tu futuro... bueno ahora pasado –dijo Clow

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Sakura

- Cuando tenía 22 años de repente me caí y me dolía mucho la cabeza... no recordaba muchas cosas... en realidad desde ese día me sentía muy raro... podía hacer magia con mucha facilidad pero me sentía raro y por más cosas que hacía no recordaba nada... solo que estuve mucho tiempo encerrado en una burbuja mágica... pero nada más... a los 24 años me case... ya tengo dos hijos, ya mi hijo mayor de la edad que la última vez que te vi... fui creando seres mágicos... hasta que se me ocurrió crear una carta que me pudiera regresar a mi pasado y ver que me paso... así fue como se me ocurrió crear a REGRESO... me imagino que esa fue la carta que usaste –dijo Clow

- Si... y no –dijo Sakura

- ¿Si... y no? –pregunto Clow

- Si use la carta REGRESO... pero no la carta Clow... sino la carta SYAORAN –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero porque no usaste tu carta? –pregunto Clow sorprendido

- Por eso es por lo que vine a verte –dijo Sakura triste

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Clow preocupado

- Es que en el momento que regrese después de haberte borrado la memoria desaparecieron todas las cartas que fueron de Clow y los guardianes –dijo Sakura con ganas de llorar

- Perdóname pequeña Sakura... pero todo está bien... lo que pasa es que después que vi lo que hice... te doy toda la razón... eres muy joven... tienes la edad de mi hijo el menor... pero en ese entonces bueno yo siempre te vi grande, después de mi edad, y desde luego que siempre pensé que tú y yo podríamos hacer una muy bonita pareja... por eso siempre quise hacer algo para que te quedaras con migo -Clow

- Pero Clow... eso no puede ser –dijo Sakura triste

- Ahora lo sé... ya tengo hijos... ellos van a ser los antepasados de la familia Li que tú conoces... pero nunca me imaginé que pudieras ayudar a desarrollar sus poderes a dos miembros de la familia Li... al mismo tiempo –sonrío Clow

- ¿Al mismo tiempo? yo solo te ayude a ti a desarrollar tus poderes –dijo Sakura

- No... Al tu estar aquí... provocaste que Syaoran Li... tu novio... desarrollará sus poderes para tener que despertarte –sonrío Clow

- Si... es verdad –dijo tímidamente Sakura

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Clow

- Si... claro –dijo Sakura

- Para ti... cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el día que me conociste... cuando yo tenía 6 años –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo sabes que te conocí a los 6 años? –pregunto Sakura

- Ya te dije... con la carta REGRESO... supe todo lo que paso cuando venias a verme... es más supe que me hechizaste 2 veces –sonrío Clow

- Es que al ver a Syaoran como tú amigo y aceptarlo como mi novio él empezó a desaparecer –dijo Sakura justificándose

- Si... es verdad... a pesar que ya no recordaba nada de ti... mi esposa se parece a ti –sonrío Clow

- Por eso te tuve que hechizar la primera vez... y la segunda... bueno –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –pregunto Clow

- Unos 6 meses –dijo Sakura

- ¿En tan solo 6 meses... mi descendiente va a crear todas las cartas? –dijo sorprendidísimo Clow

- Si... un poco menos tiempo que lo que me tomo a mi cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura –dijo Sakura

- Es un joven increíble... cómo me gustaría volver a verlo y felicitarlo –dijo Clow pensativo

- Bueno es igual a tu hijo... y por cierto... ¿por él le pusiste ese nombre a tu hijo? –dijo Sakura refiriéndose a Syaoran su novio pues al Clow regresar a ver su pasado pues lo conoció

- No... A decir verdad... cuando nació Clow... bueno el nombre del hijo mayor generalmente es el del padre... pero Syaoran le gustaba a mi esposa por eso se lo pusimos... en realidad tiene unos cuantos meses que regrese –Clow

- ¿Unos meses que regresaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno en realidad... después de empezar a crear las cartas... bueno al ver que más o menos podía crear fácilmente las cartas... bueno no tan fácilmente... pero bueno... empecé a tratar de regresar a ver qué había pasado con mi pasado... claro que cuando te conocí... y recordé lo que sentía por ti... desde ese momento tengo tratando de hacer que vinieras –Clow

- ¿Enviaste un hechizo para que yo regresará? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si... de la misma forma que tú me hechizaste para que te olvidara... pero ya vez que no lo lograste –Clow

- Pero Clow... tienes que entender... yo no me puedo quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- Me tomo años aceptar eso... aunque no me había dado cuenta de algo –dijo triste Clow

CONTINUARA:

Bueno, pido un millón de disculpas... pero por más que intente... ya son muchas cosas que escribo y no puedo ni siquiera acercarme al desenlace, así que va otro capítulo y como ven tuve que cambiar el titulo pero espero que el siguiente capítulo si sea por fin el último... Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por leerme.

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Un abrazo a todos los que me escriben

Hoy es 25 de febrero del 2008 termino de limpiar este capítulo espero sus comentarios

Revisada 13 de abril de 2013

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	13. Que paso con las Cartas? cap 3

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

MMM... mejor no dijo nada hoy es 5 de junio y me siento feliz

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO: 13 ¿QUÉ PASO CON LAS CARTAS? C-3

- ¿Enviaste un hechizo para que yo regresará? –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Si... de la misma forma que tú me hechizaste para que te olvidara... pero ya vez que no lo lograste –Clow

- Pero Clow... tienes que entender... yo no me puedo quedar aquí –dijo Sakura

- Me tomo años aceptar eso... aunque no me había dado cuenta de algo –dijo triste Clow

- ¿De qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Que a pesar de los años que han pasado para mí... tú sigues físicamente igual –dijo con cierta Melancolía Clow

- Es que para mí solo han pasado unos cuantos meses –dijo bajito Sakura

- Ahora lo sé... pero cuanto me hubiera gustado que tú fueras mi esposa –dijo Clow

- Pero Clow... disculpe mago Clow –corrigió Sakura

- No... Me puedes llamar Clow... a fin de cuentas tenemos muchos años de conocernos –dijo Clow

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- Tú me conociste cuando tenías 11 años y yo tenía varios años muertos según me platicaste y yo te conocí cuando tenía 6, así que los dos éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos... así que dime solo Clow –dijo el mago

- Esta bien... ¿pero me puedes decir que hechizo usaste? –pregunto Sakura

- Te voy a platicar lo que he hecho para recordarte, porque en realidad nunca pude romper el hechizo que me hiciste –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo? –Sakura

- Un día que se me ocurrió investigar en mi pasado... fue que se me ocurrió crear a REGRESO así fue como te vi... y reviví... todas las veces que estuviste aquí y como me fui enamorando de ti... también el tiempo que estuve encerrado en esa bola de energía... pero como no sabía controlar la magia de la carta REGRESO... pues prácticamente volví a revivir todo... claro que me cuide mucho para que tu no me descubrieras... pero yo era uno de los maestros de Clow niño –dijo Clow

- ¿Tú eras uno de los maestros? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Si... el que te insistía que era un niño sin talento... que no iba a lograr nada... pero tú me defendiste a capa y espada... y me ayudaste en verdad a superarme –dijo Clow

- Es tan fácil creer lo malo que dicen de uno... que yo no iba a permitir que te dieras por vencido –dijo Sakura

- Y eso me hizo enamorarme más de ti... pequeña Sakura –dijo Clow

- Pero como veras... soy de la edad de tu hijo menor –dijo Sakura rápido

- No te preocupes... ya acepte que no eres para mí –dijo Clow

- ¿Entonces usaste a REGRESO para recordarme? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... al principio yo no sabía nada de ti... solo quería recordar cosas de mi pasado... pero al principio al usar a REGRESO me costó trabajo poder controlarla y si me quede atrapado por algún tiempo hasta que cree a TIEMPO claro esta y ya con esa carta podía controlar más las veces que regrese –Clow

- Si... esa carta ayuda a que uno no se quede en el pasado –observo Sakura acordándose cuando ella quedo atrapada por regreso y Syaoran la ayudo

- Pero hubo algo que paso... que me hizo regresar al presente... de eso no hice carta... pues es un poder que no me gustaría que nadie tuviera –dijo Clow

- ¿Un poder que no quieres que nadie tenga? –pregunto Sakura

- Tú una vez me dijiste que iba a tener el poder de saber el futuro –dijo Clow

- Si... es verdad... Eriol me lo comento... aunque antes podía saber el futuro con tan solo tocarnos... pero lo bueno es que ahora ya no lo hace... ¿habrá perdido ese don –dijo Sakura

- No... No lo ha perdido... solo que tus poderes ya rebasan por mucho los míos... y por lo mismo ya no puede saber tu futuro –dijo Clow

- Y ¿por qué si hiciste tantas cartas como cosas podías hacer? ¿no hiciste una carta para saber el futuro? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque no es bueno saber el futuro... si puedes saber cosas interesantes que te pueden pasar... pero desafortunadamente también puedes saber cosas que no te gustaría nunca conocer –dijo Clow triste

- ¿Que va a pasar? –pregunto Sakura

- Yo quise tener ese poder para saber cuándo te iba a volver a ver... pero no sé si porque vienes del futuro... nunca supe cuando ibas a venir... pero desafortunadamente ya se cuando voy a morir –dijo Clow

- Cuando te vea por segunda vez –dijo Sakura

- Si... tú me dijiste que la primera vez que me viste... ya tenía varios años muerto... pero la segunda vez... bueno... en resumen ya se cuando voy a morir... pero eso no importa... lo más traumante es saber cuándo la persona amada va a morir... y tú no vas a poder hacer absolutamente nada –dijo Clow cerrando los puños u dando un golpe fuerte a un mueble

- Perdón Clow –dijo Sakura

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué te tendrías que disculpar? –dijo Clow

- Porque por estar obsesionado conmigo... bueno... es que adquiriste ese poder –dijo triste Sakura

- Tú no tienes la culpa... yo soy el culpable... por ser tan terco... y querer que te quedaras conmigo... sin valorar a la gente que me rodeaba... y no hacer caso a lo que me decías –dijo Clow

- ¿A lo qué te decía? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... tú me dijiste que no te podías quedar... y que tenías novio... pero un niño se ilusiona... y como en esta época a tú edad ya casi todas las mujeres ya son casadas... bueno... yo pensé –dijo Clow

- Pero... Clow... ya te dije que para nosotros no es normal casarnos tan Chicos, aunque mi mamá si se casó joven –dijo Sakura

- La verdad... yo pensé que en realidad tu novio no te quería –dijo Clow

- Pero –dijo Sakura

- No tienes que decir nada... ya se todo lo importante que es él para ti... y tú eres para él... no te olvides que los vi cuando estaba viendo como desarrollaba mis poderes... y la verdad... él me ayudó mucho... te pido se lo agradezcas –dijo Clow

- ¿Pero aun no me has dicho que fue lo que hiciste con las cartas y los guardianes? ¿Por qué desaparecieron? ¿No me las dejaste? –volvió a preguntar Sakura

- Bueno... después de ver todo lo que paso... y el hechizo que hiciste... hice muchas cosas para tratar de que volvieras... intente con muchas cosas... y la verdad no puedo creer que con la carta que cree ayer... por fin te pude traer –dijo Clow

- ¿Si me las dejaste a mí? ¿Verdad? porque veo que ya las creaste... pues aquí está el libro y creo que solo te falta crear a VACIÓ, A KERBEROS Y YUE –pregunto Sakura asustada

- Si... la verdad pensé que ya no iba a poder llamarte... ya he creado 52 cartas... pero por lo que me dices esas son todas las que voy a crear... ¿verdad? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno esas eran las que estaban en el libro –dijo Sakura

- Que bueno que ya termine... ya me sentía realmente cansado creando las cartas... pero creo que con esta última termine con mis creaciones... y te pude volver a ver –dijo feliz Clow

- ¿Puedo ver que carta es? –pregunto Sakura,

Clow entrega la carta a Sakura y ella la ve

- ¿Es BORRAR? –pregunto asombrada Sakura

- Si... la programe por así decirlo... calculando el tiempo de la última vez que te vi... después de que desapareciste, después de borrarme la memoria... para que desaparecieran todas las cartas y ver si de esa manera podías regresar y podía verte –dijo Clow

- ¿O sea que todas las cartas y los guardianes están ahí? ¿Solo que invisibles? –pregunto sorprendida Sakura

- Así es... solo los desaparecí... y tú tienes que ver la manera para volverlos a aparecer... y vas a necesitar de mi ayuda –dijo triunfal Clow

- ¿Se te olvida por qué he estado volviendo contigo Clow? –dijo Sakura

- Para ayudarme –dijo Clow

- Bueno... eso y para que Syaoran aparezca sus cartas –dijo Sakura

- Al yo regresar... desde luego él va a crear a esa carta y todos los que fueron borrados aparecerán –dijo Sakura

- Sabes... yo siempre he querido ser importante para ti... pero veo que no lo logro –dijo triste Clow

- No es verdad... en realidad tu eres muchísimo muy importante para mí –dijo Sakura

- Si... por las cartas... como vez... ya las cree –dijo Clow

- No... en realidad si son importantes las cartas... pero tú eres muy importante para mí... porque si tú no hubieras tenido hijos... yo no tendría a la persona más importante en mi vida... si tuvieron que ver las cartas... no te lo puedo negar... porque Syaoran llego para quitarme las cartas... pero luego nos enamoramos... también fue gracias a los problemas que nos ocasionaron las cartas... pero ni él se enamoró de mis poderes... ni yo lo hice de sus poderes... y ahí si no tuvo que ver nada la magia... el saber que en cualquier situación Syaoran siempre me iba a ayudar... ¿qué quieres que te diga? pero si tú no te hubieras casado con tu esposa y hubieras tenido a tus hijos... bueno... la familia Li... que conozco no existiría –Sakura

- Sabes... durante muchos años fui muy feliz con mi esposa... cuando no sabía nada de ti... pero al querer saber de mi pasado... fue cuando te recordé... y me aleje de ella... pero al adquirir el poder de ver el futuro... yo quería saber que iba a pasar con mi verdadero amor –dijo Clow

- ¿Y qué descubriste? –pregunto Sakura

- Cuando va a morir mi esposa –dijo melancólico Clow

- O sea que ¿yo no soy tu verdadero amor? –dijo Sakura

- No... No lo eres –dijo Clow

- Y ¿por qué estas triste? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque me he alejado de ella... por estar encaprichado con tigo –dijo muy serio Clow

- Lo has dicho bien... yo solo soy un capricho... tu a mí no me quieres o me quieres como una hija o una hermana por la ayuda que te di y lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta de eso –dijo Sakura

- ¿Pero ahora que puedo hacer? –dijo Clow

- Disfruta los años que le quedan de vida a tu esposa... hazla muy feliz... yo sé que tú puedes hacerla mucho muy feliz –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Gracias... siempre ayudándome para salir adelante... eres una persona muy especial... y estoy feliz porque vas a ser la esposa de un descendiente mío –dijo Clow con una sonrisa

Sakura se puso de colores al escuchar lo de ser la esposa de Syaoran... claro por el momento son jóvenes pero esa idea la hacía sentirse muy feliz

- ¿Pero si ya sabes que tu esposa es tu verdadero amor? ¿para qué me querías ver? –pregunto Sakura

- Para disculparme por lo terco que fui... y por querer detenerte a la fuerza –dijo Clow

- Pero Clow solo eras un joven impulsivo –dijo Sakura como disculpándolo

- No Sakura... ya a esa edad era mayor que tú... no tengo disculpas por mi comportamiento –dijo Clow

- Pero mira el lado positivo... si no te hubiera hecho ese hechizo... tu no habrías descubierto a tu verdadero amor... y la verdad todos es lo que queremos en esta vida... bueno en nuestras vidas... en cualquier tiempo –dijo Sakura

- Creo que tienes razón –sonríe Clow

- Entonces me despido... ya sé cómo aparecer las cartas y a los guardianes... ¿no tienes otra duda o algo en especial que quieres? Porque yo creo que no te voy a volver a ver –dijo Sakura

- No sé si se pueda... pero ¿me podrías dar el beso que me ibas a dar? Claro en la mejilla –pregunto Clow

Sakura solo lo ve y sonríe

- ¡Claro no hay problema! –se acerca a Clow se para en puntas y le da el beso en la mejilla

- ¡Gracias! ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado un beso como el que le diste a mi hijo! –dijo Clow

- ¡Pero es que lo confundí! ¿lo viste? –pregunto Sakura

- Desde luego que sí... tengo años esperando tu regreso... y no pensé que viniera Eriol a abogar por ti y la verdad me hice el loco con él... para que pasara el tiempo y tú vinieras y lo logre –Clow

- ¿Y Eriol por cierto? –pregunto Sakura

- En cuanto sentí tu energía... lo regrese a su época –Clow

- ¿Entonces está bien? –pregunto Sakura

- Claro... como crees que le voy a ser algo a mi reencarnación –dijo Clow

- Y lo del beso... ¿cómo fue que lo viste? –pregunto Sakura

Clow en un movimientos de manos apareció su símbolo mágico y apareció la imagen de sus hijos en el centro... los dos estaban estudiando magia y a la vez platicando de la chica que lo había besado

- ¡Qué pena! –dijo Sakura roja a más no poder

- No te preocupes... si quieres también le borro de su memoria lo que hiciste –dijo el mago

- No... Quizás así tenía que ser... pero pensé que era Syaoran... mi novio –explico Sakura

- Mejor me preparo pues en cualquier momento me puede llamar mi novio para regresar al futuro... ¿no tienes ya nada que preguntarme? –pregunto Sakura

- No... gracias por venir a verme y por ayudarme en todo... sin ti... no hubiera llegado a ser el mago que soy... y por regresar a tu época... no te apures... yo te regreso... ya tengo los poderes para hacerlo –sonrío Clow

- Esta bien... si no es mucha molestia... regrésame... y por favor... disfruta mucho de tu esposa y tus hijos... y salúdamelos –sonrío Sakura

El mago levanto su mano apareció su símbolo hizo brillar su mano y Sakura desapareció

Todos seguían sentados alrededor del árbol, Syaoran ya había despertado y solo esperaba, pues como Eriol le había dicho que cuando terminaran de despedirse Clow la iba a regresar, solo esperaba viendo el árbol

Los demás bueno platicaban para pasar el tiempo pero se formaron dos grupos, el de los pretendientes que les querían decir toda la verdad y el de las jóvenes Li que los querían fulminar por estar ahí y con miradas se decían todo, claro está pues no querían hacer un escándalo y preocupar más a su hermano

Cuando de repente el árbol brillo y Sakura apareció ante todos

- ¿Sakura estas bien? –fue la pregunta de Syaoran recibiéndola

- Si... todo está bien y ya sé que tenemos que hacer –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué paso con las cartas y los guardianes? –preguntaron todos

- Ellos están bien y están aquí –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Están aquí? –preguntaron sorprendidos

- Si... solo que invisibles... el mago Clow... hizo que BORRAR los desapareciera a todos para poder volver a verme –dijo Sakura

- De veras que era tremendo –sonrío Eriol

- ¡TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO! –grito Touya lanzándose hacia Eriol

- Cálmate hijo... ¿por qué dices eso? –lo detuvo su papá

- Pero no lo estas escuchando... todo lo que hacía para detener a Sakura... y todo lo que hizo con las cartas de que los persiguiera un piano, o manejar a Syaoran para casi matar a mi hermana –grito desesperado Touya

Todos lo ven más que sorprendidos

- Pero Touya... si él también es afectado al tratar de usar su magia para ayudarnos –dijo sorprendida Sakura

- Pues algo que le salió mal... pero él está detrás de todo esto –dijo mucho muy enojado Touya

- Pero hijo –dijo Sonomi

- No me digan que no o no se siente una energía muy extraña ¿desde que todo esto comenzó? –decía muy enojado Touya

- Bueno si... pero no sabemos de quien es –dijo Syaoran

Rubymoon y Spinelson al igual que los pretendientes querían desaparecer de donde estaban

- Todos los problemas que ha enfrentado Sakura han sido por causa de ese maldito Clow –dijo Touya

- Oye no me hables así –protesto Eriol

- ¿No que no eras Clow? –protesto Touya

- Es que soy y no soy... en magia si soy él... pero en lo demás no –protesto Eriol

- A mí no me vengan con soy y no soy... tu eres responsable de todo –alegaba Touya

- A ver... por el momento lo más importante es hacer aparecer las cartas y a los guardianes –dijo Sakura

- Si... es verdad –contesto Syaoran

- Pero –volvió a decir Touya

- Hijo... por el momento déjalo así... después vemos que podemos hacer –dijo Fujitaka

- Está bien –solo dijo Touya

- No te preocupes Touya... te voy a demostrar que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto –dijo muy serio Eriol

Rubymoon, Spinelson y los pretendientes no sabían en dónde meterse ¿que iban a hacer?

- Bueno... mejor veamos que descubrió Sakura –dijo Tomoyo pues estaba muy nerviosa viendo a su novio y a su hermano discutir así

- Bueno lo que me dijo el mago Clow fue que uso a BORRAR para que las cartas y los guardianes desaparecieran... quería disculparse con migo... por cómo se comportó... y solo desapareciendo las cartas fue como logro que yo regresara –dijo Sakura

- ¿Todo está bien? –pregunto Syaoran

- Si... y tanto los guardianes como las cartas están aquí solo que invisibles –dijo Sakura

- Ya decía yo que los sentía muy cerca –dijo Smeraldtsuki

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendido

- Porqué como todos estaban tan nerviosos... nosotros pensamos que los estábamos imaginando –contesto Hoshihikari

- Si... es verdad... yo también los sentía pero al no verlos… pensaba que era solo mi imaginación –sonrío Sakura

- Bueno... entonces voy a crear a BORRAR –dijo Syaoran para llamar la atención de todos y romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado

- Si –sonrío Sakura

Syaoran se concentró, apareció su símbolo y su bastón y concentrándose llamo a BORRAR

- BORRAR APARECE –grito Syaoran y una señora vestida como bufón apareció

- BORRAR... ¿podrías desaparecer el hechizo de borrar que hicieron? –dijo Syaoran

La bufona empieza a flotar y meneando unos listones... como lo hizo BORRAR cuando las ovejitas de felpa

Los guardianes y las cartas empezaron a aparecer

Pero porque cuando Sakura los borregos desaparecieron y ahora los guardianes y las cartas aparecían

Bueno en realidad fue porque tanto las ovejas habían aparecido con magia como los guardianes y las cartas habían desaparecido con magia y lo que hizo la carta fue borrar la magia que los tenia invisibles

Desde luego que al aparecer los guardianes y las cartas todos se sentían felices todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aparentemente aunque Touya no dejaba de ver a Eriol y desde luego que Eriol iba a ver de qué manera podía demostrar a Touya que él no tenía nada que ver

Al día siguiente por más cosas que le decían a Eriol de que él no era culpable de nada, Eriol tenía que demostrar que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando

Los que si estaban que no sabían que hacer o más bien ya habían decidido que hacer, pero no sabían cuando era el momento indicado para decir toda la verdad, eran los cinco jóvenes, si sabían que al decir la verdad ya no podrían aspirar a llegar ni siquiera a ser amigos de las jóvenes Li, pero tenían que hacerse responsables de lo que habían hecho pues ninguno de ellos era un niño para creer lo que Nakuru había dicho y aunque Nakuru no quería que dijeran nada pues no sabía o no quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer Eriol ellos ya estaban decididos

En la tarde al llegar a la escuela de magia después de un rato Eriol le explico a Sakura y a Syaoran lo que quería hacer

Desde luego que ellos no querían hacer lo que les planteo Eriol pero como él decía, era un problema muy serio y tenía que demostrarle tanto a Touya como a todos los demás que él no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando

Aunque Sakura alegaba que lo que pensara Touya no importaba

Eriol ya había tomado una decisión y como Clow no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión

Así se informó que todas las personas que estuvieran en la escuela fueran por favor al patio trasero para ver una demostración de magia y estar presentes en la última carta que le faltaba crear a Syaoran

Bueno aparte de ESPERANZA, esta carta realmente le preocupaba a Syaoran pues no pensaba poder crearla, pues como se creó la otra carta ESPERANZA en realidad fue por defender los sentimientos de Sakura y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que Sakura estuviera de nuevo expuesta a perder sus sentimientos asía él y eso lo tenía realmente preocupado

Desde luego ya todos reunidos sobretodos la señora Li así como sus hijas y sobrina, estaban en primera fila, pues todas ellas estaban felices de que Syaoran estaba creando seres mágicos algo que nunca imaginaron

Ya todos reunidos en el patio trasero de la escuela

- Bueno estamos reunidos el día de hoy porque Syaoran Li ya casi termina de crear las cartas –dijo Eriol

- Ya las últimas cartas... es algo sorprendente y demás comentarios se escucharon

- Bueno pero también es mi última oportunidad de demostrar que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto –dice Eriol viendo a Touya

- Disculpen –dijo uno de los pretendientes Hayashi todos voltearon a verlo

- Disculpen... pero nosotros tenemos algo que decir –volvió a decir

- Lo que digan no creo que dejen al joven Kinomoto satisfecho –dijo Eriol

- Pero... es que nosotros somos los responsables de todos estos sucesos tan extraños –dijo Ichiro

- Eso es imposible... con su nivel de magia... ustedes no tienen la fuerza para hacer esto –dijo Touya viendo a Eriol

- Pero... ¿por qué no nos explican que fue lo que pasó? –dijo Sakura viendo a los jóvenes

- Pueden decir lo que quieran... pero ellos no tienen la fuerza para hacer nada de lo que ha pasado... el único aquí con ese poder... es Eriol –dijo serio Touya

- Es verdad... digan lo que digan cualquiera de los presentes mientras yo no demuestre que no tengo nada que ver Touya no quedara satisfecho –dijo Eriol

- Oye... pero no entiendes las consecuencias de todo lo que has hecho... mi hermana se queda inconsciente, los guardianes congelados y las cartas... gracias a Dios no ha pasado nada... pero Syaoran ha estado en grandes problemas y a punto de quedarse sin magia por tus tonterías –Touya

- Amo Eriol... nosotros queremos decir –dijo Supi

- Lo sé... ustedes también quieres ayudar... pero digan lo que digan cualquiera de ustedes... no servirá de nada –dijo Eriol

- Pero Amo... Nosotros –dijo triste Nakuru

- No se preocupen... después de demostrar todo... investigaremos de quien es esa energía –dijo Eriol

- Es nuestra –dijeron los cinco pretendientes

- Después veremos de quien es... no se preocupen –sonrío Eriol

- Pero nosotros fuimos –volvieron a insistir

Las jóvenes Li los veían incrédulas de lo que decían y al mismo tiempo sorprendidas

- No sé... después veremos qué tan cierto es lo que dicen –dijo Eriol

- Pero –volvieron a insistir los jóvenes

- Bueno... la última carta por crear de Syaoran es la carta ESCUDO... ya sabemos que Syaoran la puede crear sin necesidad de que le pase algo a Sakura... y de ahí parte mi teoría... con esa carta uno puede proteger a los seres queridos de ataque mágicos... pero también se aísla a los que tienen poder adentro... o sea que si yo estoy dentro del escudo... mis poderes no van a salir... o sea que no voy a poder usar magia para afectar a Sakura y por consecuencia no va a pasar nada de lo que está pasando –Eriol

- Pero Eriol... ¿y si te pasa algo a ti? –dijo Sakura

- No te preocupes a mí no me va a pasar nada... solo mi magia no va a salir... si a ti te pasa algo... eso quiere decir que yo no soy responsable de nada... y Syaoran va a crear la carta... tu despiertas y ya Touya queda convencido de que yo no tengo nada que ver... aunque te voy a pedir un favor... espera unos instantes antes de crear la carta para que así Touya quede bien convencido –Eriol

- Pero Eriol... eso que quieres hacer se me hace una locura –dijo Syaoran

- Si Eriol... que le tienes que hacer caso a mi hermano... con que nosotros sepamos que tú no tienes nada que ver... es más que suficiente –dijo Sakura

Y demás alegatos de parte de todos se oían pero tanto Eriol como Touya a tercos nadie les ganaba

- ¿Entonces me van a ayudar o hago algo por mi cuenta? –dijo Eriol

- No te enojes Eriol –dijo Tomoyo

- Cuenta con nuestra ayuda –dijo Sakura aun indecisa

- ¿Estás preparado? –pregunto Syaoran

- Vamos a hacerlo –dijo Eriol

Todos estaban en el patio trasero haciendo un gran círculo

En el centro estaba Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran, los guardianes estaban un poco retirados de ellos y los demás estaban un poco más alejados

Era raro lo que querían hacer pero todos estaban esperando ver la creación de la última carta

Claro faltaba ESPERANZA pero esta es una de las últimas cartas así que no se iban a perder tal evento desde luego que tanto las jóvenes Li como la señora Li estaban ahí y los cinco pretendientes también estaban ahí

La verdad muy preocupados pues ya habían dicho que ellos eran los responsables y mucho caso no les hicieron

Tomoyo desde luego que estaba filmando todo y Meiling la ayudaba

- ¿Estas Lista Sakura? –pregunto Syaoran ella afirmo con la cabeza y dijo

- Carta del ESCUDO envuelve a Eriol con tus poderes y no permitas que salga nada de sus poderes –dijo Sakura con su bastón levantado y haciendo aparecer su símbolo

La última carta Sakura que faltaba ser creada por Syaoran... envolvió a Eriol

Pero como siempre la energía extraña se volvió a sentir y la carta se quedó congelada Sakura cae desmayada y los guardianes quedan también congelados

Desde luego que al ver caer a Sakura Syaoran va a crear su última carta pero Eriol lo detiene

-Espera Syaoran... aun no lo hagas –dijo Eriol

Pues él se podía mover dentro de la carta ESCUDO

- Pero ya demostraste lo que querías... Sakura se volvió a desmayar y tus poderes no salen de donde estas –dijo desesperado Syaoran

¿Qué más era lo que Eriol quería demostrar?

Mientras con Sakura... ella como era costumbre volvió a aparecer con Clow

Pero para su sorpresa se encontró que Clow estaba devastado, acabado, no era él Clow que ella siempre había visto

¿Qué había pasado?

Sakura se acercó lentamente a él para ver que tenía, Clow se sentía tan mal que nunca sintió que había llegado Sakura

- ¿Te pasa algo? Clow –dijo Sakura acercándose a Clow

Él se asustó pues nunca pensó en volver a ver a Sakura sino hasta el día que fuera a morir

- Sakura... yo también tengo que morir ya –dijo Clow

- ¿Morir? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque esta es la última vez que te veo... entonces tengo que morir –dijo Clow

- No Clow... cuando tú me vuelvas a ver... pero yo siendo niña –dijo Sakura

- Pero yo quiero morir ahora –dijo Clow

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás solo? –pregunto preocupada Sakura

- Mi esposa acaba de morir –dijo Clow

- ¿Tú esposa? –pregunto asustada Sakura

- Ya lo sabíamos... pero el ser uno de los magos más poderoso no te sirve de nada –dijo muy triste Clow

- Y el saber que estarás solo por el resto de tu vida... no sé qué hacer –dijo Clow

- Veo que no has usado últimamente las cartas ¿y tus hijos? –pregunto Sakura

- Ellos ya están casados ya tienen sus familias... me han invitado a vivir con ellos pero la verdad... no quiero darles molestias... pero el estar en esta soledad –dijo muy triste Clow

- No has creado a Yue y Kerberos… O me equivoco –dijo Sakura

- No... No los he credo... ¿para qué? –dijo Clow

- ¿Cómo que para qué?... ellos son tus amigos... tus compañeros... con ellos viviste muy feliz los últimos años de tu vida... ellos son mis mejores amigos... y si tu no los creas... quienes van a cuidar del libro... quien me va a hacer el juicio final... con quien se va a pelear Syaoran... con quien va a cambiar –dijo Sakura algo desesperada

- De veras ¿son tan importantes ellos? –pregunto Clow

- ¿Qué si son importantes?... ¿qué si son importantes?... esa pregunta ni se pregunta... es como decir si tú eres importante para mí –dijo muy seria Sakura

- ¿Soy importante para ti? –pregunto Clow

- Clow... cuantas veces me has hecho esa pregunta... ¿no sabes la respuesta? –dijo Sakura

- Si... soy importante porque te voy a dejar las cartas, y porque uno de mis descendientes es tu prometido –Clow

Sakura se puso pálida al escuchar eso

- Clow... tu eres importante para mí... no puedo negar que eres el tatarabuelo de Syaoran... pero para mí eres como mi padre... mi papá me ha ayudado en mi crecimiento... él ha estado ahí en todo mi desarrollo... pero tú lo has estado en todo mi desarrollo como maga... mi papá tiene poco que se enteró de mis poderes... y tu sabías que yo los iba a tener... antes de que yo lo supiera y reencarnaste para ayudarme... compartes con migo todos tus conocimientos para que tus queridas cartas y tus queridos guardianes estén con viva... y estén bien –dijo algo desesperada Sakura viéndolo en ese estado de depresión que se encontraba

- Pero... me siente tan solo... todos los que se me acercan es para ver si les voy a dejar las cartas... nadie se acerca a mí... para hacerme compañía... como soy el mago más poderoso... todos se acercan a mí por conveniencia... no por amistad... en realidad los únicos que no me vienen a visitar con ese fin son mis hijos y tu pequeña –dijo Clow con melancolía

- Razón de más para crear a los guardianes... con ellos vas a vivir el resto de tu vida... y ellos tienen muy bellos recuerdo tuyos... ellos son tus amigos perfectos –dijo Sakura

- No sé si irme a vivir a otro lugar... esta casa tiene tantos recuerdos tristes para mí –dijo Clow

- Si... vas a vivir en Japón –sonrío Sakura

- ¿En Japón? –pregunto Clow

- Si... haya vas a vivir los últimos años de tu vida –sonrío Sakura

- Tienes razón... Japón no esta tan lejos y así puedo venir a visitar a mis hijos más fácilmente –sonrío Clow

- Que bueno es verte sonreír –sonrío Sakura

- Gracias por venir... en verdad eres un ángel Sakura en los momentos que más he necesitado de alguien siempre has aparecido –dijo Clow

- Cuando necesites de alguien... ya sabes... cuenta con migo –sonrío Sakura

- Gracias por venir –en eso empezó a desaparecer Sakura

- ¿Espero estés bien? –grito Sakura

- Ya no te preocupes... estaré bien –dijo Clow

Volviendo con todos

- Pero ya demostraste lo que querías... Sakura se volvió a desmayar y tus poderes no salen de donde estas... –dijo desesperado Syaoran

¿Qué más era lo que Eriol quería demostrar?

En eso tanto Rubymoon como Spinelson empezaron a desaparecer... pues al estar Eriol encerrado y no salir su poder... los guardianes empezaron a desaparecer

- ESCUDO APARECE –grito Syaoran al verlos como empezaban a desaparecer para que Sakura despertara y Eriol quedara libre... pero eran segundos valiosos que sentían que los guardianes desaparecían... antes de que Eriol quedara libre

- No... –gritaron los cinco jóvenes al verlos empezar a desaparecer y lanzando todos sus poderes para mantener a los guardianes con vida

Pero al momento que usaron todo su poder para que no desaparecieran Rubymoon ni Spinelson los cinco jóvenes también cayeron dormidos

Sakura se despertó lentamente, estaba confundida, nunca se imaginó ver a Clow así pero le pudo ayudar y se sentía muy feliz por eso

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de todos

Unos tratando con sus escasos poderes impedir que Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecieran y otros tratando de detener en su caída a los cinco jóvenes

- Sakura llama a ESCUDO –grito Syaoran desesperado

Pues con una mano estaba lanzando magia para que Rubymoon y Spinelson no desaparecieran y con otra estaba usando magia para que los cinco jóvenes no se fueran a golpear en su caída

En eso la carta del viento de Syaoran apareció para ayudarlo a detener la caída de los jóvenes

- ESCUDO VEN –grito Sakura liberando a Eriol y así la desaparición de los guardianes se detuvo

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Sakura viendo a los cinco jóvenes inconscientes

- No sabemos... al quedar tu inconsciente la carta se volvió a congelar y Eriol quedó atrapado –decía Syaoran

- Por consiguiente no pude alimentar a mis guardianes... y ellos empezaron a desaparecer... espero estés contento al comprobar que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa –dijo muy serio Eriol viendo a Touya

- ¿Pero y ellos porque se desmayaron? –pregunto Sakura

- No sabemos... quizás si tengan algo que ver con todo esto –dijo Eriol

Mientras con los cinco jóvenes

Ellos están sorprendidos, no saben en donde están, en eso ven a una niña como de 11 años que desaparece enfrente de ellos

- ¿Y esa niña? –pregunto Takechi

- Se parece a Sakura –dijo Tako

- Pero está muy chica –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Pero en dónde estamos? –pregunto Yoshio en eso ven a un mago

- ¿Será el mago Clow? –pregunto Hayashi

- ¿Cómo crees que es el mago Clow? ¿por qué sería él? –dijo Ichiro

- Porque si esa niña es Sakura y Sakura está apareciendo con Clow... seguro que ese mago es Clow –dijo con lógica Tako

- Si... debe ser él –dijo Ichiro

- Bueno... ya sabemos que ese mago es Clow... ¿pero que estamos haciendo nosotros con Clow? –pregunto Hayashi

- Es una buena pregunta –dijeron sorprendidos todos

- ¿Será que le tenemos que decir a él la verdad de todo? porque hace rato que les dijimos a los demás que nosotros éramos los que habíamos provocado todo no nos hicieron caso –dijo Takechi

- Quizás es lo más seguro –dijo Ichiro

- Pues vamos –dijo Tako todos los siguieron

De momento el mago se sorprendió ¿quiénes eran todos ellos? no que podía ver el futuro y ¿saber que era lo que iba a pasar?

Pero que había pasado con el mago Clow después de la última vez que vio a Sakura

Bueno, a los pocos días de ver a Sakura se fue a vivir a Japón

Pero hubo algo con lo que no contó y era que aún no había creado a BASIO, así que después de ver a Sakura la creo pensando en el Gin y el Yam, a toda fuerza positiva corresponde una fuerza negativa para así mantener el equilibrio de los poderes de las cartas

Pero algo paso con lo que no contó Clow y fue que al crear la carta y sentirse tan solo y volver a ver a Sakura un sentimiento oculto negativo de Clow se iba a realizar e iba a causar un gran daño a Sakura pues al ser creada esa carta, también se creó su deseo más oscuro y era el de borrar el principal sentimiento de la persona más poderosa

O sea que Sakura se olvidaría del amor que sentía por Syaoran "película 2" "al sellar la carta se va a perder el sentimiento más valioso de la persona más poderosa" se dio cuenta que para controlar esa carta se necesitaba mucho poder, sabia de sobra que Sakura tenía todos esos poder... claro que con lo que no contó fue que al momento de sellar la carta la persona más poderosa no era Sakura sino Syaoran, pero gracias a eso apareció "ESPERANZA"

Así que cuando llego a Japón y decidió en donde iba a construir su casa debajo de ella puso la carta para que no provocara ningún problema y si alguien la descubriera no fuera a borrar su sentimiento más importante al querer controlar la carta ese sentimiento asía Sakura no había desaparecido del todo

Después de construir su casa creo a los guardianes

Sakura tenía razón en ellos tenía a verdaderos amigos y compañeros que no lo visitaban por conveniencia, que no iban a morir como se murió su esposa o lo iban a abandonar como cuando sus hijos se casaron

Claro es la ley de la vida, pero como duele en verdad estaba feliz con ellos por eso ellos lo querían mucho

Claro que de vez en cuando iba a visitar a sus hijos, por eso tanto Yue como Kerberos conocían Hong Kong y también les platico de la bruja de las aguas y los problemas que le ocasiono, Claro que nunca se imaginó que ella se había enamorado de él por eso fue que lo enfrento

Que fue lo que paso con ella, bueno alguna vez que Sakura regreso fue que la conoció, a Sakura le dio muchísima tristeza verla pues sabia de sobra el dolor por el que iba a pasar, y no dijo absolutamente nada porque si decía que luchara por su amor... sería el final de toda la familia Li que ella conocía, ¿pero qué paso con ella?

Bueno, en un principio se sentía muy bien siendo amiga de Clow, ella se empezó a enamorar de él, pero no contó con Sakura que supuestamente él estaba enamorado de Sakura claro que cuando Sakura le hizo el hechizo de que todos perdieran el conocimiento de su existencia, ella también lo perdió pero lo que no perdió fue la esperanza de que Clow se fijara en ella

Claro Clow era muy cortes con ella, aunque no se dio cuenta que era igual de cortes como con otras chicas, al fin Clow era un caballero inglés, pero ella siempre se sintió especial por tener un alto nivel de magia, además que en una ocasión en su cumpleaños Clow le regalo un broche muy bonito para el pelo

Claro que Clow se lo dio como la mejor amiga que tenía y ella pensó que había algo más que amistad, pero no contó con que Clow se iba a enamorar de otra chica inconscientemente parecida a Sakura

Eso a ella le dio muchísimo coraje y se enfrentó a Clow causándole muchos problemas pero lo que nunca perdono Clow fue cuando se enfrentó a su esposa, haciéndole daño, eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar y fue cuando la encerró en ese libro para que no fuera a dañar a nadie de su familia y en ese libro permaneció hasta que Sakura fue a Hong Kong "película 1"

Clow se sorprendió cuando vio a esos jóvenes en su casa... sabía que no le faltaba mucho para morir, pues acababa de ver a Sakura niña y como le había dicho Sakura "la vez que me veas como una niña de 11 años, será cuando vayas a morir"

Clow ya había preparado todo, les dio el suficiente poder a las cartas para que existieran hasta que Sakura encontrara el libro, al igual que a Yue y Kerberos

Aunque a ellos los sello en el libro Mágico, y les dio como recuerdo que ellos lo habían visto morir

No quería que sus guardianes sufrieran en verdad al verlo morir y ya había preparado todo para que cuando reencarnara encontrara su poder mágico, así que casi ya no tenía nada de poderes mágicos... solo los suficientes para cuando muriese, llamar a sus hijos y que lo sepultaran, no más, estaba realmente cansado y ver a ese grupo de hombres ahí en verdad lo sorprendió

- Buenas tardes –le saludo Ichiro

- Buenas tardes ¿quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el mago

- Somos compañeros de escuela de Sakura Kinomoto –dijo Takechi

- Esa niña que se fue ¿era Sakura? –pregunto Tako

- Si era ella, ustedes son compañeros de ella? –volvió a preguntar el mago

- Si... estudiamos todos en una escuela de magia... claro que ella es un poco mayor –dijo Hayashi

- Si... me platico que estudiaba en una escuela de magia... y ¿a qué debo su visita? –pregunto Clow

- Mira yo creo que a usted le podemos explicar lo que paso –dijo Ichiro

- Si... porque ya dijimos la verdad en la escuela y nadie nos creyó –dijo Yoshio

- ¿La verdad? –pregunto el mago... él que pensó que ya nada lo podría sorprender pero nunca contó con que esas personas lo sorprendieran

- Le explicamos –dijo Yoshio

Y así empezó a explicar todo lo que habían hecho

- Lo que sucede... bueno nosotros nos conocimos cuando ayudamos a la señorita Kinomoto a destruir un meteoro –dijo Yoshio

- Ahí conocimos a unas jóvenes muy bonitas –dijo Hayashi

- No sabíamos que eran hermanas –dijo Takechi

- Y su prima –dijo Ichiro

El mago solo los veía intrigado

- "¿Qué estaba pasando?" –Clow

- Bueno... resulto que todas esas jóvenes son las jóvenes Li –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Las jóvenes Li? –pregunto el mago

- Si... todas ellas son Li –dijo Takechi

- O sea que ¿también son mis descendientes? –pregunto el mago

- Si... son las hermanas del joven Syaoran Li –dijo Hayashi

- Y su prima Meiling Li –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y qué paso con ellas? –pregunto el mago

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que son muy bonitas y agradables –dijeron

- ¿Y cuál es problema? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... resulta que Eriol Jiraguisawa y el joven Syaoran Li son las personas con más poderes mágicos que existen –dijo Takechi

- Aparte desde luego de la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Yoshio

- Y la verdad... ninguno de nosotros podemos competir con ellos –dijo Hayashi

- No creo que eso tenga algo que ver con las jóvenes Li –dijo Clow

- Claro que tiene que ver –protestaron

- ¿Por qué creen eso? si son Li saben que no van a encontrar a nadie con el nivel de magia que algún miembro de la familia –dijo Clow sin ver ningún problema

- Pues ese es el problema... las escuchamos hablar de que qué lástima que tanto Syaoran como Eriol fueran familiares de ellas que así no podrían casarse con ninguno de los dos –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Y ya hablaron con ellas? ¿ya les dijeron que ustedes no son dignos de ellas? –pregunto Clow

- Ese fue el principal problema –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Cómo que él principal problema? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... resulta que después nos dimos cuenta que les gustábamos... aunque ya era tarde –dijo Takechi

- ¿Tarde por qué? –pregunto Clow

- Porque cuando escuchamos que decían que qué lástima que no se podían casar con ellos nosotros nos fuimos a pensar... sin darnos cuenta todos quedamos en un rincón muy pensativos cuando llego Rubymoon –dijo Takechi

- ¿Rubymoon? –pregunto Clow

- Es la guardiana de Eriol ¿por qué le tuvimos que hacer caso? –dijo Ichiro molesto

- ¿Que les dijo? –pregunto Clow

- Bueno... que ella sabía la forma en que nosotros podíamos aumentar nuestro nivel de magia para que las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros –dijo Hayashi

- Y nosotros le creímos –dijeron los demás

- ¿Y qué les propuso? –pregunto Clow

- Quitarles las cartas a la señorita Sakura –dijo Ichiro

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Ya había preparado todo para que sus queridas cartas y sus amados guardianes llegaran a manos de Sakura y ahora estaba escuchando que su futura guardiana iba a querer quitarle las cartas yendo en contra de su voluntad

Clow estaba más que sorprendido... enojado

CONTINUARA:

Hola a todos, les quiero pedir perdón yo quería que este fuera el último capítulo, pero ya se alargó mucho y me falta bastante y como he recibido muchos correos y me han hablado por el Meseguer, que están esperando ya la publicación y como todavía me falta mucho, bueno publico esta capitulo y espero ahora si el otro sea el último

Cualquier comentario a ameliasalazar62(arroba)hotmail(punto)com o aquí abajo

Hoy es 3 de agosto del 2004

Hoy es viernes 7 de marzo de 2008, el 4 cumplí 23 años de casada por el civil, el 24 es cumpleaños de mi hija Rocío, cumple 22 años, fue nuestro recalo de nuestro primer aniversario, felicidades amor y el 30 cumplo 23 años de casada por la iglesia, como pasa el tiempo

Ya saben sus comentarios aquí abajo hay un recuadro donde me pueden dejar su opinión espero pronto actualizar ya el ultimo capitulo

Besos Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 13 abril de 2013

Cómo pasa el tiempo, ya cumplí 27 años de casada

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	14. La Unión de Poderes

Corrijo los errores ortográficos y digo quienes hablan

La computadora ya no me marca errores, no sé qué pase al subirlo al internet

Gracias por leer mis historias

LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

POR: AMELIA SALAZAR SMERALDTSUKI

CAPITULO 14: LA UNIÓN DE PODERES

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya había preparado todo para que sus queridas cartas y sus amados guardianes llegaran a manos de Sakura y ahora estaba escuchando que su futura guardiana iba a querer quitarle las cartas yendo en contra de su voluntad, Clow estaba más que sorprendido, enojado

- Pero esas cartas son de Sakura ¿cómo piensan que las pueden tomar así como así? –dijo Clow

- Lo que pasa es que ella nos enseñó un MEDALLÓN y nos dijo que con ese MEDALLÓN podía llamar a las cartas y así nos podíamos quedar con ellas... que las íbamos a dividir para que así las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros... pues al tener las cartas iban a aumentar solos nuestros poderes –dijeron

- Les voy a decir una cosa... en realidad las cartas no aumenta el poder de nadie... son los poderes de la persona los que mantienen con vida a las cartas... o sea que si mi reencarnación toma las cartas... estas pueden morir porque él ya no tiene los poderes suficientes para alimentar a las cartas –dijo Clow

- Bueno... eso nos imaginamos porque desde el principio hubo muchos problemas –dijo Tako

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –dijo Clow

- El medallón tenía un leve poder de usted –dijo Takechi

- Y que si se usaba así... podían descubrir a Rubymoon y no nos podría ayudar a aumentar nuestro poder –dijo Hayashi

- Que para que no se sintiera ese poder... bueno había que darle otros poderes varios magos para que se confundieran y así no descubrieran a ninguno... y así apoderarnos de las cartas –dijo Yoshio

- Y así lo hicimos... todos le dimos poder al medallón... pero –dijo Tako

- Las cosas no resultaron como las planearon –dijo Clow

- No... Desde la primera carta que llamaron y usamos el medallón... todo fue horrible... una tortura para todos nosotros –dijo Takechi

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Clow

- Sakura cayo inconsciente y la carta y los guardianes se quedaron congelada –dijeron todos

Clow no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que su futura guardiana quisiera quitarle las cartas a Sakura? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

De sobra sabía con solo verlos que ellos no tenían los poderes ni siquiera para alimentar una carta ¿por qué les había dicho semejante tontería? ¿Cómo se atrevió a usarlos a ellos? esa guardiana no merecía ser creación de él

- Pero para mí que ella nos engañó –dijo Hayashi

- Claro que nos engañó –alego Takechi

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? –preguntaron los demás

- No se acuerdan el otro día cuando las cartas SINCERIDAD dijeron que nos gustaban las jóvenes Li y que nosotros les gustábamos a ellas y que a Spinelson le gustaba Hoshihikari –decía Hayashi

- Cuando Rubymoon les pregunto a las cartas SINCERIDAD por que no la habían mencionado –dijo Takechi

- Las cartas les dijeron que era porque ella no quería a nadie en especial –dijo Tako

- Pero yo creí que le gustaba Yue... por lo que hicieron hace tiempo cuando estaban en combate Eriol y Syaoran y salieron Rubymoon y Spinelson a buscar a Yukishiro, Ame, Kero y Hoshi –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Disculpen? ¿quién es SINCERIDAD? y ¿quiénes son Ame y Hoshi? –pregunto el mago

- SINCERIDAD son unas cartas que crearon la señorita Kinomoto y el Joven Li y Ame es Smeraldtsuki y Hoshi es Hoshihikari las guardianas del joven Syaoran Li y son las novias de Yue y Kerberos –Dijo Yoshio

- ¿Van a tener novias? –pregunto el mago con una sonrisa

Eso es increíble en cierta forma creo a sus guardianes pensando en las necesidades de él, unos amigos y compañeros pero ahora que estaba por morir en cierta forma no sabía si sus guardianes iban a aceptar a Sakura como lo aceptaban a él, sabía que los guardianes eran muy importantes para Sakura pero al grado de que hayan creado novias para ellos, era algo increíble

- ¿Pero si no quiere a Yue? ¿entonces por qué hizo todo esto? –pregunto Yoshio

- No sé... no tengo ninguna idea... y lo peor de todo es que nos utilizó –dijo enojado Hayashi

- Si es verdad ¿cómo fue posible que nos dejáramos engañar? –dijo Takechi

- Es que como nos gustan las jóvenes Li... pensamos que eso era lo mejor... porque podríamos aumentar así nuestro nivel de magia –dijo Tako

- Pero ahora ni las jóvenes Li se fijaran en nosotros aunque les gustemos por hacerle daño a la señorita Sakura y poner en riesgos al joven Li al obligarlo a crear sus cartas tan rápidamente –dijo Takechi

- Antes el joven Li descubrió como despertar a la señorita... ese día yo me quería morir al ver lo que provocamos –dijo Hayashi

- Todos –dijo Yoshio

- Si es verdad... pero aunque hicimos muchas cosas... nuestros poderes son tan pocos que no pudimos detener las siguientes veces que paso lo mismo y ver a la señorita Kinomoto inconsciente era algo desesperante –dijo Ichiro

- Yo en alguna ocasión trate de ver si la podía despertar –dijo Takechi

- Y no lograste nada ¿verdad? –dijo Taco

- No ¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo Takechi

- Es que yo también lo intente –dijo Taco

- Yo creo que todos –dijo Yoshio

- Pero Sakura y Syaoran son los más poderosos ¿no es verdad? –pregunto el mago

- Claro que son los más poderosos –dijo Hayashi

- ¿Y quién es más poderoso? –pregunto el mago

- Bueno... entre la señorita Kinomoto y el Joven Li... yo creo que su poder es más o menos él mismo –dijo Ichiro

- Si... debe ser... pues para activar la CARTA ESPERANZA deben estar tomados de la mano para activarla

- ¿La carta ESPERANZA? –pregunto el mago

- Esa carta nos ayudó con lo del meteoro en aquella ocasión ¿Se acuerdan? –Dijo Takechi

- Desde luego que nos acordamos... estábamos la mayoría de los magos del mundo reunidos y entre todos no podíamos hacer nada para destruir esa cosa... era inevitable que se estrellara contra la tierra –dijo Yoshio

- Y a pesar de que estaba Eriol... no podíamos con nuestros poderes ayudar a activar la carta ESPERANZA –dijo Ichiro

- ¿ESPERANZA es otra carta creada por ellos? –pregunto el mago

- Si y no –contesto Ichiro

- ¿Cómo que sí y no? –preguntaron los demás

- Bueno en realidad nosotros no sabemos nada de esa carta pues cuando los conocimos ya tenían varios años con las carta Sakura –dijo Yoshio

- Eso es verdad... a decir verdad... yo no sabía que existieran cartas hasta que conocí a la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Hayashi

- Ni nosotros –dijeron los demás

- Pero yo si se la historia de esa carta pues Meiling me la contó –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y cuál es esa carta? yo no la hice –dijo Clow

- Si... esa carta está debajo de esta casa –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Es VACIO? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si... es esa –afirmo Ichiro

- ¿Pero cómo se convirtió en ESPERANZA? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Ya deja de hacerte el emocionante y cuenta toda la historia –dijo Hayashi

- Bueno... resulta que en una ocasión que Syaoran y Meiling vinieron a visitar a Sakura y Tomoyo... pues la carta VACIO había quedado libre porque destruyeron la casa para hacer un parque de diversiones –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Aquí es donde está el parque de diversiones? –pregunto Tako

- Si es aquí pero sigue con la historia –dijo Yoshio

- Bueno el caso es que la carta empezó a desaparecer todo... un buzón... un puente hasta que desapareció también a todas las personas y muchos edificios –decía Ichiro

Y Clow lo escuchaba pálido de saber todo lo negativo de esa carta pero desafortunadamente prácticamente ya no tenía magia y ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, solo escuchar y también recordar que esa historia Sakura se la contó

- Pero para atrapar esa carta había una condición –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Cuál? –preguntaron los demás

- La persona con más poderes mágicos va a perder su sentimiento más importante –dijo Clow

- Es verdad –afirmo Ichiro

- Eso fue algo que yo siempre desee... que Sakura dejara de querer a Syaoran –dijo con Melancolía Clow

- Pero no ataco a Sakura... sino a Syaoran –dijo sorprendido Ichiro

- ¿No ataco a Sakura? –pregunto más sorprendido Clow

- No... Fue a Syaoran... creo que en ese momento él tenía más poderes porque Sakura había utilizado mucha magia para tratar de detener las cartas y que VACIO no se llevara las cartas –dijo Ichiro

- ¿Y cómo fue que se convirtió en ESPERANZA? –pregunto el mago

- Resulta que cuando terminaron de cambiar todas las cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura... Syaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong... pero antes de irse le declaro sus sentimientos a Sakura... ella no sabía que hacer... y cuando Tomoyo le hablo por teléfono a Sakura para avisarle que ya se iba... Sakura se angustio tanto de no saber qué hacer... y que lo iba a perder que en ese momento creo la carta AMOR –dijo satisfecho por saber la historia Ichiro

- ¿Tan solo con preocuparse por perder al joven Li... apareció una carta? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si... y esa carta fue la que salvo a Syaoran de que se perdiera ese sentimiento tan importante para ellos... y al unirse las dos cartas se convirtió en ESPERANZA –sonrío Ichiro

- Y por eso se necesita de los dos para activarla –dijo Clow

- Pues yo creo que sí… pues siempre que la llaman se toman de la mano y cuando el meteoro... a pesar de que estábamos todos... la carta no se activaba hasta que Syaoran llego y toco a Sakura

- ¿Pero solo con preocuparse aparece cartas Sakura? –volvió a preguntar Clow

- No... Como cree eso... con solo pensarlo aparecen cartas –dijo Ichiro

- Con solo pensarlo ¿no tiene que hacer algo especial? –pregunto sorprendido Clow

- Si con solo pensarlo... es más yo creo que ni pensarlo y no hace nada especial –dijo Tako

- Si... nosotros somos testigos de eso –dijo Hayashi

- Es verdad... cuando querían que hiciera magia sin las cartas apareció a RESTAURACIÓN sin pensar ni siquiera en crearla ¿se acuerdan? –dijo Yoshio

- Es genial –afirmaron todos

- ¿Y hay mucha diferencia de poderes entre Eriol y ellos? –pregunto Clow

- Eriol también es muy fuerte –dijo Tako

- Pero si hay bastante diferencia de poderes... el mismo Eriol lo ha dicho cuando hay problemas Syaoran es el único que puede ayudar a Sakura pues para ayudarla se tiene que igualar los poderes de ella y el único en lograrlo es él –afirmo Takechi

- Si es verdad –afirmaron los demás

- Discúlpenme –dijo el mago

- ¿A usted porque? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- Porque mi guardiana los utilizo a ustedes para aumentar los poderes de Eriol –dijo triste Clow

- Pero ¿si nos acaba de decir que con las cartas nadie puede aumentar sus poderes? –dijo Hayashi

- Es que eso lo sé yo... pero quizás los guardianes pensaron que si se podía... así que les pido disculpas –dijo triste Clow

- Pero... usted no tiene la culpa... eso sucederá con su reencarnación... y aun así nosotros somos responsables de eso por creerle que con eso aumentaríamos nuestros poderes –dijo Takechi

- Pero yo como Eriol, no debí tener poderes, yo me deje los poderes para ayudar a Sakura, y al momento de adquirir esos poderes... van a aparecer mis futuros guardianes... una pantera –Clow

- Spinelson –dijo Tako

- Y Rubymoon –dijo Hoshi

- Si... a ellos los cree porque ya no voy a poder tener a Yue y Kerberos... porque ellos son los guardianes de las cartas... y para no sentirme solo –dijo triste el mago Clow

- Pero Eriol no está solo, hay mucha gente con él... Sakura y Syaoran son sus mejores amigos –dijo Yoshio

- Y Tomoyo Kinomoto, su novia... que es preciosa –dijo Hayashi

- ¿No soy una persona solitaria? –pregunto Clow

- No... Tiene muchos amigos... y a varias chicas detrás de usted –dijo Ichiro

- Aunque usted no les hace caso... pues quiere mucho a la señorita Kinomoto –dijo Yoshio

- ¿Kinomoto? ¿Sakura no es Kinomoto? –pregunto sorprendido el mago

- Si... son hermanas –dijo Takechi

El mago se quedó sorprendido, cuantas cosas hizo por querer que Sakura se enamorara de él y ahora se enteraba que en su próxima vida su novia era hermana de Sakura, eso le dio muchísimo gusto, no iba a ser un joven solitario, al contrario iba a tener muchos amigos

Pero llego a una conclusión si tenía a tantos amigos a su lado no necesitaba de los guardianes y menos de una guardiana que fuera en contra de sus deseos

- Ya está decidido... tengo que regresar con ustedes –dijo el mago Clow

- ¿QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ? –dijeron los jóvenes sorprendidos

- Voy a regresar con ustedes –dijo Clow

- Mire... no es por ofender... pero ni nosotros sabemos cómo regresar –dijo Hayashi

- No se preocupen... Ustedes tienen amigos muy poderosos –dijo Clow usando las mismas palabras que Eriol le decía

- ¿Pero nosotros qué tenemos que hacer? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- En realidad... nada, cuando llegue el momento indicado los van a despertar pero yo tengo que hacer magia para regresar con ustedes y poder quitarle la magia a Eriol –dijo Clow

Haciendo brillar su mano, apareciendo su báculo y lanzando un hechizo sobre los jóvenes

- ¡¿QUITARLE LOS PODERES A ERIOL!? –GRITARON todos

- Si... es la única forma de desaparecer a esa guardiana que está en contra de mis deseos –dijo Clow

- ¿Y Spinelson? –preguntaron los jóvenes

- En cierta forma él también estaba de acuerdo con Rubymoon, si no... No hubiera logrado hacer nada porque Spinelson me lo habría dicho –dijo muy serio Clow

- ¿Pero? –decían los jóvenes sin saber que podían hacer

En realidad ya los había hechizado el mago Clow no podían hacer nada y además eran sus espíritus los que estaban ahí, pues sabían que sus cuerpos estaban en la escuela pero eso de que el mago Clow regresaría con ellos ¿que podían hacer?

Regresando a la escuela:

Al momento en que tanto Rubymoon como Spinelson empezaron a desaparecer, pues al estar Eriol encerrado y no salir su poder los guardianes empezaron a desaparecer

- ESCUDO APARECE –grito Syaoran al verlos desaparecer para que Sakura despertara y Eriol quedara libre

Eran segundos valiosos que sentían que los guardianes desaparecían antes de que Eriol quedara libre

- No –gritaron los cinco jóvenes al verlos empezar a desaparecer y lanzando todos sus poderes para mantenerlos con vida

Pero al momento que usaron todo su poder para que no desaparecieran Rubymoon ni Spinelson... los cinco jóvenes también cayeron dormidos

Sakura se despertó lentamente, estaba confundida, nunca se imaginó ver a Clow así pero le pudo ayudar y se sentía muy feliz por eso

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de todos, unos tratando con sus escasos poderes impedir que Rubymoon y Spinelson desaparecieran y otros tratando de detener en su caída a los cinco jóvenes

- Sakura llama a ESCUDO –grito Syaoran

Desesperado pues con una mano estaba lanzando magia para que Rubymoon y Spinelson no desaparecieran y con otra estaba usando magia para que los cinco jóvenes no se fueran a golpear en su caída

En eso la carta del viento de Syaoran apareció para ayudarlo a detener la caída de los jóvenes

- ESCUDO VEN –grito Sakura liberando a Eriol y así la desaparición de los guardianes se detuvo

- ¿Que paso? –pregunto Sakura viendo a los cinco jóvenes inconscientes

- No sabemos... al quedar tu inconsciente la carta se volvió a congelar y Eriol quedó atrapado –decía Syaoran

- Por consiguiente no pude alimentar a mis guardianes y ellos empezaron a desaparecer, espero estés contento al comprobar que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa –dijo muy serio Eriol viendo a Touya

- ¿Pero y ellos porque se desmayaron? –pregunto Sakura

- No sabemos... quizás si tengan algo que ver con todo esto –dijo Eriol

- Amo Eriol –dijo tímidamente Spinelson

- Que sucede –dijo muchísimo muy enojado Eriol al ver todo lo que estaba pasando

- Es que nosotros fuimos los que provocamos todo –dijo Spinelson

- De que estas hablando Spinelson –Eriol se le quedo viendo al guardián

- Que nosotros somos responsables de todo lo que sucede y aceptaremos nuestro castigo –dijo Rubymoon inclinándose ante su joven amo

En eso Eriol se pone pálido al acordarse de la visita de los jóvenes y de lo que hizo después

- ¿Pe...ro... Pe... ro... porque hicieron esto? –dijo Eriol más que aterrado sabiendo lo que seguía viendo a sus guardianes

- Es que porque ellos tienen que ser más poderosos que usted... si usted siempre fue el mago más poderoso –dijo Spinelson

- Si... nunca debió darle las cartas a Sakura... y así ella se convirtió en la maga más poderosa –dijo Rubymoon

- Pero que tonterías dicen... las cartas no hacen poderoso a nadie... son los poderes de las personas los que mantienen con vida a las cartas –dijo desesperado Eriol

- Pero –dijeron los dos

- Acaso no han visto con qué facilidad crea cartas Sakura... y también Syaoran –dijo molesto dando vueltas para un lado y para otro

- ¿De casualidad pensaron que si volvía a tener las cartas iba a ser más poderoso? ¿O me equivoco? Mmm... Si me equivoco... quizás pensaron que si volvería a tener las cartas volvería a tener a los guardianes... Y ASÍ PODRÍAS TENER A YUE COMO TU NOVIO... ¿O ME EQUIVOVO? RUBYMOON... Y TU Spinelson... ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE QUERIAS A Kerberos COMO NOVIO?

- Claro que no –protesto Spinelson

- ¿Entonces? –pregunto Eriol

- ¿Por qué Hoshi tiene que ser novia de Kerberos? –dijo Spinelson

Desde luego que todos escuchaban tan peculiar discusión y la verdad no sabían que hacer, tratar de calmar a Eriol, ayudar a despertar a los jóvenes, era una situación paco común y todos los de la escuela eran testigos

- ¿Por qué Hoshihikari tiene que ser novia de Kerberos? ¿Por qué Smeraldtsuki tiene que ser novia de Yue? porque así debe de ser... Yue y Kerberos reflejan los sentimientos de Sakura y desde luego que Hoshihikari y Smeraldtsuki reflejan los sentimientos de Syaoran y como ellos son novios... es lo más indicado para todos… desafortunadamente yo solo pensé en mi... en no estar solo... pero nunca pensé en que ustedes también merecen ser amados –dijo Eriol triste

- ¿Pero cómo es que nosotros reflejamos los sentimientos de Sakura? –pregunto Kerberos

- Ustedes fueran mis últimas creaciones... mis seres más queridos y cuando los cree... pues fueron creados pensando en mis necesidades... pero ustedes ahora ya saben amar a otras personas... eso yo no sé los enseñe pues solo vivíamos nosotros 3 solos... por eso nunca aprendieron a amar a los demás... en la actualidad ustedes han tenido mucho contacto con muchas gentes y gracias a ustedes... Syaoran Li... creo a Hoshihikari y a Smeraldtsuki como parejas de ustedes... y no fue cosa fácil... al momento que el incremento su poder... estaba realmente preocupado por ustedes... si él no sintiera amor y preocupación por ustedes... no hubieran aparecido ni a Hoshi ni a Ame... si hubieran aparecido guardianes... pero no ellas... y ese amor y respeto se lo ganaron ustedes solos... Sakura nunca le dijo a Syaoran crea guardianes para Yue o Kerberos ¿o sí? –dijo Eriol

- NO –contestaron

- Y saben… ese amor es el amor que les brinda Sakura... ella a cada momento les enseña a amar a los demás... con una sonrisa, al darles un dulce... al tener cuidados con ustedes... a decir verdad si no hubiera sido por ella... ustedes no hubieran existido... ninguno de los 4 –sonrío Eriol a Sakura

- ¿Cómo que si no hubiera sido por Sakura nosotros no existiríamos? –preguntaron los guardianes

- La penúltima vez que vi a Sakura siendo yo el mago Clow... ella me insistió mucho en ustedes... en su creación, que ustedes iban a ser mis mejores amigos en mis últimos años de vida... y fue gracias a ella que yo los cree... y gracias a eso... también planee la aparición de ustedes –viendo a Rubymoon y Spinelson

- ¿O sea que nosotros existimos gracias a Sakura? –preguntaron sorprendidísimos los guardianes

- Si... gracias a ella, yo llegue a ser la persona que fui... ella me enseño todo lo que fui... y gracias a ella ustedes existen –dijo Eriol

- Discúlpanos Sakura... nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso –dijeron arrepentidos Spinelson y Rubymoon

- Espero ahora entiendas porque los deje con Sakura Yue... Kerberos –Eriol sonrío tiernamente a los guardianes

- Pero... ¿cómo fue que tú Sakura ayudaste para que nosotros existiéramos? –pregunto Kerberos

- Kerberos... Yue... ¿no se acuerdan de Sakura? –pregunto Eriol

Los dos se quedaron pensando y tratando de recordar parte de su vida pasada

- ¿Era la niña que fue a verte un poco antes de tu muerte? –pregunto Yue

- ¿Te acordaste de ella? –pregunto Eriol

- Si... es verdad... ella estaba dormida recargada en mí... y la verdad me sentía muy bien –dijo sorprendido Kerberos

- Que bueno que se acordaron de ella, pues esa no fue la primera vez que yo la vi... pero yo sabía que cuando la viera de esa edad... sería un poco antes de mi muerte –sonrío Eriol

- Pero cuando la viste antes ¿No recuerdo a verla visto antes? –dijo Kerberos, Yue solo escuchaba

- Yo la conocí cuando tenía 6 años, como es ahora –sonrío Eriol

- ¿La conociste cuando tenías 6 años? –preguntaron todos sorprendidos

- A decir verdad... todo esto tenía que pasar... pues fue la forma en que yo desarrolle mis poderes –sonrío Eriol

- Pero... ¿por qué dices que Sakura ayudo a nuestra creación? –pregunto Rubymoon

- Sakura les puedes decir cómo me encontraste hace un momento que me viste –sonrío Eriol

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura

- Bueno... en realidad... hace un momento que vi a Clow... bueno... él estaba muy deprimido... acababa de perder a su esposa... y se sentía muy triste... creo que ya había terminado de crear todas las cartas... pero el libro se veía que tenía tiempo de no usarlo... estaba realmente triste... ya no quería nada de la vida... desde luego que a mí me impresiono verlo en ese estado... siempre lo vi muy animado, alegre... verlo así en verdad me dolió... ya no quería vivir... no sabía que hacer hasta que le pregunto si ya los había creado... él me dijo que no... para que... que qué sentido tenía la vida sin la persona que más amaba... fue cuando yo le recordé que ustedes iban a ser sus mejores amigos y compañeros en sus últimos años de vida... y que iba a venir a vivir aquí a Japón... que desafortunadamente la gente no muere por desearlo... la gente muere cuando Dios así lo decide... y que a él le quedaban muchos años de vida... y que mejor que vivir sus últimos años de vida que con los seres que más iba a querer –dijo Sakura viendo a Kerberos y a Yue

- Y como sabía que ya no iba a poder tener ni a Yue ni a Kerberos con migo por ser los guardianes de las cartas... porque mis poderes que ahora tengo... no son tan fuertes como para mantener con vida a los guardianes ni a las cartas... y se podían convertir en cartas comunes y corrientes... desde luego que yo quiero mucho a Yue y Kerberos, pero también a cada una de las cartas... que no podía corres el riesgo que le pasara algo a una sola de las cartas... por eso decidí... que tanto las cartas como Yue y Kerberos se iban a quedar con Sakura... pues yo sabía que ella iba a tener los poderes para mantener con vida a todas las cartas y los guardianes... aparte de quererlos mucho... por eso fue que decidí crearlos a ustedes Spinelson y Rubymoon... aunque me sorprendí cuando me entere que Yue y Kerberos iban a tener novias –dijo Eriol

- ¿Sabías que íbamos a tener novias? –pregunto Kerberos

- Bueno... de eso me entere hace un rato... cuando estos jóvenes me lo dijeron –dijo Eriol viendo a los cinco jóvenes quienes estaban acostados en el suelo con suéteres como almohadas

- ¿Como que te enteraste hace un rato? –pregunto Kerberos

- Bueno después de ver a Sakura niña... prepare todo para esperar el momento de mi muerte, les di la magia suficiente a las cartas y a ustedes para que permanecieran con vida hasta que Sakura los encontrara... prepare todo para que mi reencarnación... o sea yo encontrara los poderes mágicos para poder ayudar a Sakura así como la aparición de Rubymoon como Spinelson... prácticamente me quede sin poderes... a ustedes los selle en el libro... y solo me dispuse a esperar el momento de mi muerte –dijo Eriol

- PERO SI NOSOTROS CERRAMOS TUS OJOS CUANDO MORISTE –grito Yue

- Lo siento... ustedes no querían separarse de mi... y desde luego que no aceptaban que yo siendo un mago más poderoso de esa época pudiera morir... así que para poder sellarlos les di ese recuerdo... discúlpenme... pero me sorprendí que al terminar de hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer aparecieran estos jóvenes... y ellos fueron los que me platicaron de sus novias –sonrío tiernamente Eriol

- O sea que en realidad nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo sucedido... porque así tenía que suceder –sonrío Rubymoon

- En realidad... si son responsables y no precisamente por lo que paso... sino porque usaron a estos jóvenes para ir en contra de mis deseos –dijo Eriol viéndolos

- Pero –dijeron Rubymoon y Spinelson

- Yo nos los voy a castigar –dijo Eriol

- Que bueno es usted amo –sonrío Rubymoon pero Spinelson se quedó muy callado

- ¿No te da gusto Spinelson que el amo Eriol no nos va a castigar? –pregunto Rubymoon

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta verdad Spinelson? –pregunto Eriol

- Si amo... ¿y no podemos hacer algo? –pregunto Spinelson

- ¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Rubymoon

- Vas a recibir tu castigo de manos del propio Clow –contesto Yue muy serio

- ¿Pero por qué?... él ya está muerto... no puede venir a castigarnos... no somos sus guardianes –decía Rubymoon desesperada

- Pero yo no supe ser fuerte con ustedes y permití que hicieran lo que quisieran... nunca me di cuenta de lo que hacían a mis espaldas y por eso también voy a ser castigado –dijo Eriol muy serio

- Pero amo –dijo Rubymoon poniéndose pálida

- Bueno... ya es momento de despertar a estos jóvenes –dijo Eriol acercándose a ellos

- ¿Estas bien Eriol? –le pregunto Tomoyo que no entendía bien de lo que hablaban pero presintiendo que lo que venía era realmente malo para Eriol

- Si tu estas a mi lado todo estará bien –sonrío Eriol

- ¿Pero cómo los vamos a despertar? –pregunto Sakura

- Igual que despertamos a Eriol… con las cartas LUZ –dijo Syaoran

Los dos llamaron a las cartas LUZ estas aparecieron pero por más cosas que intentaban los jóvenes no despertaron, así que empezaron a llamar a todas las cartas hasta la última pero no lograban despertar a los jóvenes, Sakura tenía a todas sus cartas en la mano y Syaoran también

- Tengo que crear a ESPERANZA –dijo Syaoran

Viendo que con todas las cartas nada resultaba y en realidad no resultaba no precisamente por ser cinco, sino por el hechizo que hizo Clow pues iría con su cuerpo para poder quitarle los poderes a Eriol, por eso no los podían despertar, sino con las cartas Luz los hubieran despertado

- Pero ¿cómo vas a crear esa carta? –pregunto Sakura

- No tengo ni idea ¿si la llamamos para que nos diga cómo podemos crearla? –dijo Syaoran

- Creo que tienes razón... hay que llamarla –dijo Sakura

Todos nada más estaban a la expectativa viendo lo que iba a pasar aunque Eriol ya se había acordado de lo que venía, sonrío a Tomoyo y ya no le soltaba de la mano cosa que no paso desadvertido para Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura

Sakura y Syaoran estaban juntos sosteniendo las cartas en sus manos a un lado de ellos se encontraban los 4 guardianes de ellos, en frente de ellos estaba Eriol y Tomoyo a los lados los otros guardianes y en medio de todos estaban los cinco jóvenes inconscientes cuidados desde luego por las jóvenes Li y la señora Li

- ESPERANZA APARECE –dijeron Sakura y Syaoran tomados de las manos

Una hermosa muchacha abrazada de un corazón apareció Sonriendo

- Te quiero felicitar por haber restaurado el equilibrio que se había roto –dijo ESPERANZA viendo a Syaoran

- ¿El equilibrio que se había roto? –preguntaron todos

- ¿En qué momento se rompió? –pregunto Syaoran

- Al momento de crearme a mí –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Al momento de crearte a ti? –pregunto Syaoran y Sakura sorprendidos

- En realidad yo era carta Clow y para mantener el equilibrio de las cartas tenía que convertirme en carta Sakura pero como carta VACIÓ, pero como Sakura apareció la carta AMOR esa carta rompió el equilibrio ya existente –dijo ESPERANZA

- Y como fue gracias al amor que ella siente por ti y fue a través de ti que yo me pude unir a AMOR... en ese momento se terminó de romper el equilibrio –dijo ESPERANZA

- ¿Se terminó de romper? –preguntaron Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol

- Si... en realidad se empezó a romper cuando ayudaste a cambiar a LUZ Y OSCURIDAD, pues ella sola no podía y tú le ayudaste a cambiar esas cartas con tus poderes –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Entonces ya no tengo que crear a otra carta ESPERANZA? –pregunto Syaoran

- No... Porque yo soy carta de los dos y con la carta ESCUDO que creaste se cerró los dos círculos mágicos restableciéndose el equilibrio que debe existir entre la magia que representan tanto las cartas como los guardianes... si pueden seguir creando cartas en parejas como ahora son todas las cartas y gracias a este corazón... podemos aumentar todo el poder como ustedes quieran y mantener siempre el equilibrio –sonrío ESPERANZA

- ¿Pero Cómo los podremos despertar? Ya hemos Intentado con todas las cartas y no podemos –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- No se preocupen Yo los despierto –dijo ESPERANZA sonriendo

Voló sobre los jóvenes y dejo caer un polvo con el cual despertaron, pero para sorpresas de todos apareció Clow en medio de todos

ESPERANZA nada más de verlo se soltó a llorar pues recordó todos los años de soledad en que vivió

Los jóvenes se levantaron apurados pero se sorprendieron que las jóvenes Li y la señora los ayudaran a levantarse

Pero al ver a Clow no dijeron nada solo se quedaron viendo que era lo que iba a pasar

Eriol al ver a Clow solo apretó la mano de Tomoyo ella se asustó pero no dijo nada

En realidad la presencia de Clow imponía ante todos en toda la escuela se hizo un gran silencio y solo se escuchaba el llanto de ESPERANZA Clow la vio y le dio muchísimo dolor verla llorar así

- Perdóname VACÍO por no saber darte el amor que necesitabas... por tenerte miedo... y por mi culpa viviste todos esos años sola... pero gracias al AMOR de estos jóvenes te has convertido en ESPERANZA... Y eso me hace mucho muy feliz –Clow

- Lo siento Sakura... joven Syaoran... pero por un descuido de mi reencarnación les he causado grandes problemas... pero eso se soluciona quitándoles los poderes que nunca debió tener –Clow en eso brilla el báculo del mago

Eriol cae de rodillas y Rubymoon y Spinelson empiezan a desaparecer

- ¡NNNNNNOOOOOOO! – fue el grito de Syaoran y Sakura

- ¡ESPERANZA da poderes para que los guardianes no desaparezcan! –gritaron Syaoran y Sakura al mismo tiempo

ESPERANZA se elevó dio unos giros con sus manos y todas las cartas empezaron a elevarse en el cielo rodeando a todos los presentes y dejando caer polvo mágico para dar poderes para proteger a Rubymoon y Spinelson y que Eriol no perdiera sus poderes... después de eso... las cartas fueran a dar a manos de sus jóvenes amos

Desde luego que Tomoyo también se agacho y abrazo a Eriol al momento que cayó de rodillas y solo veía desesperada como desaparecían los guardianes pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Cuando Sakura y Syaoran gritaron se puede decir que prácticamente los guardianes habían desaparecido y ellos sentían que no podían hacer nada tampoco por detener su desaparición

Pero cuando vieron a Eriol y a los guardianes todos se sorprendieron

Eriol estaba vestido con el traje de Clow... pero ahora era blanco y tenía más poderes que antes, el mismo Clow lo veía sorprendido pero eso no era todo

Ahora Spinelson era una hermosa pantera pero Blanca... resplandecía con la luz del sol y Rubymoon era una hermosísima Mariposa, sus alas eran blancas pero tenían unos hermosos colores amarillos y anaranjados impresos en sus alas, y su vestido era blanco con vivos colores

Rubymoon y Spinelson no cabían de la emoción del cambio que tuvieron y estaban más que agradecidos de la oportunidad que les dieron de seguir con vida

- Gracias Sakura… Syaoran –decían con lágrimas en los ojos Rubymoon y Spinelson

- ¿Pero porque? –pregunto sorprendido Eriol

- Porque tienes amigos muy poderosos –contesto Clow

- Lo siento Clow... pero eres muy importante para nosotros no podíamos permitir que te hicieras daño –dijo Sakura

- Si... eres muy importante para nosotros –dijo Syaoran

- Que alegría me da ver que voy a tener muchos amigos en mi próxima vida –dijo Clow viendo a todas las personas de la escuela de una u otras formas todas quisieron ayudar a Eriol

- Mucho gusto... usted debe ser la señorita Tomoyo Kinomoto –dijo Clow a Tomoyo que no soltaba a Eriol y ahora tenía una encantadora sonrisa viendo a Eriol que había recuperado sus poderes

- Mucho gusto –saludo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí... veo que usted es poseedora de una magia muy especial y va a ser feliz a mis otros guardianes... aunque ellos no lo merecen –sonrío Clow

- Disculpe... pero yo no tengo poderes –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo meneando la mano pero al momento de menear su mano aparecieron flores de ella

- ¿Y esto? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Es parte de su poder –sonrío Clow

- ¿Pero porque ella si tiene poderes y yo no? –se acercó Meiling dejando un rastro de flores a su paso

- Y entonces que es eso –Dijo Syaoran viendo las flores que dejaba al caminar

- ¿Yo también tengo poderes? –dijo sorprendida Meiling

Y así todos los alumnos que no tenían antes poderes empezaron a ver que ahora todos tenían poderes era algo increíble pero ¿qué había pasado?

Clow solo sonrío viendo el asombro de todos pues no tan solo Tomoyo, Meiling y los jóvenes que no tenían poderes ahora tenían, sino que también todos habían aumentado sus poderes, nadie podía creer ahora los nuevos poderes que tenían

Clow solo sonreía viendo a todos tan sorprendidos, nunca se imaginó que el final de su vida iba a ser tan divertido, se sentía feliz al ver a sus descendientes y futuros esposos y esposas con ellos, todo el mundo olvido los malos momentos que habían pasado y los nerviosos que todos estaban, todos se sentían felices de los nuevos poderes que tenían

- Pero ¿por qué tenemos poderes? o

- ¿incrementamos nuestros poderes?

Y demás preguntas por el estilo se dejaban escuchar

- Porque todos se preocuparon por Eriol y de una u otra forma quisieron ayudarlo –contesto Clow con una sonrisa

- ¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Ustedes dijeron "da poderes para que los guardianes no desaparezcan" pero no dijeron a quién... por eso las cartas se los dieron a todos los que se encuentran aquí –sonrío Clow

- AAAAA eso debió ser... aunque yo no pensé que se le podía dar poderes a las personas que no tienen poderes –dijo Syaoran

- En realidad... no, lo que paso que todos los que estaban aquí y no tenían poderes tienen algún familiar con poderes... por eso ellos también los pueden tener –dijo Clow

Y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con sus nuevos poderes hablo con Syaoran

- Joven Syaoran... lo quiero felicitar –dijo Clow

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Syaoran

- Porque en pocos meses has creado cartas mágicas... cosa que a mí me tomo casi 20 años –Clow

- ¿20 años? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Si... en verdad ustedes tienen grandes poderes... estoy orgulloso del nivel de magia que tienes joven Syaoran –Clow

- Gracias –contesto Syaoran

- Y si tenías razón en confundirlo con mi hijo... son iguales –sonrío Clow

- ¿Verdad que sí? –dijo Sakura justificándose por lo que había hecho

- También te quiero felicitar... porque vas a tener a la esposa más encantadora que jamás allá existido –sonrío Clow

Syaoran y Sakura se pusieron de colores ¿qué cosa estaba diciendo Clow?

- Pero –solo dijo Sakura

- Si ya se... para esta época son muy jóvenes para casarse aun... pero eso no quita que algún día se van a casar –sonrío Clow

Los dos estaban casi morados de lo rojo que estaban

La señora Li que los veía de lejos solo sonrío pues también escucho la conversación aunque eran niños cuando Sakura fue aceptada como parte de la familia y en ese momento casi le da un infarto a Syaoran por olvidar la tradición

(Cuando un joven chino invita a una chica a su casa, su madre la tiene que tratar para ver si sí le conviene como esposa a su hijo o no, si al momento de irse la chica es besada por la madre del joven quiere decir que es aceptada como futura esposa del joven)

En realidad Syaoran llevo a Sakura a su casa porque ella se había caído en una fuente y su hotel quedaba muy lejos así que por educación y para que Sakura no de fuera a enfermar la invito a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa (película 1)

- "Creo que ya es momento de formalizar ese compromiso" –sonrío la señora Li

- ¿Me podrías mostrar tu símbolo Eriol? –pregunto Clow

- Claro –hizo un movimiento de manos y para sorpresa de todos apareció el símbolo mágico de Clow

Pero a la vez era diferente todos lo observaron ¿que tenia de diferente?

- Ya no tiene cartas –dijo Eriol sorprendido al ver que los bordes de las carta que antes se marcaban ahora ya no estaban

- Es que ya no vas a tener cartas –dijo Clow

En eso Eriol apareció su báculo pero este también era diferente se parecía más al de Sakura y Syaoran que al del mago Clow

- ¿Y esto? –se dijo sorprendido Eriol

- Es algo sorprendente... ahora tienes más poderes que antes... pero tienes que aprender a manejarlos de nuevo –sonrío Clow

- ¿Qué? –grito Eriol

- En verdad son geniales... son increíbles... son maravillosos –decía sorprendido Clow

- Les pido de favor le ayuden a aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes... pues como ya la magia de Clow no existe... tienes que volver a aprender cómo usar estos nuevos poderes –Dijo Clow

Se sentía alegre de ver que por fin todo rastro de magia de él ya no existía

- ¿Por qué? –preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran

- Porque ya toda la magia y rastros de magia de Clow han desaparecido, si alguien encuentra algún objeto que haya sido de Clow y lo quieran usar contra ustedes ya nada van a poder hacer por muchos poderes que tengan –Clow

- Pero... ¿y este báculo? –pregunto Eriol

- Es la representación de tus nuevos poderes... algún día volverá a ser tan grande como el mío... pero primero tienes que crecer con tus propios poderes... pero lo que me alegra de todo esto es que se perdió un poder que me arrepentí de tener –dijo feliz Clow

Al saber que ese don que tanto quiso y le causo muchos problemas había desaparecido no es nada agradable saber el futuro todo el tiempo

- ¿QQQQQuuuuuuéééééé? ¿Voy a tener que aprender de nuevo todo? –dijo Eriol

- Bueno practicar... tienes los conocimientos... pero ahora tus poderes son nuevos y tienes que volver a practicar para controlarlos –sonrío Clow

- ¡Pero qué bueno que ya no tengo ese poder! –sonrío Eriol

- ¿El poder de las predicciones? –pregunto Sakura

- Si... gracias que se perdió ese poder –dijeron Eriol y Clow al mismo tiempo sonriendo

- Que tiene de malo ese don –dijo Touya

A decir verdad este don de las predicciones es el mismo que tiene Touya... aunque como a él no le interesa saber el futuro de los demás pues en cierta forma ya lo sabía sin necesidad de ver nada... por lo mismo nuca le llamo la atención fomentarlo, después de que no sabía cosas en las que él estaba... y de los problemas que le ocasionaron sus actos, que gracias a Syaoran todo salió bien, pues no le intereso ese don y no lo fomento

- Por cierto... jovencitas Li... quisiera pedir disculpas porque Rubymoon engaño a estos jóvenes y los utilizó para apoderarse de las cartas y los guardianes y si Sakura y Syaoran los han perdonado yo pido los disculpen pues ellos pensaron que quizás así podían aumentar sus poderes y ustedes se podían fijar en ellos –dijo Clow a las jóvenes Li

- Pero si a nosotros nos gustan ellos por lo que son ¿por qué querían aumentar sus poderes? –dijeron las jóvenes Li

- Porque las escuchamos decir que, qué lástima que tanto Eriol Y Syaoran eran parientes de ustedes y no podrían casarse con ellos que son tan poderosos –dijeron los cinco bajando la cabeza

- Pero que tontería dijeron... ustedes saben a la perfección que nadie puede ser tan poderoso como alguien de la Familia –les regaño la señora Li

- Pero solo estábamos jugando –decían nerviosas las chicas

- Pero vean todos los problemas que provocaron ¿qué hubiera pasado si su hermano no hubiera tenido los poderes suficientes para crear las cartas? –decía la señora Li enojadísima

- No se enoje... todo tiene una razón de ser... si ellas no hubieran dicho eso... yo no habría conocido a Sakura y quizás ustedes no existirían –sonrío a las jóvenes Li

- ¿Verdad? –tratando de justificarse las chicas

Clow sonrío a todos y pidió a Sakura y Syaoran que lo regresaran pues él ya no tenía poderes para hacerlo y su fin estaba cerca, desde luego que todos le dijeron que se podía quedar ahí con ellos, que no tenía caso regresar a su época para morir solo, pero Clow solo dijo

- Aunque muriera aquí mi cuerpo tiene que regresar a mi época para no provocar algún problema con el tiempo

Y por más cosas que dijeron Clow regreso a su época ayudado por la carta ESPERANZA quien fue quien lo trajo

Pero cuando Clow apareció en medio de su sala estaba muy pensativo

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida?

¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Cuando escucho mucho ruido proveniente de su comedor

Él se asoma para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida

Todos sus hijos, con sus esposas y nietos, ya también algunos con esposas y bisnietos de Clow, lo habían ido a visitar

Cuando llegaron no lo encontraron pero como sabía que no tardaría empezaron a preparar la cena para recibir a Clow

También habían hecho el viaje algunos amigos de Clow aunque la mayoría de sus amigos de su edad ya habían muerto, pero como era el mago más destacado tenía muchos amigos y alumnos del mago, era una gran reunión,

Clow no cabía de la sorpresa, nada de eso había visto, quizás porque para cuando regreso del futuro ya no iba a tener poderes fue que tampoco vio nada de esto

Fue una noche encantadora, tenía tiempo que no estaba con toda su familia y amigos

Ya era noche, Clow no quería retirarse a dormir pero ya estaba muy cansado y se le notaba

Se despidió de todas y cada una de las visitas, sus hijos, sus nietos, sus bisnietos, y agradeció, lo visitaran

Llego a su recamara, vio el Libro de las cartas Clow sonrío y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, había hecho un hechizo para que al momento de su muerte el libro nadie lo iba a poder abrir hasta que Sakura lo tomara y para todos sería un simple libro así se iba a perder hasta llegar a parar a la casa de Sakura

Se acostó quedándose dormido

En su sueño pudo ver un hermosísimo jardín en el que había muchos árboles muy bonitos, todos floreando un jardín muy bien cuidado, con hermosas flores pero de momento algo en eses flores llamo su atención, eran las flores favoritas de su esposa y ella estaba sentada en una banca al lado de las flores

- Te estaba esperando mi amor –dijo una señora con una sonría

- Meiling... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Clow

- Vine por ti mi amor –sonrío la señora

- Que bueno es verte de nuevo mi amor –sonrío Clow

Acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso, después tomándole del brazo así se alejaron

Al otro día desde luego que para todos sus hijos y familiares fue muy triste al darse cuenta que Clow había muerto, aunque a la vez estaban contentos por haber hecho la locura de ir a verlo sin avisarle y por lo menos murió en paz mientras dormía tranquilo, en su rostro se reflejaba la felicidad de sus últimos momentos

Descanse en paz

En la escuela después de todo el alboroto que se causó por la llegada de Clow y ahora los nuevos poderes de todos, era un verdadero relajo, todos estaban peor de cuando descubrieron sus poderes y desde luego al igual que Eriol todos tenían que volver a practicar el uso de sus poderes

Los que no sabían bien en donde meterse pues eran Sakura y Syaoran, quienes habían aumentado el poder de todos y como ellos fueron los que dieron los poderes bueno eran los únicos que no tenían problemas pero todos estaban de tras de ellos para que los ayudaran con sus poderes

Los que si estaban felices eran los jóvenes que no tenían magia y ahora si tenían poderes

Meiling desde luego que se daba vuelo apareciendo cosas aunque cada vez que hacia algo se mareaba, pero ella insistía en hacer cosas

Todos sus años de vida siempre se sintió como el patito feo por ser la única de la familia de no tener poderes pero ahora que ya los tenía estaba más que feliz

Aunque Ichiro estaba detrás de ella pues ya se había desmayado varias veces pero se recuperaba y ella seguía haciendo cosas, Meiling se sentía feliz, magia y novio a la vez que más podía pedir

Respecto a los jóvenes, desde luego que fueron aceptadas por las jóvenes Li quienes desde luego que pidieron disculpas por los problemas que pasaron y comprendieron todo el problema que habían ocasionado por decir tonterías

ESPERANZA también pidió disculpas por todos los problemas en realidad al ser creada ella, el equilibrio que Clow había restablecido al crear a VACIÓ se rompió pues al convertirse en carta Sakura ya no era VACIÓ sino ESPERANZA y Sakura no la podía usar ella sola, sino los dos, al momento que Syaoran creo a las guardianas el equilibrio se empezó a restablecer y ella como la carta principal y maestra de todas las cartas tenía que hacer algo para obligar a Syaoran a crear las cartas

Al momento de que Supi quiso robar la primer carta, ella pensó que esa era la forma en que podía hacer que el guardián tratara de robar la carta y en ese momento congelar la carta y a los guardianes para obligar que Syaoran a crear las cartas

Tendría que desmayar a su ama pero prefería correr el riesgo de un regaño, al riesgo que se corría si pasaba demasiado tiempo con la magia desequilibrada y si se tardaba mucho en restablecer ese equilibrio nadie en el mundo podía enfrentar todos los desastres que se podía ocasionar al haber tantos poderes sueltos

Todos los problemas que causaron las cartas Clow pero al mismo tiempo... así que cuando se enteró que Supi quiso tomar una carta ella hablo tanto con Yue, Kerberos y las cartas para hablar del problema y fue un riesgo que corrieron, claro que no contaron con las consecuencias que pasaron

Por eso permitieron que trataran de robarlas, pero no se iban a dejar robar desde luego

Pero Syaoran y Sakura lograron pasar todos los problemas claro que no sabía que Sakura veía a Clow y que lo ayudo

Pero se sentía feliz porque todo había resultado bien o sea que desde la primer carta que fue a parar a manos de Supi, bueno la carta fue a él... pero no por el medallón sino porque ya estaban de acuerdo

Pero eso no borro el hecho que los guardianes trataron de robar las cartas y desde luego que Sakura no podía saber nada porque ella no iba a hacer nada que obligara a Syaoran a usar magia pues nunca le gustaba verlo dormido y esa fue una forma de obligarlos a los dos a ayudarse mutuamente

El siguiente domingo Syaoran invito a Sakura a comer a un restaurante de lujo

Sakura se sentía feliz pues todo había resultado bien y ahora Syaoran también tenía sus cartas formaban una pareja ideal

Después de la comida:

- Sakura... quisiera pedirte algo... quizás Clow ya se adelantó –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Clow? –pregunto Sakura

- Olvídate de Clow... Sakura quieres ser mi esposa –dijo Syaoran dándole una cajita

- Claro que Si –sonrío Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Syaoran

Desde luego que Syaoran tenía una hermosa sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, Sakura abrió la cajita que le dio y vio un hermoso anillo de compromiso un anillo familiar con el emblema de la familia Li

- Oye y ¿por qué dijiste que Clow se te adelanto? –pregunto Sakura

- Porque el otro día... bueno... nos felicitó porque iba a tener a la esposa más encantadora –dijo Syaoran Sakura sonrío

- Oye ¿pero no somos muy jóvenes? –pregunto Sakura

- Bueno... si... pero –Syaoran

En otro restaurante:

- Tomoyo... quisiera pedirte si quieres ser mi esposa –dijo Eriol

- Desde luego que sí –sonrío Tomoyo lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol

Él le entrego un precioso anillo de compromiso, anillo también de la familia

- Oye... ¿pero no somos muy jóvenes? –pregunto Tomoyo

- Bueno... si... pero –Eriol

A los pocos días desde luego que fueron las familias a formalizar los compromisos claro que él que estaba con ganas de matar a todo el mundo desde luego que era Touya aunque su papá hablo con él y le hizo ver que en realidad el matrimonio no era malo para nadie tengan la edad que tuvieran y que así crecían las familias

Tomoyo y Meiling estudiaban mucho para dominar sus nuevos poderes, desde luego que Meiling se sentía muy feliz por tener poderes y no se sabe bien porque, quizás porque estaba cerca de Eriol y Tomoyo pero ahora ella tenía más poderes que sus primas y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz

Eriol estaba sorprendido pues tenía más poderes que cuando tenía los poderes del mago Clow y por lo mismo le estaba costando problemas dominarlos

Pero Tomoyo también tenía problemas y era porque no se sabe bien si por estar abrazando a Eriol al momento que Clow le quito los poderes y le dieron nuevos poderes, pero ella también tenía más o menos el mismo nivel de poderes que Eriol, pero estudiaban mucho para controlar sus poderes

Aunque Tomoyo se sentía rara, todos pensaban que era por los poderes que había recibido y como no tenía magia y al estar con Eriol a lo mejor le afecto más que a los demás

Un día cuando regresaban de la escuela le entro un sueño que pidió disculpas y mejor prefirió irse a dormir

Eriol el acompaño y cuando vio que se quedó dormida él se fue a la escuela de magia

Entre sueños Tomoyo se levantó se estiro levantando las manos vio algo que apareció en el suelo, y volvió a quedarse dormida

- Oye... ¿quién crees que sea ella? –dijo una pantera blanca con manchas doradas tenia además unos hermosos ojos azules y piedras preciosas en la frente y cuello

- Debe de ser nuestra creadora –dijo un apuesto joven también con hermosos ojos grises vestido todo en plata con unas hermosas alas de mariposas

Desde luego que al otro día Tomoyo al momento de despertarse estaba más que sorprendida

- ¿quiénes eran esas creaciones que estaban ahí con ella?

Sakura entro al cuarto de Tomoyo para ver como seguía pues la noche anterior comprendía que estaba dormida por eso no entro pero como ya era de mañana y tenían que ir a la escuela pues quería ver como se sentía para ver si iba a la escuela o no

Pero al entrar al cuarto y ver a las creaciones que estaban ahí no lo podía creer

Desde luego que todos en la casa fueron corriendo al cuarto de Tomoyo y hablaron a Syaoran y a Eriol

Desde luego que fueron a ver qué pasaba junto con sus guardianes pues les habían pedido que los llevaran

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Syaoran al llegar a la casa

- Mira y juzga –dijo Sakura

Llevando a Syaoran al cuarto de Tomoyo, al entrar no podía creer lo que veía

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Eriol entrando al cuarto de Tomoyo junto con sus guardianes pero Rubymoon y Spinelson no podían creer lo que veían

- Mira Eriol... yo los cree –dijo Tomoyo feliz viendo a sus creaciones

- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? –dijo sorprendido Eriol

- Creo que después que te fuiste... yo me levante me estire vi que algo brillo a mis pies... y me volví a acostar... claro yo pensé que estaba soñando... pero mira... mira -decía feliz Tomoyo

- ¿Y quiénes son? –pregunto Eriol

- Yo me imagino que los novios de Rubymoon y Spinelson –dijo Tomoyo

Desde luego que los guardianes estaban tan sorprendidos que no se habían transformado, no podían creer que ellos también iban a poder tener novios

- No me refería a eso... más bien como los vas a llamar –dijo Eriol

- Que te parece si a ella la llamamos Kirason que sería sol de galaxia y le podemos decir Kira y a él... Mieztle que significa Luna en náhuatl y Hideshi en su apariencia falsa... -Tomoyo

Desde luego que ese día nadie fue a la escuela pues se quedaron a ver las formas de los nuevos guardianes y sus formas falsas

Rubymoon y Spinelson no podían creer que ahora ya tenían pareja ellos pero como Clow dijo

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí... veo que usted es poseedora de una magia muy especial y va a ser feliz a mis otros guardianes... aunque ellos no lo merecen –sonrío Clow

Era algo genial y a la vez sorprendente para todos ahora ya todos los guardianes tenían parejas y a pesar de todo lo atrabancada que era Nakuru ahora era la mujer más dócil del mundo, quizás porque ahora se sentía amada y desde luego que Supi tenía mil y un atenciones con Kira, pues ahora sabía que ella había aparecido por él y se sentía mucho muy feliz

Desde luego que tanto Yue, Smeraldtsuki, Kerberos y Hoshihikari, estaban agradecidos por los nuevos guardianes pues ahora ya todos podían estar juntos sin tener miedo a los problemas que les podían causar los otros guardianes

Tomoyo también tenía símbolo, por cierto muy parecido al de Eriol, la luna a un lado y el sol en medio, pero tampoco tenía marcas de cartas, y también tenía un bastón color anaranjado

Desde luego que ahora su mamá se daba vuelo filmando a su hija, y también cabe mencionar que Sonomi tenía poderes, muy pocos, pero también se sentía feliz por tener poderes, y los poderes de Fujitaka, también aumentaron, así que ahora todos se filmaban entre sí

Claro que ahora Sakura se dedicó a ponerle retos a Tomoyo y ella filmaba para que viera que se sentía estar del otro lado

Los días pasaron con rapidez dos bodas se aproximaban todos estaban contentos, se sentía un ambiente muy agradable, cuatro personas que se querían y que compartían la magia con sus parejas todos estaban felices

Dos chicas vestidas de novia se veían preciosas y dos jóvenes vestidos de Smokings se veían realmente elegantes

Dos parejas que irradiaban felicidad eran los primeros que se casaban en las familias pero todas las familias se sentían realmente felices

Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo veían al frente y escuchaban al sacerdote lo que decía con atención

- Algún día estaremos como ellos –le dijo Syaoran a Sakura al oído

- Nosotros también –le dijo Eriol a Tomoyo

- Claro que si... pero nosotros estamos muy jóvenes ahora... después de cumplir 20 años –sonrieron las chicas

- Claro... pero el saber que ya son nuestras prometidas nos hace sentir muy bien –dijeron Syaoran y Eriol con una dulce sonrisa

- Bueno... vamos a felicitar a nuestros hermanos –dijeron las chicas

Si... era la boda de Touya y Kasumi y Fuutie la hermana mayor de Syaoran con Tako

La fiesta fue una fiesta espectacular donde tanto Syaoran como Sakura sacaron a todos sus seres mágicos dándole un toque muy especial a la fiesta, claro que Sakura quiso hacer una prueba y una vez termino de liberar a todas sus cartas, les dijo:

- ¡Queridas cartas! desde que todo esto empezó me pidieron que yo intentara hacer magia pero sin usarlas a ustedes, hice muchas cosas pero siempre ustedes me ayudaron... sabemos que Syaoran sabe hacer magia sin las cartas... y con todo esto que paso... ahora yo también sé que puedo hacer magia sin necesidad de usarlas a ustedes... no quiero hacerles a un lado... solo les pido de favor que me permitan demostrar que también puedo hacer magia yo sola... por esta ocasión nada más sin su ayuda... demostrado que también puedo hacer magia sin ustedes... después ya nunca voy a usar magia yo sola si no solo con ustedes –sonrío Sakura a las cartas

- Estamos de acuerdo en que hagas magia sin nuestra ayuda... pero solo por esta ocasión –dijo ESPERANZA después de hablar con todas las cartas

- Gracias –sonrío Sakura levantándose

Se paró en el centro del jardín donde habían organizado un espacio como pista de baile

Sakura empezó a menear sus manos, sin necesidad de su bastón y empezó hacer soplar un viento ligero

Todos se sorprendieron

Después hizo aparecer dulces en todas las mesas y hermosas flores, hizo aparecer un laguito y después lo congelo

Hizo aparecer unas estatuas de hielo preciosas que después derritió con fuego que apareció, desde luego que el agua también se evaporo, y quedo un lodazal

Pero se acercó al piso y tocándolo corrió una energía brillante y todo quedo como estaba al principio de la demostración

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos

Había hecho cosas que con varias cartas hubiera hecho, como con AIRE, AGUA, HIELO, ILUSIÓN, FUEGO, FLOR, DULCE, TIERRA, y todo lo había hecho con mucha facilidad y para sorpresa de todos platos con comidas saladas aparecieron encima de las mesas

- ¿Pero? ¡no hay una carta para hacer cosas saladas! –dijo Syaoran

- Hasta aquí dejo mi demostración... gracias por permitirme demostrar que puedo hacer muchas cosas sin usarlas a ustedes –dijo Sakura a las cartas sonriendo

- ¿Pero?... no hay una carta de comida saladas –volvió a decir Syaoran

- Tienes razón Syaoran ¿te parece bien si las creamos? –sonrío Sakura

- ¿Aquí? –pregunto sorprendido Syaoran

- Claro... sería algo para recordar del día de nuestra boda verdad Tako –dijo Fuutie

- Claro... sería un hermoso recuerdo verdad Touya –dijo Kasumi

- Desde luego –contestaron los dos

- Ven con migo Syaoran –dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Este bien –se levanta de su mesa y va junto a Sakura

Ella sonríe y tomando su mano los dos dicen

- Seres creados para aparecer comida salada aparezcan por favor –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Dos luces aparecieron y aparecieron dos pequeñas hadas, femenino y masculino desde luego, parecidas a DULCES pero ellos aparecían guisos salados, desde luego que al momento de aparecer empezaron a aparecer guisos de diferentes países pero salados, Sakura y Syaoran sonrieron y los llamaron

- Vengan por favor –dijeron los dos y dos cartas fueran a dar a manos de sus dueños

- Esa carta faltaba por crear –sonrío Eriol

Todos aplaudieron y así prosiguió la fiesta

Sakura y Syaoran estaban felices, sabían que eran muy jóvenes para casarse pero algún día lo harían y con una ilusión y una promesa nuestros jóvenes se sentían muy contentos pues ahora ya estaban seguros que compartirían todo no solo sus poderes mágicos sino sus vidas

Fin

Hola hoy es 23 de agosto de 2004 son las 11:36 de la noche, acabo de terminar esta historia que tengo escribiendo por casi 3 años... espero les haya gustado, ya saben espero sus comentarios

Hola hoy 27 de agosto de 2004, termino con las correcciones son las 6:55 de la tarde espero al rato subir la historias que ya es el último capítulo. Espero también puedan leer mis otras historias que son:

EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA que es la primera parte de esta historia.

QUE PASA AQUÍ

GRACIAS A TI Syaoran, esta no es una historia SS, esto me paso a mí... si no les gusta otra pareja que no es SS mejor no la lean... pero si ya lo hicieron y se traumaron pueden leer

EL VERDADERO AMOR... al final es la misma historia pero aquí si se quedan Sakura y Syaoran juntos

TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN DE SER... tampoco es SS pero la verdad como escritora es un reto escribir sobre otras parejas, pero mi pareja favorita es SS No lo olviden

UN AMOR DIFERENTE

EL AMOR DE YUE

EL FUTURO QUE SIEMPRE SOÑE

Y LA UNIÓN DE PODERES QUE ES ESTA HISTORIA, QUE SI ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO PUES YA LEYERON TODA LA HISTORIA

Muchos me preguntan que si voy a seguir escribiendo, gracias por preguntar, si voy a escribir una historia que se llama ILUSIÓN es una historia original mía, aquí solo tomo los nombres de Sakura, Syaoran y algunos más, pero solo eso la historia es totalmente diferente, ya está publicado el primer capítulo pero como tenía un montón de cosas que hacer bueno ahora lo voy a continuar, gracias por sus comentarios de esa historia

También estoy escribiendo otra historia, que por cierto la deje a la mitad, pero ya también la voy a terminar y la subo... se llama TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS aunque esto no la he publicado

Bueno me despido y muchísimas gracias por todas sus cartas... y disculpen por poner aquí todas mis historias pero muchos de ustedes no saben de las otras historias

_Con Amor Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki _

Hoy lunes 10 de marzo de 2008 termino de limpiar esta historia, la empecé a limpiar desde el viernes pasado, pero el fin de semana tuve visitas y hasta hoy en la tarde me pude poner a terminar con limpiar este último capítulo de esta historia. Son las 9:45 de la noche no es tan tarde pero estoy cansada tengo 6 horas limpiando el capítulo. Pero me gusto como quedo.

Gracias por volver a leerla a todos los que ya la habían leído, y espero les haya gustado leer a todos aquellos que no la habían leído.

Espero su opinión, cuando las escribí a mí me gustaba más "SECRETO DE ESPERANZA" pero ahora que las volví a leer me gusto más "LA UNIÓN DE PODERES" ojala me comente cuál de estas dos historias les gusto más

Y veo que arriba tengo mencionadas algunas de las historia que he escrito, bueno ahora no menciono las demás porque ya son más de 20 historias ni yo me lo creo, ojala todos las puedan leer todas y me dejen sus comentarios.

Me dejaron un comentario donde me preguntaban varias cosas que aparecen aquí, creo que la persona que me lo pregunto no había leído este capítulo, espero se aclaren sus dudas, lo había contestado por preguntas pero no sé qué paso y se me perdieron y la verdad no me acuerdo en donde me dejaron ese comentario.

Pero si lo leí, espero este final te aclarara todas tus duda, y por qué no case a Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo, simple tienen alrededor de 17 años, muy chicos para casarse.

Aunque en Ilusión si voy a casar chicos a Syaoran con Sakura pero bueno eso es otra historia, que los que la leen ya saben que es una historia muy especial pero esa boda va a ser en la segunda parte de Ilusión y todavía NO TERMINO CON LA PRIMERA, pero para informar, tengo pensado 3 partes de esa historia

Me despido ya saben sus comentarios aquí abajo aparece un recuadro donde pueden dejar su opinión

Y de mis historias en lugar de marcar el nombre de la historia marque en nombre de autor y aparecen en otra página donde encuentran todas mis historias

Besos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

un último comentario, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a la persona que descubrió mi principal pista en la historia, los que me leyeron se enteraron que me habían robado estas historias y las habían subido con el nombre de otra persona en otra página... la verdad que manera de romper las ilusiones de las personas, ya no quería seguir escribiendo, da muchísimo coraje, tanto tiempo dedicado a este entretenimiento del que no nos dan nada, ni un centavo para que dé primeras sin más ni más otros tomen tu trabajo y digan es mía... me sentí realmente mal, ya no iba a terminar de publicar esta historia, bueno por esta historia no hay problema, pues ya está publicada, pero ya no iba a terminar con otros trabajos que estoy escribiendo pero gracias a esta personita que encontró mi principal huella en la historia, me anime, y continúe publicando y escribiendo, yo pensé que otros iban a encontrar ese detalle de la historia, pero me sorprende que nadie más lo haya encontrado al menos nadie me ha escrito para comunicármelo, pero si una persona lo encontró otras también lo harán y eso me animo... muchísimas gracias eso me animo a seguir escribiendo

Besos Smeraldtsuki

Revisada 14 de abril de 2013

Quien lo iba a decir, ahora que estoy terminando de limpiar de nuevo esta historia y todas las demás, les informo, tengo más de 26 historias, e Ilusión en tres partes, me acuerdo cuando empecé a escribir que alguien me pregunto ya tienes 20 historias yo le dije que no que solo 3 o 4, y ahora me sorprende haber escrito tantas historias diferentes, todas completas, con excepción de una, que no publico aquí, pero esa es historia aparte

Besos a Dios y a todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Dios que todo salga bien


	15. Chapter 15

Mis historias, cuando tuve el problema de que robaron mi historia del "El Secreto de Esperanza" y "La Unión de Poderes", bueno alguien comento que era porque no la checaba, y la tenia olvidada, pero es una historia terminada, ¿Qué le puedo checar?, y así tengo la mayoría de mis historias, es más en una ocasión cambie un capitulo de una historia, y no se cambio de lugar la historia.

Entonces me quede pensando ¿qué puedo hacer para pasarlas más al frente?, pues agregar algo más.

Bueno agrego esto porque como ya saben la mayoría de mis historias ya están terminadas, pero para que estén la mayoría juntas.

Pongo una lista con todos los nombres de mis historias.

Además les quería pedir un favor, pidan a Dios

"Dios que todo salga bien"

No tienen que decirlo en voz alta solo con pensarlo, si quieren pueden tocarse la punta de los dedos de las dos manos, meñique con meñique, índice con índice, pulgar con pulgar, etc.

Todos los dedos, se forma un hueco en el centro, ahí pueden imaginar lo que quieren que salga bien,

Una tarea, ayudar a alguien enfermo, imaginar a esa persona dentro de ese hueco, una casa, un auto, un viaje, etc., etc., es más a la misma tierra dentro de ese hueco, todo lo que quieran que salga bien, solo piensen en lo que quieren que Dios les ayude y métanlo en ese hueco, es más al universo, solo piensen en una cajita transparentes con estrellas, y ya pueden pedir por el universo completo.

Solo con pensar

"Dios que todo salga bien"

A la hora que quieran y en donde estén, de camino a algún lugar, viendo la tele, comiendo, bañándose, es más estando en el baño, en donde sea, solo piensen

"Dios que todo salga bien"

Y aquí está la lista de todas mis historias para ponerlas juntas. O sea que voy a poner esta hoja al final de cada una de estas historias.

1. No puedo creer que existe el amor verdadero » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ya son mayores, en sus vidas personales no les ha ido muy bien ¿encontraran el amor?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,224 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 8-27-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

2. El Juicio final más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos » _reviews_

aviso de cambio de pagina

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 8-2-12 - Published: 11-14-11

3. Ilusión 3 » _reviews_

En esta historia se descubre porque Sakura y Syaoran decidieron renacer en la tierra. hay que leer Ilusión e Ilusión 2 para entender esta historia

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Drama/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,483 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 5-21-12 - Published: 4-22-12 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

4. Ilusión 2 » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran ya estan de vuelta en la tierra, pero tienen que seguir practicando, ahora los dos ya tienen novios pero ¿Como que somos esposos?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 33,828 - Reviews: 36 - Updated: 12-23-11 - Published: 6-25-10 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K.

5. El Paraíso ante todo » _reviews_

Syaoran es un gran empresarío toda su vida ha hecho lo que su madre a dicho hasta que se entero de lo que su madre ha hecho para controlarlo

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 17,531 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-16-11 - Published: 1-28-11 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

6. ¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe? » _reviews_

Sakura y Syaoran lleban varios años felizmente casados, pero que pasa cuando de repente Sakura se topa con el hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero en su anterior vida

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 14 - Words: 32,363 - Reviews: 25 - Updated: 6-13-10 - Published: 1-22-10 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

7. ILUSIÓN » _reviews_

Syaoran y Sakura ganan un viaje de estudios, aunque no saben bien a donde... esta historia es original mia nada que ver con la historia de Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Fantasy - Chapters: 24 - Words: 100,475 - Reviews: 117 - Updated: 5-7-10 - Published: 6-10-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

8. ¿Se qieren casar con migo? » _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor pero aun no se a casado por que nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 6,913 - Reviews: 16 - Updated: 4-23-10 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

9. ¿Existe el Amor Verdadero? » _reviews_

Sakura tiene que vivir con Yue por 5 años en unión libre para casarse con él, en un principio penso que él era el amor de su vida, ¿pero ahora?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 54,245 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 11-10-09 - Published: 3-11-09 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

10. UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL » _reviews_

Syaoran es el principal heredero de la dinastia Li pero tiene un defecto, no es alto y las chicas solo se acercan a él cuando saben que es millonaio ¿como le gustaria conocer a alguien diferente?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 19 - Words: 60,444 - Reviews: 201 - Updated: 3-11-09 - Published: 3-9-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

11. ACEPTAS A: » _reviews_

un solo capitulo, Sakura se compromete con Syaoran cuando descubre algo muy importante... ¿que hara?- RENOVE LA HISTORIA ESTA COMO CAPITULO 2

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 10,929 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 1-30-09 - Published: 12-20-07 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

12. LA PRUEBA » _reviews_

Falta un mes para la boda de Sakura y Syaoran, cuando Syaoran se entera que... renove la historia, pero no la quito esta como capitulo 2 dejen comentarios

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 11,219 - Reviews: 10 - Updated: 1-29-09 - Published: 4-19-05 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

13. Secreto de Esperanza y Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

esta historia la escribi hace tiempo, pero últimamente las personas que me escriben me han dicho que no la conocen, por eso la pongo de nuevo, es de como me gustaría que siguiera la historia, fantasmas y nuevos poderes Y SU CONTINUACIÓN

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 35 - Words: 247,816 - Reviews: 40 - Updated: 3-10-08 - Published: 4-12-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

14. Que Alegria que eres Tú » _reviews_

Syaoran el principe heredero de la corona se tiene que casar con su prometida una princesa Austriaca, ¿aunque esta enamorada de otra joven que va a pasar?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 13 - Words: 36,173 - Reviews: 85 - Updated: 12-16-07 - Published: 5-17-07 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

15. ME ROBARON MIS HISTORIAS EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y » _reviews_

ME SINTO MUY MAL, ME ROBARON EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA Y LA UNION DE PODERES NO SE BALE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 2 - Words: 414 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 4-28-07 - Published: 4-23-07 - Complete

16. Que Hubiera Pasado Si Syaoran se hubiera ido » _reviews_

Syaoran ya tiene 28 y nunca se a olvidado de Sakura y deside regresar por ella pero Sakura...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 15,204 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 10-7-06 - Published: 9-9-06 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

17. ¡QUE SORPRESA! _reviews_

SAKURA ES ESTUDIANTE DE UNIVERSIDAD, YA ESTA POR TITULARSE Y AL ESTAR HACIENDO SU TESIS DESCUBRE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,929 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 12-7-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

18. TE RECUPERARE EN TRES DIAS » _reviews_

SAKURA A ESPERADO POR 9 AÑOS A SYAORAN PERO AL NO SABER NADA DE ÉL DECIDE QUE LA VIDA DEBE CONTINUAR ¿QUE HARA SYAORAN PARA RECUPERARLA?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 4 - Words: 19,675 - Reviews: 21 - Published: 12-5-04 - Complete

19. QUE DIJERON SYAORAN Y SAKURA AL DARSE EL OSO _reviews_

NO LO PUEDO CREER, HAY UN FINAL COMPLEMENTARIO AL DE LA SERIE,YO UNA SEGUIDORA DE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA LO TENIA Y SIN SABERLO, ESTA PRECIOSO, SI USTEDES SON REALES ADMIRADORES DE SAKURA ESTO LES INTERESA

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,268 - Reviews: 6 - Published: 12-5-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

20. El Collar _reviews_

este es un final que me gustaría

Inuyasha - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 3,872 - Reviews: 13 - Published: 9-23-04 - Inuyasha & Ayame - Complete

21. La Unión de Poderes » _reviews_

Es la continuación de EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA capitulo final

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 115,097 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 8-27-04 - Published: 9-20-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

22. El Verdadero Amor _reviews_

Sakura piensa que su vida esta bien, pero la vida le tiene sorpresas

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 12,992 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 5-22-04 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

23. El Amor de Yue _reviews_

Es del amor tan especial que siente Yue yukito por Sakura

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,956 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Yue & Sakura K. - Complete

24. Un Amor Diferente _reviews_

es una historia de una pareja que no he visto nadie a escrito

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,547 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 1-17-04 - Tomoyo D. & Yukito T. - Complete

25. El Futuro Que Siempre Soñamos _reviews_

Syaoran ya es mayor ya se tiene que casar... pero lo tiene que hacer con su prometida, la cual escogio su mamá desde que era chico... que va a hacer...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,016 - Reviews: 9 - Published: 1-13-04 - Syaoran L. & Sakura K. - Complete

26. Todo Tiene una Razón de Ser _reviews_

no es una historia SS es SE, para aquellos que no les gusta otras parejas no la lean

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 8,024 - Reviews: 10 - Published: 1-4-04 - Sakura K. & Eriol H. - Complete

27. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? _reviews_

¿Que hubiera pasado si la maestra Mitsuki no hubiera ayudado a Sakura con su cascabel durante el juicio final?

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,502 - Reviews: 5 - Published: 3-1-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

28. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 2 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES DE UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVAR LA CARTA ESPERANZA Y DE FANTASMAS, ES LA CONTINUACION primero lean la parte 1

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 10 - Words: 98,601 - Reviews: 8 - Published: 1-25-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

29. GRACIAS A TI SYAORAN POR AMELIA SALAZAR _reviews_

Sakura piensa que encontro el amor pero...

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 1 - Words: 10,418 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 1-25-03 - Complete

30. EL SECRETO DE ESPERANZA PARTE 1 POR AMELIA SALAZAR » _reviews_

ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA PELICULA 2, FANTASMAS Y UN SECRETO PARA ACTIVARLA, DIVIDO LA HISTORIA EN DOS PARTES

Card Captor Sakura - Rated: K - Spanish - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 77,204 - Reviews: 7 - Published: 1-23-03 - Sakura K. & Syaoran L. - Complete

Como pueden ver saque esta lista de fanfiction, y bueno mis primeras historias que escribí son las de hasta abajo.

Ojala se animen a leerlas besos a Todos

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012 2:10 de la tarde


End file.
